Lost!
by Random Flyer
Summary: Danny is lost in the Ghost Zone. Can you get him home? An experiment using the Choose Your Own Adventure format with multiple crossovers. This story is complete. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**LOST!**

Description: A Danny Phantom x Choose Your Own Adventure crossover menagerie.

I started this project years ago as a way to practice story progression and logistics. It got a little out of hand. Within the choices are dangerous situations, new allies, new enemies, ways home, and the possibility of death. Included in some of the outcomes are crossovers with multiple fandoms, everything from Teen Titans to Courage the Cowardly Dog to Doctor Who and more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy controlling Danny's future and fate.

Here is your blanket disclaimer for the story: **I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the crossovers in these stories**. The original stuff is mine though.

DIRECTIONS! PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING ON WITH THE STORY!

For those of you that have never read a Choose Your Own Adventure book, deprived though you are, here's the basic rules to going through the story. You CANNOT read this story from chapter 1 to 2 to 3 and so on, IT WILL MAKE NO SENSE.

\- Read chapter 1 to introduce yourself to the situation and then make a choice as shown at the bottom of the page.

\- When your choice is made, go to the chapter listed for that choice using the drop down menu.

\- Continue making choices and going on to the corresponding chapters until you reach the end of the story. You'll know it's the end because it'll have bold letters at the bottom saying THE END.

\- When you've reach this point, feel free to go back and try alternate choices for a different ending.

 **Chapter 1: Lost**

Danny really didn't have any one to blame but himself. He repeated that over and over in his head every time he felt himself growing angry at his mother, which, given the passing hours, was occurring quite frequently. He should have known better than to take a casual joy-flight outside of their home at quarter to midnight. His parents usually went to bed at eleven but he really should have waited longer before going out to be sure. Between tests, detentions, and never ending ghost attacks over the last week, Danny needed to blow off some steam and flying usually did the trick hence his impatience and negligence.

Danny had only a moment to realize the depth of his mistake when he glanced down at his parent's window to see his mother taking careful aim with the Fenton bazooka they apparently kept under their pillow at night. Then the clamping pull of a portal sucked him into the swirling green before he had a chance to escape. Further evidence of his poor luck, he found himself in a completely unrecognizable part of the Ghost Zone. Danny had no idea where he was or, worse yet, how to get back. He'd been drifting for what felt like forever but was probably less than a few hours. With each passing moment his panic grew as he passed from unfamiliar door to unfamiliar door. He'd taken breaks from time to time on floating rocks to conserve his energy but he didn't know how long he could last just flying in ghost form for hours on end.

The one bright point Danny could see was he hadn't encountered any of his numerous enemies yet. The thought was both comforting and worrying. Comforting since he didn't need to waste the energy defending himself but worrisome that he was so far from his typical area that he couldn't recognize _anything_. If he found even one of their known haunts, he'd be able to find his way home. As it was, he was stuck wandering around until he stumbled upon something familiar which could take hours, days, weeks even! Danny didn't know how big the Ghost Zone was. If it was true that the Zone was just the corresponding side of reality for the real world then it would be infinite just like outer space. That thought alone made Danny sick and dizzy with apprehension forcing him down onto a free floating rock. He might never find his way home!

"Calm down, Fenton!" Danny ordered himself, turning to his human form to preserve energy.

The cool non-weather of the Ghost Zone raised goose bumps on his bare arms. Luckily, Danny was still wearing his street clothes from the previous day, shoes and all, so he was slightly warmer than he would have been in his thin pajamas. He paced back and forth along the wide chunk of rock, just big enough for one lonely ghost-tree to take root in the craggy surface.

"Jazz'll find out what happened in the morning. Then, she'll tell Sam and Tucker and they'll use the Boo-merang to find you. Problem solved!" He threw his hands in the air to emphasize the point to himself before drawing his arms back into his middle to rub the chilled skin.

The noise of a door slamming and a ghostly cry made Danny spin in his tracks and flash back to Phantom. He stood still a moment, hands clenched into fists, ready to fight or take off depending on which seemed best as he listened to the now eerie silence. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Danny relaxed back to human, though his eyes still darted around the green landscape.

"Now I just have to spend the night in an unknown section of the Ghost Zone, potential enemies and violent spirits all around…alone and by myself," Danny muttered with a gulp. "Great."

Danny sank to the ground next to the gnarled, slightly glowing tree. It provided a bit of cover from the surrounding area as opposed to the other open and barren rocks floating by or flying around on his own looking for trouble.

"Maybe I should just stay here," Danny muttered to himself. That was what everyone always said to do when you got lost, sit tight and wait for rescue since wandering around would probably only get you more lost and impossible to find. Danny laughed humorlessly at himself, adding, "With my luck, I'll start flying in the wrong direction and it'll take them even _longer_ to find me. If I don't get myself killed before then, that is."

Still, he didn't like the idea of just sitting there, doing nothing, waiting to be rescued. It ran against the grain. He'd been in the Ghost Zone alone plenty of times before, granted those were all in areas he knew for the most part, at least he always knew which direction was home. Just sitting there and not taking the chance to see a new section of the Zone almost seemed like a waste. This was an opportunity, but an opportunity for what? A great adventure or a quick death?

XXXXXXXX

If you think Danny should stay put and wait for Jazz, Sam, and Tucker to find him: **GO TO CHAPTER 4**

If you think Danny should leave the rock and try to find his own way back: **GO TO CHAPTER 10**

Choose wisely for there are many perils in the Ghost Zone! And review if you like this, or if you don't, just let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 6**

 **Chapter 2: The Fall of Skulker**

As Danny was debating with himself whether to interfere, one of the bird-children dodged the wrong way and was hit by a stray blast. He shrieked in pain and fell to the ground right in front of Skulker. Danny only had to think about it for a moment before he leapt out from behind the tree, landing between the two, a shield already in place protecting them. He charged his hands with an ecto-blast and pushed Skulker across the clearing. The hunter smashed into a group of young trees, cracking one in half on impact. Danny ran forward a few steps, cutting the distance between them in half to give the kid more room to escape.

"Hey Skulker!" Danny called, "try picking on someone your own size!"

"You!" Skulker growled in surprise as he pushed himself to his feet, "What are _you_ doing here, Ghost Child?!"

"Just out for a midnight flight," Danny replied, fists ready. "Isn't that what you should be doing? You know, flying away?" Danny said, forgiving himself of the poor witty banter considering how late it was.

Skulker only growled in response, apparently not in the mood to partake in their customary dialogue back and forth. His eyes narrowed to slits as he took in his new opponent. The three other bird-children had gathered around their injured friend, helping him to his feet. Danny could vaguely hear them talking amongst themselves as they watched the two face off, their words overlapped by a bird-like chirping melody.

"Those are not creatures you want to associate with, Whelp, you're far out of your league here," Skulker said in a low voice, the vaguest warning overlaid by threat.

Danny kept his focus on Skulker, only half listening to the other's words, his feet planted firmly into the ground in a ready stance. He didn't want to waste energy with unnecessary flight, since he was already exhausted. Skulker didn't wait long before launching a series of rockets in his direction. The third rocket jammed in his already dented launcher, causing the hunter to pound on his own arm cursing fluidly. Danny shot out one of the rockets and blocked the other with a shield. He fired off a few blasts, keeping himself between the four kids and Skulker. The hunter yelled in anger and frustration. Danny prepared himself for another attack when an enraged shriek from above made them both freeze.

Danny looked up in time to see another group of full grown bird-people descending on them with frightening speed, their talons raised and their teeth bared. From behind him, Danny could hear the children trilling in relief. Before he could react, Danny was slammed to the ground by a blur of feathers and razor sharp talons pressed hard to his neck. Only a shrill trill overlapping some hasty objections from the children stopped the adult from slicing open Danny's throat. Still, he didn't move, not wanting to incite or provoke them more.

Off to the side, Danny could hear Skulker's attempt at defending himself followed closely by furious screaming amidst angry shrieking and screeching metal. Soon, the hunter's high pitched squealing replaced the deeper cries as well as the bending and tearing of metal as the ghost's battle suit was torn away. The hunter ghost seemed more afraid now than angry. With good cause, too, it seemed, since after a few more minutes there was a disturbing squelching noise and an abrupt end to Skulker's protests and pleading. Danny was afraid to see what had happened to Skulker. He was still trapped by the throat and couldn't turn his head, but morbid curiosity made his eyes roll over trying to see what had happened to his old enemy and best chance at finding home.

Pressure on his throat brought Danny's gaze back to the strange golden eyes of the man still pinning him to the ground. The eyes glowed with the same ghostly light that was endemic to everything in the Ghost Zone, but the glow was strangely muted and the eyes were a deeper, more natural brown giving them a more living appearance. Though, they shone with a murderous anger that almost negated the effect. Those same eyes lost none of their intensity as they bore into Danny's for what felt like an eternity.

"Who are you?" the man hissed, the words clear in Danny's mind but overlaid by the real hissing that came from the man's mouth.

Danny flinched as the question hit him, almost like a physical blow. "D-Danny," he said, still unable to look away from those strange eyes.

One of the bird-children came up from behind, quickly whispering to the man's feather-covered ear. He relaxed his hold on Danny's throat, eyes softening with the youngster's story. Danny relaxed in response, knowing that he was in the clear and out of immediate danger.

"Sorry," the man said, helping Danny up from the ground. "I am Falkirk. We are very grateful to you for helping our hatchlings."

Danny swayed on his feet a moment, the adrenaline leaching from his system leaving him feeling weak and shaky as a trembling hand came up to his throat. A few steps took him to a more comfortable distance from the bird-man towering over him. He flashed back to his human side, eliciting a startled look from those around him. He didn't want to reveal his secret or be so vulnerable around so many dangerous creatures, but it was better to preserve the energy at the moment. "Uh…your welcome," he said.

The others had gathered around and were tending to the children while also looking at Danny with blatant curiosity. Their clothing seemed to be homemade and designed for flying, decorated with their own feathers and embroidered designs. One of the creatures had a disturbing smear of green on his face, around his mouth. Others had the same green dripping and drying from their hands and mouths. Danny tried not to think about how it was the same shade of green as Skulker's true form. The attention was making Danny nervous and tense as it was. He backed up a pace or two, a couple stumbling steps back to the tree line, trying to put distance between himself and the group. The one who called himself Falkirk, apparently the leader, motioned to the others to step back and give him space.

"You don't need to be afraid of us," Falkirk said, holding out his half-feathered hands in an easing gesture, "You helped our hatchlings, we mean you no harm."

Danny frowned as the words reverberated in his head, unsure whether to trust them. Still, the man's calming tone helped ease some of his frazzled nerves.

Falkirk must have understood Danny's confusion since he said, "It is how we speak with others. It's much easier than always relying on whistles and chirps," he added with a chuckle that came out as a trilling whistle.

The others around him copied the noise, looking much friendlier than a few minutes prior. Now that Danny concentrated, he could hear other voices echoing in his head from the group in the clearing, though they were muted, not directed at him. Danny could feel himself relaxing more at the smiling faces. Still, the twisted remains of Skulker's battle suit reminded him those smiling, friendly faces could turn very deadly, very quickly. He kept his distance, just in case.

"What are you doing here? You're just a child yourself," Falkirk asked, sounding only concerned.

Now that Danny looked he could see a striking resemblance between Falkirk and the boy he'd saved earlier from Skulker. They had the same dark and white tipped feathers, same black hair, same golden eyes. The question drew forth everything that had happened to Danny since landing in the Ghost Zone. He could tell they'd heard the answer in his thoughts even before he'd spoken, but he replied aloud anyway finding the thought of these people reading his mind disturbing.

"I-I'm lost and trying to find my way home," Danny said, and pointing to the scraps of Skulker's suit, "Do you know where he came from? What direction at least?"

They looked down at Skulker's remains and back to each other, chirping softly but apparently mostly talking telepathically to each other. Danny thought he could vaguely hear their conversation if he concentrated, but couldn't distinguish the voices.

The leader turned back to Danny, eyes catching his. This time Danny could almost feel the man entering his mind to speak. "We do not know where he came from, precisely. He did come from the direction of the field of doors. We can show the way, if you wish. Though, I do not know what good it will do you. There are many doors and he could have used any of them."

"Do you know where any of the portals go?" Danny asked hopefully.

Falkirk merely shook his head though. "No, we do not travel that way. There are too many dangers in this world to travel far from home."

Danny nodded in understanding even as he glanced away in disappointment. He was learning more and more about the dangers of straying too far from home and help, willingly or unwillingly. A part of him envied these people, close to home and able to return there easily. He hadn't been in the Ghost Zone for even a full night, but already he was homesick, badly in need of a safe place to get a few hours of rest.

"Some of our elders might know where they go," Falkirk said, sounding helpful in Danny's mind. "I could introduce them to you back at our nest. You could take the time to rest. A child like you should not be out in this dangerous area alone at all, much less in the condition you are in." He gestured to Danny's shaking hands.

Danny could feel Falkirk's gratitude pressing in on his mind as well from the others in the group. Falkirk's was the easiest to distinguish, though. It was mixed with the concern of a father seeing a child in trouble. Danny tried to bristle at the notion of being thought of as a child, but there was comfort in feeling that concern for him, even from a stranger. He looked around at the smiling faces, a strange contrast of friendliness and ferocity. He wanted the rest, needed it badly after the altercation with Skulker, but he also wanted to get home as quickly as possible. The longer he was away the more his family would worry and the portals could have him home before the night was over. Danny took a deep breath sorting through the two choices and tried to weigh them against eachother.

XXXXXXXX

If Danny should go back and rest with the Bird-People: **GO TO CHAPTER 13**

If Danny should continue on his journey as soon as possible: **GO TO CHAPTER 19**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 10**

 **Chapter 3: Basil Bilbocker of Broadway and Heights**

After flying for several hours, Danny was sure he was going in circles. All of the doors looked the same as did the rocks. He was positive he'd passed the same T-bone shaped island three times already. What he wouldn't give to have the infa-map in his back pocket. Heck, even the poor reconstruction he had started in his room would work. The homemade version wouldn't do him any good, considering it only covered areas he already knew and he was definitely not in one of those areas, but it would give him some security, maybe. If not that, then he could at least get rid of some frustration by yelling at it and ripping it to sheds.

Unfortunately, Danny had neither of those things with him and he was stuck circling around like a lost puppy. He pulled to an abrupt halt when he saw the T-bone island again and kicked a nearby rock in frustration. There had to be a better way. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny could see a flash of bright color passing by a little ways off as a ghost floated into view. Danny hesitated, knowing how touchy and temperamental ghosts could be in the Zone, but he couldn't keep going around in circles this way so he flew up toward the other ghost. Danny stopped when he was well within earshot but still far away to beat a quick retreat if necessary.

"Excuse me!" Danny called waving a hand, trying to be as polite as possible while drawing the other ghost's attention. He dearly hoped this ghost was like the Dairy King.

The other ghost stopped where it was, its head slowly turning in Danny's direction. Suddenly, the ghost was right up in front of Danny, nose to nose with him and staring directing into his eyes. Danny started badly; pulling away but the other ghost just pressed closer, his violently green eyes boring into Danny's. After a minute of the awkward stare down, the other ghost pulled away and grabbed Danny's hand, pumping it up and down in an enthusiastic handshake.

"Well met, young friend, well met!" the ghost said in a strange accent, a broad grin splitting his face in two.

Danny did his best to ensure his arm wasn't dislodged by the greeting. He looked the other ghost up and down taking in his top hat and tailcoat. Danny wasn't sure what century the ghost was from but it definitely wasn't a recent one. His primary colors seemed to be green and a shocking blue. He carried a thick ledger book in one arm which never seemed to leave his side.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," Danny said with a wince as he reclaimed his hand. "I was hoping-"

"The name is Basil, young man, Basil Bilbocker of Broadway and Heights," Basil Bilbocker broke in before Danny could complete his request, "It's been ever such a long time since I've had a customer. No one seems to need life insurance or book keeping in these parts you know. What was your name again? I'm sorry I didn't catch it."

"Danny, sir," Danny said, trying to stay as polite as possible. This particular ghost sounded a little off the deep end and sometimes those were the ones you had to watch out for the most.

Basil's beaming smile lit up the whole area, "Danny, short for Daniel I shouldn't wonder. Good, strong name, like William, always liked the name William, myself. Do you currently have or are you in anyway in need of life insurance or financial book keeping. I can do either, mind you. Had wide experience in both fields before I was run over by that carriage."

Danny quickly broke into the ghost's commentary when Basil paused. "No sir, I don't need either of those. You see I'm los-"

"Ah! A yank then, eh? Haven't been over to the colonies myself yet, but I'm hoping to make it there someday. I hear there's plenty of market in the insurance and book keeping business over there. Plenty of money being made and someone needs to keep track of it, what! How was your Mr. Lincoln doing with that trouble in the south that I read about?"

"Uhm… ah…he's handling it," Danny stuttered after a moment's speechlessness. Basil was apparently severely out of touch with the Real World. He was beginning to think it would have been more productive to keep circling around completely lost.

"Well, that's good to hear," Basil said with satisfaction, nodding his head, "We're all most interested to see how the whole thing plays out. In the office, you see-"

"I need directions!" Danny blurted out, interrupting the ghost-bookkeeper-insurance salesman.

Basil's face went completely blank, his mouth hanging open with a half formed word on his tongue. For a moment Danny was sure he had made the ghost angry and would soon be dodging files and paperwork for his very life, but then the largest smile yet broke out over Basil Bilbocker's face.

"See?" Basil said, his delight clear in his voice as he shook one knowing finger at Danny's nose, "I knew the moment I saw you. I said to myself, 'Basil Bilbocker, now there is a young man who is in need of something' and I was right, wasn't I?"

Danny nodded a quick shaking of his head up and down, hoping he could speed up the process of his directions, though he already doubted his source. "Yes, I need directions. Do you know the way to…" Danny paused, quickly trying to think of a safe place he knew from which he could get home.

The pause was enough of an invitation for Basil to start talking again. "Well, you're in luck! I'm quite adept at giving directions, did it all the time before the carriage incident. It was practically my third or fourth job! People always used to compliment me on my directions, clear and accurate was always the word."

"Dora's castle," Danny blurted again, jumping in before the man could continue. Dora's castle would be a good rest point if it proved as far as he thought it would be. Plus, considering this was a historical ghost he would be a good candidate to know where other historical ghosts lived. Right?

"The Princess Dora?" Basil asked sounding suitably impressed, "I didn't know you were acquainted with the Princess. I myself spent a fortnight there advising her majesty on various economic and insurance issues. I don't believe she ever asked me directions though." Basil rested his free hand against his chin as he thought the matter over with a frown.

"The directions?" Danny prompted, keeping Basil on track was like herding cats.

"Ah, yes, the directions!" Basil came out of his thoughts, brightening at once. "Well, first you want to start from T-bone Island. Starting from there will make everything much easier. Then, you want to let it drift, sitting on it, mind you, until you pass the double portal by the ruins. Go to the ruins and circle around three times. After the third time you should see the three arches appear. Go through the right one and fly straight for a quarter hour, remember to fly _straight_ now, as straight as you can make it. When you get to the group of doors take the first maroon one you see. After that, it's a quick three hour jot with the winds at your back. Remember to twist around the glass-shattered spires and, of course, turn right at the skull shaped ice island." Basil finished with a smile and twist of his wrist as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

Danny stared at him, mouth hanging open. He couldn't say anything for almost a full minute. "Uh…" he stammered after the pause grew too uncomfortable, "Is there a shortcut?" he asked, hope and doubt expressing themselves in his question.

"A shortcut?" Basil blinked, uncomprehending, "My dear boy, that WAS the short cut. If you wish I can provide you with the longer route! It is filled with points of interest for the student of the first war against Pariah Dark!" The ghost seemed to brighten considerably with that thought, taking in an unneeded breath to begin.

"No!" Danny stopped him before another slew of words could appear and confuse him more, "That's alright, the shortcut is exactly what I want. Thanks."

"Very good then!" Basil beamed, grabbing Danny's hand and shaking it forcefully, "My pleasure to be of assistance to you, Good Show! Well, I must be off, places to go and things to do and all that! Good luck with getting home and if you happen to see Mr. Lincoln tell him good luck with everything. I'm most eagerly awaiting the outcome, what!"

Danny barely had time to nod with wide eyes before the ghost was suddenly gone, a speck of color against the green landscape. Danny realized his hand was still moving seconds later, reacting to the enthused handshake. He shook his head and hand before looking around, a worried look on his face.

"Start at the T-bone shaped island," he repeated to himself as he searched for the same piece of floating rock that threatened his sanity only fifteen minutes prior, "Then take the three arches….no, wait on the island till it gets pass the double portal? Augh!"

Danny threw up his hands, already frustrated and confused by the directions. How was he even going to remember, much less follow them? Then that was also assuming that the directions were even right! He wasn't sure about the babbling-bookkeeper-life-insurance ghost and his ability to give directions. For all Danny knew the directions were for the completely wrong direction.

Still, they were all Danny had at the moment. He couldn't get anymore lost than he already was and what was really so different from following the ghost's directions as just wandering aimlessly around the Ghost Zone? He figured he had a fifty-fifty chance either way. So the question remained, which way?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If Danny should follow the directions: **GO** **TO CHAPTER 38**

If Danny should continue going as before: **GO TO CHAPTER 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previous chapter: Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 4: They Always Say Stay Put**

Danny took another glance at the green surrounding, peering into the distance that faded to black around him. He really didn't have any idea where he was. He didn't even know what direction to start! Any course he took could lead him farther from home and farther out of range. Danny groaned as he realized that though the Boo-merang didn't have a range that he knew of, the Specter Speeder certainly did. It could only go so far before it ran out of power and fuel. That didn't even touch on any restrictions Jazz and his friends might have. He couldn't expect them to search too many days or weeks back to back. Their parents would stop them, or get suspicious at the very least.

No, he wouldn't risk it.

The best thing would be to stay and wait. He knew his family would come for him no matter what. Even if they had to spend days in the Speeder following the Boo-merang and despite any repercussions they'd face at home, they'd still come. The bazooka couldn't have sent him too far afield. He thought he remembered something about the thing only reaching a limited section of the Ghost Zone from one of his dad's blathering rants. If Jazz knew that then it would reduce the area they would have to search. The least he could do would be to make it easy for them to find him by not being a moving target or potentially putting more distance between them. He'd stay put and wait them out.

Decision made, Danny settled himself in for a long wait. He had several hours before anyone even realized his was gone and who knew how long after that before they got to him. The island was pretty small, but it would do as a place to wait. The tree gave some cover from prying eyes, but not a lot. Looking around, Danny spotted a nearby island with ferns covering its rocky surface like fuzzy hair. He flew up to it and collected an armful of ferns along with some ghost-wood he found laying in the ferns.

Back on his temporary rock, Danny used the ferns and sticks to make some semblance of a shelter. He piled the sticks as a further screen from the rest of the Zone and laid the ferns down for more padding. Surveying his efforts, he was reminded of a cast-away's fist attempts at shelter. With a roll of his eyes he realized that, in essence, that was exactly what it was.

Nevertheless, Danny settled himself down on the ferns, hoping to pass away several hours in sleep. He didn't know how long he slept. His time quickly turned into periods of restless sleep and bored waiting. He didn't know how long he'd been waiting, hours, or days. He tried to pass the time when awake by adding improvements to his meager island. He also visited other islands nearby or drifting within range.

Then, one night or day, while trying to fight off increasingly severe insomnia, an object came careening through the patchwork wall of his shack and collided with his head. The impact nearly knocked him unconscious. Picking it up it took him almost a full minute to realize it was the Boo-merang. When it did hit him, Danny tore from his shelter, just in time to see the Specter Speeder turn into view. He floated in place for several beats in slack-jawed amazement. He'd never seen something so beautiful in his entire life.

Then, the sound of Sam's voice from the speeder's speaker tore Danny from his shock and he took off almost colliding with the metal ship in his mad dash. The door opened and Sam and Jazz leaned out, grabbing him by the arms and dragging him inside. He was barely in the speeder when both of them grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"We've been so worried!" Jazz cried, her voice muffled by the crushing hug.

"You've been gone for days!" Tucker added from his place at the speeder's controls.

"Days?" Danny asked when both girls finally let go and let him breath.

Sam punched his arm in a parting gesture from the hug. "Yeah, you went missing almost two days ago! You know how long we've been flying this thing? We were getting ready to turn back from lack of fuel! Do you realize how much trouble we went through with your the parents? How much trouble we're going to go through when we get back? Don't ever do this again!"

"Ow," Danny mumbled more for principle than anything. Still, he couldn't remove the smile spreading across his face. He knew they'd come and find him. "Well, it wasn't my fault mom's got an itchy trigger finger. But I promise I'll be more careful next time."

Danny moved up to the front, behind the driver's seat as Jazz retook her place next to Tucker. Danny's smile was stretched from ear to ear and not likely to go away anytime soon. The relief washing through him made him slightly dizzy, or maybe it was the fact that he'd barely had anything to eat for almost two days. He eyed the consol surrounding Tucker in hopes of finding some sort of snack, but only spotted empty wrappers.

"You guys didn't happen to bring any food with you, did you?" Danny asked as his stomach gave a loud rumble and he collapsed in the chair behind Tucker.

"We did-" Jazz started, but was cut off by Sam.

"But the human garbage disposal here ate them all." Sam shot a glare at the back of Tucker's head.

"We've been flying for _hours_!" Tucker protested, a sheepish expression on his face. "A guy gets hungry! Besides you can get something to eat when we get back home."

If possible Danny's smile grew even bigger. Home, that was a sweet word.

 **::THE END::**

XXXXXXXXX

Well, there you go, you play it safe you get a short, uneventful story. Why not go back to try exploring a bit? There's lots of adventures to be had out there, and maybe you can help Danny find his way home on his own.

Thanks for reading! As always, please leave me a review on your way out and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 3**

 **Chapter 5: Directions from Fruitcakes**

After debating with himself for a few minutes Danny decided to not follow the directions. He couldn't be sure they were reliable, especially considering the source. That ghost while nice, hadn't seemed to be entirely present. Then, even if they were reliable, he certainly couldn't remember them properly. He'd only end up getting confused and following them wrong.

No, it was best to keep going as before. At least right now, Danny could sort of back track to the point where he had first appeared, maybe. Plus, sitting on a drifting island for an undetermined period of time didn't seem like a good use of time. He'd either go bored out of his mind or end up falling asleep and miss the needed landmarks.

Decision made, Danny turned back into the direction he thought he had been traveling and continued along his path. If worse came to worse, he'd get smacked in the head by the Boomerang when it finally caught up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **GO ON TO CHAPTER 9**

Feel free to leave a review at any point in this story. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 10**

 **Chapter 6: Skulker's Mistake**

Danny didn't know how long he flew for after leaving the floating rock. The Ghost Zone sped by him in a never-ending stream. He quickly became bored and frustrated with the same scenery passing by on all sides. It was all the same and yet none of it was familiar.

Pausing in his flight, Danny looked around him, trying to see anything that was remotely similar to the areas he'd visited in the Ghost Zone. He hoped more than thought a long, wide island resembled an island he'd seen before on his longest flight into the Ghost Zone, though nothing else around it seemed familiar. Flying down, Danny decided it didn't hurt to double check. If it was the island then he could be just a few hours from home! The thought gave him new energy and he sped to land amongst the soft glowing ghost-plants.

As soon as he landed, Danny knew it was not the same drifting island he'd thought it was. The plants were wrong as was the color of rock. He turned to take off again, but paused as a sound reached his ears. It started out as a rustling in the foliage but quickly escalated to cries of distress and, more disturbingly, blaster fire like one of the guns his parents invented or the ones often used by…

"Skulker," Danny muttered, eyes narrowing as he pushed through the underbrush. He moved quickly, probably making more noise than was wise but he was too eager to find something, anything, familiar.

Danny burst out of the brush to find Skulker attacking a group of winged creatures. They were half human, half bird with feathers covering much of their bodies and sewn onto their clothes, with wings sprouting from their backs. Though each of the four bird-people seemed no more than children, they all had wicked talons in place of finger nails and razor sharp teeth that they used to attack the hunter-ghost.

Thanks to the small size and wings all of the bird-children were much more agile than Skulker in his lumbering metal suit and he was having difficulty catching or cornering any of them. He would get close to one only to be attacked by the other three; their deadly talons clawing through his battle suit like can openers.

Startled by suddenly coming across the fierce battle, Danny stumbled back into the underbrush, taking refuge behind a tree as he paused to watch. His eyes locked onto Skulker's back as the ghost yelled curses and threats at his prey. If he could follow Skulker back to the ghost's lair he could easily find his way back to the Ghost Portal or a local portal he already knew if his parents' portal was closed. He'd just have to make sure Skulker didn't catch sight of him and attack, or worse, loose him on the way home.

Danny frowned as he watched the ongoing fight. One of the bird-children was injured. She clutched her wing to herself, as pale-green ecto-plasmic blood leaked from a large gash. The others were helping as best they could and, as a group, they seemed to be holding very well. Skulker looked worse for the wear with several of his ecto-weapons laying on the ground destroyed. A part of Danny was afraid the four would tear apart Skulker before the ghost had a chance to escape, ruining Danny's chance at following the hunter, but he shook it off, confident the hunter would get away. Another part of him remembered they were only children and Danny felt his protective instinct rise up to defend them.

Still, Danny argued with himself, if he jumped into the fray now he could chase off Skulker and lose his chance to finding his way back. He leaned a hand against the tree to prop himself up for a moment, or if he lost to Skulker he could finally end up a pelt on the hunter's wall. Danny had been flying for hours and was feeling decidedly lacking in energy at the moment. Fighting Skulker could turn very dangerous very fast, despite the ghost's injuries.

Danny frowned as he debated what to do, hoping the fight would end soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

If Danny should jump into the fight against Skulker: **GO** **TO CHAPTER 2**

If Danny should wait to follow Skulker to his lair: **GO TO CHAPTER 14**

Feel free to leave a review at any point in this story. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 11**

 **Chapter 7: Shadows and False Hope**

Danny thought he saw something move along the bright hallway and quickly ducked down the darkened stair well. He tried muffling his footsteps from echoing off the stone walls while moving as quickly as possible from the upper landing. He could hear the shouts of students' echoing above and hoped their noise would cover his retreat.

After moving down several sets of stairs and making some turns, Danny paused to regain his breath. He looked around, hoping that he hadn't made himself too lost that he couldn't make his way back. With a groan, Danny realized the area he'd wandered into looked suspiciously like a dungeon. The stone walls were uneven and damp, dimly lit by torches that hung at far spaces along the corridor. Shadowy doorways with thick wooden doors were cut into the stone at random intervals down the corridor.

The halls were eerily silent, making the slightest noise echo off the walls and seem three times as loud. Danny found himself turning to look over his should every few seconds and jumping at unexpected shadows. He found a particularly dark corner and put his back to the wall, letting his breathing settle down after his mad run. The cold seeped in through his thin t-shirt, but he stayed where he was. He needed to regroup and plan his next step.

The best thing to do would be to find out how they'd brought him here and then see if it could send him back. Unfortunately, Danny had no idea how to do that short of asking someone and he hesitated at that. He didn't know any of these people and the reactions from the students here didn't inspire any confidence in him. The old man, Headmaster Dumbledore, seemed reasonable enough. He hadn't panicked upon seeing Danny and he hadn't let himself be swayed by the hysteria coming from the others, but he was more powerful than he looked. Danny didn't know how the old man forced back Danny's powers, it was almost like magic, but Danny didn't fancy getting into an all out fight with the man. Definitely better to just avoid them all together.

Danny sighed, it looked like his best choice was to go back up to the room and see if he could find anything that could send him back. If that didn't work, he'd get out of the building and try to figure out where he was exactly. After that…he'd figure out later.

With some semblance of a plan in his head, Danny moved out of his dark corner. He still didn't hear any sign of life in the quiet dungeon. It seemed his pursuers hadn't thought to come down here yet. Now would be the best time to go and search the tower room with everyone else off searching for him. Careful of his footsteps, Danny headed back down the direction he'd come.

Ten minutes later, Danny was thoroughly lost. He couldn't find the staircase that had originally dropped him into the dungeon no matter how much he back tracked. If he didn't know better he would have said the thing had moved on him or the hallways themselves were changing. He still couldn't transform to phase up through the ceiling. The only part of his luck that seemed to be holding out was that he hadn't run into anyone while wandering around, yet.

Danny's building frustration, however, made him careless and after passing the same route for seemingly the third time Danny stepped out from a corner and directly into the path of a black robed figure. The sudden collision surprised Danny out of his simmering aggravation. He reeled back a few steps to regain his balance before he tried to turn and flee down the other way. A hand shot out and grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could make it more than two steps.

With a small cry of distress, Danny tried to wrench himself from the hand, but it held with an iron fist. "So this is the intruder?" a cold voice commented above him. "Stop fighting, boy, or I will make you."

Danny could hear the sneer in the man's voice. Pausing in his thrashing, Danny twisted to get a better look at the man. He was much taller than Danny. His black robes only accentuated his height. The sallow skin, stringy hair, and black eyes immediately had Danny thinking of a vampire, kicking up his heart rate another notch. The dungeon setting certainly added to the impression as the man glared down on Danny.

The man pulled out his own stick, flicking it with a mutter. Danny stared in surprise as a silver bird shot out the end and flew off through the walls. _It's gotta be magic_ , Danny thought desperately to himself, briefly going over all the times he'd seen ghosts perform magic or magic like powers. It had never ended well, with the exception of last Christmas and that could be considered a draw since it had also started his problems in the first place.

"One muggle boy? Hardly impressive," the man scoffed to himself, drawing Danny from his thoughts as he turned and started dragging Danny back down the corridor.

The movement woke Danny out of his stunned compliance. Reaching up, Danny grabbed the hand still holding his shirt. He twisted the hand, turning underneath it to put the joint into a lock. The hand let go of his shirt as the man gave a surprised and pain-filled gasp. Danny pushed the man farther down the corridor and farther off balance, before turning to run back the other way. He was half way down the hall, almost to a turn off when ropes came out of nowhere and wrapped around his legs and arms, pinning them and making him tumble to the ground in a skid.

Danny twisted and fought against the ropes but they refused to budge. If anything, they only became tighter, coiling painfully over Danny's body like snakes until he couldn't move at all. "Let me go!" Danny yelled, more out of reflex than any belief he would be released.

A gag soon followed the ropes as the thin man approached. "I think not," he snarled as he rubbed the wrist Danny had twisted, "The Headmaster can deal with you." Another flick of his magic wand and Danny was floating down the hall after him.

Soon they were heading up the stairs Danny had such difficulty finding only a few minutes ago. He glared in annoyance, eyes and head twisting around to better see his surroundings. He thought it was the same staircase he came down, but at the time he had been so focused on getting away he hadn't paid too much attention to his surroundings. Danny couldn't help a small eye roll at his own carelessness. The ropes had slacked off slightly with his lack of struggling, but they felt tense against him, ready to tighten again at the slightest sign of an escape attempt. Not wanting the ropes to clamp down again, Danny resorted to waiting, he'd get a chance to get free again he told himself. He just had to wait until right moment.

They continued on at the top of the staircase, moving through brightly lit hallways. Large windows let in bright sunlight while candles and torches lit the corridors with no natural light. Curiosity overcoming some of his fear and aggravation, Danny's eyes moved from the suits of armor to the tapestries and then to the paintings as they walked. The gag still fit snugly over Danny's face muffled his gasp of surprise when he realized the portraits were moving. They pointed at him and the professor as they passed, moving from frame to frame to whisper with each other.

They didn't encounter nearly as many students as Danny thought they would, traveling through the halls in the middle of the day especially after the ruckus that had happened less than an hour ago. The few that they did see along the way stopped and stared, wide eyed and slack jawed, before Danny's captor sent them running with a glare.

"Ah, Severus, you found him," Dumbledore's voice called from further down the hallway.

Danny twisted to see, but the restraints tightened again, forcing him to return to his original position. He could hear the old man's footsteps approach and rolled his eyes as far as he could. Soon, the Headmaster appeared from the corner of his eye and moved into view.

"You didn't need to be so harsh," Dumbledore admonished, frowning at the ropes wrapped around Danny's body, "He's only a boy."

"So you say," Severus grumbled more to himself than the Headmaster, rubbing his wrist.

Dumbledore turned to Danny, patting him on his shoulder, "We'll have you out of those in a moment, my boy, but first we should get to a more private location."

With that, Dumbledore turned and hurried down the corridor, Severus following with Danny floating after. They passed through a strange doorway that closed up after them and up a circular escalator. Danny couldn't help the fluttering of fear and nerves as they entered a beautiful, round office. These people, whoever they were, were like nothing he had ever encountered before. He didn't know how to react. The Headmaster seemed kind enough, despite what he'd done to Danny's powers. Then this new person, Severus, as Dumbledore had called him, seemed almost the complete opposite. Either way, they both could do things with those sticks, magic wands, or whatever that Danny wouldn't have thought possible for normal humans. He mentally berated himself for the hundredth time for getting close to the pink bubble.

As soon as they were in the room and the door was firmly shut, Dumbledore turned to Danny saying, "I'm going to release your bonds now, please do not attempt anything and remain calm. With any luck we can have this all sorted out in a short time." He waved his wand.

Then, sudden, Danny was free. The ropes and gag disappeared and he was set down to the ground, feet first. It was so unexpected he could only blink for a moment, face open with shock. Dumbledore had said they would set him free, but he hadn't really believed him. He closed his eyes a moment, looking for the cold core in his center, but couldn't quite bring it forth. A glance at the closed door and window, and he sighed to himself. A squashy chair appeared behind him and Dumbledore gestured for him to take a seat. He slowly complied, perching on the edge of the chair, eyes narrowed with wariness

The suspicion was met by a calm and gentle smile from the Headmaster who settled down into a chair behind a desk covered in whirling and smoking instruments. The darker man, Severus, hovered menacingly a few paces away, arms folded and face set in a glare. He was certainly the more intimidating one of the two, but long experience in fighting ghosts told Danny the old man would be the more powerful one in a fight.

"As I said before," Dumbledore began after a beat of silence, "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Professor Snape, an instructor here."

Danny did little more than glance at the professor again before turning his eyes back to Dumbledore. He refrained from saying anything, wanting to leave the talking to the old man. He didn't want to implicate himself anymore than that ghost already had.

Dumbledore only let the pause stretch out for a moment. "I want you understand, first and foremost, Danny, that you have nothing to fear. No one from this school will hurt you here."

Danny wanted to keep his mouth shut, had gotten into too much trouble by talking without thinking but he couldn't curb his question. "What did you do to me?" he blurted.

"I was attempting to verify Sir Nicholas's information. If I had realized how distressing it would be for you I would not have done so. From what I gathered from Sir Nicholas's tone, it seemed common knowledge to him that you were this Halfa."

"It probably was, for him. He's a ghost after all," Danny grumbled half to himself, folding his arms over his chest and looking down. A frown spread over his face.

"Am I to take it that such a thing is not generally known by the living?" Dumbledore asked, more seeking for confirmation than really asking.

"It isn't, or at least it wasn't," Danny grimaced, his anger at being revealed fading out of him. It wasn't their fault really, they didn't know. "Where I'm from ghosts aren't well liked or tolerated. If they found out what I am it would turn into trouble."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat and Danny could see genuine concern in his eyes, "And where are you from?"

Danny hesitated in answering. He didn't like telling them about himself. As it was now, they only knew that the ghost Danny Phantom could also turn into a teenage boy. Plus, it went against every instinct he had developed to just tell strangers about himself. Still, he argued silently, they might be able to find a way home for him.

"I'm from Amity Park, that's in the States," Danny said, "but I was lost in the Ghost Zone when I was brought here. I'm guessing I'm somewhere in England right now."

"Scotland, actually," Dumbledore corrected, "Your accent gives you away as well, my boy. Now, if I might ask, what is this Ghost Zone?" The old Headmaster leaned forward the light of curiosity sparking in his eyes.

Danny glanced behind him as he answered, trying to keep the other man in his periphery as the professor circled around the room. "The Ghost Zone is the place where ghosts come from and live. It's sort of the other side of this world."

"The Afterlife?" Professor Snape asked in a sharp tone, coming around to stand beside the Headmaster's desk.

Danny, hesitated, furrowing his brow as he tried to find a good way to explain it. "Not really. Not everyone who dies goes there, only the people who come back as ghosts. Then there's also creatures who were never human to begin with but were born in the Ghost Zone, kinda like their own forms of life except instead of carbon-based they're ectoplasmic-based…" He trailed off unsure how to explain it all.

The Headmaster threw Snape a look, but turned back to Danny, "I've never heard of such of a place, and though the prospect is quiet intriguing, I do believe we are getting off the subject. How, exactly, were you brought here?"

"I came across this pink bubble. I touched it and suddenly found myself floating above the table in that room," Danny explained, thinking back to how the pink bubble had drawn him in and the strange humming that had filled his ears. Stupid trap.

Dumbledore laced his fingers together, tapping his thumbs against each other as his eyes wandered to the ceiling in thought. "Sybil was attempting demonstrate a séance to her students today. It is quite possible what you witnessed was the other end of the summoning spell to bring forth the spirit." He looked back down to Danny and noticed Danny's slight confusion. "Sybil Trelawney is the divination teacher here at Hogwarts. Séances can be particularly dangerous since one can never be sure what you will call forth. All too often, it can turn out to be a dark spirit, which is why the shielding spell was in place when you first arrived."

Danny let his head fall into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. That would make sense, in its own strange way. The Ghost Zone was full of permanent portals to various different worlds, why wouldn't there be a way for a temporary portal to be established, especially if you could use magic. "So… she basically opened a temporary portal designed to lure in ghosts and it brought me here." Danny summarized more for his own benefit than the two adults in the room.

"That would be an accurate description, yes," the old man agreed, Danny could hear the sympathy in his voice.

"I guess it isn't too bad," Danny said, running a hand through his hair, "As far as worlds go this one seems to be relatively harmless. There's no dinosaurs." He gave a weak smile. Then, noticing the confusion on the two men's faces elaborated, "The Ghost Zone is filled with portals that lead to different times, places, and worlds. My own parents built a portal using technology in our basement, and another device that can make temporary portals appear anywhere. That's how I got sucked in the Zone in the first place."

"And did your parents also make you this…Halfa? Or is that natural where you are from?" Professor Snape asked, his scowl warring with curiosity as he gestured to Danny.

Danny snorted. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with anyone, voluntarily. "No, this is not normal. And it's not really their fault either. It's more my fault than anything. This is just what happens to a person when they are electrocuted by an extremely high amount of ectoplasmicly charged electricity, I think. It's what happened to me at least. Please don't tell anyone else."

Dumbledore nodded. "If I had known you wished to keep it a secret I would not have revealed you, especially in such a setting."

"Is there any way you can send me back? Either to the Ghost Zone or to my home town?" Danny asked, hope shinning in his eyes like the sunlight through the windows.

Dumbledore took a moment, standing up and pacing to the large bookcase that lined one wall. While the darker Professor Snape resumed his position of quiet scrutiny. "Normally, when the séance is completed the spirit is sent back to where they came from. However, since it was interrupted the connection with that particular place was destroyed. I am afraid we do not have a way to send anyone to this Ghost Zone you mentioned, that I know. Even if there were, there is no way to know exactly what point you came from so you could be sent to anywhere within that realm."

Danny's mind frantically searched for alternatives. "Is there any way you could just send me home? I was sort of lost when I got pulled here anyway, so it's not too big a deal going back where I was."

Dumbledore considered this before confirming, "This Ghost Zones has portals to many different worlds and times you said?"

Danny nodded. He had a pretty good guess where this was leading.

"In that case, if you came from this world and merely come from the non-magical community in the United States, then we should not have any difficulty in sending you back to your own town. However-"

"If I come from a different world altogether there's nothing you can do to help me," Danny finished, torn between hope and defeat. If he was in his own world then this could be the last step in getting home. Granted he'd never heard of anything like these magic people, but there were plenty of weird things in the world he'd never encountered. If he wasn't in his own world though, he'd have to somehow find a portal back to the Ghost Zone and pray it dumped him off somewhere near known territory. Somehow, Danny knew it would probably be the latter.

Dumbledore nodded his head in confirmation. "There are a few theories about traveling to different planes of existence as well as parallel dimensions, but they are merely theoretical. There are no current means of practical application of which I know." He brought his clasped hands up to his chin, resting it on them for a moment as his eyes turned inward. "No," he continued after a moment, "I cannot think of anyone who has attempted actually breaching a dimensional barrier, most do not even believe they exist. I will research further, however, and confer with some of my fellows."

"You won't tell them about me, will you?" Danny asked, at once wary and nervous.

"Do not worry yourself, my boy," the old Headmaster shook his head, "I will be very discreet and will not mention your existence at all. Perhaps Mr. Lovegood will know of some acquaintances who have knowledge in this field."

Professor Snape snorted from the side of the room causing Danny's head to whip around. He'd almost forgotten the man was there.

"The Lovegoods only associate with crackpots and conspiracy theorists," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Precisely," Dumbledore smiled, "Since many orthodox researchers in the wizard world do not believe in the possibility of separate dimensions or the ability to break that barrier, we will have to seek out some unorthodox ones."

"Couldn't we at least check if my own world isn't here to begin with?" Danny asked, breaking in between the exchange. It was a long shot, yes, but he couldn't quite squelch the hope that his home might be out there.

"Of course," Dumbledore stood, reaching for a heavy bound leather book on the bookcase behind him. He opened the cover revealing an old and elaborate atlas. "I do not know the precise location of your town, but if you would indicate it for me here, I should be able to get you fairly close."

Danny moved to peer over the map of the United States Dumbledore had opened to. The colored and hand drawn maps reminded Danny of the early maps from history class except these maps seemed to be completely accurate and up to date with the modern world. He had to squint a little at the stylized writing but soon found the area where Amity would be located, if it were big enough. "It should be right about here," he said pointing it out, "But it's pretty small."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, pulling out a slightly used quill from his desk. He tapped it with his wand murmuring under his breath. The quill glowed for a moment before returning to normal. Turning to Danny he held out the quill. "This is a portkey," he said, "It will take you to a predetermined location once I activate it. Generally, it is best not to use it over such a long distance, but the most you will feel is some nausea and dizziness. Don't worry, it's quite safe," he added at Danny's slight hesitation.

Danny took the quill, turning it over in his hands. It certainly didn't look magical. "How will I know how to get back if my home's not there?"

"It has a preprogrammed time of return. I was not sure how long it would take you to find your home from where it will take you so I set it for this time tomorrow. That will give you twenty-four hours to find your town and determine if this is indeed your world or not. If it is your world, then merely put the quill down somewhere out of reach and it will return here on its own. If it is not your world then keep hold of it and it will bring you back here to my office and we will further discuss your options."

Danny nodded, hope and nervousness closing his throat. Dumbledore counted down and suddenly there was a tugging somewhere by Danny's navel and he was spinning, unable to let go of the feather in his grasp. It seemed to go on for hours but was probably only minutes before his feet slammed into the ground. Danny's knees buckled and he went down to all fours, fingers grabbing at the grass to still the spinning world. He had to take several deep breaths to fight back the nausea rising up from the experience. He stayed on the ground for several minutes, probably longer than the actual ride, forehead resting on the cool grass and gulping in lungs full of air.

When Danny finally pushed himself up to his knees and feet he still swayed as the world tilted to the side. "Some nausea and dizziness my foot," he grumbled to himself, "that thing's worse than the tilt-a-whirl on crack."

Taking a few shaky steps, Danny managed to take in the area he had landed. His eyes swept the grassy field, noticing the highway at the far end and the closer tree line. "Still," he said to himself as he recognized the location as being only a few miles outside of town, "the old coot definitely knows what he's doing."

The sun shone down morning light from the time difference making Danny groan as he realized how tired he was. Perhaps, the trip had compounded the problem since he hadn't felt this bad back in Dumbledore's office, but he couldn't deny that he was starting to feel dangerously run down. He wondered if he shouldn't have asked for a twenty minute nap back at the school, but looking around the field and knowing he was potentially so close to home gave him new strength. Picking up the feather and placing it securely into his pocket, he turned toward where Amity should be.

Danny tested his powers. They were still out of reach, but just barely. The effect of the spell must be wearing off. He started walking, checking his powers occasionally. As soon as he could access them, he transformed and started flying back to town though it would only wear him out more. If he was home, he could just crash on his couch and sleep for the rest of the day, family permitting. If he wasn't home, he'd just find another place to curl up and probably cry himself to sleep, with the feather crushed in his grip, of course, so he wouldn't get left behind.

The scenery passing beneath him was painfully familiar. The roads curved in the same patterns with the same cars speeding along. The trees and fields lining the highways were indistinguishable from the ones back home. Even the billboard announcing Amity was the same as his home. Watching all this fly below, Danny tried not to let his hopes get too high too quickly. There were probably plenty of worlds that looked just like every other world. It didn't mean he was home so he tried to save himself the larger disappoint in case he got to the town and found his house missing or changed.

Despite this, Danny couldn't help his heart speeding as he sighted Amity. The brick buildings, the stores, the town park were exactly as he remembered them. He even recognized some of the people milling about on the late morning streets. He picked up his speed without even realizing it. Flying above the buildings and streets he headed straight for his house, fingers crossed and eyes locked on his goal.

His bee-line flight was brought to a dead stop as Danny came into view of his house, though. The brick house was there, the window frames and door painted the same color and the neighboring buildings carbon copies of his own world, but there was no Fenton Works. The precarious machinery and antennae array that drew so many complaints and building code inspectors to their house was completely absent. There was not even any indication it had ever been there to begin with.

Danny hung in mid air staring with wide eyes at the house. He knew this was the more likely scenario, but he still couldn't help his hopes crashing down inside him. Hands hanging limply at his sides Danny suddenly felt the crushing fatigue bearing down on him, magnified by the enormous disappointment he'd just had. He needed to find a place to rest.

Plus, without the Fenton Ghost Portal, this Amity was probably not used to seeing ghosts flying around their streets like his own. It would be best to get out of sight, go back to human and stay that way until he departed. With one last glance at the house, Danny turned and headed for an alleyway to change back.

Perhaps, he could find a natural portal to the Ghost Zone, Danny told himself. There were plenty of natural portals around his own Amity that opened and closed regularly. Of course, he didn't know if those portals were results of the larger, permanent portal his parents had built. He had twenty-four hours to look though, before going back.

Danny changed and immediately slumped against the wall as his exhaustion hit him a new wave. He'd look after he'd gotten a rest, Danny thought, heading to a quiet part of the park nearby where he could hunker down under a tree in the sun. He double checked to make sure the feather was still in his pocket before lowering his tired and sore body to the ground. As he closed his eyes and let himself relax into sleep he tried to reconcile himself that he might be trapped in this world for a longer than he wanted. Hopefully, someday he'd find a way home.

:: **THE END** ::

 **Leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 19**

 **Chapter 8: Fickle Fates of War**

Danny tumbled out of the portal into darkness greater than the glowing green of the Ghost Zone. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud that drove the air from his lungs and startled his transformation back to human. It took him several minutes before he could regain his breath to attempt to stand and even then it took him several more minutes of slowly climbing up to his knees and then feet as he sorted out his equilibrium.

The darkness was so complete Danny had to put out his arms to feel the area around him. Stepping forward was like walking blindfolded. If it weren't for the soft fresh breeze on his face, he would still think he was in some dark part of the Ghost Zone. The world was almost silent. Only the soft rustling of wind through some nearby trees reached Danny's ears from where he stood. Under his feet he could feel the soft springy earth, carpeted by thick grass.

Looking around himself once more, Danny decided he couldn't be near any towns as there was no sign of light rising from the horizon. For a brief moment, he feared he'd been thrown back to a time before lights dotted the countryside. Perhaps, he was before humans even walked the earth. He did not want to run into any dinosaurs.

Danny pushed the idea from his mind, however. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the low light. Normally, he had extremely good night vision thanks to his ghost powers, but he was still exhausted even more so after his fight with Skulker and his narrow escape from those bird people. They seemed nice enough, but there was something about them that made him nervous. He blinked a few more times and the world faded into existence around him, still indistinct and blurry thanks to his exhaustion. He could just vaguely make out the edge of field. The tree line looked too straight and clean to be natural. Perhaps he was just out in the countryside, far from any light pollution of civilization.

Danny sighed; if that was the case then he had a long walk ahead of him. He briefly thought of going ghost and flying to speed things up, but he quickly decided it was better to conserve what strength he had. He would figure out where he was first and make any decisions after that. Though, it was tempting to just curl up on a particularly soft patch of ground and sleep, but Danny didn't want to go to sleep until he knew exactly what he was dealing with in this place.

Making a slow turn, Danny checked for any sign of civilization around him, squinting in the inky darkness. He blinked a few more times, pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes and shook his head. Shaking his head almost lost him his balance and he couldn't help a tired chuckle. He was so tired at this point he almost felt drunk with it. Pushing that aside he refocused on finding anything that could tell him where to go. Besides the black outline of trees against blacker sky, he could see nothing. Not even the stars were out to help him guide his steps.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Danny started out toward the tree line. He'd take shelter and rest during the darkest hour of night and then get his bearings when the sun came up. He could climb up into some tree and sleep there, maybe. It wouldn't be comfortable but his didn't care and it might be safer than being out on the open ground. Unless there were dinosaurs. Then he would just be at snack level. He really needed to get off the dinosaur thing, Danny thought, he could be in his own world. Hopefully, if his luck had turned, the portal had dumped him somewhere relatively close to Amity. Though, at this particular stage of the game, he'd take anywhere within the North American continent.

It took Danny much longer than he would have liked to reach the trees. His steps were slow and short as he felt his way over the uneven field. More than once he stumbled and one of those times, he found himself sprawled out over the ground, slightly disoriented from the fall. Luckily, the thick grass cushioned his landing.

Eventually, he made it, almost walking headlong into a tree in the process. Danny had to blink to make sure his eyes were still open as he looked into the forest. It was even darker under the thick canopy of leaves than out in the field. Tracing his fingers along the bark, he followed around the tree to the sheltered side and flopped down on the ground fully intending to sleep the rest of the night. He might have even accomplished a few winks since the next thing he knew he was blinking his eyes open as he heard something.

At first, Danny thought he might be imagining it, but after he paused and listened he was certain he could hear the distant drone of motors. He shuffled back around the tree and scanned the countryside, trying to find the source. The night was as black as ever, but the sound only grew louder until it was a deep rumble overhead. The noise seemed to shake the ground, making him glance nervously at the cloud covered sky. What could possibly be flying to cause _that_?

It was then that the world exploded. It started with a high pitched shriek that somehow made it through the deep rumble of engines. Fire erupted on the other side of the clearing and explosions rocked the earth. Almost immediately, lights appeared from the surrounding countryside as powerful searchlights flicked on and the urgent whine of alarms blared through the night.

At the first sign of the detonations, Danny dropped to the ground, throwing his hands over his head. As more bombs went off, Danny realized he was several miles away from the actual bomb site and lifted his head to see. The search lights were now accompanied by what must have been anti-aircraft fire, pounding away at the cloud cover and the roaring bombers overhead. Slowly, Danny rose to his feet, eyes as wide as saucers as he watched the battle unfold. He'd landed right in the middle of a warzone! Was this World War III?

A shell landed closer to Danny's position, shaking the ground so hard it knocked Danny from his feet and blowing up dirt that rained down through the trees a few seconds later. The nearby blast startled Danny out of his frozen shock. It was probably farther away than it seemed, but it was still too close for Danny's liking. He took a step back into the trees. One step turned into two, and two turned into three, until Danny was running through the dark woods as fast as he could move. He tripped and stumbled over roots and rocks, once falling head long into the ground thanks to a bush.

Adrenaline pumped through Danny's veins, making up for the lack of sleep and hours spent wandering in the Ghost Zone, even the fight with Skulker. It propelled him through the falls, numbing the cuts and scrapes. Going ghost didn't even occur to him, not that he would have had the energy anyway. The only thing that registered for the brief flight was to escape from the apocalypse occurring behind him, escape and live to see another day.

Danny didn't know how long he ran, it could have been hours or minutes. Judging from the continued explosions and artillery fire, it was probably closer to minutes, but eventually his legs gave out and his breathing demanded attention. He collapsed to his knees, gasping for air and limbs trembling on the ground. It had been a long time since he'd truly panicked but he was willing to forgive himself for his mad dash when he thought back to the terrifying explosion. He couldn't see how anyone would be able to survive that.

Turning to look back in the direction he came from, Danny felt a wrench of guilt in his chest as he realized there could be other people back there, trapped in the destruction. He rose to his feet, debating with himself to go back and look for survivors. He was still shaking from the fright and his legs felt like rubber. The sudden drop in adrenaline left him weak and exhausted. Still, Danny took a few tentative steps back toward the bombsite. It wouldn't be hard to find his way back. He could still hear the explosions and sirens as though he hadn't moved.

Before Danny could make it much farther than a few paces a sudden crashing from above halted his movements. He headed in the direction of the noise, coming to a dead stop when he found a man hanging by a parachute in a tree. From what Danny could see, the cords of the chute were tangled and snagged in the branches and the white cloth was ripped and torn. The man hung limp in the harness, swaying back and forth from the momentum of his fall.

Danny stared at the man for a few moments, still trying to wrap his tired brain around the situation in which he found himself. It wasn't until several minutes later that he realized if there was one man, obviously shot down from the bombers, then there could be others from the opposing side looking for him. _Maybe it would have been better staying in the Ghost Zone_ , he wondered to himself, _at least there I understood the threats I could run across_. Still, the realization spurred Danny into action and he roused his tired limbs to move toward the tree and its prisoner.

"Hey!" Danny half whispered half shouted. He hoped he could wake the man to find out who he was about to help. "Mister, can you hear me? Are you awake?"

The man just swung back and forth, the motion slowing as time passed. Danny's stomach dropped as it occurred to him the man might have broken his neck falling through the branches that way. Summoning up his courage, Danny moved to the tree and hoisted himself up onto the lowest branch, twisting his head to get a better look at the man. The neck didn't look broken and there was a cut still bleeding on the man's forehead. Didn't continued bleeding mean a person was still alive? Danny was pretty sure he'd heard something like that at one point. Of course, the rules of 'living' and 'dead' had become a little blurred for him in the last year of dealing with ghosts, but this person still had a physical body.

Gulping, Danny reached out a hand to gently shake the man. Perhaps the soldier was just stunned. Danny had barely touched the guy when the stranger groaned and shifted in his harness. The sudden noise almost made Danny jump out of his skin and fall out of the tree, but he regained his shaky balance and shook the man more firmly.

"Hey," Danny said again, louder, "You gotta wake up. I have a feeling we shouldn't stick around here." Saying that only reminded Danny of possible soldiers from the opposing side wandering through the woods as well.

From his closer position, Danny could make out more of the man he was trying to wake. The facial features were still obscured, but the uniform looked like something Grandpa Fenton had worn during the Second World War. Danny gulped again as he realized there was a very good chance that he had wandered back into that time. If that was the case and this was an American, then they could both be in very deep trouble, especially if they got caught. He renewed his shaking with vigor.

The man groaned again, louder this time and Danny winced as he thought of the noise carrying to soldiers out in the woods. He turned back as he realized the man was finally really waking up. It took a few minutes as the soldier shook his head and re-orientated himself to the world, but soon he seemed to take stock of the situation, glancing down to the ground and up into the tree where his chute was caught. It was then that he realized Danny was there, balancing on a tree branch not too far from him.

The soldier looked at Danny with wide, shocked eyes for a moment and Danny could see the confusion running through the man at facing a kid out in the middle of the woods in the middle of a bombing raid.

"It's ok, I'm American," Danny said, taking a chance. He didn't remember a lot about World War II, he was pretty sure he had slept through that lesson thanks to some midnight ghost hunting, but he'd seen pictures of his grandpa during the war and this guy was dressed like an American.

If anything, his speaking only seemed to confuse the soldier even more as the man frowned at him. "What the Hell are you doing out here, kid?" the man asked, a definite American accent coating his words, a hint of New York in the tones.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. At least, he was with someone from the right side. "It's a long story," he said, glancing around again, "Are you hurt? Can you get down from there? It's just that… I don't think we should stick around here."

The soldier stared at him for another second before looking back up at the tree and down to the ground again. "Well, that's one thing we agree on, kid. Here, hold on a second." He pulled out a knife and started sawing away at the cords holding him in the air.

Danny climbed down from his position in the tree. He stumbled a little on landing, coming down only seconds before the soldier dropped next to him. They both stood, taking a moment to scan the area around them, looking for any threats. The soldier pulled out a pistol and compass and squinted at it in the darkness. The fires started by the bombs had thrown enough light into the world that Danny could make out more of the forest they were in, but not enough for the man to read the compass. A few late explosions shook the ground and lifted plumes of fire in the air before settling down to the dull roar of a fire out of control. The sirens from the air raid had been turned off and were replaced by the sirens of fire alarms.

Huffing a sigh, the man put the instrument away. "Well," he said in a soft voice, "best I can figure, we should move that way."

"Why that way?" Danny asked equally quietly. He wasn't challenging the man. He was feeling out of depth in this situation and being with an adult he was automatically looking to man for direction and answers. This guy should know what he was doing, after all, right?

The soldier looked down at Danny, his face hidden in shadows. "What's your name, kid?"

"Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Sergeant Mike Nellis," Nellis said, and pointed back toward the burning bomb site, "That was the Hammelburg munitions factory. So that means this way," he pointed in the direction he indicated they should move, "is the fastest way out of Germany. Assuming we're on the right side, but my plane got hit before we could drop our load and the winds were blowing to the west so I don't see any reason why we wouldn't be on the right side," Mike finished off in a mutter and instead started to slowly make his way in that direction.

"Sounds good to me," Danny mumbled under his breath and followed the sergeant. He drew up next to the man, moving slow and watching his feet as much as he could.

They walked in silence for several minutes, each straining to hear around them, to peer into the gloom. From the corner of his eye Danny, could see Nellis glancing at him every few minutes. It wasn't too much longer before the Sergeant spoke again.

"So what _are_ you doing here, kid? You're an American, in the middle of the woods in Germany, in the middle of the war," he spoke in a whisper but loud enough for Danny to make out the words.

Danny could hear the bafflement and a hint of distrust in the man's voice. He had to come up with a story and quick. Danny wracked his brains and decided to keep it as simple and vague as possible. "I… was with my parents, but we got separated and now I'm a little lost... I've been traveling at night. I don't know how long I've been going."

Nellis paused and looked at Danny. His expression was shadowed, but Danny could hear the pity in his voice, "That's rough, kid. You get stuck over here when the war started?"

"Yeah," Danny breathed, hoping the man wouldn't question him further. It was a half lie, Danny was separated from his parents and he was lost, just not in the way he was leading Nellis to believe. Guilt at drawing the man's pity tugged at Danny's gut but he pushed it down. The full truth wouldn't go over well, or at all, for that matter. "I'm sure they're alright," Danny said, trying to pick up the mood, "We just got separated for a little bit."

"Sure, kid," Nellis said, his voice weighted and heavy, making Danny feel worse. They fell back into silence, moving through the forest with caution. The night had resumed some of the quiet from before, as the bombs had ceased and the bombers disappeared. Only an occasional explosion rocked the night as the fire caused secondary explosions at the factory.

The quiet only seemed to put Danny more on edge as his battered and frayed nerves warred with his exhaustion and the tense atmosphere around them. Danny froze, seeing something move somewhere in front of them. "Look out!" he gasped, pulling them both to the side.

A shot rang out not a moment later. Danny tried to make them both intangible, pushing his power through Nellis first, since the soldier was in front and more at risk. The power lasted for less than a second before it flickered and died, Danny's energy spent from the long night, the fight with Skulker, and draining stress. He didn't have a chance to recover. As soon as the intangibility faded, Danny felt a burning thud land in his shoulder and cried out as he dropped to the ground.

Nellis immediately returned fire, dropping the patrol soldier in a couple of shots. He then turned to Danny, crouching over him and checking the wound. Danny bit down on his lip, forcing himself not to cry out in pain or frustration. He didn't want to attract any other guards to the area, though the gun shots had been more than loud enough to do that.

"It looks like it went clean through," Nellis said, the grimace clear in his voice. "Do you think you can stand?"

Danny nodded, his eyes screwed shut against the burning fire in his shoulder. It hurt worse than the ghost rays he was always being shot with by his various enemies or maybe even Vlad's Plasmius Maximus, probably because it left a permanent mark and a gaping hole where the bullet had passed through. He clutched at the wound, feeling warm, sticky blood leaking out between his fingers and soaking into his shirt.

Slowly, Danny staggered to his feet, Nellis helping him the whole way. The flier patted Danny on his uninjured shoulder and murmured some encouragement as he looked around them.

"Those shots will bring every Kraut in the area. We need to move. Do you feel up to it?" Nellis glanced down at Danny before returning his gaze to the woods around them, scanning for movement.

Danny nodded before rasping out a short, "Yes." He didn't let go of the other man's arm though, afraid of having to concentrate on balancing and dealing with the burning pain in his arm. The blood was still leaking out of either side of his shoulder and his hand was doing little to stem the flow. It occurred to Danny that they should probably bandage it. Having gone through numerous ghost battles and injuries, Danny knew the dangers of losing too much blood but he also realized they couldn't afford to stop and take the time.

Nellis wrapped one arm around Danny's back, supporting him by the good shoulder, and pulled him on their way. They moved faster than Danny would have thought prudent, pushing through under brush and branches with more noise than was wise. After a while Danny lost track of their direction and even how long they had been traveling. The world boiled down to a few basic facts, the most important being the pain in his shoulder.

Suddenly, they were kneeling behind a bush. Danny blinked wondering how they had gone from walking to crouching. He looked around, trying to keep his eyes in focus. It was difficult, more so than earlier. His eyelids felt too heavy to keep open long and they kept sliding close for seconds at a time. His head nodded several times. Nellis was saying something to him but he couldn't make sense out of it. The world was spinning much too fast to make sense of anything really.

A tug on his arm let Danny know it was time to move again, but as soon as he tried to stand up the world pitched and he immediately collapsed back to the ground. Only Nellis's strong grip kept him from falling all the way, but Danny barely felt it and darkness closed over top of him.

XxXxXxXxX

Danny came round slowly, his body seemed too heavy to move and the dull ache in one shoulder told him it would be a bad idea to try to move that arm anytime in the near future. He thought about trying to open his eyes but it was too much of an effort. Everything was too much of an effort. It was as though his thoughts were covered with a warm and heavy blanket and he was strongly tempted to just go back to sleep when he noticed voices coming from very nearby.

"What the Hell is an American kid doing this far behind the front lines or even in Germany?" said an unfamiliar voice. It was American, though, which immediately put to rest the edge of concern that had sparked in Danny's chest.

"I don't know, Gov'nor, but he's lucky he ran into Nellis. It's dangerous out there for anyone, especially for a kid on his own," another voice responded. It sounded British by the accent which really only confused Danny more, but his brain was moving too sluggishly to puzzle it all out so he settled down to just listen and figure rest out later.

"Oui, and from the sounds of it, the boy saved Nellis's life. So that makes them both lucky to have run into each other," a French voice responded.

"How is the kid doing?" the first voice asked again and another American responded.

"He's pretty good, Colonel, considering he's supposedly been on the run for the past couple of years," the voice said, "The wound was a through and through easy to clean and close up. He's got some pretty nasty scars, though, and could stand to gain a few pounds. I'd guess from the bags under his eyes that he's fatigued, as well. I'll know more when he actually wakes up and I have a chance to talk with him."

"Let me know as soon as he wakes up," the first voice, the colonel, said, "I'm going to go talk with Nellis and try to get a better picture of what happened out there."

"Right, Colonel," a chorus of voices answered before several sets of feet started moving across a dirt floor.

One of the pairs of feet didn't leave the room, instead they moved to Danny's side. A blanket was drawn higher up to Danny's chin and a hand rested on his forehead. There was a moment before the second American voice spoke again, this time directed to Danny. "Oh, awake I see? Eaves dropping are we?"

"Sorry," Danny whispered, though it came out more like a sigh than anything else. He was still too tired to open his eyes, so he just lay there, drinking in the sensation of laying down under a warm cover.

"Don't worry about it, you'll fit right in here if you were. Go back to sleep, kid. The morphine's still in your system and you look like you could use the rest."

Danny didn't have to listen twice to the advice. He was already slipping back asleep and could only murmur an agreement before dreams reclaimed his attention.

XxXxXxXxX

When Danny woke up the second time he felt much better. The pain in his arm was more pronounced and there was an ache in his head that threatened to become a greater pain later in the day, but he felt rested like he hadn't been in who knew how long. The fuzzy, muffled sensation was mostly gone as well. His arm was bandaged so he couldn't move it from his side, but he had a feeling trying to do that would only make it hurt more so it was more of a good thing than anything. The only really serious thing he could complain about was that he was starving. He hadn't eaten since the early dinner he'd had the night he disappeared. He really didn't know how long he'd been missing. At least one night had passed, but he sincerely doubted the time here and the time in his world matched up so there wouldn't be any way to tell beyond that of getting home and finding out.

Taking a deep breath of dank and stale air, Danny opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a dimly lit room, a tunnel by the appearance of it. The ceiling and walls were made of wood. The floor was dirt, though, and the entire area had the chilly feel of a cave beneath the surface. There was a passage leading out one side of the room and in the dim light he could see a ladder disappearing into the ceiling. In the room was a table and wooden chair with a much used book resting on it. There was a shelf with a few things on it marked with red crosses. Other than that, the room was sparse and had a grimy, well-used and patched-together look about it.

Soft footsteps on the dirt floor drew Danny's attention from examining his surroundings. A man in green army fatigues came through the door. The uniform was rumpled and faded, like the man himself. He looked prematurely aged from the lines around his face and eyes. He smiled brightly when he saw Danny was awake and looking around, though. The smile took years out of the face as the man brought the chair over to Danny's cot.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" the man said.

It was the second American voice that Danny had heard earlier, though he couldn't remember much from when he woke up the first time, he vaguely recalled the conversation the group had.

"Alright, I guess," Danny said, his throat hoarse and more than a little dry.

The man handed Danny a canteen filled with water and helped him into a sitting position since one arm was immobile from the bandaging. Danny drank the wonderful liquid down, ignoring the metallic flavor of the water. It was wet and slightly cool and soothed his throat and mouth. That was all he cared about.

"I'm Sgt Wilson. You can call me Joe, though, if it makes you feel more comfortable. I'm the camp medic," Joe said, standing up from the chair, "I have to go tell our commanding officer that you're awake, but I'll be right back. In the mean time, drink all the water in the canteen, slowly. You need to get your fluid levels up after losing all that blood."

Joe turned and left the small room and Danny was alone again, sipping on the water. He looked down at the bandaged arm. He'd never been shot before, but all of his other injuries had always healed fairly quickly. Still, this was more than just a deep bruise or cut, this was a hole straight through his shoulder. Plus, he didn't think that running himself ragged since getting lost in the Ghost Zone would help any. He always noticed his healing slowed when the ghost activity became hectic and he had less time to sleep and eat. At least, he reasoned, he could have some real human food instead of being stuck eating some weird ghost plant and hoping it didn't poison him or turn him more into a ghost than he already was.

Danny was drawn out of his thoughts yet again as footsteps returned to his cave, though this time there was significantly more of them. Nellis came through the door first, a wide grin spreading across his face at seeing Danny up and awake. In the light, Danny could see the man was a red head and not as old as Danny had originally thought him to be. At first, Danny thought the man was in his late thirties, but now that he was looking he could see Nellis was maybe ten years younger than that. He still wore the flyer's uniform he had on the night before or whenever it was that they got to wherever they were, but he'd gotten rid of the bulkier cold temperature gear.

"Hey, kid!" he said coming right up to Danny's cot, "You gave me a pretty good scare passing out like that."

"Sorry for the scare," Danny said and he was pleased to note that his voice wasn't nearly as cracked as it had been a moment before the water. "I had already had a long night before I ran into you. I guess getting shot just did it in for me."

"That'd ruin anyone's night." Another man came into the room closely following Nellis. He had the same voice Danny had heard earlier, the one everyone had called colonel. Danny didn't know anything about military uniforms so he couldn't tell for certain but he was ready to guess that this man was an officer. He was tall with brown hair and his clothes were rumpled and worn from age and use like the medic's.

Behind the colonel came Joe, the medic, and behind him came a line of four other men. They wore various uniforms, Danny couldn't tell what the nationalities were, but two looked like they could be Americans. The sudden influx of people filled up the room and it quickly started feeling claustrophobic until the colonel turned on the group of four that had followed Joe. Danny especially didn't like the idea of being in such close quarters with so many people he didn't know and immediately started to struggle up into a more upright position.

"Alright you guys, back it out. It's enough of a tight fit in here as it is," the colonel said, gesturing with his arms that the four move back into the tunnel.

"But, Colonel, I wanted to meet the kid," one of the men said. He was wearing a bomber's jacket similar to Nellis's and looked youngest out of the group.

"You can meet him after we're done talking," the colonel replied.

The men backed back out but stopped at the entrance of the tunnel. Danny could see their faces peering around the corner but the extra space made him feel less anxious. At seeing his men still poking their heads round the corner, the colonel rolled his eyes and turned back to Danny.

"I'm Colonel Hogan," he said with a friendly nod of his head, "I'm charge of our little group here. Nellis tells me he found you out in the countryside near Hammelburg."

"Actually," Danny said when the colonel paused, "I think I kinda found him."

Nellis snorted. "Well, I guess you have a point there," he muttered.

Hogan broke in with a raised voice, though the twinkle in his eye belied his tone, "Whichever way you want to put it. The question I have is how you got there in the first place. Hammelburg, Germany, is a little far from the States."

Danny thought back, he had to stick to the same story he'd told Nellis, otherwise it'd only raise suspicions. "I was traveling with my parents before the war started. Then when everything got bad we couldn't get back out. We were trying to get back to a friendly country so we could get home, but we got separated. They told me to head west if that ever happened so that's what I've been doing. I've been traveling at night so no one would notice me."

Danny's heart was thumping in his chest. Usually, he was good at lying, not a skill he took special pride in, but after a year of trying to stay hidden he'd gained the ability. The only thing he worried about was if he could make it convincing considering the time difference. He cursed the fact that he'd fallen asleep in history class when they'd reviewed WWII. He'd never known he'd need it for practical knowledge!

"What were your parents doing over here?" Hogan asked. His tone only spoke of curiosity, but Danny could see the hint of suspicion behind his eyes and he found he couldn't blame the officer for it.

"My parents….well, they're ghost hunters," Danny said. It was best if he stuck to as much truth as possible. He remembered back to a trip he'd taken with his parents years ago. They'd gone on a tour of Europe to see the most haunted places on record. He didn't remember much of the trip since he was still young, but he thought they started somewhere in east Europe and worked their way back through Germany and France. "We were touring Europe's most haunted sites."

All three men stared at him a moment before the colonel spoke up. " _Ghost_ hunters," he repeated, his voice incredulous.

"Yeah," Danny said a little defensively. Since ghosts had been making regular appearances in his town he'd gotten used to people not seeing his parent's occupations as quite so crazy any longer. Now people just thought his parents were crazy because of their over-the-top approach to ghosts. "Don't you believe in ghosts?" he asked, his voice equally incredulous.

Hogan blinked and didn't speak for a moment. "I don't know, ask me when I see one. Where were you when everything broke out?"

Wracking his mind, Danny said, "Poland, we were in Poland looking at some castle or manner or something." He thought he remembered something on a test somewhere that said Poland was on the other side of Germany and he was pretty sure they'd been there during their actual trip.

Hogan and the others winced. "And you don't know where they've gone, your parents?" The suspicion was gone, but it was replaced by sympathy.

"Don't worry," Danny hurried, holding up his one hand. He didn't want them feeling bad for him, especially for some made up story, "We only got separated. We'll meet up again in a little bit, England or something. They know how to take care of themselves…After all, they fight ghosts for a living."

"Yeah… sure kid," Hogan said in the same tone Nellis used in the woods.

"Call me Danny," Danny offered. He was getting tired of the "kid" title. "I'm not really a kid, I'm almost fifteen, after all," he added.

This time, Hogan rolled his eyes. "You're a kid. What are your parent's names?"

"Maddie and Jack Fenton," Danny answered ignoring the kid comment. Arguing about the issue seemed like it would only prove the colonel's point.

Hogan turned to the tunnel entrance, "Kinch, get on the horn with the underground and ask if they know anything about a Maddie and Jack Fenton."

"Right, Colonel," the black man said in an American accent before disappearing from sight.

So the two Danny'd guessed as Americans really were. The comment about the underground perked Danny's interest though. "Underground? Are you spies or something?"

"Or something," Hogan said suddenly sounding like a parent, "What we do here is very sensitive and very dangerous. You're going to stay here in these tunnels and do what you're told, understood?"

Danny's shoulders slumped. It was like being grounded. "Yeah," he said with a roll of his eyes, but after seeing the colonel's look he rephrased, "Yes sir."

Joe chuckled, standing behind Hogan with his arms crossed. "He's an American male alright."

"Might as well tell 'im where we are, Colonel," the British voice from earlier spoke up. Danny looked over to see a man standing in a blue uniform. He spoke again, "If he's a Yank, he's just going to look anyway."

Danny shrugged, then winced at the pain from his injured shoulder, "He's right, you know."

"Don't move that shoulder," Joe said at Danny's movement. "And no climbing around on ladders while you're healing, I don't care how curious you get."

Hogan glanced at the medic, "Go easy on him, Joe. We're in a prison camp," Hogan said turning back to Danny, "We run this operation from tunnels under the camp. Needless to say _don't_ go up where the guards can see you."

"A _prison_ camp?" Danny repeated sounding just as incredulous as Hogan when he'd mentioned ghost hunting, "You're all prisoners? Of the Germans?"

"Technically," Hogan said with a head waggle. He had a clear glint of pride in his eye. "We prefer to think of it as a temporary boarding house for the aeronautically challenged."

Danny gulped a little to himself, staring at the men with wide eyes. He tried to tell himself that this was no big deal. He'd been in Walker's prison and that hadn't been so bad, but this was different. He'd heard stories of camps in Germany, even with sleeping through most of his history classes. He didn't know much of the actual military prison camps, but anything similar was enough to make him nervous.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds," Hogan said, a smile curving the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah…" Danny said, trying to dislodge the rock in his stomach. He looked down at his hand, resting in his lap with the other bound up around his middle. How was he ever going to get home from _here_?

"Well, you've met Joe, and you know Nellis," Hogan said voice a little raised and probably trying to distract him from his thoughts. "Kinch, our radio man went to send the message to the Underground. That's Carter, he's our demolitions expert." The tall and gangly American in the bomber's jacket waved with a big smile on his face. "Newkirk. He's our petty theft man," Hogan pointed out the British man in the blue uniform who nodded. "And LeBeau is our chef."

A short, dark haired man with a red sweater and beret vaguely reminiscent of Tucker's waved with a smile. "You look as though you are hungry," he said in a heavy French accent, "and you are much too thin. I will bring you some food later. You can have some too, Nellis, if you think you can stomach it," he added with a note of disgust and a glare.

"I just said I'm not much of a fan of French food. I didn't say I wouldn't eat it!" Nellis cried.

"Not everyone one likes snails, LeBeau," the British man, Newkirk said with a wide smile.

LeBeau muttered a few choice words in French before turning and moving out of the tunnel. A moment later they heard a wooden door clatter shut. Newkirk and Carter shuffled their way further into the room.

"So where are you from, Danny?" Carter asked in a bright voice, hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Uh, Ohio," Danny said, still trying to grasp the entire situation. He was starting to feel tired, again, too, despite having just woken up a little while ago. Before he could add anything else, Kinch appeared in the tunnel's entrance.

"Colonel, Underground hasn't had any word on the Fenton's but they did want to talk to you about that new bridge in the area," Kinch said.

"Right, Kinch," Hogan said with a glance toward Danny before he moved to the tunnel. "I'll be back later." Then, he disappeared following Kinch out of the room.

They left behind a heavy silence as the other men shuffled their feet or tried not to look at Danny. The weight left by Kinch's statement wore on Danny and he rubbed his face with one hand, suddenly much more tired than he was just a moment ago.

"Don't worry," Danny said, trying to reassure the men about his parents who wouldn't even be born for decades, "I'm positive they're alright. They're really resourceful and just because the Underground hasn't heard anything from them doesn't mean anything. We've been out of touch. They wouldn't know to try to get a hold of any Underground."

There were a few murmured and halfhearted agreements before Carter spoke above the rest. "Yeah, that's true. I mean you can't go to get help from people if you don't know they're there to get help from. That wouldn't make sense. It'd be like knowing something without knowing it which really isn't possible when you think of it, unless you got hit on the head and forgot that you knew something."

Danny stared at the man, barely following the long rambling explanation. He suddenly remembered Hogan saying Carter was their demolitions expert, meaning he was in charge of explosives. That thought worried him and before he could stop himself his mouth was voicing that worry, "They put you in charge of bombs?"

Carter stopped his continued ramble on the problems that would result in reoccurring amnesia to nod his head with enthusiasm. "Oh yeah! I make almost all the stuff we use right here. We used some just last week to destroy a radio tower. You should have seen the explosion! Reduced the tower to match sticks."

"Carter, you're making the lad nervous," the Brit, Newkirk said smacking the demolitions man on the arm.

"Why would he be nervous?" Carter asked his friend with a bewildered expression. "I'd never set any of them off here in camp…well, unless the Colonel told me to."

"Says the man who collapsed tunnel three last month," Newkirk muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and settling back against the wall of the make-shift room.

"That was an accident!" Carter immediately returned.

"I think I'm just as worried as you are, Danny," Nellis said sitting down on the edge of Danny's cot as the two saboteurs began arguing.

"Don't be," Wilson said from beside them, "Carter knows his stuff and the fact that we're all still alive and the tunnels are as intact as they are with the amount of explosives he's made and worked with is proof enough he knows what he's doing."

Danny just shrugged his shoulder then winced as his injured one throbbed.

"What did I say about moving that shoulder?" Wilson asked, an I-told-you-so tone seeping through his voice.

Danny opened his mouth to give a sarcastic reply but was interrupted as Hogan reappeared through the tunnel entrance.

"Well, the two of you are in luck," he said rubbing his hands together, "I just talked with the underground and they'll be able to take you out of here in a few days. We'll bring you to a meeting point and they'll take you to a boat which will get you across to England. They're making the trip anyway to pick some supplies so it's just a matter of sending you with them."

Nellis seemed to sag a little with relief. "Thank goodness for that, not that I don't appreciate the hospitality, Colonel, but I'd rather get back to where I can stick my head above ground and not worry about being shot on sight."

Hogan just snorted and waved the man's comment away, "I completely understand, Sergeant."

Danny, however, could feel an uneasy grip taking hold of his stomach. There was a portal nearby, he knew there had to be since he'd come through it, but if he went to England there was no guarantee that another portal would be within reach or that he would find it if it was. "What about my parents?" he asked, trying to stay with his cover story to buy some time, "I don't want to leave without them. They have to be around somewhere."

"Danny," Hogan said striving for a comforting tone, "Your parents could be anywhere at this point. There's no guarantee you're going to stumble across them while you're here. We'll keep our eyes out for any sign of them and pass the message along for others to do the same. Besides, they'd want you safe and out of this place before something worse than just getting shot happens to you, understand?"

Nodding, Danny looked down at his free hand. He couldn't contradict Hogan without looking suspicious. That meant that he only had a few days to find where the portal was that he came through, that or hope he found a portal back in England. The odds of either choice didn't look very good. He thought he could guess where some portals might be in England, well, where they would be in sixty years, but that was hardly any kind of guarantee. Finding the portal he came through wouldn't be easy either. There was a possibility it wasn't even there anymore, or that it was only a one way portal leading out and not back in to the Ghost Zone. If that was the case he could ruin everything by disappearing for a long period of time and destroying the tentative trust he had with these people. Not to mention he didn't even know where he was in comparison to where he appeared.

Danny's shoulder throbbed making him wince slightly. He wasn't looking forward to going out into enemy controlled territory while injured either. While he did heal faster than most people, he didn't heal _that_ fast, not to be healed from a gunshot wound after only a night's sleep.

"Alright," Wilson's voice snapped Danny out of his musing, "Kid needs to get some rest. Everybody out, show's over." The medic waved his arms, shepherding everyone to the tunnel.

Nellis patted Danny's leg with a sympathetic smile before standing up and moving to follow the group. Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he sank back against the uncomfortable cot, gingerly shifting his position till he gave it up as a lost cause. Wilson offered him a pain reliever, but he politely refused, he needed to think. Tomorrow he'd figure out where in Germany he was and decide whether to try for the portal or not.

XXXXXXXXXXX

If Danny should try to find the original portal: **GO TO CHAPTER 24**

If Danny should go to London: **GO TO CHAPTER 26**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 5**

 **Chapter 9: No Good Deed**

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, the monotony of travel sending him into a daze. He never thought he'd see the Ghost Zone as boring, but that was quickly becoming the case. The same green landscape never ended, the sounds never changed, and sometimes it became so quiet Danny was sure he was the only living thing in existence. The trip was starting to put him to sleep like highway hypnotism on a long car drive. His stomach rumbled reminding him how long it'd been since he'd last eaten.

Since arriving in the Ghost Zone, Danny had taken to eating some of ghost variations on common plants he knew from the real world. Ghost variations on a carrot or turnip were plentiful, as were apples. Granted all glowed with the same ghostly light that infused with the rest of that world and only bore an imperfect resemblance to their real world counterparts, but Danny had been getting hungry, too hungry to ignore. So he ate as little of the ghost plants he could and prayed they didn't have any long term side effects.

Danny was just thinking about taking another rest stop at one of the floating islands when a scream cut through the silence.

Screams were not abnormal in the Ghost Zone. Many ghosts love to scream and shriek and make noise in general if they thought others were listening. Jazz claimed it was due to the inherent desire of some ghosts not be forgotten by the living. They felt they needed to make noise to help reassert their existence in a world that had moved on since their death. Danny thought they liked to do it because it was annoying.

This scream, however, was not from a ghost, or, at least, it was not a normal scream that painted the background of the Zone. No, this scream was a cry of terror, terror from a living person. It was a scream that let out a depth of feeling and denial that most ghosts didn't have left and it was a cry for help.

Before Danny even stopped to think of what he might encounter, he turned and shot off in the direction of the scream. He drew out speed that he hadn't used in days in favor of preserving his strength. The sound continued, though now it was words being screamed followed by explosions and the sounds of a battle taking place.

As Danny drew closer, he could see flashes of light in the distance, glancing off of the floating rocks and hanging green mist that swirled around him. The mist became thicker as he drew closer to the noises, but thankfully not too thick to impede his vision. Wanting to conserve energy, he used the mist and rocks to shield his approach from view, hoping to sneak up and take in the scene before anyone noticed his presence. He couldn't afford to rush into a fight when he was alone without his normal backup. For a moment, Danny wondered when he had become so practical before shaking the thought away and focusing on the situation before him.

No more than a dozen yards away was a man, standing on a small island that floated at the center of the mist and rock field. He was clutching one side and shaky on his feet, his clothes torn in places. The man waved his other arm around in wide swings and wild thrashes, yelling out words in a different language. With each yell and arm movement flashes of light lit up the area around him. Large ghostly monsters flew and slithered through the mist surrounding him. From the glint in their eyes, Danny could tell these were not some of the more intelligent creatures that existed in the Ghost Zone. These were barely sentient, focused only on their next meal and the taste of blood, monsters in the under-the-bed sense of the word.

The attacks the man threw out kept the creatures back a distance, but they dove in often, snapping their jaws and flashing their teeth as they sought for an opening. He fought back valiantly against the monsters around him but Danny could tell it was a losing battle. The man was injured already, his skin pale and his frame shaking. He stumbled as he threw out one power blast toward a large Chinese-dragon looking creature and fell to his knees.

Danny knew if he didn't step in now it would be too late. The creatures were poised, ready to strike. He threw himself out from behind the rock and propelled himself toward the man. Placing himself between the man and the creatures, Danny shot off several blasts, turning two of the monsters back. The third kept coming and Danny was forced to throw up a shield, grunting as the force of the large beast colliding into it made him slide back. He was able to recover first and froze the stunned creature in ice before it could recover.

Looking up, Danny realized two more monsters had joined the group, the prospect of another meal attracting more creatures. He glanced back to the man behind him, meeting the man's shocked and bewildered blue eyes with his own green ones.

"We need to get out of here!" Danny said holding out his hand as his eyes swept the growing number of monsters surrounding them.

The man only hesitated a moment before nodding and grabbing Danny's hand. He held his other hand out, pointing a long stick out over Danny's shoulder. He shouted a word and shot a jet of light and energy toward one of the approaching creatures.

Danny didn't bother to check if the attack had hit but tightened his grip on the man's hand and dove off the side of the rock. He dove and wove through the floating boulders and fled far into the mist as possible. Behind them, he could hear the scream and howls of the ghost monsters, raging in fury at being deprived a meal.

Danny didn't slow down until he was well away from the mist and rocks and the enraged cries had long since died to silence. He found a floating island with a small forest growing on top and enough trees and ferns to cover the hard rock surface from prying eyes. Casting a quick look around and seeing no one and nothing in the area, he landed in the middle of the copse of trees. The trunks and leaves glowed with the unearthly quality only found in the Ghost Zone and took the edge off the surrounding darkness even as the canopy blocked out the light from the Zone's atmosphere.

Danny set the man down first before lowering himself to his feet. The man stumbled away and dropped to the mossy ground with a deep sigh of relief. Danny whole-heartedly agreed as he dropped to a sitting position. His arm and shoulder hurt from carrying a full grown man and the rest of his body moaned in protest of the excessive amount of activity. The days of travel had already worn down his body and stamina. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had a decent meal or a restful sleep.

The lack of a decent meal and restful sleep from the constant paranoia of imminent attack left Danny drained and shaky. The feeling only increased as the adrenaline emptied out of his system, taking with it the small burst of energy he'd felt during the fight. His muscles complain against their mistreatment and his stomach growled in protest of the strict diet. He flopped back onto the ground, the thick moss feeling heavenly against his sore muscles and closed his eyes.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Each was too tired to even bring words to their relief at their narrow escape. Then, finally, the silence was shattered by the dark-headed man Danny had saved.

"Thank you," the man said, his words tinged with a British accent Danny noticed right away. "Thank you for helping me get out of that mess, I have no idea how I would have made it otherwise."

"Don't worry 'bout it," Danny said, breath finally coming down from the gasping heaves he'd been working through moments before. "It's what I do, sorta."

A few minutes of award silence stretched out again as each took the time to catch their breath and silently catalogued their injuries. The man broke the silence again as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He cleared his throat and said, "Name's Sirius Black."

"Danny Phantom," Danny replied when a small pause opened after the man's introduction. He forced his aching and tired muscles up into a sitting position and looked over to the man, Sirius Black, sitting several feet away.

Sirius nodded. "Where exactly are we?" he asked, neck tilting up to look at the swirling expanse surrounding them.

"It's called the Ghost Zone," Danny said, "It's where the ghosts come from and live when they're not harassing the living."

"Like the afterlife?" Sirius choked, looking wide eyed and alarmed at the prospect. "I'm not dead, am I?"

Danny frowned. He hadn't spent too much time dwelling on the relationship between the Ghost Zone and the Afterlife. The subject was just a little too disturbing considering his own situation. "It's not the afterlife, really," Danny said, trying to think of the best way to explain it, "It's more of a mirror dimension of the world, or maybe a crossroads of all the other dimensions out there? Either way, people who don't go on to the afterlife come here and appear as ghosts. Then, sometimes they use portals to go back to the real world and cause a nuisance, but you don't have to be a ghost to be come here. How you end up in the Ghost Zone?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Sirius said, a little stunned by the information. He frowned and ran a hand through his tangled hair. "I was in a battle at The Ministry of Magic-"

"The Ministry of Magic?" Danny interrupted. He'd never heard of it before. "Is that something like a magician's union?"

Sirius looked at him as though he'd just spoken Chinese. "No…I don't think so…Anyway, I was hit by a curse and fell through the stone archway. We were in the Department of Mysteries so the blasted thing could have been anything."

Danny blinked at him, no more understanding of how the man had gotten into the Ghost Zone than before the supposed 'explanation'. "So…you fell through a portal?" Danny asked, trying to clarify.

"I fell through a stone archway," Sirius repeated, then reconsidered with a sigh, "Though the archway could well have been a portal to a different place." He repositioned himself so he was resting against a nearby tree, pressing one hand into his side and the other rubbing his face. "In all honesty, I'm pretty sure the archway was a way to execute people years ago. Considering the set up of the room and where it landed me, I wouldn't be surprised. How did you get here, or do you live here?"

Danny shook his head. He shuffled himself over so he could lean against a tree facing Sirius and give his aching back muscles a break. "My mo-…A ghost hunter shot me with the Fenton Bazooka and the portal it created dumped me out in here in the middle of nowhere. I'm trying to find my way home, been trying to find a way home for several days now and still haven't gotten anywhere close."

Now it was Sirius's turn to blink in confusion. "If what I said to you made the same amount of sense as what you just said to me, then we might be in trouble," he said with dry humor and an empty laugh.

"This place is a collection of doorways and portals into different worlds and times," Danny tried to explain. "We're probably from two different dimensions or something. This place is where the ghosts come from."

Sirius shook his head, his shoulder length black hair shifting around his face giving the brief resemblance to a dog. "Well, if this is where the ghosts come from then they're like no other ghosts that I've ever seen."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, glancing around them to make sure they were still alone. Neither one was really in the shape to take on another attacker.

"Well, all of the ghosts I've known have been pearly white and just float around. They certainly weren't anything like those creatures that attacked us back there, or you… _are_ you even a ghost?"

"Of _course_ I'm a ghost!" Danny said, not sure if he should be offended or not. He wasn't used to people _not_ knowing what he was. Though he felt he had to amend under his breath, "sort of…"

"What was that?" Sirius asked, pulling away his shirt from his injured side and peering at the damage.

"Nothing," Danny said quickly and plastered an innocent looking expression on his face, "Besides, I don't think _everything_ in here is a ghost. I think there are some things living in here that grew here naturally. Ectoplasmic based life forms or something."

Sirius only grunted. He was busy waving his stick around his middle in a complicated gesture. Danny watched as the redness slowly faded from the man's side and Sirius's face lost some of its pinched expression.

"So…" Danny started, unsure how to phrase his question politely. Eventually, he decided he was too tired to be anything but blunt, "What are _you_? Besides human, I mean."

Sirius looked up and stared at him a moment, then blinked. "I'm a wizard," he finally said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"A wizard?" Danny repeated in confusion, "like Merlin, magic spells, and…wands?" His eyes fell down to the stick that Sirius was wielding. Yes, that could easily be a magic wand.

"Exactly," Sirius agreed with a nod of his head, "Though, I probably shouldn't be surprised you've never heard of wizards before. You might not even have them in your world, and we keep pretty hidden in our own." A grimace passed over his face as though he couldn't believe he'd just been talking about other worlds so casually. He scrubbed a hand over his face again, looking more tired than ever. "Merlin, I hope they're alright back home, especially Harry," he breathed.

"Uh…did something happen?" Danny asked. It was a nice change to focus on someone else's problems rather than his own.

"You could say that," Sirius replied with a slightly bitter laugh. "We were in a battle at a place called the Department of Mysteries. It's a department in our government building, very secret, very strange. We were trying to rescue my godson and his friends from a group of psychopaths and murderers called Death Eaters. I got hit and fell through that blasted archway before I could see the end of the battle. My godson, Harry, he's only fifteen years old! Some of his friends with him were younger than that, and I _know_ some of them were injured in the fight…"

Sirius trailed off, face twisted in worry over his godson, and Danny felt a stab of sympathy. He felt the same way every time Sam, Tucker, or Jazz got hurt or even close to hurt during his ghosts fights. The weight of responsibility for others' safety had settled on his shoulders when he had started using his powers and hadn't left since. Danny was, in fact, growing more acquainted with it with each passing week.

"Is there a way you could find your way back?" Danny asked, not sure if he could help but wanting to try.

With every passing minute Sirius looked more distraught. He pushed himself to his feet and began pacing the small area under the tree, though his face was still pale with fatigue and pain. Danny's question made him stop, however, as he put a hand to his chin and finger his short beard. He cocked his head to one side, thinking.

"There might be but I'm not even sure if it would work here…" Sirius said thoughtfully.

Danny waited and watched as the man pulled out his wand again. Sirius placed the stick in the middle of his flat palm. Holding the palm out in front of him, Sirius said, "Point me, home." The wand slowly turned on his palm eventually pointing out into the depths of the Ghost Zone.

"Well, that answers that," Sirius said in a brighter tone, "Home's that way. Now the only question is how am I going to get there?" He threw Danny a speculative look.

Danny knew what the man was thinking, but deliberately feigned ignorance. If that trick had worked with Sirius, maybe it would work for Danny as well. Who knew how long it would take to get the man back to his home world, but if he could give Danny good and straight directions back to his own home it might be worth it.

"Can that thing show me which way my home is?" Danny asked, wanting to know before he agreed to anything.

"It should," Sirius said, repeating the process. Except this time, instead of saying just "home", Sirius inserted the words, "Danny's home." The wand spun and rested point in a similar direction as they had for Sirius.

"Can you tell how far?" Danny asked, starting to feel excited. This was the closest he had come to finding home in days, since he had arrived in the Ghost Zone. If nothing else he had a direction now. He looked out the way the wand had pointed, trying to see if there was anything familiar in the distance, but only the spinning dark of the Ghost Zone greeted him.

"No," Sirius replied, glancing at Danny a moment before stowing his wand up his sleeve again. His head snapped back to Danny a moment later and his eyes were wide. "You said you had been wandering around this place for days, looking for home, right? How big is the Ghost Zone?"

Danny shrugged, "It's as big as any other world, as any other galaxy and farther. It mirrors the real world. The real world doesn't just stop at the edge of the atmosphere."

Sirius stood, staring at Danny for several uncomfortable minutes, one hand wrapped around his chest, the other playing with his beard. "How old are you?"

"What?" Danny asked, thrown for a moment.

Sirius was looking him over with that assessing eye. "Once you get over the eyes and the hair and the glowing…ness, you don't look old enough to be out along in a place like this, not for days at a time."

"Well, it's a long story, really. Let's just say my parents don't know and leave it at that," Danny said, eyeing the man right back.

"I thought you said your mother sent you here?" Sirius was frowning down at him now, trying to puzzle out what had happened.

"I didn't say my mother sent me here," Danny snapped. He had to be tired at his almost slip.

"You started saying it," Sirius replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Danny scowled, then squirmed, uncomfortable with the close scrutiny, "She doesn't realize she sent me here. I mean they've probably figured out that I'm gone by now, but even if they started looking right away there's no guarantee that they would find me quickly. Like I said, this place is huge."

Sirius didn't comment anymore on Danny's predicament, but he continued to stare with those piercing blue eyes. Danny shifted uncomfortably again, wanting to drop the whole subject. The fact that no one had found him yet, even though it had been days, was a sore topic for him. He would much rather get on to other things like following the directions from the wizard's magic dousing rod.

"So are we going to start heading in that direction or what?" Danny asked, hitching a thumb where the wand had pointed. "It could be just past the next floating rock, or it could be days' travel away. The sooner we get going the sooner we'll get there."

Sirius nodded, "You're right. Are you sure you're up to carrying me some more? In all honesty, you look like you're done in."

"I can go a little longer," Danny said, pushing himself to his feet with a helping hand from the man, "Besides, I don't like staying in one spot for too long. Never know what's out there that's hungry and wants to try you for a meal."

"This place doesn't seem very friendly," Sirius said, glancing around their small island with a new wariness.

"Some of the natives are alright right," Danny shrugged, the grimaced as it pulled on sore muscles, "Half of them want to have you over for dinner, the other half want to have you _as_ dinner, and the rest just want to be left alone."

"That's more than a whole, you realize."

"I'm bad at math, apparently."

XxXxXxXxX

Danny didn't know exactly how long they flew. They fell into silence after the trip started, Sirius looking around in amazement at the passing Ghost Zone and Danny just trying to make sure he kept going in a straight line. Eventually, Danny could feel himself slowly losing altitude so he headed for the nearest island with cover. He dropped Sirius down to the ground then gratefully sank into the tall, wheat-like grass. It was tempting to just close his eyes and roll over to sleep.

"You alright?" Sirius asked, Danny could feel the man standing over him, bending down to peer at his face.

"Yeah," Danny breathed, "Just tired."

"You look it. I'll go see if I can't find some food or something," Sirius started moving away but paused when Danny called out to him.

Danny cracked his eyes open and looked over to Sirius, "Be careful, we don't know if there's anything else living on this rock."

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand before moving off into the trees. Danny let his head fall back onto the ground. Now that he had a moment to think, he had to consider how he was going to approach the whole situation. He couldn't stay in his ghost form the entire time. He was too exhausted to keep it up, eventually his body would phase back to human, probably while he was still asleep and then Sirius would know. It might be the better option to just tell the man. If Sirius was from a different world all together, Danny could pretend that being half ghost-half human was normal in Danny's world. The man was a wizard after all, he used _magic_ , he had to be used to strange things.

Telling would just make everything much simpler, even if it went against every instinct Danny had developed over the past year of having ghost powers. Maybe if he acted like it wasn't a big deal then it wouldn't be. In all honesty, Danny didn't feel like putting up the effort to keep it hidden after the past several days he'd had. Still, the idea of voluntarily telling someone about him made Danny cringe, he hated the thought of it. Perhaps he could leave it as a last resort; Sirius's portal might only be a day's flight away.

Danny must have drifted off at some point, because the next thing he knew someone was shaking his shoulder and calling his name.

"Danny…Danny wake up."

"What?" Danny blinked his eyes then grimaced as he tried to move his aching body. He grimaced a second time when he looked down to find his dirty t-shirt and jeans in place of his hazmat suit. Well, it would appear he'd be giving an explanation either way.

"I found some turnips…or at least that's what I think they are. Do you know if they're eatable?" Sirius was examining some of the faintly glowing vegetable plant things Danny had been munching off of for the past couple of days. Though, he continuously shot Danny strange looks.

"Uh, yeah…or at least that's what I've been eating here and there for the time I've been here. Haven't gotten sick yet, though, so I think they're ok," Danny steadfastly ignored Sirius's incredulous expression. He refused to make a big deal about the fact that the man had left a ghost lying in the middle of their rest stop and returned to find a seemingly normal human in its place.

"Hmmm…" Black mumbled to himself finally turning the bulk of his attention back to the vegetables. He pulled out his wand and flicked it a couple times muttering words under his breath. The turnip-things glowed a soft blue color before fading to their original glowing green. "Well, the spell says that they would be alright to eat…but maybe we should hold off until we know the portal isn't just around the next rock."

Danny's stomach rumbled and he couldn't help but think that it'd been days since his last real meal. He wasn't particularly hungry for uncooked ghost-turnips, though, either. So he nodded his head and settled back against the ground, steadfastly pretending that everything was perfectly normal. He was half hoping that Sirius would just let him get back to sleep, but that wish was not to be realized. Sirius cleared his throat and Danny, after a moment, gave in and looked over to the man.

"So….uh, what happened to…you know?" Sirius gestured to Danny's body.

Danny looked down as though he wasn't sure what Sirius was talking about, though his heart was beating wildly. _Just play it cool, Danny_ , he said to himself, _pretend like it's no big deal_. "Oh, you mean the outfit and all that. Well, I got pretty tired and fell asleep it doesn't stick around if I get too tired. That's just, you know, the way it is."

"But I thought you said you were a ghost…"

"Well, I am…sorta. I just happen to be half alive still, too," Danny tried to be casual about it but couldn't completely suppress the slight wince as he said the words. He didn't look up for a moment, preferring to tear out a piece of grass and fiddle with it, instead. When the silence dragged on for a minute after that and the grass was reduced to shreds, Danny finally looked up.

Sirius Black was gaping at him.

For some reason it made Danny annoyed. He hated the idea of people staring at him like he was some freak, even if it was pretty weird that someone could be alive and dead at the same time. "What?" he asked, voice sharp.

Sirius's jaw clicked shut and he quickly glanced away before looking back again. "How is that possible?"

Danny just shrugged, "Just the way it is, really." This was good; they'd gotten over the first major hurdle with no one shooting anyone else or threats to existence, freedom, or molecules.

"Are you sure… you're not just mistaken?" Sirius asked after another few minutes of silence, eyes still a little wide, one of the turnips in his hands as he sat in the grass. Around them some unexplained wind swept through the grass before dying again.

"Mistaken?" Danny asked, unsure what the man could mean. "I think I would know if I was half dead…"

Sirius shook his head, then bent over the turnips and started waving his wand, making the dirt vanish. "No, I mean…you said there were other things that could have just grown out here as a different type of species or life form. Merlin, I wish Remus was here, he was always better at figuring out this sort of thing…"

Danny frowned, thinking it over. The idea hadn't really occurred to him before, but he supposed there was some merit to it. Of course, Vlad said they were ghosts and the man had much more experience than Danny in the subject. "I guess I never really thought about it. I've always considered myself half ghost, not…half something else…" Actually, the idea disturbed him a little. If he was half ghost then that was still in a way human…sorta, if one took a philosophical approach. "No, I think I'm half dead, I can feel it here," he placed his hand on his chest, the spot where his other half resided no matter what form he took.

"Well, I have a friend who's half human, half giant, so I think it's possible…" Sirius looked at him again and Danny squirmed a little under the gaze. "If you are half…dead, how did you die?"

"Electrocution," Danny said in a flat voice. He shrugged to cover the shudder that ran through him whenever he thought of that moment. He hadn't known it was possible to feel that much pain in a single moment.

Sirius blinked and a frown creased his forehead, "Electo…what? That's a muggle thing, isn't it?"

"Muggle?" Danny asked, his turn to frown at the unfamiliar term. Apparently, there were some significant differences between their worlds. It was reassuring. It seemed to make his Halfa status much less impressive considering all the differences that already separated them.

"A non-magical person," Sirius explained, "See, where I'm from there are two types of people, those with magic and those without. Though, only people with magic ever become ghosts, so I really don't know what to make of you." Sirius had gone back to thoughtful again as he puzzled over the problem. He shook his head after a moment, "This really is something more up Remus's alley. He's always been the academic."

Danny jumped on the chance to change the topic. "Is he one of your friends?"

Sirius nodded, "He was at the battle with me. I hope he's alright." He fell back to silence, gaze pointed off into the Ghost Zone.

Danny could see the worry imprinted on his face, deepening the lines that already traced his eyes and mouth. It looked liked the man had already been through a lot of pain and worry in his life. Danny felt he understood a little something about worry and pain. He looked out into the Ghost Zone, following the wizard's line of sight. It was turned in the direction the wand had pointed, supposedly the way home. Thinking about either of their situations was just depressing both of them, so Danny tried to muster up some kind of optimism to lighten the atmosphere in the small area.

"I'm sure they're all right," Danny said, his throat felt a little dry at the empty platitudes, but he kept going anyway. "They're probably more worried about you than anything. I bet we're not even that far from the portal, then you can get back and surprise them and everything." Danny trailed off. He was babbling and he figured it was probably best to just shut up before he really put his foot in his mouth.

Sirius glanced back at Danny, a small smirk smoothing a few of the worry lines. "Thanks kid, I appreciate the effort. Your family's probably worried sick about you, too, you know."

"I know," Danny added quickly, not wanting to talk about it. "We'd better get some rest. The sooner we do the sooner we can get going again and find the portals to both our worlds."

"We should take turns," Sirius said, "In case there's something out there that stumbles across us. I'll take the first watch, you look done in."

Danny nodded before turning over and curling into himself. The last thought that ran through his mind before falling asleep was relief that he at least wasn't alone being lost in the Ghost Zone anymore.

XxXxXxXxX

"Sirius, I think we're being followed," Danny said, glancing behind him once again.

They were still flying in the direction shown by the magic wand. It had been days and there hadn't been any indication that there were any portals even close to them. Danny was seriously hoping that magic wands couldn't get glitches like computers or confused like people when it came to directions. Still they didn't have anything else to go on so they continued in the same direction, stopping for rest periods on large rocks with plenty of cover. The pace was exhausting since neither ever really got a complete night's sleep but Danny felt more energized than he had traveling alone. Now at least, he had a direction and company to talk to, all in all it was much better than traveling alone.

"Followed?" Sirius asked looking behind them as they flew through the Ghost Zone, an awkward movement considering Danny was currently carrying him by the arms. It was as empty as it had been the past two days. "What makes you think so? I don't see anything."

"Just a feeling really," Danny said. Actually, it felt more like a growing stone of dread that had planted itself in Danny's stomach. "Plus, it seems everything else is avoiding this area and if they are I don't think I want to know what's scaring them off."

It was true. Since the day before a foreboding silence had settled over the Ghost Zone. The distance screams of ghosts had died away and the few doors became even fewer then disappeared completely. Danny had encountered areas of little to no occupation before, but this was more like everyone was specifically avoiding a certain area, or a certain creature. The thought didn't inspire Danny with confidence, but he wanted to find a way home enough that it was worth the risk. He hoped.

Unconsciously, Danny increased his speed. The feeling didn't leave him. If anything, going faster only increased the sense of pursuit even more and allowed a splinter of fear to wedge itself into him. He couldn't afford the speed really. It had been days, probably a week since eating a real meal. Sirius had caved to eating the ghost-turnips after the first night, but neither was willing to eat too much. Though they tasted better after Sirius cooked them with some magic trick, Danny found himself yearning for a Nasty burger. The glowing food still disturbed him, even if he was used to his mother's cooking. Sirius seemed even more disturbed by the soft green glow that came off the root.

"You don't think this is going to make me glow green later, do you?" Sirius asked one night as he looked at his half of glowing turnip with distaste.

Danny smothered a chuckle. "No, I think you should be good. My sister has been consistently cover with ectoplasm since she was five and she's still pretty normal…well, normal looking at least."

"Yeah, but she wasn't ingesting the stuff," Black grumbled as he chewed with distaste on a chunk of turnip. He got into this second bite before choking on his mouth full. "Merlin, I must be missing home if I'm wondering what _Snape_ would think of this as a potion's ingredient…" He didn't bother with the rest of the turnip, throwing it over his shoulder with a few choice words.

The end result was neither of them could stand much of the turnips and didn't eat much in general. Carrying a full grown man, even if Sirius was a little on the thin side, took a lot out of Danny and now the extra speed was wearing him out quickly. He glanced down at his passenger when he felt Sirius squeeze his arm.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked looking concerned.

Danny shook his head, discarding the idea of lying. If they were being followed they'd both have to deal with it. "Something's putting me on edge, but I can't really tell what exactly."

Sirius nodded toward a large boulder with only a few trees growing on it. "Let's take a moment for a rest."

Danny nodded, and veered for the island. He set Sirius down and then collapsed onto the dirt. Each rotated their shoulders and arms, working out the soreness from traveling for the past several hours. Sirius magicked up a couple of cups and filled them with water. Danny downed his in a gulp. He had asked Sirius why the man couldn't magic up some food, but the wizard had gone into a long explanation about not being able to make perishable or consumable something or other. Danny didn't understand any of the explanation but it basically boiled down to them having to chew on ghost-turnips.

"Do you think we're close?" Danny asked, though he knew Sirius wouldn't know the answer.

Sirius only shrugged not bothering to reply. He looked around them, gaze scanning all visible parts of the Ghost Zone with a frown. "I wish we weren't so open when we travel, but I suppose there's nothing we can really do about it."

Danny frowned, thinking over their options. "I could make us invisible, but it might affect how far we can travel in a day. It'll wear me out flying both of us and being invisible."

"If there is a ghost following us then it can probably turn invisible too, can't it?" Sirius mumbled, though he didn't expect and answer since he continued right away. "Maybe we should travel invisible for the rest of the day. Maybe we can throw them off even if we don't go too far."

Danny nodded. He was going to be dead tired by the time they stopped for the night, but if it got a possible tailing ghost off their back it would be worth it.

They waited another half hour before starting out again. Danny turned them both invisible before flying off. Only an hour into the flight and he already felt tired, but he pushed it to the side. This was where he did his best, he reminded himself, when things became dire. He always worked well and under pressure, at least that's what he reminded himself minute by minute as they flew. When they finally spotted a large island with enough cover to hide them from sight Danny almost cried for joy. He set Sirius down on the ground and barely landed himself before he curled up in a tight ball and fell instantly asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

It seemed only minutes later when Danny was shaken awake by Sirius. He forced his eyes open and looked blearily around the hard, dirt and tree covered rock where they were staying. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what he was doing there, but it slowly came back as his eyes landed on Sirius Black kneeling next to him.

"Is it my turn to take watch?" Danny slurred his voice still heavy with sleep and his eyes still working to focus properly.

"Nah, it's time to go," Sirius said and reached down to help Danny up.

Danny blinked in confusion, stumbling a bit as he stood up. "Go?"

"I took both shifts, you were dead asleep and needing it," Sirius said.

Danny blinked the last of the sleep from his eyes and looked up at Sirius. The man's eyes were red rimmed and his face was pale. He looked as tired as Danny had been the day before. After staying up the whole time on the island to make sure they weren't attacked, Danny wouldn't be surprised if he was. Danny, himself, was still exhausted but at least not sleepy anymore and felt ready to continue on so long as he didn't have to think very deeply about anything.

They set out again, Danny holding Sirius under the arms, hands clasped around the man's chest. Soon after taking off Sirius's head nodded and he fell asleep leaving Danny to his own thoughts. He'd lost count of the days traveling with the wizard, much less being lost in the Ghost Zone. Surely, his family was looking for him by now. They had to have noticed he was gone, and Jazz being the paranoid type would immediately suspect their parents in some way. It was sad when he considered that reality, but nothing could change fact at the moment and he was feeling tired and hungry enough to be bluntly honest with himself.

Maybe when Danny got home he would tell them, finally explain to his parents what had happened and who he was. It was the best way to avoid situations like this in the future. Danny glanced down at his traveling companion for a brief moment. Sirius had taken the news extraordinarily well. The man hadn't treated him any different because of his Halfa status and that fact gave Danny a boost of confidence. Still, he had to remind himself that Sirius was from a separate world all together. By the sounds of Sirius's world, being half one thing and half another wasn't all that strange. Sirius had told him about the half man, half giant that worked at his school. Then one of Sirius's best friends he'd always talked about was a werewolf so that could be considered half human half wolf, right?

If people could get use to the idea in Sirius's world of half humans, then why couldn't they get used to them in Danny's world? Especially his own parents?

Danny shook his head. He'd talk to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz about it when he got home. They'd be able to shed some more light on the subject. Putting the idea firmly in the back of his mind, Danny focused on staying to their course. He could make all those decisions after he got home and to do that he first had to find out if Sirius's magic stick worked, which he was beginning to have his doubts.

It wasn't that Danny doubted Sirius could do magic, he'd seen enough of it to know the man was a wizard. He just wasn't sure the magic wand could tell one direction from another in the Ghost Zone. After all, they had been traveling for _days_ , maybe even weeks, and they still hadn't come across anything that looked like a portal to Sirius's or Danny home. Still, the wand kept point in the same direction each time they asked it for either location. Plus, the only other option was to fly around directionless, which seemed even less productive. So Danny kept his mouth shut and headed the way the wand said. The only good thing was they had seemed have to lost their tail; since Danny no longer got the feeling they were being followed.

It was hours of flying through an almost featureless section of the Ghost Zone before Danny saw something he thought might be worth checking out. It was a cave, delving down into a particularly large rock floating low beneath them. The cave was almost completely hidden by vegetation that had grown around it, making Danny believe it was uninhabited and had been for a long time. If nothing else they could use it as a place to rest for a little while.

"Sirius…Hey Sirius, wake up," Danny said shaking his passenger.

Sirius groaned before lifting up his head. "Ow, that was a bad position for my neck," he grumbled before looking around. "Where are we?"

"Still in the middle of the Ghost Zone," Danny said dropping lower in his flight to land on the island. "There's something over here I think we should check out, it could be a portal."

Sirius perked up more at the mention of a portal. "I thought those were only the doors."

Danny shook his head as he dropped Sirius down onto the springy ground of the over grown rock. "The doors will often be portals, but they can be openings to ghosts' lairs, too. Portals can be anything from doors to just a big hole in the middle of nowhere, or they can be caves."

Danny set his feet down at the entrance of the cave, trying to peer in without getting too close in case there really was something dangerous inside. Sirius came up next to him, wand already in hand and pointed vaguely toward the cave.

"Here, step back, kid, let me check it out first," the older man said, pushing Danny behind him a few steps and tapping his wand on the ground with a few muttered words. Sparks shot out of his wand and fell on the ground immediately moving into the darkness of the cave.

Danny rolled his eyes at the protective gesture and couldn't hold back a snort. "You know, I do know how to take of myself. I've been in the Ghost Zone longer than you have."

Sirius shook his head but didn't look back at Danny to reply. "You're what? Fourteen? I don't care how long you were stuck in here before me you're much too young to be taking risks right away like that. Trust me, I have a godson that reminds me of you and he does the same thing. Now quiet."

Danny's mouth snapped shut more out of surprise than anything. It honestly hadn't occurred to him that he _shouldn't_ be putting himself in danger. True, his mom was a worry wart sometimes, and could be over protective if the notion struck her, but his dad certainly had never had any problem with dangerous situations around their children, unless it was directly threatening their safety or involved ghosts. Still, _no one_ who knew he was half ghost and what his powers could do had even suggested that he try to keep himself safe from danger, not completely. Heck, Vlad purposefully put Danny in dangerous situations for whatever reason the fruit loop happened to come up with that day.

Bright green sparks returning to Sirius's wand distracted Danny from his train of thought. Sirius moved forward pushing aside some of the hangings vines that draped over the front of the cave. "Alright, it's safe, as far as I can tell at least," he said before lighting his wand and stepping into the cave.

Danny followed close behind, lighting his own green ball of ectoplasm to see the rocky interior. They followed the cave as it steadily descended into the rock. After a few minutes, they began to see a faint glow coming from ahead of them, so dim it was almost lost in their lights. Another turn in the cave brought them face to face with a thin crack of a portal stretching from the top of the back cave wall to the floor. It was just wide enough to see through to the other side, a ridiculously normal scene of people moving by on a paved street with cars and street vendors selling their wares.

The sheer sight of something so normal, so completely human made a wide grin break out over Danny's face. He glanced over to Sirius to see a similar grin of relief, smoothening some of the lines that framed it. For a moment, they just stood there watching as people passed by, unaware that only a few feet from them was a portal to a mirror dimension.

"Do you think it's your world?" Danny asked in a whisper, afraid that anything louder would make the portal disappear. His eyes were still fixed on the street scene, drinking it in.

"I…I don't know, it doesn't look familiar, but it might just be leading to a place I've never been to before…" Sirius said before pulling out his wand and performing the direction spell. The wand spun slowly before firmly point to the portal directly ahead of them. "I think this is it then," Sirius said in hushed awe, amazement on his face before it broke out in a wide grin. He laughed a deep throated sound that reminded Danny of dog's bark.

Danny's smile only grew wider, happy the man had finally found a way back to his own dimension, but then it dimmed. He was still stuck here for the moment and he would have to continue on alone, now that Sirius had a portal to his world. The thought twisted his stomach a bit. He didn't want to go back to wandering the Ghost Zone alone. Sirius glanced down at him and saw the look on Danny's face, his own smile immediately dropping as he glanced back to the portal.

"You know, you'd be more than welcome to come with me," Sirius said, eyes fixed on the way home, "I'm sure we could find a place for you there and there'd be more than enough people to look after you. Though I'll be honest, we're kind of in the middle of a war starting up, but it would be better than being stuck here alone."

Danny shock his head, he couldn't think of leaving his family and friends, even if there was a small chance that he could find a way back he had to take it. "No, I have to get back to my family. I can't just disappear and never come back."

Sirius nodded, understanding in his eyes as they shone from the light of the portal. "Alright then, I guess the least I can do is show you the way to your own portal. I'm sorry I can't help you get there, but at least you'll have a direction, however far it might be."

Danny nodded. A direction was much more than he had when he first landed in the Ghost Zone. He could work with a direction. Sirius clapped him on the shoulder before turning to head back out where they could get a good heading. They stopped, though, when they realized they weren't alone in the cave.

There, blocking the tunnel stood a very large ghost. A rich gray cloak and hood obscured most of his form but beside him stood two equally massive dogs, crouched with teeth bared and ready to strike. The ghost twitched his hand and one of the dogs instantly bounded in front of the portal blocking it as well.

"You will not be allowed to pass," the ghost said, his voice low and deep to go with his barrel chest and broad shoulders. The light from the real world behind them shifted and flicked, shaping the shadows all around them as the only source of light since both Sirius and Danny had allowed their lights to die.

"Who are you?" Sirius growled, gripping his wand in one hand and twisting the other into a fist. Danny could see the growing anger in his eyes to come so close and suddenly be blocked from home.

"Who I am does not matter," the ghost replied. Its voice was as dispassionate as if they were talking about the weather. "You will not be allowed to pass. It is according to your own treaty."

"What _treaty_?" Sirius demanded voice rising.

Danny slowly shifted his feet to a fighting stance but didn't say anything. He had a bad feeling this was the ghost that had been following them and if that were the case he doubted they were going to be able to talk their way out of this. He glanced around the tunnel. From what he could tell their best bet was to retreat back through the portal. It was the quickest escape route and there was only one dog guarding it. He hoped he would be able to get back through the portal after they took care of the ghost. As much as he'd gotten to like Sirius, Danny still wanted to find his way back to his family.

Glancing up at Sirius, Danny caught the man's eye and quickly glanced back to the portal. Sirius only gave a flicker of a wink before looking back to the ghost and demanding again "What treaty?"

"It is of your own making, you should know of what I speak," the ghost replied unaffected by the murderous look he was receiving from the wizard. Instead, the ghost turned his red eyes on Danny. "Do not attempt to help him anymore, Danny Phantom, and do not attempt to pass through the portal or you shall suffer the penalty."

Danny kept his gaze hard and didn't allow the unease that this ghost knew his name show. There were plenty of ghosts who knew him that he had never met. He was famous for being the Halfa. It wasn't _that_ strange.

Danny didn't have time to dwell on it in any case. As soon as the ghost's attention was drawn off of Sirius, the wizard shot off an attack directly at the cloaked figure. Danny spun and shot an ectoblast at the dog, knocking it away from the portal for a brief moment. Danny grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him to the portal. The man was still shooting off attacks at the ghost and his dog. The attacks only seemed to have marginal effect and the ghost quickly recovered, lunging at them with clawed hands.

Danny quickly pushed Sirius through the portal turning to cover their retreat with a few blasts of his own. The attack caught the ghost and his dog by surprised and stopped their momentum for a moment, giving Danny the opportunity to turn and follow Sirius. The man was standing on the pavement looking back to where the portal was, though from the line of his gaze he couldn't see it from the other side. Danny dove through making it halfway before something sharp and painful clamped onto his legs halting his escape.

Sirius ran up and grabbed one of Danny's arms. He tried to pull Danny the rest of the way through, but a mighty jerk from behind dragged Danny farther back into the Ghost Zone.

"Sirius!" Danny gasped, already out of breath from the short fight. He scrambled for a good grip on the man's hand and arm, but the pain in his leg and the weeks of traveling with little food were taking their toll and he could feel himself slipping.

"Don't let go, Danny!" Sirius shouted back, pulling with all his strength to drag the boy into his own world.

Danny kicked with his free leg and tried to dislodge whoever had a grip on his foot but his other leg was quickly captured and the twisted tug of war continued with another lurch back toward the Ghost Zone. Then, suddenly, a searing pain shot up through Danny, very similar to Vlad's electric shocks. Danny yelled as the pain tore through him and he vaguely heard Sirius give a shout of pain before losing his grip on the man.

An instant later, Danny was pulled back into the Ghost Zone falling heavily on the dirt and rock floor of the cave. He glanced up to see Sirius struggle back to his feet looking wildly around for the portal he couldn't see. Danny could hear Sirius calling his name and he tried to answer back, but his voice only came out in a weak cough as the after affects of the shock still caused his muscles to spasm. Then, the portal was blocked by the cloaked ghost. His red eyes glowed bright with anger and one clawed hand rose from his side glowing with red crackling energy.

"That was a mistake, Danny Phantom," the ghost said, before directing his hand toward Danny and releasing the ball of energy.

It hit Danny full on and he screamed as the pain coursed through his bones and veins. It was only a moment, though, before the world pitched and tumbled into darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Danny woke, he didn't know where he was at first. He didn't even remember what had happened right before he lost consciousness. He looked up with blurry eyes feeling sore, hungry, and with a splitting headache. At first, when he looked around he thought he was still dreaming. Then he blinked several times and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and still the sight remained.

Danny was floating in the middle of a large amphitheater. His arms and legs were restrained by glowing chains that shackled him to the floor. Around him, dozens of ghosts were seated in the stands or hovering as it were. Many of them wore long robes with cloaks and high collars that framed their single eye. There were a few other ghosts there, none of whom Danny recognized except Clockwork. The time ghost was floating off to the side, included but separate from the rest of the assembly. His face was the usual impassive expression, but Danny could see a slight scowl in his eyes as he watched the group of one eyed ghosts.

Scanning down the line, Danny's gaze fell on a figure under a large cloak, only its red eyes peering out from the depths of its hood. Beside the ghost sat two huge dogs, calmly seated on either side of their master. Seeing that ghost brought the previous events rushing back to Danny and he tried to jerk away from the threatening figure with a gasp. The sudden reaction did nothing but twitch his body as the chains tightened and Danny found himself unable to move.

Then all eyes in the room were on him and the low rumble of voices died down to an expectant silence. Danny looked around, panicking a little more with each passing moment. The more he thought about it, the more this entire set up looked like a trial. From somewhere in his memory, he remembered Clockwork mentioning a Ghost Council run by the Observants. They had condemned him to death at one point because of crimes he would commit in the future, but Clockwork had managed to manipulate the outcome of those events and allowed both Danny and his family to live.

"Well, what is your plea?" A voice demanded from somewhere in the stands.

Danny's head spun around searching for the speaker, but gave up almost instantly. There were too many that looked too much alike. "Plea?" Danny asked when he realized they were speaking to him, his voice broke and he cleared his throat trying to swallow past the dry lump that had taken residence there, "Plea for what?"

"The boy clearly doesn't understand his crime," Clockwork spoke up from the sidelines. His form shifted to an old man but his voice stayed strong. "This entire proceeding is a waste of time."

"He and the human wizard have broken the treaty that we established millennia ago," one of the Observants called out as if that answered everything.

"Do you _want_ another war with the wizards?" another asked, incredulous.

"The wizards have forgotten about the treaty, they don't even remember the purpose or origin of the archway," Clockwork countered, but he was drowned out as voices broke out through the ranks of the Observants at the mention of war.

"Silence!" a voice boomed accompanied by the banging of a gavel. Danny looked around and found one observant sitting higher than the rest, at a podium that looked all too much like a judge's seat. "We have already discussed this, even if the wizards do not remember, we ghosts do. If the rest of the Ghost Zone were to think the treaty had fallen they would begin to make their way through the portal and possibly bring on another war. An example must be made. Danny Phantom, what is your plea?"

Danny stared aghast at the surrounding observants, head ringing from his headache and the pounding of the gavel. He had no idea what was going on, but knew enough that he was in trouble, serious trouble. "I don't even know what the charges are!"

The lead observant let out an exasperated sigh before answering in a clipped voice. "You aided and abetted the human wizard who came through the archway to return to his home world and then attempted to follow through yourself."

"He fell through by accident!" Danny said, still not seeing what he had done wrong, "He didn't do anything wrong! Why shouldn't he be able to go back to his home world?!"

"There! An admission of guilt! I move we continue on to sentencing," another voice called.

Danny shook his head, thoughts whirling and muddled from the pain and events happening entirely too fast for him to grasp. There was more muttering and shouting he couldn't understand before that awful gavel fell and silence descended once again.

"As according to you own admission of guilt and the testimony of Hunter Tribault, you are found guilty of all charges," more muttering followed only to be quieted as the head Observant continued, single eye glaring at Clockwork, "However…due to a clear ignorance of your transgressions at the time, the sentenced will be reduced."

The room immediately burst into noise again and even the loud hammering of the gavel could not bring the room to its former silence. Danny could only stare in disbelief as the observant spoke up over the continued protests. "The sentence will be reduced to one hundred years with a confiscation of the convicted's memories during that time."

" _WHAT?!"_ Danny choked trying to wrench away from the chains. They only tightened pulling him closer to the ground. No one heard his outburst as the shouting had risen in the stands and between the different ghosts there at the trial. He desperately looked over to Clockwork, but the Master of Time was glaring at the lead Observant clearly displeased with the results of the trial. After a glance at Danny, he moved up directly to the lead Observant and began speaking to him, though Danny couldn't hear what they were saying. "You can't do this!" Danny yelled, but no one heard him over the roar of the active courtroom. "I have a family to go back to!"

He struggled more, calling up his powers to break through the restraints but nothing worked. The chains remained immobile and no one took notice of his poor attempts at escape. His heart pounded in his chest and his breath was ragged in his own ears, the roar of it drowning out much of the sound around him.

This _couldn't_ be happening! A hundred years! His family would be dead by the time he got out! And he wouldn't even know to try and escape because he wouldn't _remember_ them!

Suddenly, Danny noticed a presence standing next to him. He twisted trying to push away, but all he managed was a few tugs against the chains holding him fast before they dragged him down to kneel on the floor. The ghost, cloaked in a similar robe to the Observants, though bearing two eyes, shot a hand out locking onto Danny's hair and pulled his head up. In fear and panic, Danny tried to cry out again, but his voice failed him as an open box was shoved in front of his face. Despite his attempts, Danny couldn't pull away as his eyes locked into the inside of the box.

At first, there was nothing. All he saw was the empty inside of the glowing wooden box, lined with runes and symbols he couldn't understand. Then, it began to glow brighter than it had a moment before. Danny could feel himself being pulled inside, though his hair was held firmly by the ghost. Memories poured from him into the box, first of the trial which left him confused and disoriented. His weak struggling slowed as he tried to grasp what was happening.

Then, his capture and the weeks traveling with Sirius slipped away disappearing with jumbled up sounds into the depths of the empty box. Danny frowned as he suddenly found himself in the clutches of an unknown assailant staring into an empty wooden box. The days before that dropped away and his panic rose as he realized he was being attacked by a ghost somehow when only moments before he had been in his room getting ready for a quick flight.

More memories were pulled away, delving deeper the longer Danny looked into the box. The effect was mind numbing and Danny's eyes lost focus as the box grew brighter becoming nothing more than a brilliant light before him that captivated his attention. Dark Dan disappeared with only a flicker of relief before he couldn't remember what he was relieved about. Then Danni, Pariah Dark, Vlad, the ghosts, the portal and the accident faded entirely as they steadily dropped down to the bottom of the box and its glowing runes. As Danny stopped struggling and his body relaxed the chains released their tension, letting his arms dangle free by his sides.

The box drew years away from him and Danny hung limp, vaguely trying to understand what was happening to him but only growing more confused. He felt lighter or maybe just light headed staring into the strange box in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure. A brief impression of playing on swings passed through him with the ghost of a smile; then he whimpered the next as his friends, his sister, and his parents were pulled away. The token resistance against losing those memories dropped when he forgot what he was trying to hold onto. Finally, his name disappeared into the lining of the box and he only had a taste of loss before that faded, as well.

The boy was lowered on the floor, set in a sitting position in the middle of a large room filled with strange creatures. He frowned and lifted a hand to his spinning head. Beneath the dizziness, he could feel the threat of pain from deep at the base of his head and neck. A dull clunking sound drew his attention and he looked down to find glowing chains draped from his arms and legs. A glowing blue hand reached into view and unfastened the restraints. He looked up and saw a blue person collecting the chains in one arm and holding a carved and glowing wooden box in the other. He heaved a sigh and slumped a little lower. It really was too much effort to move from that spot. He was so tired and room wouldn't stop spinning. In fact, it only seemed to be spinning faster the longer he sat there, making him sway and the room around him waver before his eyes.

A hand on his shoulder brought the boy's attention out of himself. Though he kept his head down and his eyes closed. "Come on, it's time to get you out of here," a voice said, it was strong and impassive; thought there was a hint of kindness and care beneath the flat tones.

The boy didn't look up as he was lifted to his feet. A sigh sounded from above him and he felt a hand drop onto his head.

"Perhaps it's best if you just sleep for now," the voice said again.

The boy couldn't agree more as he felt fatigue drop from the hand and into his body. Hands caught him before he fell, but he barely noticed as he drifted and finally succumbed to sleep.

:: **THE END** ::

A/N: Good job, you lost Danny his memories and got him sentenced to a hundred year prison term. Well, we all knew the Observants had it out for him. If this isn't the ending you were hoping for, go back and try another, but leave a review first! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 10: Crossroads**

Danny looked around the floating rock with its single tree and sighed. The rock seemed to get smaller with each passing moment. Plus, the additional inaction of waiting did not help with his restlessness. He was not one to sit around and do nothing. He had always preferred action of some sort. Jazz had always said it was part of his hero complex that grew deeper by the day. Of course, she had said it wasn't necessarily a bad thing after Danny saved her from a set of large ghost-ferrets that had squirmed their way into the school, but had added in an undertone that it wasn't necessarily a good thing either.

Despite all that, Danny discovered he just couldn't sit and stay, waiting to be found. The Boo-merang would find him no matter where he was, as Jazz had demonstrated during the Dark Dan incident. Besides, he might find a way home before that became necessary.

Decision made, Danny set off in a random direction, figuring he could always change course if necessary. The Ghost Zone was filled with possibilities, after all, and he never appreciated this as much as now, while flying past doors, portals, and strange phenomena that floated in the green expanse.

As Danny passed through the green haze mingling in with the purple accents that came by, he noticed more and more doors coming by at the slow, drifting pace. At the corner of his eye, he caught movements from other ghosts as well, though thankfully none of them attacked him or even took notice of his passing.

Hours went by and Danny could feel himself tiring, but he still didn't seem to be any closer to home. Nothing was familiar; in fact, it all seemed to be blending together in a long unending stretch of door and rock filled green haze. For all he knew he was traveling in circles.

Frustrated, Danny flew up to the first rock found big enough to hold ghost-plants. The single tree sitting on the pot-marked surface looked disturbingly like the tree and rock he'd rested on before when he'd first arrived in the Zone. Danny forced himself to believe that it wasn't.

"This is going nowhere!" Danny growled to himself, aggravation boiling over. "Maybe I should ask for directions?" he wondered, but the idea didn't hold much appeal to him. Sure, the ghosts in this region hadn't attacked him yet, but who was to say what would set them off. That one kid had gotten mad at him for just going into his room when he had been looking for his mom's anniversary present. Perhaps they hadn't attacked yet because he just hadn't given them good enough cause.

A free floating portal drifted by spiraling in a slow counterclockwise motion, swirling black and purple together. It caught Danny's eye and he watched it pass, ready, in case something less than desirable came out in a rush.

"Or maybe I could take a portal," Danny said, scratching his head as he watched the inter-dimensional door way drift by.

A portal could get him home faster than anything. If Danny could find the right portal he could be dumped right back into the center of Amity Park. The problem was finding the right portal. If he took the wrong one, which was far more likely, he could be dumped anywhere from back in time to an entirely different dimension or planet. Danny grimaced at the thought. Then he could really be stuck if he couldn't find another portal back.

Maybe it was just better to keep going as he had. The Ghost Zone, while strange and alien, was at least more familiar than a different dimension. Plus, being there gave Jazz and the others a chance to find him with the Boo-merang. It was a gamble either way.

XXXXXXXX

If you think Danny should ask for directions: **GO TO CHAPTER 3**.

If you think Danny should try a portal: **GO TO CHAPTER 12**

If you think Danny should keep going in the Ghost Zone: **GO TO CHAPTER 6**

 **Feel free to leave me a review at any point during the story! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 15**

 **Chapter 11: The Bubble**

Danny couldn't help himself or the curiosity that was vibrating inside of him just as much as the rock and ferns around him. Eyes steady on the bubble and with the luring hum still in his ears, Danny jumped off the island, transforming into his ghostly self mid-leap. He flew up to the bubble, only noticing the slight pull it was exerting on him when he stopped to get a better look. Even just floating in place he found himself drifting toward it and had to focus his momentum slightly backwards to maintain a steady position.

It looked like a giant soap bubble, lightly pink on the outside with a glossy, shifting surface all around. The inside was empty and he could see through, the curved sides of the bubble distorting the view across from him. The glow wasn't nearly as noticeable up close, but that was most likely because the thing seemed to take up his entire vision, leaving nothing to compare it to. The humming, however, was definitely more noticeable. It hummed in his bones and hair, though it wasn't unpleasant. It filled his ears and head, blocking out all other sound.

Danny stopped resisting the drawing pull of the bubble, drifting a little closer with the absence of his constant back pedaling. With the briefest hesitation, he reached out to touch the bubble. He'd gotten that close, after all, and nothing bad had happened. Plus, the thing didn't feel dangerous. It practically wanted him to come closer. He could feel it, or sense it in the way the humming grew in volume the closer he got, like a happy purr.

Danny ran a tentative finger across the surface before pressing a palm up against the bubble. He marveled at the way the surface shifted, changing color slightly and swirling like soap film over water. A giggle bubbled up from his chest and Danny felt a sudden dizzying giddiness pass through him. It was smooth and warm, but the heat it gave wasn't the searing fire of ghostly origin. Instead, it was the warmth of the living like the real world. He pushed against the bubble, cautiously testing the surface tension.

At first, it didn't give way, his hand bouncing back harmlessly against the surface. Then, suddenly, his hand was pulled into the bubble as though some invisible force had grabbed him by the wrist. It didn't stop there, either. It continued to pull, forcing Danny to prop his other hand against the bubble only to have that one pulled in immediately, as well. The artificial giddiness vanished as soon as his hand sank beneath the surface and Danny realized with icy dread he'd been led into a trap. He tried to back pedal, but with both hands trapped he had no balance and no position to lever himself away and he was quickly pulled all the way into the bubble.

The sudden jerk of being dragged through the surface left Danny disorientated and off-center. It took a moment for the world to stop spinning and him to be able to take in what was going on around him. When he did open his eyes, Danny started at finding himself not trapped in a floating soap bubble in the Ghost Zone but floating above a table rimmed with candles in a dim room filled with teenagers. He blinked in surprise at finding the many eyes staring at him with equal astonishment. Giving the room a quick glance, Danny took in the many round tables scattered across the circular room. The air was heavy and stifling with scents of incense after the chilly expanse of the Ghost Zone.

The crowd that sat around the table stared up at him in dumbstruck amazement. They all wore the same black dresses, though with different colored trim. Danny thought they might be students of some sort, students with the dumbest looking school uniforms he'd ever seen. The only adult in the room was draped in many colorful shawls, making up for the lack of color on her pupils. Her large, overly magnifying glasses plus the colorful clothing and beads gave her the appearance of a large dragonfly.

"That's not a ghost!" someone exclaimed in a British accent after another moment of shocked silence.

Danny turned to find the nay-sayer. He only found more shocked faces, but defended himself anyway. "I am so a ghost!" he said, indignant as he glared around the table as though they had all proclaimed his non-existence.

"No you're not!" another voice cried out with accusation and this time Danny spun fast enough to face his accuser, a red headed boy with a splash of freckles.

"Yeah! Ghosts are pearly white and transparent!" another kid agreed, a girl this time.

Danny crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling like he was back on the playground squabbling over the existence of the Easter Bunny. "Oh really," Danny said, smugness in his voice, "and how many ghosts have you met?"

"Loads, actually, there are hundreds of ghosts in the castle," A black-haired boy with round glasses next to the red head said.

Danny couldn't do more than blink, the wind taken out of his sails and his smug grin dropping off his face like a dead bird. There were hundreds of ghosts? Here? All of them the pearly-see-through-white of poor horror movies?

"Well, Professor Trelawney did say 'spirit' not 'ghost' specifically," someone else commented in a reasonable tone. Danny didn't bother trying to see who said it.

"But I _am_ a ghost!" Danny tried to speak over the increasing number of voices; apparently the shock had worn off.

"Are not!" the first voice spoke again, sounding accusatory.

"Are too!" Danny snapped back, feeling too cornered and trapped to care about being childish.

"Maybe he's a poltergeist like Peeves!" someone called out, trying to be helpful but only adding to the confusion and disorder as those around him agreed or dismissed his idea.

"Or he's a DEMON!" a high-pitched voiced yelled above all the rest, causing the side conversations to fall silent for a moment as everyone gaped with round, frightened eyes.

"Oh Professor!" someone said sounding like they were breaking the news of a beloved pet dying, "When Headmaster Dumbledore finds out you summoned a demon to the school you're going to be in so much trouble!"

The thin, dragonfly-lady went sheet white as she continued to stare in disbelief at Danny. "But….It's never worked before," she said in a faint voice.

Danny, for his part, couldn't believe this was happening. He opened and closed his mouth several times before saying, "I am NOT a _DEMON_!"

"Yes you are!" the kid called out as the rest of the students began whispering frantically again.

Danny threw up his hands at the hopelessness of trying to argue. He finally understood how Jazz felt when trying to convince their parents of anything. He looked around the room again, focusing on avenues of escape and spied several shawl-draped windows and what appeared to be a trapdoor in the floor.

Determined to get away from the annoying group of students, Danny took off in the direction of the windows. If he could get outside, he could figure out where he was and hopefully find a way back home. Danny was stopped, however, by some invisible force that ran around the table. He crashed into it head first, knocking himself back with a dazed blink. The loud BONK! And the sharp "Ow!" from Danny silenced the conversation as all eyes snapped to him again.

"It's trying to escape!" several people cried sending their fellow students into a panic. They were suddenly all out of their seats, pushing and shoving to get down the trap door first as the professor vainly tried to regain order. In a few seconds, Danny found himself alone in the strange, stifling room, vague cries of "Someone get Dumbledore!" and "Where's my camera?" floating up from the still open trapdoor.

Danny blinked a few times, still trying to understand what exactly had just happened. Giving up with a shake of his head, he instead focused his attention on the barrier that was preventing his escape. It seemed to run the entire way around, up to and across the ceiling and along the table top. Intangibility didn't work, neither did ecto-beams, blasts, or ice. Danny even tried regular invisibility and plain old smashing the barrier with his fist. All he did was hurt his fist. The only thing he didn't try was his ghostly wail, afraid of being trapped in such a small space with so much power, that and becoming human again because he found he _couldn't_ bring forth his human side. Whatever the shield, force-field thing was, it was keeping him a ghost as well as trapped over the table.

With no other ideas or options to explore, Danny settled in to wait. He didn't have to wait long before a new round of voices and noise clamored up from the still-open trapdoor. Moments later an aged white head rose through the door. The man was tall, his height accentuated by his long white beard and flowing blue robes. Danny watched the man approach, a calm and pleasant expression on his old face and in his light blue eyes. That alone made Danny feel better, knowing at least this man wasn't panicking. He waited for the man to speak first, though, not wanting to start the roundabout conversation again.

"Hello," the man said in a friendly voice, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school. May I know your name?" he asked head cocked slightly in inquiry.

"Danny Phantom," Danny said, automatically putting his hand out but remembered the barrier and pulled it back to fold over his chest. "I'm not a demon, you know," he said after the barest second, not wanting the man to have the wrong impression from the hysterical students, "Or a poltergeist."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, his eyes twinkling, completely at ease. "Oh, I'm quite aware of that," he said with a smile.

The students from before were beginning to creep back into the room led by the black haired boy and his red headed friend, edging closer behind the old Headmaster. Their curiosity was plain on their faces as it over came their fear.

"The question is," Dumbledore continued, ignoring their growing audience, "what exactly are you?"

Danny hesitated, eyeing the group with distrust and apprehension. He knew they wouldn't believe him, but he said it anyway, a slightly pleading tone entering into his voice, "I'm a ghost, just a ghost."

One of the students snorted from behind Dumbledore, but Danny forced himself to ignore them. Here was a person willing to listen to him and he didn't want to ruin that by yelling at the man's students. A few other whispers broke out among the crowd of students but they silenced immediately when Dumbledore spoke again.

"We have many ghosts here in the castle," Dumbledore said, spreading his arms wide, "I am sorry but you appear quite different from them." He sounded slightly sympathetic as though he were breaking some unfortunate news.

Danny opened his mouth to reply, though he was unsure what he was going to say, when any words were cut off by his ghost sense going off and a pearly white ghost appeared from the floor, shooting up to float next to Dumbledore.

"You sent for me, Headmaster?" the ghost asked, his voice prim and proper with a slightly older version of the British accent that was shared around the room. His clothes were out of date by several centuries, looking more like those Shakespearian movies Lancer was always trying to make them watch. For a moment, Danny wondered what one of Princess Dora's subjects were doing out of the Ghost Zone before he realized none of her court were so pearly white and completely powerless.

"Sir Nicholas," Dumbledore said pleasantly, as though he were making introductions at a garden party, "I was wondering if you could enlighten us all about our visitor here." He gestured toward Danny with a hand, directing the other ghost's gaze.

Sir Nicholas turned his head to glance at Danny before his eyes went impossibly wide and he gave the biggest double take Danny had ever seen, causing his head to slip and slide disturbingly as though not fully attached. "My…my word!" he exclaimed looking at Danny in amazement, "Headmaster, do you know who this is?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Danny.

When the Headmaster failed to reply and the students remained in rapt silence, Sir Nicholas continued, "Why this is Danny Phantom, The Halfa!"

"Halfa?" Dumbledore asked, his tone showing his unfamiliarity with the term as the students around and behind him whispered in confusion.

Danny had the unsettling feeling of the floor dropping out from under him, though he hovered a foot above the table, his mind stuttering in panic.

Sir Nicholas continued to explain, blithely unaware of Danny's panic stricken face. "A Halfa is a ghost who is still half living, half human, half ghost. They still live and exist on the earthly plane while at the same time possessing all ghostly powers."

The explanation was met by sudden gasps and incredulous, wide-eyed stares from the students as Dumbledore, white eyebrows raised, pulled out a long thin stick from his robe. He waved it at Danny, muttering a word or two under his breath. Suddenly, the chill Danny associated with being a ghost was pushed back. It was a gentle but firm push condensing the ethereal sensation back into the cold core within Danny's chest. With a cry of surprise, Danny flashed back to human and fell to the table with a thump, scattering candles onto the floor. He looked down, praying he was mistaken, but to his horror found his regular street clothes with regular human limbs. He looked up at the cries of surprise that swept through the cramp room, fearful eyes finally falling on the man who'd forced him to reveal his true self.

Dumbledore was reaching down, a concerned look in his eyes and he moved to help Danny up. "My dear boy, are you all right?" he asked.

Danny's brain failed him. He just didn't know how to cope with the situation. He opened his mouth to reply but the only thing that came out was, "Uh…"and then he ran.

Danny launched himself off the table, dodging between students who shrank back in surprise and fear. Somewhere behind him he heard his name called, but he was already bounding down the trapdoor landing with a roll on the floor below. It wasn't really a conscious decision, running, just a knee jerk reaction to a situation he'd had nightmares about for over a year. Finding himself in front of so many people, all of whom had just learned his secret, had sent his mind into survival, fight or flight overdrive. He couldn't fight a bunch of school kids, so he ran.

Even now, as Danny leapt down the stairs, three or four at a time he wasn't thinking so much as just putting as much distance between himself and the situation as possible. He pelted down the curved staircase, pushing off walls as his speed overtook his ability to turn corners. A few times he felt a sharp twinge in his wrist as he landed the wrong way against a stone wall, but kept going.

The stairwell ended abruptly, spilling out into a torch lit corridor. There was another staircase immediately to the left that went down into the dark. The hallway to the right led off along that floor. Danny thought he could see sunlight farther down that hallway, but hesitated. From behind, echoing shouts followed close behind him. They knew these halls better than him and could easily trap him if necessary. He tried phasing over to Phantom but couldn't coax the cold out of his chest. Whatever the old Headmaster had done, it was still working on him. He could go toward the sunlight and make a break for it, or he could hide in the darker corridor, wait for the others to pass and then find his way out at his own pace.

If the people here brought him to the school with their stupid little soap bubble, maybe they had a way to send him back to the Ghost Zone. There he at least knew the span of dangers and had a rudimentary understanding for how things worked. If they could send him to the Zone they might even have a way to send him directly back to Amity! He could look for it after shaking his pursuers. Perhaps, in a few minutes, his ghost powers would come back and he could go invisible until he found a way to escape from this lunatic asylum.

Danny doubted that would be the case though, it felt too much like Vlad's Plasmius Maximus without the pain, to hope for getting his powers back any time soon. If that old man could do this to him with just a stick and a couple mumbled words Danny didn't want to wait around and find out what harm they could really do to him.

That still left the question which way to go, and time was running out.

XXXXXXXXX

If Danny should hide in the darkened stairwell and wait till everyone passes: **GO TO CHAPTER 7**

If Danny should go down the corridor and attempt to make his escape right away: **GO TO CHAPTER 20**

 **Feel free to leave a review at any point during the story! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 10**

 **Chapter 12: Wrong Trees, Wrong Woods**

Glaring at the slowly passing portal, Danny bit down on a wave of frustration. All he had wanted was a quite flight then a good night's rest, but here he was stuck out in the middle of nowhere of another dimension. If it wasn't ghosts attacking him, his family, or his town it was something else. He was tired, had a headache, and was thoroughly done with being lost.

Danny scowled as if the portal was the cause of all his troubles. The least it could do was give him a way home so he could get a couple of hours of sleep that night in his own bed. If he had something he probably would have thrown it, but all he'd had was his clothes when he'd been sucked into the portal and throwing ecto-blasts all over the place just seemed like a waste of energy.

As Danny glared at the portal, the swirling pattern parted for a moment to reveal dark green trees in a forest, trees that looked suspiciously like the trees from his own home town. He started at the green leaves, barely daring to hope that fate might smile down on him just this once. He flew up so he was directly in front of the portal, debating his options, though a moment ago he would have charged through any portal that showed signs of his home dimension, much less town. He couldn't get a clear picture of the scene behind the blur of swirling black and purple. It looked like it could be the woods on the outskirts of Amity, but there was no way to tell for certain considering the distortion.

Danny glanced behind him at the unfamiliar swirling of the Ghost Zone, the never ending expanse just kept going like a black hole, threatening to swallow up everything he was. Taking this portal would be just a much of a risk as going out into that unknown. At least the portal looked like it went somewhere into his own world, from what he could tell by the blurred green vision of the forest beyond.

Taking a deep breath Danny edged closer to the portal, nearly touching it. Hopefully, if it was the wrong portal he'd just be able to go back through and he'd be no worse off than he already was. He'd never gone through many portals so he wasn't entirely sure how they worked. It seemed, from his experience at least, they could do almost anything they wanted, though.

Danny only hesitated a moment before pushing forward and flying headfirst toward the green forest scene on the other side. There was a moment of disorientation as the world seemed to swirl around him every which way. Then, everything seemed to right itself and he was on the other side.

Danny found himself in the center of a forest, but one look at the trees and he knew he wasn't in Amity Park. The trees were all wrong; their leaves, their branches, none of it was anywhere near the trees in Amity. As soon as the realization hit him, Danny spun back for the portal, but it was gone.

The silence settled onto the surrounding forest, different from the silence in the Ghost Zone. Here it was more stillness than silence, the shifting of trees and call of birds occasionally drifting through the reaching boughs. Sunlight dropped through the trees in slanted shafts. Looking around, Danny didn't see any signs of civilization or even habitation. The forest floor was pristine, coated in leaves with tufts of golden green grass poking up through the leafy carpet. The scene would have been peaceful if not for Danny's frustration at being no closer to home.

Heaving a sigh, Danny settled down on the ground and shifted into human, trying to determine what to do next. The portal might come back, they sometimes did, but there was no way to tell how long it would take.

Looking once more at the slanting sunlight, Danny picked a direction and set off. If he continued moving he had to find something eventually, hopefully. If he had any sort of luck left he'd be in his own world, even if it was hundreds of miles away from Amity. He'd even be glad to be on another continent. Then, he'd only have to figure out how to travel over distance as opposed to finding the right dimension out of who knew how many dimensional possibilities.

Danny wasn't walking for long when he heard sounds coming from up ahead. He turned toward the sounds speeding up his steps as he went. His pace slowed, however, when he realized the sounds weren't from a helpful forest village or town but from a battle. He quickly switched back to Phantom and continued forward at a more cautious pace.

Minutes later, Danny found direct evidence of the ongoing battle. Survivors, if that was what they could be called, were dragging themselves through the leaves and the forest floor in a desperate attempt to escape. However, instead of wounded people, creatures, or even ghosts, they were robots dragging their demolished metal limbs through the underbrush and leaving trails of black oil behind them.

Danny leapt up to float several yards above the ground, letting the retreating machines pass below. Their teeth were sharp points and they had saws and blades sticking out of random joints and limbs from their body. The worst of their weapons were broken and beyond use. Some of the robots collapsed in their flight, the electronic light in their eyes dying with a clicking whir.

Some of the more complete machines actually looked frightened, a feat Danny hadn't thought machines possible of considering he didn't think machines could feel emotion. The thought of what could be ahead that would cause robots to react like that made him fade into invisibility. Whatever it was, he didn't want it to know he was there until he was ready.

After hesitating a moment, Danny floated on, keeping well above the forest floor. The sounds of battle grew louder, though now he could distinguish one specific voice yelling a fierce battle cry in the midst of mechanical whirring and automatic weapons fire. The bodies of robot warriors grew thicker the closer he drew, though the exact number was impossible to tell since so many of them were reduced to pieces. The leaves were coated in oozing black oil. Seeing the dismembered state of many of the bodies, Danny was grateful that they were only robots and the wet substance only oil. The scene would have been gruesome otherwise.

Within moments, Danny was close enough to the fight that bits of metal and mechanical limbs were flying through the air, dropping through the branches and ricocheting off trees. It reminded Danny of his many fights with Skulker or Technus, when he indiscriminately tore off bits of machinery and bashed away at their armor.

Turning intangible as well as invisible to avoid the flying debris, Danny floated out into a wide clearing and the source of all of the commotion, breaking the quiet peace of the wood. His mouth dropped open as he saw a single, solitary fighter apparently holding off an army of the mechanical warriors. What had been an army, Danny corrected himself, as he better looked around the clearing. The ground was littered with the remains of an army. Only a dozen robots were left; they circled around the warrior at the center of the destruction. The warrior was covered in oil and blood, his clothes ripped and stained from the fight. In his hand he held a samurai sword at the ready, waiting for the next opponent to attack.

Behind the man, a village sat nestled against the wall of the forest. Danny could see a few poor villagers poking their heads out of windows and from behind doors. At least, he assumed they were the villagers. They weren't human, looking more like a cross between people and tabby cats. More sat in wait, ready with spears at the very edge of their town. Their preparations were unneeded though, since, with a final cry the warrior cut down the remaining machines, quartering them after slicing off their limbs. The last robot self-destructed with a spectacular explosion.

In his amazement of the fight, Danny neglected to maintain his intangibility. A spinning blade sliced through the air from the final robot and came down, cutting across Danny's arm with a deep gash. The sudden pain startled him, and he dropped to the ground to land on his bottom visible and tangible, though, thankfully, still Phantom. He grabbed his bleeding arm but quickly released it to bring a hand up in defense. The noise had attracted the warrior's attention and in a moment the man had closed the distance.

"Demon!" The man cried, his sword rose in preparation of a cut.

"Wait!" Danny cried, dodging the first strike by throwing himself to the side and barely missing the second by turning in tangible. He quickly shot into the air, the pain of his arm forgotten in the adrenaline of the fight.

"I shall not allow you to harm these people! Aku has power here no longer!"

Danny scrambled to get out of reach. The man was fast and agile, even after defeating an entire robot army he still had the strength and stamina to pursue Danny with lightning like speed. Finally, Danny was able to float high above the ground and out of the reach of the sword.

"I don't want to hurt anyone!" Danny cried, holding his hands out in front of him, "I don't even know who Aku is!"

That made the man pause, his sword still at ready but no longer swinging at Danny's head. Danny waited with baited breath as the man looked him up and down, eyes lingering on Danny's arm and the green blood that dripped from it. "Who are you? What is your business here?" he demanded in a hard voice, though it lacked the anger from before and now only held wariness. His gaze was still fierce, though, and his eyes were still hard.

"My name's Danny. I got lost in a place called Ghost Zone and tried to find home using a portal. Instead of sending me home, though, it dropped me here," Danny said in a rush, then continued barely stopping for breath, "I didn't mean to interrupt your fight, but I heard the noise and decided to come see what it was. I was hoping someone would be able to help me get home!" He rushed through the end, hands still up and staring at the sword pointed at his chest though he was above striking distance.

The man's face softened and he slowly allowed the sword point to drop before wiping it clean and sheathing his sword entirely. "I apologize for my rudeness," he said with a slight bow, though never taking his eyes off Danny, "Aku has spies everywhere. My name is Jack. I, too, am searching for a way home."

They were interrupted by happy cries as villagers came running over congratulating and thanking Jack for defeating the robot army. Danny watched from the side as they slapped Jack on the back and shook his hand babbling in strange accents. A few sent wary or strange looks toward him but most didn't seem concerned with his presence, not with Jack there. He landed just outside of the happy group and tried to draw one of the villager's attentions.

"Excuse me," Danny said, tapping a man on the arm, "Do you know anything about the portal that's in the woods?"

The man turned and smiled, but didn't answer Danny's question. Instead, he grabbed Danny's wrist and dragged him behind the group as they led Jack off toward the village. Danny tried to protest but his words fell on deaf ears and before he knew what had happened he found himself seated at a table set out in the street next to Jack and important-looking town citizens. The villagers shoved food in front of them, as well as drink, and Danny felt his stomach rumble loudly at the sight and smell of the feast.

"But I didn't do anything," Danny protested weakly, looking around at the meal. He didn't recognize any of the dishes laid out, and was a little hesitant to just start eating unknown food.

"Do not worry yourself," Jack said in his Japanese accent, "They are merely happy to be rid of Aku. This is a feast for everyone present." Jack was sitting next to him, at the right hand place by the head of the table. He looked down at the food and the barest trace of a wince flashed across his face. "I do miss sushi, though," he said before smiling and serving some of the nearest dish, "But one should not be critical of hospitality, and it may turn out to be quite good." He took a bite and chewed it slowly, thoughtfully.

Danny looked down at the range of dishes set out before him. He took a scoop of bluish mush that resembled mashed potatoes. It didn't taste anything like mashed potatoes, but it wasn't any worse than the food his mom cooked in the ecto-crock-pot. His hunger overrode his hesitation and he reached for a couple more normal looking dishes. Around him the feast was under full swing as villagers crammed into spots around the long table, ate, talked, and laughed.

"Who is Aku?" Danny asked Jack, the only person he felt comfortable enough addressing.

The samurai was sitting quietly watching the proceedings with a half-formed smile on his face, but at the mention of Aku a shadow passed over his face. He paused in his eating, looking at Danny with calculated speculation. "He is Evil," Jack said simply. At Danny's confused look he elaborated. "He is a shape shifter, a wizard, is the easiest way to describe his abilities, and very powerful. He exists to spread his corruption throughout the world and dominate all that he can. He only exists to destroy what is good. He is Evil incarnated into a single being."

Danny gulped a little blue mash down. Aku sounded worse than Pariah Dark, but it couldn't be as bad as that, could it?

"And you're fighting him?" Danny asked, trying to get the sense of things in this new world. He glanced at the cat-people villagers. There was no way he was still on earth.

Jack responded with a brief nod. "He destroyed my home and took over my father's kingdom. My mother and I escaped into exile and I have trained many years to finally be able to vanquish him."

Jack paused a long moment. His face sad at the memories and Danny regretted asking. The pause was so long Danny thought the warrior had finished, but Jack continued.

"Aku tricked me. At the very moment of my victory, he tore open a portal in time and sent me into the distant future. This is a thousand years after he was able to take over the Earth."

Danny felt his mouth drop open and a plop of blue mash drop from his spoon. He glanced around at the cat-people again, eyes wide. This was Earth? What year was it? Looking over at Jack he thought the man's clothes looked like old Japanese style and Jack was from the past. So could this be a future beyond where Danny's world was? But he didn't remember anything about an evil wizard-thing taking over Japan from the few history classes he remembered.

"Is everything alright?" Jack asked, looking at Danny with a concerned frown.

"Y-yeah," Danny stuttered, looking quickly at his food. "S-so you're trying to get back to the past?" Danny asked, trying to grasp everything he'd been told.

"Yes, but such portals are difficult to find. You mentioned a portal to a Zone?"

"The Ghost Zone," Danny nodded, glad to be talking about something he knew at least a little about. "That's how I got here, I need to find another portal back to it, or even better back to my own town…preferably during the right time in history…"

"You could try the Temple!" An old wheezing voice spoke up next to them making both Danny and Jack turn. It was an old cat-man that had spoken. He was probably the oldest in the village. His whiskers had almost completely fallen out, only a few faded orange tufts still remained while the rest of his short, furry coat had turned white and gray.

"Temple?" Jack asked, eyes lighting up.

The old cat-man nodded, gumming his toothless mouth as he gazed longingly at the meat on Jack's plate. "There's a magic temple north of here, no one's been there in centuries, but story says if you can find the center it'll send you wherever you desire."

"Don't fill their heads with such nonsense, Grandpa," another, younger cat-girl said, "That's only a legend." She leaned over to Danny and Jack whispering conspiratorially, "Grandpa Jasper is one of the elders of the village so everyone respects him, but he has gone a little batty in his old age."

Danny immediately felt the hope that had been blooming in his chest die. The last thing he needed was some old codger telling him fairy stories and getting his hopes up for no reason.

Jack however, shook his head. "Even legends must come from somewhere and I cannot afford to overlook even the vaguest of rumors. Could you tell me more about this temple, Grand Father Jasper?" Jack placed both hands together and gave a slight bow in his seat.

Jasper laughed. "No need to be so formal with me, young man! It's my pleasure considering what you did to protect our village. I don't know much, just that it's several days journey to the north, by the largest bend in the river that flows between it and our village. Story goes it was built by a powerful magician looking to help a friend who had gotten lost find their way home. It's supposed to be guarded by dangerous traps and warded against Evil."

Danny listened to the brief story with rapt attention. Jasper didn't seem like he was too batty, but the idea of a convenient temple that could magically send him home was a little much to take. Still, stranger things had happened to him, his current situation being a prime example.

Jack, however, was frowning in concentration. From the serious look on his face, Danny guessed the warrior believed every word of the story. Jack confirmed it when he bowed again to Jasper. "I will leave at first light, then, and head north in search of this temple."

"You can't be serious!" another cat-person said, this one wearing fancy robes. "Those woods are filled with dangerous creatures and robots. There's not guarantee the temple even exists!"

"For me, there is no easy way home," Jack said simply before returning to his meal. After a moment of chewing thoughtfully, he turned to Danny. "You are, of course, welcome to join me."

Danny stared at him wide-eyed. He knew there was a portal nearby, even if it had closed behind him after he'd landed. There was still the chance the portal would reopen and he'd be able to slip back through to the Ghost Zone. Still, that would only land him back in the same situation he'd been in since starting this mess. He'd still be lost, just lost in a more familiar setting than this place. If he went with Jack and the story was true he'd have a chance to go _directly_ home. No more wandering around in the Ghost Zone looking for the right portal or door out of thousands, hundreds of thousands….

It was awfully tempting, but would it really work? Danny glanced over to Grandpa Jasper who was gumming a piece of meat despite his granddaughter's attempt to make him put it down in favor for softer foods. Did he really trust the old cat-man to know what he was talking about?

"First light you said?" Danny asked Jack.

"Yes, you do not need to decide now. Think about it and if you make up your mind meet me at the north gate at dawn." Jack pointed to a large wooden gate directly behind them. The village was so small it would be easy to find even though Danny hadn't seen the rest of town.

Danny nodded, and set to finishing his meal as he thought over his options.

XXXXXXXXXX

If Danny should go with Jack: **GO TO CHAPTER 21**

If Danny should go back and wait for the portal to reopen: **GO TO CHAPTER 18**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 13: Siren Song**

Danny hesitated, feeling the tremors in his limbs, even in his human form. He looked around once more at the shredded remains of Skulker. The ghost was dead and these creatures had done it easily. They'd _eaten_ him, Danny thought with a shudder at the memory. He hadn't seen it, but the sounds had been enough and his imagination could fill in the gaps. Glancing nervously back at Falkirk, he caught an understanding smile from the man. In the man's eyes, Danny could clearly see the reasoning of the carnage brought down on the hunter. Skulker had threatened their children. They acted in defense of their own and Danny had helped in that defense. They would not hurt Danny so long as he helped defend them.

Falkirk turned from Danny a moment, going to the boy Danny had protected. As the tall man knelt down to the boy's side, chirping to him with reassuring tones, Danny was positive they were father and son. Others came in and waited as the two talked privately for a moment. Danny dropped his eyes to give them some more privacy.

Sighing, Danny let his shoulders slump, finally acknowledging the fatigue that was coursing through his limbs and clouding his head. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, but heading off in this condition could be tantamount to suicide in the Ghost Zone. It was like Falkirk said, this place was dangerous and if you weren't careful you could easily get yourself killed. _Or eaten_ , _as Skulker demonstrated just a few minutes ago_ , Danny thought with a flash of dark humor. He wondered briefly if he would feel worse about the Hunter's demise later on, when it finally sunk in through the exhaustion. Yes, Skulker was annoying, but Danny'd known him almost since the beginning of being a Halfa and they had helped each other once or twice. _Though, almost always under extraordinary circumstances_ , Danny reminded himself. Usually, the hunter was trying to blast him into oblivion.

No, Danny had a feeling he wouldn't miss Skulker very much.

A hand came to rest on Danny's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts. Danny jerked his eyes up, finding Falkirk standing very close and looking down at him with a father's worry.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, the question reverberating in Danny's mind as he thought it over. "You weren't hurt in the battle, were you?"

Again, Danny had to think it over, dropping his eyes to his hands. He shook his head, as much to wake himself up as to answer. He thought his answer before dredging up the energy to answer out loud. "I'm fine, I'm just tired. All this traveling and fighting is finally catching up to me. I should be in bed right now," he added with strong wistfulness.

"Being in that other form of yours, it takes strength, does it?" Falkirk asked, though Danny was almost positive he already knew the answer.

Danny nodded again, not even wanting to spend the energy in speaking. Looking around, Danny realized only a couple others remained in the clearing.

Falkirk answered his unasked question. "The others have gone back to the nest, to get medical attention for our hatchlings. We're here to help you along."

"Ok," Danny breathed, realizing that the man had probably already seen that he wanted to take up their offer at a few hours rest. Plus, maybe some of the elders could tell him how to get back home. The thought cheered Danny considerably.

Falkirk nodded to himself, moving to pick Danny up easily in his arms. The action reminded Danny's tired brain of his own dad carrying him in from the car after a long day at the beach. A part of him thought he was much too old to be carried, but he was tired and before he could protest, they were off, Falkirk's wings spreading wide to an impressive length. The other two bird-people who had stayed behind stretched their wings and flew on either side. Probably keeping look out, a small part of Danny's brain noted. It occurred to him that he was lucky to run into a friendly group of Ghost Zone inhabitants, rather than the type that would eat him alive. It would give him a chance for some real rest knowing he wouldn't be attacked. He tried to stay awake for the flight but it was a losing battle.

The landing jolted Danny awake from the light doze he'd fallen into despite his best efforts. He looked around eagerly, though tiredly, as they were met by other members of the nest. It was a large island, one of the largest he'd ever seen, if it was an island at all, he corrected himself. He remembered Frostbite's cave was on solid ground and not a free floating jut of rock which meant there had to be other sections of solid land. The firmness beneath his feet confirmed the idea. It felt good after so many hours of flying with only floating islands to rest. They felt too much like ships under foot, rocking and bobbing slightly with any movement or with their own natural drift through the Zone.

The terrain was well hidden, too, surrounded by jagged and high rocks. _Good for defense_ , Danny thought absently, even as he rubbed his tired eyes, or maybe the thought was put in his head by one of the bird people. The large circular building and smaller surrounding huts, buried in thick foliage on the top of a cliff was almost familiar to him, but he realized it might be Falkirk or any one of the others he could vaguely hear in his head trying to help him feel comfortable. The round buildings reminded him of bird nests he'd seen made in trees except placed on the ground. He only swept a brief glance over the clearing. Already in his mind, he could see a comfortable burrow of soft vegetation, blankets, and feathery down waiting for him. The thought of sweet sleep on a comfortable bed made him smile.

Falkirk seemed to pick up on the notion in Danny's mind because the man chucked in his soft trill. "I'd offer to get you some food, but I can see you just want to get to bed."

It felt like he'd only blinked and already Danny was at the bed they'd saved for him. His exhaustion pressed down on him like an immovable weight. He lowered himself into the soft burrow, only vaguely aware of the strangeness of going to sleep so low to the floor. Any awkwardness was soon overcome by the warmth and comfort that surrounded him as someone laid a blanket over him. Danny smiled, feeling the safety around them and tight sense of family everyone had for each other. That same feeling stayed with him into his dreams.

XXXXXXXXX

Danny woke feeling more rested and content than he ever had before, or at least in a very long while. The indefinable sense of warmth followed him from bed as he poked his head from the hut, following the scent of something cooking. He vaguely knew where to go already, almost like a mental map of the village was already in his mind's eye, but still turned his head every which way, taking in everything he could as he made slow progress to the center pavilion where a large stone oven and fireplace served for cooking meals.

There were already quite a few bird-people around, sharing in the warm bread and cooked meat as smells of more cooking filled the air. Danny's mouth watered at the very thought. The last thing he'd eaten was cold left-overs from dinner, having gotten back too late to partake in the family dinner and he wasn't exactly sure what it had been originally since it looked like one of his mother's creations. His stomach rumbled as he sat down, eyes fixed on a large piece of meat sizzling on the griddle. A few of the nest mates around him trilled in laughter, making Danny blush slightly. He could hear their soft teasing in his mind clearer today and was glad he could understand more of what was being said.

Grabbing a small loaf of bread, Danny repositioned himself closer to the cooking fire to get some of the residual heat in the chilled air. It seemed to be morning due to the lighter hue of the sky above them, but he wasn't sure. He'd never been in the Ghost Zone long enough to notice differences in night and day, but the sky above him didn't even look like the Zone, more of a purplish blue color. The chill he felt in the air definitely felt like it could be from the morning, similar to when his family had gone camping.

A down-lined jacket settled around Danny shoulders and he spun to find Falkirk sitting down beside him. The man's large wings slipped in the space behind the bench. "You looked a little chilled," he said with a knowing smile.

Danny only shrugged at first, still a little disturbed by people reading his mind, though he was getting used to hearing their own thoughts and words. It was easier now the more that he did it, almost as if he were hearing them out loud.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Danny asked suddenly, wondering at how they treated him. Usually, people and ghosts alike treated him differently when they found out he was a Halfa. The living, besides his friends and Jazz, often attacked him and the ghosts more often than not did the same. Even if they didn't attack, they flinched back or stared in open fascination at the freak of nature before them. These people though, they didn't even bat an eye, besides that initial surprise. Danny looked into the man's eyes waiting for an answer.

"You helped defend our hatchlings," Falkirk reminded him with a smile as Danny easily heard him. "We're alike, as well. You are half one thing, half another, so are we. We understand how you feel. It is why we built our nest here, away from others. Here we don't worry about their judgment, or their attacks."

Danny smiled wistfully, thinking for a moment what that would be like. Having a home where he didn't have to worry about what people thought of him, where he didn't have to worry about keeping secrets and telling lies to cover anything up. Looking around, Danny realized here that was the case. No one kept secrets from each other, no one told lies to each other. It would be next to impossible, seeing how they spoke to one another.

Even now, Danny could feel Falkirk agreeing with him, though he hadn't said anything out loud. The man had just heard his thoughts and knew his feelings, and Danny could do the same to some extent. He knew they wouldn't harm him, they only wanted to help. He could feel it from them now, unlike before when they'd first met, the knowledge washed away the last of the suspicion and fear he held toward them.

"How do you talk like this?" Danny asked, thinking the words as clearly as he spoke them. The momentary safety and comfort was making room for his curiosity.

Falkirk shrugged. "An inhabitant of this world is a mind first and a body second."

Danny nodded, sort of understanding. Was that why ghosts were able to overshadow humans so easily, because they were more mind than body? And these ghosts just used that trait to talk to one another instead.

A young boy suddenly appeared by Falkirk's side, grinning happily up at Danny and showing a row of his neat, pointed teeth. Danny recognized the boy from the previous day, the one Danny had saved from Skulker. He did resemble his father, Danny thought, eyes switching between the two, if much smaller. Though, Falkirk was a very tall man.

Falkirk moved to put a hand on his son's back, failing to comment on Danny's musings if he heard them. "I don't believe you two have been properly introduced. This is my son, Faelin."

"Hi!" Faelin chirped, the word in Danny's mind coinciding with the high chirp from the boy's mouth.

Danny smiled back, "Hi, nice meeting you."

"I believe Faelin has something he wants to say," Falkirk prodded his son beside him even as the boy gave Danny a shy smile.

"Thank you for helping me, us," Faelin blushed, glancing at Danny from under his long dark bangs, feathers mixed in with his hair.

"You're welcome," Danny said, "Protecting people is what I do."

Falkirk got up to serve some food from the griddle, allowing Faelin to slide closer along the bench. The older man handed Danny a healthy serving before retaking a seat on the other side of the table, beaming at the two boys with fatherly pride.

"Can you stay for a little bit?" Faelin asked, the shyness dropping the more he spoke and replaced by youthful enthusiasm. "Can I show you around our nest? You went right to sleep the moment you got here, you didn't see anything!"

Danny hesitated. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible. He didn't know how long he'd slept, but certainly it was morning by now in Amity and his family had noticed his absence. Still, the boy beside him was brimming so full of excitement at showing Danny around he could feel it like a living thing in his mind, bubbling and infectious. He glanced across the table at Falkirk, wondering what he should do. The man just smiled back, his eyes speaking for him as he let Danny know he was more than welcome to stay however long he wanted. Looking down into the happy, excited face, Danny couldn't say no to the puppy-like enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess one tour wouldn't hurt," Danny said, thinking a few more hours wouldn't make much difference after being away for the whole night. "But after I get some food into me," he added when the boy moved to drag him away from breakfast.

Faelin smiled shyly again, before fetching his own food and tearing into it with vigor.

XXXXXXXXX

Danny spent the rest of the day walking around with Faelin as the boy showed him everything about the village. They started with the large building, the official nest where Danny and most of the rest of the flock had slept the previous night. There wasn't any furniture in the wide circular space, just layers and layers of springy branches, soft furs, cloth, and warm down. Danny could tell areas where individuals would lay down, often grouped in clumps around each other. Faelin pointed out specific places where his friends slept as they passed them. Danny found his own spot grouped with Falkirk and Faelin in their family niche at the center of the hut. He found it comforting to know they were accepting him so quickly, almost a part of the family, especially when Faelin showed where Falkirk slept, a protective spot placed between their places and the door.

One hour turned into two and two turned into three as they trooped around the clearing and nearby woods. Faelin couldn't fly due to his still healing injury so getting around took longer than normal but it would be much quicker when he was healed and could fly, the boy assured Danny as they visited everyone in the village and the more inviting points of interest in the area.

Danny humored the kid, staying in human form so he wouldn't be tempted to fly when his guide was clearly earth-bound for the moment. He didn't feel the need to become Phantom at the moment anyway. The nest was obviously well protected and the feeling of safety around him seemed to seep into his very bones, releasing the tension he'd built up from living in a house with two ghost hunters and their many dangerous weapons. Danny met the other three children from the fight, Draelin, Halkin, and Roibin, all apparently in trouble for leaving the nest and going so far without an adult.

"It is very dangerous out there," Draelin, the girl who had also been injured, admitted in a sheepish tone.

Danny found himself nodding in agreement. She was right, after all. Safe havens were difficult to find, even in the Real World, but especially in the Ghost Zone. In all of his traveling, Danny had never found a place quite like this one. He felt sure not even Vlad would be able to reach him here.

The next thing Danny knew, the day had passed and village was sitting down to their evening meal. Danny found himself sitting next to Falkirk, Faelin pressed against his other side, rambling on about the things they were going to do the next day. Falkirk's deep tones occasionally cut through the boy's monologue to remind him he was grounded, both medically and as punishment and had to abide by those limitations. The other conversations around them flowed through Danny's mind, not nearly as jumbled as it had been when he first woke up. Now, he could hear all the voices clearly, the words overlaying the chirping and trilling instead of the other way around.

Danny shifted uncomfortably. He should have left hours ago. If his family hadn't noticed his disappearance before, they certainly had noticed by now. Jazz had probably gotten the whole story from his parents and had contacted Sam and Tucker, or at least Danny hoped she had. His disturbed thoughts made Falkirk glanced worriedly at Danny a few times, but the man didn't interrupt Danny's own musings.

It dawned on Danny that his friends would undoubtedly look for him with the Boo-merang at the first possible chance. The thought that they would find him eventually bolstered Danny's spirits immensely. He didn't have much of a chance finding home on his own. He still had no idea where he was, and even the field of doors Falkirk had mentioned wouldn't provide much assistance since he didn't know which door to use. It was much better to stay somewhere safe and wait for Jazz and the others to find him than going and getting himself killed before they had the chance.

Besides, Danny thought to himself, he was much too tired to go anywhere tonight. Sitting down and filling himself with good, hot food after exploring all day long had allowed the day to catch up to him. Danny found himself smothering a yawn before resting his head on one hand propped on the table. He blinked drowsily around the large pavilion at all the people around him, the happy conversation filling his head and distracting him from his worries.

"Someone's about to fall asleep in their dinner," Falkirk chuckled beside him making Danny blush as he tried to rouse himself a little more. "Don't worry yourself," Falkirk reassured him, patting one of Danny's shoulders, "You're not the only one." He nodded to Danny's other side with a gesture of his chin.

Danny looked down to find Faelin asleep at his side. The younger boy half curled in a warm lump against Danny, his breathing deep and even. Danny smiled to himself, moving to prop the boy up a little.

"I'll get him back to bed," Danny said, rousing himself enough to lift the younger boy.

Faelin was lighter than Danny would have thought. He wondered briefly if these people had hollow bones like real birds in addition to their wings and feathers. Falkirk followed to help, pulling aside the heavy curtains that covered the doorway into the sleeping area. Danny picked his way carefully across the floor in the dim light. If it had been left to his own memory, he probably would have gotten confused which spot to place the sleeping boy, but Falkirk was there and he was able to help direct Danny's steps, an almost overwhelming presence in Danny's mind in his half asleep state.

Danny gently laid Faelin down in the boy's burrow, careful of his still healing injury, then sinking down in his own place as he watched Falkirk pull a blanket up to tuck in his son. Danny frowned as he felt a wave of worry from the older man as Falkirk looked down at his boy. His breath caught in his chest as the man looked up in him, softly glowing eyes catching his. The gratitude in them almost knocked Danny over, the emotion like a physical presence in his mind, blanketing everything else.

"He can be so foolish sometimes," Falkirk said. He looked back down at his son and ran a hand over the boy's head, giving Danny a chance to recover his breath. "So much like his mother," Falkirk murmured and Danny didn't have to ask to know that she had been killed along with their oldest son somewhere out in the Zone.

Falkirk looked back at Danny, surprising Danny with the concern in his large eyes, this time directed at Danny. "But I guess all young men are like that," he said more to himself. Danny just barely caught it on the edge of his mind.

"I didn't mean to get lost in the Ghost Zone," Danny defended himself sounding younger even to his own ears, like a child apologizing to a parent for some unintended misdeed. A picture of his mother shooting him with the Fenton Bazooka came to mind as he thought that it really wasn't his fault.

"I'm sure you'll find home soon enough," Falkirk said, helping Danny lay down in his burrow.

A blanket of comfort fell over Danny's mind, making him blink sleepily up at the man tucking him in as Falkirk had done for his own son. Danny rolled over onto his side. The day really had been a long one, he thought vaguely as he relaxed boneless into the nest around him. He needed to rest, sleep and get his strength back. He only dimly felt Falkirk run a hand over his head like he had for Faelin before falling into a world of strange, bird-filled dreams.

The next day went much the same as the first, as did the one following that. Danny spent his time being dragged by Faelin all over, meeting everyone and seeing everything that they hadn't the first day. They were joined by many of Faelin's friends, including the three others who had faced Skulker. The children flocked around Danny, fascinated by his lack of feather and wings. They didn't believe he could fly until he showed them his ghost form and flew around a few laps for them.

The thought that he should be on his way appeared once or twice when he was alone and more specifically when Faelin showed him the way into their hidden nest. They were actually in a large cavern that opened into its own small world from a long tunnel, much like Frostbite's ice cave opening into his ice world where the sky shone blue instead of green. They didn't venture too far out from the entrance, didn't even leave the cave. They just edged close enough to get a glimpse of the swirling green of the Ghost Zone. The others hadn't wanted to go even that far, afraid after the recent encounter with Skulker.

In the end, it was just Danny and Faelin that peered out from the sparse brush to the green drifting expanse. Even then, Faelin wouldn't do more than peek out at the unknown, fear and wariness mixing in with the excitement in his eyes and mind. With just Faelin next to him and the others far behind, Danny's head felt quieter and emptier than it had for days, since he'd come to stay with them for a quick rest. Danny took in a deep breath, remembering all at once. That was right, he'd only stopped by to get a quick rest before heading back out and trying to find his way home, somehow he'd forgotten that.

"It is tempting, isn't it?" Faelin said, his words reverberating in Danny's brain, sounding loud without the background thrum of other voices. "Who knows what's out there? Probably a lot of excitement."

"Probably a lot of danger," Danny thought back with a look before he paused, frowning to himself. The statement was true, he couldn't deny it, but it wasn't something he'd normally say. The danger wouldn't bother him so much, or at least he wouldn't give it as much mind, usually.

Danny was only just beginning to ponder that, Faelin's small voice trying to grab his attention again. He didn't have nearly so hard a time ignoring the younger boy's occasional comments as when he was with the others, especially the adults. Danny frowned as he thought that as well, mind skipping from his earlier train. Now that it was quieter in his head it was easier to think and his mind couldn't seem to settle on a topic. It occurred to him that he'd been there for three days already and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz still hadn't found him. He must be far out in the Ghost Zone for them to be taking so long. Perhaps it would be better if he tried meeting them half way. He could go right now. Faelin knew the way back to the nest and could just tell the others that Danny had decided it was time to go.

Danny had almost settled on that plan of action, hesitating at the thought of being alone in the unknown again, when Falkirk came up from behind them. Danny could feel the man arrive before he saw him. Faelin's face dropped, the face of a child who knew he was in trouble for something he should have known better than do. Danny could feel Falkirk's anger pressing down on him, smothering him, and suddenly he remembered how these people had ripped Skulker to shreds, eating the remains that weren't metal. He stumbled back a few steps eyes wide with fear, nearly tripping back over the edge of the cave and falling the long way to the jagged rocks below if Falkirk's hand hadn't shot out and grabbed his arm.

The man pulled Danny back, safely away from the edge of the cave and the deadly fall below it. He drew Danny in a shaky hug, petting Danny's hair over and over, his fright, anger, and relief swirling through Danny's mind leaving him confused and dizzy, his legs like jelly beneath him. Danny didn't notice the glare and rebuke Falkirk sent his younger son or hear the promise of further, stricter grounding. He was too busy trying to regain his balance as they guided him back down the tunnel to the wide opening that led to the cavern with the nest.

A part of Danny worried about leaving the Ghost Zone behind. How was he going to find his way home if he just stayed here and didn't venture out, despite the danger? The thought had a whimper rising in his throat as he glanced back to the vegetation crowded tunnel. He could feel Falkirk's arm tighten in response, a hand coming up to pet his hair. Then, he remembered the Boo-merang again. His friends were coming for him. They'd get here eventually, even if it took them a few more days to find their way. The Boo-merang would lead them here and then they'd all go home. It would all turn out alright, repeated over and over in his head as he leaned heavily on the strong frame holding him up and guiding him. He'd find his way home.

When they got back to the village Danny was too tired from the scare to do anything but lie down and rest. Falkirk half carried him to his burrow and sat next to him, murmuring reassurances that filled Danny's head like a cooling balm and stroking his hair until he fell asleep, tumbling into those same strange dreams.

Faelin's punishment was much more stringent than before. He wasn't allowed out of the immediate circle of huts surrounding the larger nest. He also wasn't allowed to fly still, though the healer proclaimed his injury healed enough for him to take wing. Instead, Faelin stayed on the ground and did chores as was needed. Falkirk kept Danny close to his side the next few days, showing him the different things they did to maintain the village. Danny's near miss at falling out of the cave seemed to have rattled him and Danny could feel the same worry that surrounded his son extending out every time he looked in Danny's direction. At the same time, he could feel the man's parental protectiveness like a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back to the father's side if he strayed too far.

Though it vaguely annoyed Danny, being kept so close, he couldn't summon real anger toward it. The constant worry and care he could feel directed toward him was a nice change from being the one always expected to fix things. Knowing someone was there to look out for him so was a welcome relief from constantly having to watch his town and protect others from ghosts. He could also feel Falkirk's sadness at the loss of his wife and oldest son throbbing like a wound in the back of the leader's mind. Having Danny close seemed to ease it somewhat, giving Falkirk a chance to make up for the son he hadn't been able to protect, at least. Though, sometimes Danny teased the older man and his over-protective nature.

"I really can look after myself," Danny chuckled at the admonishments of care as he helped fix the roof on one of the huts. "I can fly just as well as you!" He floated down to the ground just to prove his point.

Falkirk grinned, ruffling Danny's hair slightly. "I forget sometimes. You have no wings after all, and you're just a boy. Don't even have talons. You look so defenseless." The worry returned to the man's eyes.

"I've been defending myself for a long time. I have plenty of things I can do," Danny replied, remembering flashes of his various battles to protect Amity.

Falkirk looked at him thoughtfully. "Show me."

They found an empty glade not too far from the village and Danny ran through his many powers, forgoing his wail for fear what it would do in the cavern. He did mention it, making Falkirk's eyebrows rise up.

"I can see why you were able to defend your town so well," Falkirk said impressed.

The pride Danny felt wash through him made him blush, putting a hand behind his neck and duck his head. "I can help protect this place, while I'm here," Danny said, the thought coming to him though he knew he would have done so if necessary anyway.

Falkirk nodded his head looking pleased and grateful. "Like you defended my son, yes, I know. But still, even with all that skill you have, it is very dangerous for a single boy alone in our World. Your powers would not help you much without a place of refuge to rest, a flock to look after you."

Danny nodded, thinking about the very long distance that must lie between him and home if it was taking his friends so long to find him. Maybe something had happened to the Boo-merang. Either way, he could wait. They'd come eventually he told himself, letting the thought fall to the back of his mind as Falkirk's voice quieted his other thoughts.

"We Sirens don't let anyone fall out of the nest. No one becomes lost here," Falkirk said with a conviction that drilled into Danny's head. Falkirk led the way back to the cluster of buildings, "We take care of each other. It's a dangerous world out there and any help would be very welcome."

Danny nodded, to himself as much as in agreement with Falkirk. He wanted to help while he could. It was the least he could do after the welcome and acceptance they had given him. Falkirk smiled over at him, a broad, proud grin that had Danny grinning back.

That night, Danny fell into sleep as easily as every other night. Comfort and warmth flooded his mind making him blink owlishly with heavy lids as he watched Falkirk saying goodnight to his youngest son. He dimly noticed Falkirk tucking him in after Faelin with the same tender care. The smile it brought to Danny's face stayed long after he was asleep.

Danny wasn't sure what woke him in the middle of the night. He'd slept straight through each night with a calmness he had forgotten was possible in sleep, but his eyes blinked open after only a few hours of rest. He sat up looking around in the dark nest at the silent, slumbering forms spread out around him. It was so quiet he almost thought he'd gone deaf for a moment until he realized that it wasn't so much an external silence, he could hear the soft exhalations of others sleeping around him. It was an internal silence. There were no voices in his head, distracting him. It was slightly unnerving after so long of hearing the constant thrum in the back of his mind. He almost woke up Faelin or Falkirk, hoping to have some company until he fell asleep again, but he hesitated, not wanting to disturb them.

With a sigh, Danny lay back down trying to recapture the deep sleep he'd been in before. He turned to his wrist watch to check what time it was, idly wondering how long it would be before the others woke up. When he pushed the button, though, nothing happened. The light was as dead. No matter how hard Danny pressed down on the button the light refused to work. He looked at it closer, his eyes lighting up as he brought out his ghostly eyesight. The entire watch was dead, the face blank and useless.

Danny frowned at the object around his wrist. There was no reason for the watch to be dead. It was only a month old, the battery couldn't be drained. Annoyed at the inconvenience, Danny carefully stood and picked his way across the floor to get out where there was more light. Perhaps, he'd smashed it at one point, broken it like his other watch. He didn't really need a watch here, but it was a long standing habit. His wrist would feel naked without a watch.

The light wasn't much better outside. The strange sky was dark with small pin points of light that made Danny wonder if there wasn't a portal somewhere along the tunnel and this was just another world all together with stars shining down. Still, the dim light in combination with his Phantom eyes was enough to check over the time piece. He slipped it off his wrist and turned it over in his hands. There were no cracks or gouges that would indicate it had been abused anymore than normal.

Danny paced away from the hut, moving to a large rock to sit down as he pondered the problem. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling the feathers he'd let Faelin and his friends tie there and took advantage of the quiet to order his thoughts and memories. He'd seen something like this before, but he had difficulty pulling forth the memory. It seemed sunk, far below the last few days of staying with the Sirens, as they had called themselves on several occasions.

Fingering the watch Danny, jumped up to pace as he thought, delving deeper and deeper into his memory. He was filled with an almost nervous energy as his mind spun in the silence. Suddenly, it came to him. He remembered. It was when Tucker, Sam, and he had met Princess Dora for the first time, after Sam had been kidnapped and taken to the castle where Dora's brother had stopped time. As they had come close to the castle, all of Tucker's electronics had died one by one, their electricity refusing to work in that part of the Ghost Zone.

Perhaps this place was similar, simply refusing to allow technology to work. The more he mulled it over the more Danny was sure that was the case. Still, he shrugged at the thought. He'd miss his watch but he hardly needed it here. They didn't work off the same dependency on schedule like there was in the Real World. Things were simpler here, slower. Danny turned to go back into the hut to try and get some more sleep, glad he had solved the mystery, when the full implication hit him like a bucket of ice water.

If technology didn't work here, neither would the Boo-merang.

The realization made Danny freeze in his tracks, mind working in overdrive as he made several other heart stopping epiphanies. He'd been here for over a week. He wasn't sure how long exactly but he knew it was at least a week, probably closer to two. Shaking his head in denial, Danny quickly phased to Phantom and took off for the entrance tunnel at break-neck speed, the watch clutched in his hand.

Danny was still far out in the Ghost Zone. It was entirely plausible that it could take his friends this long to get to him. If they got a late start, had problems with the Boo-merang or the speeder, ran into complications at home, it became likely that they would take _at least_ a week to find him. As long as the watch started working somewhere along or near the tunnel he had nothing to worry about. They could still follow the tracking device to the tunnel. Then, natural curiosity and exploration would lead them to the nest, not to mention the real-world scanner on the speeder. There was no reason to suspect that they couldn't find him here.

Still, as Danny flew through the entrance tunnel dodging trees and plants, he felt a terrible sinking experience in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at the watch every few seconds, praying for it to come back to life, hopefully in a place that would encourage his friends to investigate further. He flew right to the opening of the tunnel, force of habit placing him just before the shrubs ended where there was some cover, and yet the watch showed no signs of life.

Landing, Danny let his ghost half fall away as he stared at the dead time piece, the last remnant of his previous life, he realized, looking down at the clothes they'd given him. His original clothes had been taken away at some point to be washed, but had never come back again and they'd done several rounds of laundry since then. Danny knew, he'd helped with it, washing and hanging as Faelin and his friends chattered around him. He hadn't seen his own clothes in any of the baskets or lines.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, feeling the many feathers tied in with strong knots. He tried pulling one out, but it refused to budge. Danny remembered letting them do that, several days ago, shortly after losing his clothes and shoes. He'd told them not to make the knots permanent, that he'd have to take them out when he went home. They'd trilled and promised and continued right on working, using Faelin's own feathers and then Falkirk's when he'd arrived minutes later. The man had even tied a few into Danny's hair himself. Danny remembered the extra hard tug he'd given to make sure the knots wouldn't come undone and the feathers would remain in place. The notion that it was temporary had drifted to the back of his mind, unthought-of till now.

With a sharp inhale, Danny realized he hadn't even thought of home since then. That incident was the last time someplace outside of the nest had even occurred to him, and he hadn't even thought of Amity Park! He had thought of some vague, distant place called home that he would go eventually, not the nest, but not Amity. After that, the notion of leaving had sunk to the background, lost in the sea of voices and emotions around him.

Danny spun to look out at the Ghost Zone, taking a few stumbling steps toward the edge of the cave. Mind running through all the events of the past week with frightening speed, Danny remembered all the things they'd done to incorporate him more and more. At first, he'd lost his shoes, something had happened and he woke up one morning to find them gone. That's right. It had been the day after Faelin showed him the entrance to the cave. Then, his clothes were taken and the feathers soon after. Falkirk had taken to petting Danny's head just as much as Faelin's since then, Danny thought, going over how happy the man was that Danny had them. Danny, himself, had actually been glad to have the feathers after they were in, he realized. He remembered thinking if not for the absence of wings and his eyes he'd be indistinguishable from the others in the flock.

They were trying to keep him, Danny realized. They wanted him to stay with them, be a part of their flock. This entire time they'd been delaying his leaving, trying to keep him for one extra day at a time while he became more like them! He wrapped his arms around his middle as a part of his mind asked why that was such a bad thing. They were kind here. They loved and understood him and would take care of him like no one in Amity had, or did, or would. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that he now knew weren't his though they came in his own voice. It didn't work. They felt so much a part of him it was impossible to ignore what they said.

Danny needed to leave, he knew. He needed to leave, now, before his absence was noticed and they came looking for him. This place, the flock here, was like quicksand, pulling him in slowly until it was too late to climb out. It was worse than quicksand. Then, at least you knew you were in danger, being swallowed by the earth inch by inch. Here it was comfortable. It was nice, nicer than Amity in some ways. Here it was easy to settle in and forget other places existed. Here people loved him, cared for him, protected him, and there was never any doubt about that. He could feel it wrapped around him like a warm embrace, slow to let go even with the silence in his head.

Danny forced himself to stumble past the few remaining scrub-brushes that hid the depths of the cave from prying eyes. He went right to the edge of the cliff, toes peeking over the long drop to barren rocks below, even though he could hear the warnings of danger out in the Ghost Zone screaming in his ears, begging for him to turn around and go back to where it was safe. It was difficult to ignore the urgings since they didn't come from some other's voice echoing in his mind's ear but from his own. It was a portion of his own mind pleading and ordering him to return to where he belonged, not Amity in the Real World with other humans, but back behind him at the nest with the rest of his flock. The quicksand was creeping higher.

Danny trembled with the effort to quiet the voice, his own voice, and take off to find a way home, or, at the very least, a place where the Boo-merang could go and lead his friends to him. But he couldn't even make himself bring his own ghost form out, much less step out of the cave. That same piece of his mind was holding it back, repeating that no one was lost. He whimpered with the effort, arms tightening around his middle as he attempted to dredge up the force of will.

"Where are you going?" Falkirk's voice came to mind and Danny spun to face him, the sand and gravel crunching under his feet in the physical silence around them.

"I'm going home!" Danny yelled in his mind with all the anger and betrayal he was experiencing. He felt oddly like a teenager rebelling against a parent, but Falkirk wasn't his parent. This flock wasn't his family. He had to repeat it several times to himself, trying to keep his own thoughts in place, fighting against slipping farther.

Falkirk took a step forward, trilling a calming sound, hands reaching for Danny as he came out from behind the scrub brush. Danny could feel the man settling into his mind like a bird resting on a well-loved perch. Danny shuffled his feet back, placing his heels over the sharp drop. His balance rocked. The move made Falkirk stop, freezing with his arms still outstretched, but afraid to move closer lest Danny lose his balance. Instead, Danny could feel the worry and care from the man blanketing over his thoughts, making his feet step forward of their own accord, it seemed, away from the sheer cliff and toward the waiting embrace. He forced them to stop after the second step, before he was in arm's reach.

"You've been putting more than just words in my mind!" Danny yelled in a raspy voice, using his voice for what felt like the first time in days. With a start, Danny realized that that was indeed the case. Ever since that first day, he'd been thinking what he wanted to tell them. He hadn't physically spoken a word almost his entire visit and more disturbing than that, he vaguely remembered making whistling noises while talking at one point the previous day, like the others.

"You're a strong ghost. You protect others well," came Falkirk's answer in his mind, "But you'll never make it alone without a flock to protect you, too."

Danny closed his eyes and tried to push the presence out, but it seemed like the more he pushed the more it dug in. A fierce protectiveness flowed with it, fortifying its place in Danny's mind. Falkirk wasn't going to let another son wander off into the Zone to die, not again.

 _But I'm not your son!_ Danny protested in his mind, though the words were laced with doubt and directed mainly to himself. Danny spun back to the opening of the cave and the Ghost Zone beyond.

"And you're lost. We can give you a home, love and understanding. We can help protect you, we can protect each other. Why do you want to run from that?" Falkirk's voice was kind and loud, drowning out everything else for a moment.

Pictures of all the mistreatment he'd had as a ghost, all the times friends or family or strangers had attacked him for no better reason than existing rose up in Danny's mind. He tried to remember the good times, the fun with his friends and sister, but each time he thought he had a memory it was pushed back away from him, leaving his hands empty of comfort. Danny could feel his eyes burn at the thought of going back.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder, lightly at first, then settled firmly as Danny didn't pull away, like a bird landing on an unstable branch. It steered him around and back toward the nest, an equally gentle but firm pressure pushing on his mind, crowding his thoughts. A sudden fear stopped Danny's feet from moving, though. If he went back with Falkirk now, he'd never leave again. There'd be too many voices. He wouldn't be able to keep his own thoughts straight!

Danny could feel the panic rising like boiling water and knew it was completely his own. He grabbed on to it, feeding it as much as he could. He'd never see Sam or Tucker again! He'd never see his parents or Jazz again! He had to leave before he forgot or got distracted, before they made the thought slip from his mind. Desperately, Danny concentrated on home, picturing his friends and family in his thoughts. He turned back to the Ghost Zone, but couldn't make his feet move that way, either. So much of him still wanted to stay. Even as he thought of home, pictures of the warm nest bubbled up, trying to overlay his family in the Real World.

Danny blinked and suddenly Falkirk's golden eyes were right in front of him, so close he could barely see the face surrounding them, much less the Ghost Zone and his escape route beyond. Try as he might, Danny couldn't keep the image in his mind. He couldn't picture Amity Park, his house, his room, not even his family. They all seemed like some distant dream that faded with the morning, slipping from his grasp like sand.

"Don't you want to go home?" Falkirk asked, the words echoing comfortably in Danny's mind, bringing a deep loving affection with them that seemed to fill him up, leaving no room for anything else.

The tension bled out of his body and his arms dropped from his middle, letting the watch fall to the sandy cave floor. He couldn't think of why he had wanted to leave, turning his back on a family and flock that loved and cared for him didn't make any sense. Danny slowly took the hand held out to him, smiling back into the large gold eyes as it drew him closer into a tight embrace. An arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders guiding him. He relaxed into the hold, letting the sense of safety and care coming from Falkirk overwhelm him. They looked after their own here, Danny thought, they didn't let anyone be lost. He found his answer as if it had been sitting in the back of his mind this whole time, only waiting for him to recognize and accept it. He let the answer echo back through his thoughts where he knew his father would hear him.

"I am home."

 **::The End::**

XXXXXXXX

Well, this was one of the longer endings, but I couldn't think of any good spots to throw in more choices. Hey, at least Danny's happy and he did find a home, even if it wasn't the one he was looking for. If you don't like this ending, go back and try another. Just be more careful of the choices you make this time. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 6**

 **Chapter 14: Vengeance**

Danny held himself back. The bird-children were doing just fine without any help from him and he really didn't have the energy to take on Skulker. He'd need all he had to follow the Hunter undetected back to their own section of the Ghost Zone.

 _Besides_ , Danny said to himself, _it doesn't look like Skulker will take much more punishment_.

Every time Danny had faced the ghost in the real world, Skulker had left after he'd received as much damage as he had from the bird-children. _Left or was destroyed_ , Danny quickly corrected himself. He sat back and waited for the tell-tale escape hatch the Hunter had installed in his helmet. Any minute now, the suit would stop working entirely and the tiny green blob of ectoplasm that was Skulker would fly away with whatever new escape-mechanism he'd installed.

That moment never came, however. A shriek from above them drew everyone's attention. Danny peered up to see a group of older bird-people streaking down to the island floor. The new arrivals descended on Skulker with flashes of razor sharp talons and pointed teeth. They ripped into Skulker's armor with ease, pulling the flailing and screaming hunter from his helmet before tearing him apart and eating his ecto-plasmic remains.

Danny watch, his mouth hanging open at the death of one of his long-term enemies and the ease with which the bird-people had ended him. His face drained of color as he watch them eat the final squirming remains of the Hunter, unable to hold back the small gasp at the anger and hate he could practically feel coming off of them.

The small noise was enough to draw their attention and before Danny could react they were on him. Several of them pounced on him at once, pinning him to the ground and cutting off any chance Danny had at defending himself. His pleas went unheard and unacknowledged and quickly died under their attack. The last thing he saw was their fang-like teeth opened wide and the last thing he felt was the pain of their deadly talons sinking into him before everything went black.

 **::THE END::**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, you got Danny killed. Good job. That's what happens when you tempt Karma by putting your own needs in front of others. Luckily, you don't have to settle for this ending, you can go back and try another one. Everybody loves redo's! Don't forget to leave a review telling me how awful I am!


	15. Chapter 15

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 19**

 **Chapter 15: Could be a Trap**

Danny flew on through the field of doors. His eyes were growing heavy and his reactions slow as he continued traveling in ghost form. His mind began to wander as he passed by door after door. It was like watching endless countryside roll by on a road trip, never ending and mesmerizing. At one point, he blinked to find himself seconds from colliding with a floating door, barely pulling up in time.

After his heart stopped racing from his near collision, Danny continued moving. He didn't know how long he moved through the field. It faded to one door after another. At several points he was sure he had double vision, but it was difficult to know for sure since there were so many doors of different colors, styles, and sizes. The sheer number and congestion made him feel claustrophobic and twitchy.

Then, suddenly, Danny blinked and he was out of the cloud of doors. They floated behind him, bumping into one another with dull wooden thunks and the rest of the Ghost Spread out like a wide sea. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved away from the field to the first large island of rock and glowing vegetation he could see. He settled down on the rock fading back to human as he touched down. "Okay, time for a rest," Danny muttered finding a less bumpy spot shielded from view by tall ghost-ferns. It seemed like only a few seconds after he put his head down on one arm and he was fast asleep.

Danny didn't know what woke him exactly, the light or the sound, but some time later he found himself blinking with blurry eyes at the softly glowing ferns. Another light, different from the ghostly glow around him shone from behind the ferns. A strange, low pitched humming was also filling the air making returning to sleep impossible. Poking his head above the vegetation, Danny looked around him trying to find the source of the light and, more importantly, the sound. There, just behind him hung a strange ball of light. It pulsed with a light pinkish hue in rhythm with the thrumming hum.

At first, the sound was vaguely disturbing. It was just barely audible, but the bass was strong enough that he could feel the vibration echoing through the rock and into his very bones. The more Danny listened to it, however, the more intriguing he found it, compelling almost. The steady beat lulled Danny's earlier concerns and at the same time seemed to be calling out to something.

A large part of Danny wanted to go and inspect the glowing bubble, but another part reminded him that disturbing random things found in the Ghost Zone was generally a bad idea. It could be a good way to get himself killed, or blasted to kingdom come. After all, more often than not, if something appeared to be harmless it only wanted to lure in unsuspecting prey and unleash some twisted danger on its victims. Though, Danny was having a hard time coming up with nefarious ulterior motives for a giant pink bubble.

 _Then again_ , Danny continued to himself, pausing as he watched the bubble grow brighter and more defined. Sometimes strange things in the Ghost Zone could actually help, rather than immediately lay waste to everything they encountered. The noise was growing stronger now, too, clearly audible and shaking the ferns around him. The bubble seemed to be pulling the entire island closer. Danny blinked and realized he'd moved his way to the very edge of the island as he leaned out of the ghost-ferns to get a better look. He bit his lip, torn between the curiosity of wanting a better looked and previous experience of glowing oddities in the Zone. The thing could disintegrate him into a million pieces or it could help him find a way home. There was really no reliable way to tell.

XXXXXXXXX

If Danny should investigate further: **GO** **TO CHAPTER 11**

If Danny should leave the bubble alone and continue on his way: **GO TO CHAPTER 27**

 **Feel free to leave me a review at any point in the story! ;)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 22**

 **Chapter 16: Well, That Was Unexpected**

Danny looked around the Ghost Zone feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. It was exactly like when he first landed here after his mom shot him with the portable portal. He was back to square one. That time he'd tried a random portal instead of just waiting for his friends to find him with the boomerang and that hadn't ended well at all.

No, Danny decided. He wasn't going to try that again. This time he would wait and let them find him instead of getting lost and trapped in some unknown dimensional portal somewhere. He was too tired to travel anymore any way, getting through the temple and the days of traveling before it had worn him out more than he realized.

Nodding to himself, Danny looked around for a comfortable floating rock to sit down on and begin his wait. His heart sank a bit as he realized he was in one of the more deserted parts of the Zone. None of the rocks were much bigger than a large bolder and none of them were big enough to support plant life. Picking one that looked a little stable, he settled himself down and hoped he didn't have to wait too long otherwise he would starve to death. Already he could feel his stomach rumbling inside him, empty and unhappy.

Danny wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, trying desperately to stay awake, when he heard a noise. It was a soft ripping sound that he'd never heard before in the Ghost Zone. He looked around to find the source only to spot something right next to him. It looked like a thin tear hanging mid air. Deciding he didn't like something unknown being so close, Danny floated up to get away, but before he could the tear suddenly split open and pulled him in like a vacuum sucking him up.

Danny spun and tumbled through the portal. It was very much like going through the portal back at the temple. He hadn't liked that trip when it happened and he didn't like this one either. He landed with a hard thump on the ground, though thankfully cushioned by thick green grass. His head still spun from the wild ride through the portal that had suddenly appeared before him but that didn't stop him from hearing the young voice next to him.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Danny looked up from where he sat in the green grass to find a boy a few years younger than himself smiling down at him with a broad grin. The kid wore an orange and white striped t-shirt with shorts. He had a sharply pointed face and a mop of red hair on top.

"Hi!" the boy said in a bright voice, helping Danny up off the ground, "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb."

The boy, Phineas, gestured to another, taller boy nearby with dark hair and a long face. Neither of the two boys looked surprised to see a white haired, green eyed ghost standing in their back yard. Glancing down at himself though, Danny realized he'd transformed in the spinning tumbling of the portal without even noticing it. He must have been tired if he'd done it without realizing.

"Danny," Danny returned more out of habit than anything else as he glanced around himself, slowly climbing to his feet.

Danny was in a fenced-in backyard. The two story house, and quiet suburban neighborhood seemed like the least likely place for him to land after being sucked into a random portal in the Ghost Zone. Danny couldn't imagine a Ghost Zone portal leading to anywhere so normal. Then again, he thought, if all of the portals led to weird places then a normal place would, in fact, be weird. Turning around however, Danny stopped and felt his mouth fall open at the very large hulk of machinery sitting just behind him.

"Welcome to our back yard," Phineas said in the same bright voice, unnoticing of Danny's amazed staring.

Danny blinked again, forgetting for a moment that the two boys were there after staring at the large and complicated machine. He reached up rubbed a hand over his head, still a little dizzy. Maybe he'd hit his head on the landing. "Uh, thanks," he said, unsure how else to respond, "Um…could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Danville. That's in the tri-state area," Phineas said moving over to the device sitting in the middle of the yard. He pulled open a panel and began sifting through some wires. "Sorry we accidently brought you here. We usually have a set plan, but today we decided to wing it. Apparently, we accidentally made a transportation device, though from where exactly, I'm not quite sure." He faded off as he started pulling out various circuit boards and wires examining each in turn.

"Ok…" Danny said, standing off as he watched Phineas and his brother go over their machine.

Danny wondered if he should mention the fact that they had opened up a portal into another dimension. If he told them he had been in the Ghost Zone they would probably think he was crazy. Not many people believed in ghosts outside of Amity Park. Still, if he told them about the Ghost Zone and they _did_ believe him that would open up a whole world of awkward questions like what Danny was doing inside the ghost realm in the first place. He was still pondering over how much information he was going to give them when the door to the house slid open and a red headed girl about his age stormed out.

"Phineas! Ferb! What do you two think you're doing?!" she yelled, her voice loud in the otherwise quiet neighborhood and filled with aggravation.

"Oh. Hi, Candace. We're just trying figure out where this thing teleports from so we can return our newly made friend here," Phineas answer, completely unperturbed by the girl's harsh tone.

"Friend? What frien-" She turned just at that moment, eyes falling on Danny. The girl, Candace, froze as she took in a bewildered Danny. "Where the heck did you come from?"

Danny just blinked for a moment before he recovered himself enough to stutter a reply, "Well, it's sort of a long story…"

"Nevermind! I don't want to want to hear it!" Candace said loudly, turning back to her brothers, "Kidnapping people with one of your weirdo contraptions! You are so busted for this!" Then, she turned and stormed off into the house again.

"Uh," Danny said, unsure what to make of the entire scene. The girl seemed pretty determined, but her brothers didn't seem bothered by that at all. Then again, when he thought of how he treated Jazz, it made more sense. Maybe it was the fact that the entire situation of a couple little brothers annoying their sister was so normal in comparison to everything else he had been through that the very normality of it was throwing him for a loop. Except that these two particular brothers had built a reversed Ghost Portal in their backyard.

"Sorry about that," Phineas said as he looked up from where he was straddling the top of the machine, "She's always like that. Our sister is a little high strung. We're trying to find out exactly where this thing pulled you from, but it's almost like you came from a different dimension…"

"Well, I'm from Amity Park," Danny said loudly. Maybe this was his own world, maybe they could just put him on a bus or a plane and send him home. It would be wonderful to travel on a regular, cramp bus with regular everyday people. Danny couldn't even express how wonderful that would be. "That's in Ohio," he added to clarify.

"Ohio?" Phineas asked, looking up from the machine, "Nope, I don't think this thing grabbed you from Ohio…"

Danny opened his mouth to reply that it didn't really matter where he was initially grabbed from, just where he was eventually sent to when he was interrupted by the fence gate swinging open.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doooin'?" A long haired girl the same age as the two brothers asked, she was closely followed by a larger grayish boy and a smaller Indian boy.

"Oh, hey Isabella! Hi Buford. Hi Baljeet," Phineas said, jumping down from the machine. "We're trying to figure out where our friend, Danny, came from. We accidentally transported him here with our latest project. Tomorrow I think we're going have a plan like usual instead of winging it."

Danny gave a start of surprise as someone pulled out one of his hairs. He spun around to find Ferb standing next to him with a pair of tweezers and one of his dark black hairs. Ferb just looked at him before turning and going into the garage.

"Great idea Ferb!" Phineas called before quickly turning back to the mystery transporter machine, "If we can get a fix on his exact genetic makeup as well as what he's been in contact with we can figure out if he really did come from another dimension."

"Wait…what?" Danny asked, getting more nervous as each moment passed. These kids were smart, too smart, and now they were talking about looking at his genetics, which Danny knew weren't the same as normal humans.

"Don't worry, Danny! We'll get this figured out!" Phineas called as he disappeared inside the garage. He reappeared a moment later and looked at Isabella. "Hey Isabella, can you make sure Danny's comfortable? If we're right then he's the first visitor from an alternate dimension to our world. We wouldn't want his stay to be a bad one."

"No problem!" Isabella said brightly and waved to Phineas before turning to a group of girls who had trickled in through the gate. "Alright girls, you know what to do!"

Suddenly, Danny was surrounded by a bunch of knock off girl scouts. They pushed him into a lawn chair and had a glass of lemonade in his hand before he could even think of what was happening. Danny almost jumped back out of the chair out of pure reflex, but he stopped himself at the last moment. After the last world he went to with the Temple of Doom in real life, this was a nice change. Several of the girls disappeared inside the house yelling something about snacks while the others plunked down on the lawn and began playing cards. From inside the house, Danny could hear the boy's sister yelling into her phone.

"I don't know what to do Stacy! Mom's not answering her phone and Phineas and Ferb are out there right now with one of their weird inventions and a strange boy they kidnapped from somewhere.…Well, he's about our age, I guess….Yeah, he's a little cute, not nearly as cute as Jeremy, but still pretty cute…"

Danny blushed and immediately stopped listening into the conversation. He hoped the girl didn't come back out to the yard. He really didn't think he could handle any more stress for the afternoon. Worrying about Phineas and Ferb and the tests they were doing was enough for him at the moment. It was giving him a headache, though that could have been from either the long hours he'd been up, attacking the magical Temple with Jack, or the fall he'd had coming through the portal.

Looking down to the lemonade in his hand, Danny blinked. What was he doing just sitting here? They were running genetic tests on his hair! It was unrealistic to expect that two kids would be able to conduct genetic tests in a garage, but they had managed to build an inter-dimensional transportation device in their back yard. The full panic of the moment hit Danny injecting him with false energy. He really needed to sleep.

Dropping the lemonade on the ground, Danny jumped out of the lawn chair, ignoring his growing headache and the brief second of dizziness. The two girls playing cards looked up as he staggered past and moved straight toward the garage. Inside, he found the two boys, Phineas and Ferb along with their friends clustered around another device that looked like a modified laptop which was blinking and whirring.

"This just doesn't make sense," Phineas was saying as he tweaked some knobs, "Maybe this thing isn't calibrated right…"

"What's wrong with it?" the girl, Isabella asked.

Phineas shook his head and pulled out a microscope, putting it on the table next to the machine. "There's been significant modification to the DNA. Plus, there's this unidentified green stuff on the hair. I don't know what it is." He glanced up and saw Danny standing at the entrance of the garage and tilted his head. "Are you a mutant?"

"W-well…" Danny started but faded off, dizzy again. Did he mention he _really_ needed to sleep? Danny shook his head and forced his focus on the situation. He'd never heard his condition put that way and didn't think he particularly liked it. He was used to hearing half ghost or halfa, but mutant was…different, felt entirely different and not in a good way. He stood tense, eyeing each of the kids in turn, but mostly Phineas. "My DNA…is…not _entirely_ normal…"

There was a moment of silence when the five kids stared at him before a brilliant smile lit up Phineas's face. "COOL! What happened? Did you get stung by some radioactive bug? Do you have super powers?" The rest of his friends looked suitably impressed and Danny relaxed, even if it was only a small fraction.

One hand moved up behind Danny's head and he shrugged. "My parents are inventors. There was an accident and I was in the middle of it, but it's really not important," Danny finished loudly. "All I really need to do is get back to Amity Park. I can take a bus if you'd just point in the direction of a bus station."

Phineas was already shaking his head, though. "I'm not sure that will work. You see the stuff on the external layer of your hair indicates you come from a completely different dimension!" He waved his hands as he explained, the wide excited smile growing over his face. Then, he calmed down as he added, "So if that's the case, I don't think taking a bus is going to cut it…"

Danny grimaced, mentally giving up on hiding his situation he struggled for the best way to explain. "I wasn't…in my own… dimension when you guys grabbed me. I was stuck in a mirror dimension, and trying to find my way home, I might add… Soo….this might be the right dimension after all."

"Hmm…Interesting," Phineas mumbled before turning back to his machine. "Maybe we can figure out more if we analyze the unknown material…"

The long haired girl cocked her head at Danny, asking, "How'd you get into another dimension in the first place?"

"It's a long story," Danny sighed, leaning back against the garage wall, exhaustion pulling at his limbs. "The short version is I got shot by one of my parents' machines…again…" he added softly to himself.

"Again?" the gray kid, Buford, said with a snort.

Danny shrugged, not really wanting to go into it. "Yeah, let's just say that tends to happen a lot…or something."

"Science can be dangerous if you don't follow the right building codes," Phineas agreed before pausing, "and sometimes even when you _do_ follow the right building codes."

"So do you fight crime?" Buford asked, looking Danny up and down appraisingly.

"Yes! Are you a superhero?" the Indian boy, Baljeet asked sounding excited by the idea.

Danny briefly flashed back to when he had split himself into two separate people to spend time with his friends and catch ghosts at the same time. His ghostly alter ego definitely thought of himself as a superhero and that part was still inside of him somewhere, however much he didn't want to admit it. Still, after Dan, he was having a hard time giving himself the name "hero" knowing what he was capable of if he went evil.

"I fight ghosts when they attack people," Danny said unsure if they would consider that fighting 'crime.'

"Ghosts?" Baljeet asked with heavy skepticism, "Ghosts don't exist. It's a scientific impossibility."

"Oh really?" Danny asked. He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the fact that they had already figured out that his DNA wasn't normal. Perhaps it was because he had been awake for who knew how long and already maneuvered his way through a temple of doom earlier in the day and was too exhausted to think straight. Maybe he just took personal insult to the boy denying half his existence. Whatever the reason, Danny reached into his tired self and tugged out the cold lump that sat in the center of his being. White light flashed and suddenly he was hovering a few inches above the ground.

The garage went silent as everyone's jaw dropped along with the temperature. Phineas and Ferb looked up from their analysis, eyes wide and excited. One of the girl scouts threw up her hands and ran out to the yard screaming and Baljeet fainted dead away onto the floor. The door opened and the teenage sister, Candice, came a step into the garage.

"Where are you guys! If you've kidnapped any more pe-" She demanded before looking up and cutting off abruptly. Her eyes landed on Danny and her face went sheet white. The girl stood for a moment sputtering before issuing a tiny "Eep!" that soon turned into a full scream as she whirled around and fled back into the house.

Danny felt a wave of vertigo and immediately turned back into his human form. He stumbled a little as his feet hit the ground and swayed from exhaustion at using even that small amount of his power. Turning ghost had not been a good idea, he definitely wasn't thinking straight. He was drained from making his way through the temple and then waiting in the Ghost Zone. Not to mention he'd just shown his other self to a room full of strangers out of nothing more than personal insult. He'd had some terrible lapses in judgment before but that one was pretty bad.

Suddenly, there was a hand at his elbow helping him steady his balance before he collapsed to the floor. Looking down, Danny saw Phineas staring at him with amazement.

"You really are a superhero!" Phineas enthused, "And a ghost by all appearances. I'm not quite sure how being both a ghost and living human at the same time works, but if you're from another dimension, then there could be all sorts of possibilities for differences between our two worlds!" The boy seemed to be getting more excited with every word he spoke.

Danny swayed again and Phineas led him to a plastic lawn chair sitting off to the side in the garage. "Sorry. That was a stupid thing to do," Danny mumbled trying to get his head to stop spinning. "This is my third dimension in the last few days and I don't know how long I've been awake."

"You look like you've been through a lot," Isabella said sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah, and you smell, too," Buford said causing the others to look at him. "What?" he asked.

"We agreed not to mention that," Baljeet said, mildly exasperated.

The larger boy shrugged. "Well, everybody was being honest. I didn't want to be left out."

Dropping down in the chair, Danny rested his head on his hands, elbows propped on his knees. He glanced to the side looking at the kids who had just witnessed him turn from human to ghost and hadn't freaked out. Well, most of them hadn't freaked out. The older sister and one of the scouts had, but the scout was already back and looked like she had gotten herself under control. Glancing out to the yard, he tried to come to terms with being at the mercy of a bunch of kids who couldn't be older than eleven? Twelve?

Danny stopped. Did he just see a platypus? In a fedora? When he looked back, there was indeed a platypus standing in the yard. There was no fedora to be seen, but having a platypus there was weird enough and made him ask, "You have a platypus?"

"Oh! There you are Perry!" Phineas said in that same bright voice. He turned to Danny and nodded. "Yup, he's our pet and a valuable member of the family. Even if he doesn't do much, he is a platypus, after all."

"That's kinda weird," Danny said before he could stop himself. "But cool," he added to avoid offense. He was too tired for this.

Phineas just shrugged, "Thanks. You have super powers and that's kinda weird, but cool."

Danny laughed, a tired, half delusional laugh that felt a little out of control. He had to be hallucinating.

Phineas peered at him in concern. "I think you need to take a nap. The exhaustion is getting to you."

"And a bath," Buford said, making everyone look at him. "What? I'm all for limiting baths to once a month, but he really needs one."

"You're probably right," Danny sighed. Now that he was sitting again, he was too tired to get up even. "Look, do you think you guys could keep the whole mutant, ghost thing to yourselves? I'd really rather it not get around."

"Of course we won't tell anyone!" Phineas said, sounding almost scandalized, "A superhero needs to keep his true identity secret after all."

"Well, we won't tell anyone as long as the price is right," Buford said, making Baljeet roll his eyes and Isabella elbow him in the side. "What?"

Ferb came over and held out the analyzing machine they had been peering over. It was still running tests according to the screen, though Danny couldn't make heads or tails out of what any of the readings meant. All he saw were blinking and rolling numbers and letters as they ran through a series of equations.

"You're right, Ferb," Phineas said, taking the device and cradling it in his arm as he looked over the screen. "This is going to take a long time to run through all the calculations before it can pinpoint your home dimension. When it does, though, we'll modify the dimensional traveling machine we made and send you back!"

Danny stared at him. It couldn't be as easy as that, could it? Days of traveling, dodging traps and wild animals in the forest with Jack and vicious ghosts in the Ghost Zone and now all he had to do was wait for a computer program to run through? He giggled a little deliriously, feeling much giddier than he had a few moments ago and probably sounding twice as crazy.

"In the meantime, you can take a shower and nap," Phineas suggested. It sounded like a great idea to Danny. Sleep sounded like the most heavenly thing in the world at that moment. "And if there's time we can give you a tour of the town!" the ring leader finished up.

"Mom! You have to see the ghost out here!" Candace's muffled voice came from beyond the house door, suddenly getting louder as she threw the door open wide. "It's right heerr-nope."

"Oh, hi kids," a woman with red hair like the daughter said, peering at the group in the garage but missing the inter-dimensional machine in the yard. She looked like a mom, Danny decided. He wasn't sure what about her made that distinction, but he could tell. "Who's your friend?" the mom asked looking over at Danny with a smile.

"This is Danny," Phineas said, "We were wondering if he could take a quick minute to clean up and take a nap in the house. He's from out of town, sorta got lost and wound up in our back yard."

"Well, of course!" Phineas' mom said holding open the door for Danny to come through, "You poor dear, you look like you've been through quite a day."

Danny could only nod, too tired to even come up with a reply. Candace stared on with wide disbelieving eyes first at the garage where Danny had been floating as a ghost then at Danny. "The yard," she said almost to herself. "Mom! Mom! You have to look out in the back yard!"

"Now, Candace, let me get our guest set up and then we can look at whatever's not in the yard," the mother said in a weary tone.

Twenty minutes later Danny was clean, wearing some extra clothes while his were in the wash and stretched out on the couch. The mother had gone out to get some groceries to make snacks for everyone, much to the chagrin of the daughter, it seemed. Danny could feel himself falling asleep, that soft veil of half wakefulness dropping over him and pulling his eyes closed. Just before he tumbled completely into restful oblivion, he thought he saw a trap door pop up from the floor beneath the rug and the platypus now wearing a fedora summersault out of it. _This house is as strange as mine_ , was the last thought that ran through his head before sleep claimed him.

XXXXX

"Danny…Danny wake up."

"Maybe we should just let him sleep."

"He's been sleeping forever. If he doesn't get up in the next two minutes I'm going to sit on him."

"Buford, you can't just sit on him. He's our guest and a superhero."

Danny bit back a groan as the conversation continued around him. He flopped over onto his back making the talking stop.

"Danny?" It was Phineas.

"Yeah," Danny breathed out, eyes still closed but cursed wakefulness coursing through him with every second. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"We figured out how to send you back to your own dimension," Phineas said.

That pried Danny's eyes open. "Really?" he turned to look at the group of kids, blinking the grit from his eyes.

Phineas nodded. "Yup, and your clothes are done, too!"

Isabella set Danny's clothes, folded and still warm from the dryer down on his blanketed knees. He blinked at them still processing his turn in luck. Being invited into a house, given a shower, a nap, clean clothes, and a way home after all the rotten luck the past week was giving him whiplash.

"Kids! I have some snacks in the kitchen. Who wants chocolate granola bars?" Phineas's mom's voice floated into the room.

And Danny got snacks before he left, too? He had to still be hallucinating. Skulker had caught up to him and shot him with some kind of drugged dart. Danny's stomach rumbled at the thought of food, food he didn't have to catch, kill, clean, and cook himself. He pushed off the blanket, careful not to dump his clothes on the floor. They were cleaner than they had been in days and he wanted to preserve that. Shuffling his way into the kitchen, Danny followed the group of kids and his stomach's yearnings. Though he looked forward to domestic, normal snacks again, Danny's mind was focused on one thing. After snacks, he'd be going home. Maybe it was the normal house and setting around him, or the energy he'd gotten from his nap, but he felt a distinct optimism taking hold. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends would find a way back for him, of that he was sure.

 **::THE END::**


	17. Chapter 17

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 21**

 **Chapter 17: Just Like Indiana Jones**

"Here!" Samurai Jack called, waving his hand at Danny as he brushed away at a crack in the stone with the other.

Danny stuttered to a stop, surprised Jack had found it so quickly. He moved again, floating over to where Jack was prying away at a large stone with a heavy stick he found. Danny grabbed the edge of the stone, helping pull it away as Jack levered it open.

"This is the entrance, I'm sure of it," Jack smiled at Danny with a wide excited grin.

It was amazing how young Jack looked with the happy expression. The samurai had never said how old he was, but Danny guessed Jack wasn't more than ten years older than himself. He didn't have time to think about it though since the stone gave way and fell open revealing a square entrance, the door opening up into a black shadow.

Jack, hand on his sword, slowly stepped through the shadowed door. Danny hovered just at the edge, a moment's doubt at whether he would be deemed worthy, before shaking his head. He wasn't Dark Dan, he had to trust his ability to check his own power, at least a little bit. He pushed himself forward and entered the temple.

Several feet into the inky darkness, Danny bumped into something. The steady hand that reached out and grabbed his shoulder reassured him that it was Jack and not something else in the black room. Lighting a ball of ecto-energy in his hand, Danny held it up, trying to cut through the darkness surrounding them but it did nothing. It was as though the room was swallowing all light. He could barely see the ecto-energy and it was only an arm's reach away.

"This chamber seems to be enchanted," Jack said from beside Danny, "This may be the test we were warned about to determine if we are worthy. Do not do anything threatening."

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, not liking the thick darkness around them one bit, "We can't even defend ourselves?"

Danny felt Jack shrug uncomfortably. "I'm not sure," Jack admitted in a lowered tone, "But I've been through something like this before and that is my best guess."

"If you say so," Danny said before he extinguished the ecto-energy and took away what little light they had.

Danny felt an immediate sense of relief and it took him a moment to realize that it had taken a lot more energy to keep the light going than it should have. Something in this room was sucking the energy out of his light. It took another moment for him to realize the light from the outside that should have been coming in through the opened stone doorway was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps this room really did eat all light.

Without the feeble green glow from Danny's palm, they were plunged into complete blackness. It gave Danny a sense of vertigo for a moment as he lost track of which way was up and which was down. Then, a white light from somewhere, Danny couldn't tell precisely, began to glow. It centered on the two of them making them blink in the sudden brightness.

Danny looked into it, squinting as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He tried to bring up a hand to shield himself, but found he couldn't move his arms, he couldn't move anything. It captivated his attention almost hypnotic. It held him in some sort of trance that Danny was aware of, but couldn't seem to break.

Then, the light was inside of him, crawling through him like fingers sifting through dust. It raked through Danny's memories and sifted through his thoughts. The experience was extremely unsettling and brought to light things Danny had forgotten about or wanted to forget, the times he'd been a jerk to his friends and family as well as the times he'd done the right thing.

Then, suddenly it was over and Danny could move again. He was still standing, blinking away the brightness of the light as he came out of the trance he only half remembered. The chamber was no longer pitch black, and torches burned along either wall, leading down a passage. He swayed, still getting his balance back after the experience looking at the light. Glancing over he saw Jack lightly rubbing his head.

"I guess we passed?" Danny asked, uncertain but hopeful.

"It would seem so," Jack said taking a step toward the passage. "I do not think it would let us continue if we didn't pass."

"Or it's leading us into a trap," Danny muttered, but he knew it wasn't true. He didn't remember much about the light. It was foggy and vague, probably due to the trance he knew he'd been in, but he did remember an indistinct sense of acceptance. It didn't come from him, which was all he knew for certain. It was something else that accepted him, something else that was pleased with him.

"That's a possibility of course," Jack agreed, "but I do not think it's the case."

They moved down the stone passage. Danny floated next to Jack, his neck twisting around every which way as he observed their surroundings. The stone passage was old, covered in carvings like the outside of the temple with two rows of torches leading down either side. He couldn't help the bubble of excitement as he realized what this reminded him of from back home.

"This is just like Indiana Jones," Danny muttered, a smile fighting to break out over his face. It was like he was in one of those adventure movies, and he thought things like that never really happened!

"Indiana Jones?" Jack asked, glancing at Danny before focusing on the passageway again.

Danny shook his head, though Jack couldn't see. "It's a series of movies…uh, stories, from back home. Indiana Jones is the main character and he's always doing stuff like this. Of course," Danny said with a frown, "if this were really like Indiana Jones there would be booby-"

From the wall next to them, stones started shifting out of the way as what looked like blow gun ends slid into view.

"traps," Danny finished watching the dart guns slowly appear down the line where they had come from. He regretted saying anything. Thinking maybe it had been his suggestion of the traps that led to the blow guns' appearance.

"Run!" Jack said, taking off down the passage as darts pinged off the walls behind him.

The sudden movement caught Danny by surprised and he had to catch up to where Jack had already reached the end of the hall. "You know I can go intangible," Danny said, thinking he could just phase them both through the darts.

"These are additional tests to see if we are worthy," Jack said, not even out of breath despite his continued running. "That would be cheating!"

"How is it cheating if it's one of my natural abilities?" Danny asked a little incredulous. He was exaggerating by calling them natural abilities, but he did arrive at the temple with them.

"Good point!" Jack called with a brief smile.

Danny reached down and grabbed out to Jack shoulder turning them both intangible just as the darts caught up to the position. The darts passed harmlessly through them for the first couple of volleys. Then, there were several deep clicking sounds that echoed ominously through the halls. The next wave of darts stuck painfully into Danny and Jack, though Danny hadn't dropped his intangibility for either of them.

"What!" Danny cried, the surprise and sudden pain making him drop to the floor.

Jack drew his sword, deflecting the waves of darts while Danny took the chance to scramble to his feet. They took off running again, Jack still blocking the attack as best he could from the rear and Danny throwing a shield up to either side. The passage suddenly stopped, opening out into a large cavern. The floor stopped as well, dropping into a deep pit, too far down for Danny to see. He leapt in the air taking flight again, only remembering Jack at the last second. When he turned to grab the samurai, though, he found there was no need. Jack had jumped past him and was leaping between the different rock tiers that spanned the room.

Reassured that Jack could get across on his own, Danny sped to the other passage just visible by the glowing torch light. He looked inside, trying to discern if there were any traps and what they could be. As he peered into the passageway, he heard a grinding sound and realized with dread the exit passage was being blocked off by a large stone dropping into place.

"Jack! It's closing!" Danny called, pointing to the passageway.

Jack was still making his way across the pit, leaping from one stone spire to the next. Hovering where he was, looking between Jack and the passage, Danny didn't know if the samurai would make it. He flew back and grabbed Jack mid leap, putting all his speed into reaching the exit. They squeezed through at the last minute, rolling on the floor to a stop.

Danny didn't even have time to register what happened when Jack pulled him out of the way, throwing him farther down the passage. He looked up just in time to see Jack jump forward and narrowly avoid another set of dropping stone slabs. The rumbling alerted him to more dropping stones and he threw himself forward rolling on the floor. Danny didn't dare rely on his intangibility to get him through, remember how the darts had changed to hit them when he used it earlier.

For several minutes they jumped and rolled as rock after rock came down to squash them. Rolling an extra distance thanks to the floor taking a downward slant, Danny stopped suddenly when he ran into a hard stone wall. He peered up between his legs at the barrier before scrambling to right himself. The samurai had to cut off a portion of his robe that was caught under the last stone trap before he could join Danny at the wall.

"Another one ruined,' Jack muttered with weary acceptance but he dismissed it when he turned to face the new challenge. "There must be a way through or around the wall," Jack said running a hand over it and squinting at the stone in the light of the single torch.

Danny pressed both hands against the wall and tried to go intangible. The wall glowed and remained impassable, making him frown at the thing. He was glad he hadn't tried going intangible on the stone traps beside them. He would have ended up like a pancake.

Jack pointed directly above them catching Danny's attention. "It appears we need to climb."

"Right," Danny said, floating up.

Jack waved off his offer of help and instead jumped up grabbing a hold of the uneven stones that formed the chute. Danny flew to the top, wanting to scout out ahead again, but only ran into another dead end.

"Jack, it doesn't continue up," Danny called, trying and failing to phase through the stone at the top.

"Try to find any side tunnels," Jack called back, about halfway up the chute.

Danny back tracked, sinking down slowly and examining all sides for any openings. He was almost on top of Jack when an opening appeared between them, the grinding stone alerting them to its presence. Looking at each other, Jack hoisted himself into the small opening first with Danny close behind. It was too small to walk upright, just large enough to move through in a stooping position and the torches were few and far between making it dark and difficult to navigate.

They had been walking for several minutes and Danny had started to distrust the lack of action when suddenly the floor dropped out from underneath them. It happened so fast Danny didn't even have time to react. One minute they were shuffling along in the near dark, the next they were tumbling down a steep incline in near perfect blackness. The fall slowed after a minute as the incline leveled out and eventually stopped when they were dumped onto a hard stone floor.

Groaning, Danny pushed himself up to one elbow, the other hand occupied with rubbing his head bruised head. The first thing he noticed was that the light filling the room wasn't the standard torch light they had seen through all the passages till that point. It was closer to the unnaturally bright light they had encountered on their first arrival inside the temple. Looking around he found the source easily, three portals hanging in mid air in the center of the room.

Danny didn't bother taking in the rest of the chamber, his eyes were fixed on the three portals that hung in the center, bright with inner light that swirled with changing colors. He took a step toward them, inwardly cheering at actually finding this place, grateful that this place was even real to find.

"Don't go through them yet," Jack's warning stopped Danny from advancing farther. "This is the final test."

Danny looked at Jack, finding the samurai standing by the wall and reading over the carved symbols inscribed in the stone. Looking back at the portals he realized what he had overlooked in the first glance. There were three portals, which was the right one? Danny had a bad feeling it came down to simply guessing. A moment later, Jack confirmed his fears.

"We need to choose which portal is the right portal," Jack said, frown of concentration plastered on his face. "It says here only the truly worthy will intuitively know which is the correct portal. The wrong portal will send you somewhere else, but it does not say where precisely."

"That's not a test of skill, it's a test of luck!" Danny cried in a bout of frustration. Considering how his luck ran up till that point in his life, he didn't like his chances much.

"It said to rely on intuition," Jack said, moving away from the wall and coming to stand by Danny, looking at the portals. "Perhaps there is something more to it than we know, some kind of enchantment. Either way, we must rely on our intuition."

Jack pulled out his sword, holding it up before him with both hands. He wasn't in a fighting stance. Instead, the sword was held directly in front of his face as Jack closed his eyes and his expression became one of complete concentration.

"Help me," Danny heard Jack whisper before pointing the tip of his sword toward the portals. First he pointed it to the right hand, then the center, then the left hand. The tip came back to the center portal and Jack opened his eyes. "I know which one I will choose," Jack said, not dropping the point of the sword or taking his eyes off the portal. "Thank you for your help, Danny. I wish you the best of luck."

Then, moving in a burst of speed Jack ran straight for the center portal leaping into the bright light and disappearing on the spot.

Danny stared at where Jack had disappeared. The samurai had taken the center portal, but it didn't seem any different than the other two. _Intuition_ , Danny thought. He needed to rely on his intuition, but any time he thought he had the right choice doubt came in and held his feet to the floor. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at the different portals, but his feet began to hurt hurrying him along with his decision. The question was which should he choose?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If Danny should take the right hand portal: **GO** **TO CHAPTER 22**

If Danny should take the center portal: **GO TO CHAPTER 25**

If Danny should take the left hand portal: **GO TO CHAPTER 28**

Leave me a review! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 12**

 **Chapter 18: Waiting**

After watching Grandpa Jasper the rest of the night, Danny decided he couldn't risk it. From getting lost on his way to the bathroom, forgetting what he was talking about mid sentence and constantly gumming that one piece of soggy meat, Danny decided the oldest village elder, while funny, nice, and probably pretty sharp in his younger years, was now nuttier than a fruit cake. The portal in the woods could open at any time and he couldn't afford to go off for several days chasing a fairly tale with Jack.

There was also the fact that many others in the village said they had seen creatures like Danny sporadically appear before in the woods where Danny had landed. Even if the villagers didn't know where the ghosts came from, it confirmed the existence of a portal in the woods to Danny.

Danny told Jack that he wouldn't be coming with him later that night. The samurai was understanding and polite as always.

"I understand, Danny. You must travel the path you choose. I hope you find your way home," Jack said with a small bow.

"I hope we both find our way home," Danny said returning the polite gesture with his own awkward bow.

Too dark to find the spot in the woods, Danny stayed the night in the village. At day break he got up and saw Jack off at the gate with the rest of the villagers. Jack waved and smiled, accepting the gifts of food with more bows and words of gratitude before wishing Danny luck once more. "Good luck, Danny! May fortune favor us both!"

"Good luck Jack!" Danny called back floating above the crowd.

As Jack left through the Northern gate, Danny slipped out of the southern side of the village. Evidence of the battle the day before was still strewn around the field immediately behind the huts. Oil stained the grass and bits of machinery lay broken and bent everywhere. There were several villagers rummaging through the debris, selecting some pieces and setting them carefully aside, while tossing others carelessly as they deemed the mechanics too damaged for use. More villagers were coming out now that Jack had gone and some of them even waved to Danny as he floated through the air. He waved back, slightly thrown off by the easy acceptance they had concerning his appearance and abilities.

Then again, Danny told himself, this was the future or a version of it and these were _cat-people_ he was waving to…

Soon, however, Danny left the village and villagers behind as he headed deeper into the forest. The broken robots thinned out, down to the few scattered around the trees he'd first encountered on his arrival. It took hours to find the place where the portal was, and in the end, he wasn't even entirely sure it was the right place. The trees all did look the same, after all, but he thought is looked most like it than the other places he'd seen.

Tired and wanting to rest for a while, Danny decided to wait there and see if anything appeared. He changed back into his human half, thoroughly spent from being in his ghost half all day. He'd managed to go back to his human form when he went to sleep the night before, thanks to the private room they gave him, but needed a rest from being Phantom.

Danny waited all day, until the shadows grew long and the air grew chilly. Night fell and the woods grew dark. He piled up a large bunch of leaves and burrowed into them for the night, keeping one eye on the place where he remembered the portal being at all times, even though it was too dark to see. The next day, he decided to mark the place, burning a large X into one of the trees with his ecto-ray. Then Danny searched around the area looking for another place that could have been his landing spot.

Unfortunately, he found several and he marked them all with the same large X.

Several days passed as Danny moved from site to site, hoping to catch the portal at one of them. He stomach complained but every time he thought about going back to the village he worried that the portal would open while he was away so he ended up surviving on the few berries he found that looked recognizable.

Almost a week later, one of the cat-people found Danny dozing near the first site he'd marked. "What are you still doing here?" she asked, after shaking him awake, "We thought you'd gone through your portal when you didn't come back."

"It hasn't opened," Danny sighed, frustrated but too tired to express it.

The cat-girl frowned. "You look starved! Come back to the village, you can stay there the night and at least get some decent rest and a meal."

Danny hesitated but eventually gave in to the suggestion. He needed real food and right then blue, non-mashed potatoes were even sounding good. The next day he came back and the day after, but he gave up on staying in the woods for the night. Weeks passed and there was no sign of a portal. Eventually, he lost track of time altogether. He knew there was a portal out there; it was just a matter of waiting long enough for it to appear. Danny only hoped he didn't have to wait his entire life.

 **THE END**

A/N: At least the villagers are nice, right? If you don't like it go back and try some different choices! And don't forget to review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 2**

 **Chapter 19: A Cloud of Doors**

Danny desperately wanted to rest, but he wanted to get home even more. The hope of finding the right portal buoyed his stamina. He could last a little longer so long as he was making progress home. If he was careful he could avoid any fights and find a place to rest later if the portal didn't get him somewhere familiar right away. Besides, he was still leery of staying with an entire group of strangers in the Ghost Zone, especially ones that could go inside his head and rip Skulker to shreds. He'd seen too many examples of ghosts' ability to influence people's thoughts to want to spend too much time with this group of creatures.

So, Danny pushed his fatigue to the side, drawing himself up a little more. "No thanks," Danny said to the leader Falkirk. "I really want to get home as soon as possible." Then, realizing the man probably had heard his line of reasoning he added, "I don't want to offend you, or anything, I just don't really know you and I really can't afford to wait around. My family's probably already worried about me and looking."

Falkirk gave him an appraising glance over. "Are you sure?" he asked, doubt seeping from his tone and into Danny's mind. "There are hundreds of doors, and they could take you anywhere."

Danny nodded, pushing the doubt as far back as possible and replacing it with determination to find a way back. "I'm sure. I know I can find a way back if you'd just show me to the field."

Falkirk looked from Danny, eyes resting a moment on Danny's shaking hands, before returning to his own son and then on to the other adults in his group. He seemed to be debating in his head, or talking it over with the rest of his flock, before giving a tired nod and turning back to Danny. "I will show you the way. It is not far." Falkirk turned and nudged his son in the direction of the others before coming closer to Danny. "Do you feel well enough to flying yourself? My son says you can."

Danny nodded, but it took two tries to get into his ghost form and the effort left him dizzy. For a brief moment, he thought back to the first time he had fought the Lunch Lady. He'd been so tired he'd passed out in mid air while carrying Tucker and Sam. Thankfully, they had been close enough to the ground that they hadn't gotten hurt. He had better stamina now, but a quick glance at his watch showed that it was morning back home. He'd been up for over twenty four hours, and had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before; even his stamina was having a hard time coping with that.

Lighted rings appeared around Danny's middle and almost turned him back human without his permission, but he was able to force them away with the thought of going home. Falkirk looked at him skeptically and Danny could tell the man didn't agree with the current course of action, but he turned and led to the edge of the island. They took off, Falkirk in the lead and Danny following behind. Their progress was slow since Danny couldn't go very fast. Falkirk glanced behind him several times; the suggestion that they turn around and go back to his home for a rest on the tip of his mind, but Danny shook his head before the suggestion was fully formed.

None too soon, they reached a vast field of portals and doors. The field spread out like a large cloud in every direction and for as far as the eye could see. Danny had to stop and blink, then rub his eyes. Doors floated everywhere, bumping into each other so thick it was impossible to see the other side Falkirk had said there were hundreds of doors, but this looked more like thousands to Danny. How was he going to find the right one?

"Are you sure you don't want to come and rest. You're very young, you shouldn't be out here alone and you're exhausted," Falkirk said.

Danny could hear the parental concern in the man. He was thankful for the sentiment, even from a stranger, it reminded him of his mom and dad when they became over protective of him and Jazz. The thought made him nod. His parents would be panicking when they realized he was gone. He didn't want them to worry like that. He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine," he said and moved into the field, not wanting to argue with the bird-man any longer.

Falkirk waited at the edge of the portal field, watching Danny as he examined the different doors. It made Danny nervous, like when a store clerk watched you browse through shelves in an otherwise empty store. He resisted the urge to look back over his shoulder, but he could feel the eyes and attention glued to him making it hard to concentrate. He had to get away from that gaze. There was a door right ahead that would do as well as any of the others. There was no way he was going to be able to pick the right door so any would really do.

Maybe, Danny thought, he could just fly through to the other side and pretend like he'd taken a portal. At the very least, he'd get away from the constant stare. He could pick a door later after he'd found a place to rest, if he made it through the portal field without passing out, that was. He couldn't see an end and if he didn't lay down and sleep soon he was just going to plummet to whatever lay at the bottom of the Ghost Zone.

Danny shook his head and tried to clear his sluggish thoughts to make a decision. Whatever he did he was impatient to get away from Falkirk's stare, but it was hard to think straight. What was the right thing to do?

XXXXXXXXXXX

If Danny should take a door: **GO TO CHAPTER 8**

If Danny should go through the door field and continue on: **GO TO CHAPTER 15**

 **Feel free to leave me a review at any point in the story! ;)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 11**

 **Chapter 20: Path of the Brave**

The cries were bearing down on him, and Danny decided, more than anything, he just wanted to be out of the school and away from the nutcases inside it. He could always sneak in later and find out if they had a way back. He pelted down the bright hallway, scanning either side for an exit door or window as he ran. Portraits, tapestries, and suits of armor blurred as he ran past, discarding any door that didn't look like it led to the outside as he went.

A group of students came around a corridor up ahead and Danny skidded to a stop, changing direction even before he stopped sliding along the floor. He turned a sharp corner heading into the first hallway he spotted. His wrist gave another sharp pain as he pushed himself off the wall to make the turn successfully. At the far end of it, he caught sight of bright sunlight streaming in through two tall, vaulted windows.

Danny smiled at the sight, increasing his speed despite his burning lungs. He was solely focused on the windows and escape, his vision telescoping on the sky shining outside. Suddenly, two more ghosts drifted out from the wall, pausing directly in his path to stare in surprise.

Letting out a strangled cry, Danny tried to stop himself. His feet slid uselessly on a carpet as he spun to head back the way he came. True the ghosts were black and white and looked transparent, but Point Dexter was black and white and Danny still couldn't call forth his powers. He was almost back to the main hallway when the opening was blocked off by the old man, Dumbledore.

Pulling another 180, Danny fell for a moment to his hands and knees before he could push himself up again and stumble away. He whipped his head around franticly. Ghosts at one end, a crazy old man with a dangerous magic stick on the other, and no way to go through the walls, he was trapped like the proverbial rat. That didn't mean he'd go down without a fight.

Putting his back to the wall, Danny positioned himself halfway between the two threats. He tried to grab the sword from one of the suits of armor standing nearby, but couldn't wrench the weapon from the metal grasp, so he settled for taking up a fighting stance. Danny glared down either end of the corridor, trying to take in everything at once. He could see students trying to see out from behind Dumbledore. The whole situation was directly out of his book of worst nightmares and he had to fight to keep himself from panicking, though it wasn't working very well. He had difficulty just controlling his breathing after his mad dash through the halls.

Dumbledore held up both hands, showing he didn't have his stick in either, and took a step into the hallway. "It's alright, my boy, no one here is going to hurt you," he said in a calm and reassuring tone.

Danny spun to face him, only half taking in the man's words. "What… did… you do to me?" he shot back, breath still short from sprinting and panic seeping into his voice, despite his efforts.

"It was merely a revealing charm," Dumbledore replied in that same calm tone, "I did not think it would frighten you so and I have to look after the safety of my students."

At his mentioning of the children, Danny's eyes flicked to the crowd pressing closer behind him. Dumbledore noticed his glance and turned, shooing the students back out into the main hallway. He turned back to Danny, not trying to come any closer and keeping his empty hands out in the open.

"You need to calm yourself, my boy. You are very close to hyperventilating," the Headmaster said, looking concerned.

Danny knew it, but he couldn't reign in his breathing. Black spots were appearing in his vision as Danny heaved to catch some air into his lungs. His fighting stance crumbled as he placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. Dizziness swept through him and he swayed on his feet, his breath still raging out of control. Bracing a hand on a knee, he looked up to find the Headmaster closer, wand in hand with a concerned expression on his face.

"St-stay…back," Danny tried to growl though it came out in a wheeze. He pulled himself up a little more and stepped back in an attempt to look less helpless, but the effort was wasted with the tremors running through his limbs. He closed his eyes again, trying one more time to reign in his galloping breathing. He'd faced down ghosts, demons, and who knew what else and here he was having what felt suspiciously like a panic attack. It was embarrassing.

The thought ran through Danny's head, piling onto the understanding of how very screwed he was and all the obstacles that now existed between him and home. Instead of helping him get his panic under control, thinking only seemed to be making it worse. Leaning against the wall Danny tried to hold his balance through another bout of dizziness. The only thing that could now penetrate the fog closing over his mind was the desperate need for air. For a moment, Danny thought he felt a hand grasp his arm, holding him up, but he wasn't certain and seconds later everything went dark.

XxXxX

Danny came-to slowly. His thoughts were slow to form and his eyes slow to open. It was tempting to just lay there and doze, drifting in the comfortable world he found himself in, but there was something in the back of his mind that wouldn't let him. It was like an itch that wouldn't go away and forced his eyes open, even if they only made it half way.

He was most definitely awake. Danny knew it by looking around himself, pushing his torso to a more upright position. Still, his thoughts wouldn't sharpen with the wakefulness. It was as though he still had the haze of sleep over his mind. It left him comfortable and content in the larger sense. Calm was the best way he could describe it, even though calm was the last thing in the world he should be at the moment.

His thinking slowly cleared as he observed the room but the calm didn't dissipate as Danny look around what appeared to be a medical ward. There were lines of bunks running down in two columns along the room. At either end stood a door, but only one seemed to exit the ward. The other seemed to lead into an office with large glass windows. The ceiling swept up high above the beds, wooden beams tracing the cathedral lines. Large glass windows framed by heavy brocade drapes let light into either side of the ward.

In the office, Danny could see two figures moving. The door opened and out stepped the old man from earlier followed by a shorter woman in an old fashioned nurse's outfit. Danny knew he should be worried at the sight of the old man, but the emotions wouldn't flow right and the calm remained. It occurred to him that if he was in a medical ward they may have given something, but he couldn't dredge up the effort to care at the moment. If he weren't so calm he'd probably be freaking out right now, Danny's mouth twitched at the thought before it settled back to his vaguely confused expression.

Dumbledore came to his bedside with a cautious step. The headmaster looked down at Danny with a kind expression, "How are you feeling, my boy?" he asked.

Danny stared at him a moment, trying to draw out the unease he knew he should be feeling but it wouldn't come as anything stronger than a vague frown. "Fine, I guess…" Danny said, trying to pinpoint exactly how he felt, "A little strange."

Dumbledore glanced at the nurse briefly before turning back to Danny. "You had a panic attack in the corridor. We've given you a calming draught to help counteract it, but the potion seems to have a stronger affect than we normally see."

Another glance to the nurse and she was by Danny's other side, peering into his eyes and holding a finger for him to follow. "His eyes are slightly dilated and his reflexes seem slower than they should be. In the future, I would only give him half a dose."

Danny stared at the woman, processing what she had just said. "You drugged me?" he asked, wishing the question had come out a little more indignant. As it was, his voice sounded a little flat in his own ears.

"This is Madam Pomphrey," Dumbledore introduced the nurse, "She is the school nurse. Don't worry. The potion will wear off soon enough. We didn't want to repeat this morning. I was hoping we could talk when you woke, but if you wish to wait for the potion to wear off I could come back later today."

Danny didn't respond for a moment, everything did feel a little more distant than normal, but it was more due to inability to dredge up the expected emotions to the situation than anything. His thoughts felt clear even if his emotions didn't. "I'd really rather just find out where I am," Danny said.

Before answering immediately, Dumbledore nodded a dismissal to Madam Pomphrey. He then drew out his wand and pulled a heavily cushioned purple chair out of thin air.

"If he shows any other reactions-," the nurse started.

"I shall call you immediately," Dumbledore finished for her before turning back to Danny and settling down in the chair. "You are at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft in Scotland," Dumbledore said. "I take it from your accent that you are American."

Danny nodded, "I'm from Amity Park, in Ohio," he said, his mind focused on what the headmaster had said before, "Witchcraft? So you teach magic here? That's what you were doing before?"

"Yes, this school is specialized in teaching young witches and wizards how to control and master their magical ability. The class you were so unexpectedly pulled into was the divination class. I believe they were holding a lesson on séances."

"That's what the pink bubble was?" Danny asked more to himself than the old man. He couldn't believe his luck, first sucked into the Ghost Zone by his trigger happy mom and then dragged out of it by a loopy teacher teaching séances.

"Pink bubble?" Dumbledore asked, "I'm afraid I don't know what happens on the other side of a séance, having never been there myself. Perhaps if you told me where exactly you came from it when pulled here might help."

Danny gathered his wits together to refocus on the conversation. "I was in the Ghost Zone, that's the dimension where ghosts come from," he added at seeing Dumbledore's questioning look. "I was lost and trying to find a way home. You see the Ghost Zone isn't set up like the normal world. It has portals and doors that can lead anywhere or anywhen," Danny frowned. That word didn't quite seem right. Maybe his head wasn't as clear as he thought it was. Shaking his head he continued, "And they don't always correspond with the real world either. If you don't know the area you're in then it can be almost impossible to find your way to a specific time or place. While I was flying around, trying to find something familiar I came across this large pink bubble. When I touched it, I was sucked inside and suddenly found myself in the class room."

Dumbledore listened to his story with a look of concentration. "Do you believe you could find your way home if we sent you back to this Ghost Zone?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted a vague sense of disappointment and frustration filtering through. It seemed the potion was beginning to slowly wear off. "It would really depend on what part I was in. If I knew the area then I could get home no problem, but if I don't then I'm really just relying on luck. Do you think you could just send me straight back to Amity?"

"I am not sure," Dumbledore said, bringing a hand up to his chin. "I have not heard of this particular occurrence happening during a séance. Generally, the spirit does not leave the warded area and is sent back to precisely where they came from, unless the wards are improperly constructed. By leaving that area, you effectively broke the connection. We would have to reestablish a link and attempt to send you back that way."

"But that would send me back to the Ghost Zone, right?" Danny asked to clarify. After receiving a confirming nod he continued, "But if this is a magic school then don't you have some way that you could just send me home? That way I wouldn't have to find my own way out of the Ghost Zone again."

"I will certainly look into a possible way to send you back to your home town. However, if I am understanding the concept of this Ghost Zone correctly, this place has many openings to many places. Would these include openings into other dimensions, timelines, and planes of existence?"

Danny nodded, briefly flashing back to all the different time lines and historical places he, himself, had visited.

"Then it is quite possible that you are from a completely different world, for lack of a better word, than ours," Dumbledore said, tenting his hands and leaning farther back. His eyes stared past the far wall and Danny could see the man's mind working through all the possibilities. "There was some research into possible alternate worlds earlier in the century, but much of that has fallen out of mainstream interest in recent times. I believe there may be a few theorists still working with the idea, but they are generally relegated to the fringe of respectable research. I do not know if it is even possible to send you back to your original home town."

Danny felt a small wave of disappointment wash through him as he slumped against his pillow. "So it wouldn't be possible," he said.

"I don't know if it would be possible or not," Dumbledore said, looking back to Danny, "I said the current understanding of such matters is incomplete. I feel certain with enough time we could open a door to this Ghost Zone and send you back to some point within that space. It would most likely not be where we pulled you from and it will take time to work out the correct spells, but it would be more feasible. Attempting to open a door into your own world may be possible, but it will most likely take much longer to work out and there is no guarantee that it would work."

"But you would be willing to try?" Danny asked, hope bubbling up again. The emotion came easier than before, though it was still distant.

"I will certainly look into the possibility," Dumbledore nodded, "if you wish to take that route. However, I caution you again, there is no telling how long it could take. It may be months, years or perhaps never at all."

The cautionary warning made Danny stop, thinking about what it could mean. He looked off toward the thick brocade curtains that hung on either side of the tall windows directly across from him. Whatever they had given him was still working, even if the edge had worn off. His head felt clear and fuzzy at the same time. If he took the risk that these people could send him back, he could be there for a long time while they figured everything out.

"True, but I could wander through the Ghost Zone for just as long and never get home," Danny said torn between the two options. Then, his mind hit on something from before and he frowned puzzled for a moment. "What about that other ghost? The one from the classroom? He knew me."

Dumbledore eyes lit up and he sat a little straighter at the reminder. "My boy, you are right," he said, standing up and flicking his wand. A silvery bird shot from the tip and winged through the door. "He should be here momentarily. If he recognized you then he may very well know another way into this Ghost Zone, if that is indeed where he heard your name."

"You don't know?" Danny asked, wondering how it had slipped the man's mind.

The old headmaster sent him an apologetic look. "The ghosts of this castle largely keep to themselves. Often times they fade into the background. I regret to say we living do not seek their advice as much as we probably should," he added with a thoughtful look.

"Well, there's always time to change that," Danny said, surprising himself a little. Maybe the calming whatever they'd given him loosened tongue as well.

The same ghost from earlier floated through the door, coming to stop before Danny's bed. He smiled at Danny before looking to the headmaster. "You asked for me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Sir Nicholas, Danny and I were wondering if there were any portals into the Ghost Zone, as Danny calls it, from here," Dumbledore asked.

"The Ghost Zone?" Sir Nicholas asked looking confused for a moment before his eyes brightened. "You must be referring to Otherworld. Yes, I've been there. Dangerous place, I try to avoid it if I can, but sometimes my Gryffindor tendencies get the better of me and I go for a bit of exploring."

"Then there is a way back through?" Danny asked, relieved that he wasn't stuck in this world.

"Why yes of course!" Sir Nicholas replied with his bright voice, "There's always a way back into the Otherworld. You just have to know where to look. I'd be honored to show you." He looked proud from the very thought.

Madame Pomphrey appeared from her office at that same moment with a set look on her face. "Well, you're not going anywhere until you've had a night to rest. You're near exhaustion and a little underweight. Drink this." She thrust a vial of a bright blue concoction into his hand.

Danny looked at the vial with narrowed eyes until the nurse rolled her eyes and explained. "It's a nutrition potion. It won't hurt anything, only help. As far as I can tell, your problems are entirely stress related so I suggest you find a way to deal with that once you return home, but for now you'll sleep here, rest up, and let the remainder of the calming draught wear off."

Danny was all for letting the calming potion drug-thing wear off. Going into the Ghost Zone in his current state was close to suicidal. He summoned the best glare for the offered potion he could manage, but the expression didn't quite make it to his face. Certainly, none of the people around his bed seemed to notice.

"Don't worry," Sir Nicholas said with an encouraging nod. Danny thought perhaps the calming potion was also affecting his vision since Nicholas's head seemed to wobble with the action. "It truly will only help. You have my word as a knight."

That assertion actually made Danny feel better. Knowing the knights from Dora's realm, they took the title seriously, all the ghost knights Danny had met did, even the Fright Knight. It probably helped that his head was still filled with that strange half disconnected, fuzzy feeling. It encouraged poor decision-making. So Danny took the vial, held it up to the light for one last inspection, and drank it down.

Madame Pomphrey nodded in approval. She took the vial back with a final order to "get some rest" before moving back to her office.

"I shall leave you to your rest," Dumbledore said, standing up. "Perhaps Sir Nicholas will remain near incase you have any questions or need anything?" The suggestion was directed to Nicholas who nodded with a gracious bow.

"It would be my pleasure," the ghost said.

"And before you depart, if you would stop by one last time?" Dumbledore directed this one to Danny. Though both suggestions had been framed as questions, Danny had the distinct impression they were directions more than anything else.

"Uh, sure," Danny said. The potion he'd had didn't seem to be giving him any negative side effects. He was a little sleepy, but that could have been the other thing they'd given him.

With a final nod, Dumbledore swept out of the room. Danny watched him go then glanced at the remaining ghost.

Nicholas smiled, "It really is an honor to meet you," he said, floating a little closer. "I've heard of your exploits from several other ghosts that came near the doorway in the Otherworld. They sound most exciting."

"Uh, thanks," Danny said. He wasn't used to people being honored to meet him, usually it was the other way round. The only ghost he could think of off the top of his head that was initially happy to meet Danny's ghost half was Frostbite.

Danny froze, suddenly remembering the problem he'd had using his powers after Dumbledore hit him with the spell. Closing his eyes, Danny felt for the cold point somewhere in his chest. It was still there, thrumming with the familiar cool pulse. Danny tugged on it and in a flash turned into his ghost form. He opened his eyes, examined his now-gloved hands and white hair, before signing in relief and becoming human again.

"The magic should not have done any lasting damage," Nicholas said, reassurance in his tone.

Danny shrugged, settling back into the pillows. "Doesn't hurt to double check," he said.

"No, it doesn't," Nicholas agreed. "You should get some rest as Madame Pomphrey suggested. I'll be here, if you need anything."

Danny nodded, already half drifting as he closed his eyes and dropped into restful sleep.

XxXxX

The second time Danny woke his head was much clearer. His thoughts flowed at normal speed and his emotions had no problem finding their way to the surface. He felt well rested like he hadn't for who knew how long. His stomach growled, but it was the normal hunger that came after a long night's sleep.

"You're awake," Sir Nicholas's voice came from the window, bright and chipper in comparison to the darkness beyond the glass.

"What time is it?" Danny asked, frowning at the darkened windows and dimmed lighting.

"It is nearly midnight, you've been sleeping most of the day," Nicholas said. He floated closer, his faint glow mixing with the yellow torchlight in the long ward. "How are you feeling?"

Danny looked up, surprised it was so late. "Fine," he said after a moment, "Much better, actually. I think I'm good enough to try and find my way home." Really, the sooner Danny could get home there better.

"Ah, of course," Nicholas said, "I shall go speak with Dumbledore."He moved toward the door but paused. "Before I do, I would like to apologize," he said, coming closer to Danny's bed again, "About revealing your status as The Halfa. I realized from your reaction afterwards that perhaps you would want that information concealed. You have my word, for what it's worth that I won't tell anyone else of your current nature."

Danny grimaced, but tried to summon a forgiving smile for the contrite ghost. Really, the cat was already out of the bag when he thought of all the students that had been present. All schools had a rumor mill and this one had the last full day to spread the news of Danny's existential situation. Nicholas hadn't known, though, so Danny would try to keep that in mind. See if he ever told the ghost something in confidence, though. "It's fine," Danny said.

Nicholas nodded, his frown speaking volumes of his understanding of the situation. It wasn't fine, really, but there was nothing he could do to change it. Turning, he floated out through the door, leaving Danny alone.

Danny took the moment to push off the light covers and assess himself. Someone had changed him into a pair of striped pajamas that ran a little too baggy and long. Peering over the side of the bed, he found his normal clothes, washed and folded on a shelf under the nightstand. There was a curtain attached to a rail next to the bed and Danny pulled it closer to change into his own clothes. He was just pushing the wheeled curtain back into place when he heard the door to the nurse's office open.

"What are you doing?" Madame Pomphrey asked, sweeping up the aisle to Danny's bed. She held the same assurance of any ghost in their haunt, knowledge that they were on home soil and had authority.

"I'm getting ready to go," Danny said, ready to fight about it if need be. "I'm rested and ready to head home."

The nurse opened her mouth, about to reply but the double doors opened and Dumbledore entered. The doors swung shut behind him, moving through Nicholas as the ghost trailed the Headmaster.

"Headmaster," Madame Pomphrey addressed, turning to a higher authority. "I really must insist he remains the night. Whatever it is it can't be so important that he couldn't stay the night and start out in the morning."

"I've been gone from home for days," Danny said, fairly certain it had been at least a couple of days since his mother shot him. "I've slept as much as I really can stand and the Ghost Zone doesn't have night or day so it doesn't matter what time I leave."

Dumbledore made a reassuring gesture for both Danny and Madame Pomphrey to calm themselves. "While normally I would agree with you, Madame Pomphrey, I'm afraid Danny has a point, if what Sir Nicholas has described about the Otherworld is true. It really will not matter what time Danny leaves here since day and night there has little meaning."

Dumbledore turned to Danny, his full height standing over Danny's short frame. "However, I will insist that you have a solid meal and final checkup before going on your way."

Danny's stomach rumbled drawing out a bright twinkle in Dumbledore's gaze. "Ok," Danny agreed. Food would be amazing and he didn't know where the portal Nicholas knew would dump him so his next meal in the Ghost Zone was uncertain.

Madame Pomphrey harrumphed her displeasure before whirling around and disappearing back into her office. Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and a tray of chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables appeared on the night stand. Danny's mouth watered at the scent and he plopped down on the bed, pulling the nightstand closer. Dumbledore's smile grew as Danny dove into the food. Really it was excellent.

"Ah, a young man's appetite," the old Headmaster said, drawing up a similar chair from earlier and settling himself down next to Danny's bed. A cup of tea appeared before him and he plucked it out of the air taking a sip.

"Sorry," Danny said, gulping down a mouth full. He should probably have made an effort for the better manners Jazz and Sam were always encouraging and waited to eat.

"Think nothing of it, my boy," Dumbledore replied. "You seem to need the good meal. If it's quite alright, I do want to speak to you as you finish your dinner."

Danny nodded, another spoonful of mashed potatoes already in his mouth. If only his mom could cook like this.

"I understand why you desire to make your way home so quickly, but my offer of aid will remain open. If you find that this gateway Sir Nicholas mentioned does not lead you to the correct place or if it seems as though it will be too dangerous to proceed, do not hesitate in returning here for additional help." Dumbledore gazed at Danny over the rims of his half-moon glasses, faint frown touching his face and twinkling eyes dimmed, the very picture of a grandparent offering concern and caution.

Danny imagined his threshold for 'too dangerous' and these people's thresholds for 'too dangerous' were probably wildly different, at least when it came to ghosts, but there was the chance that what Nicholas called the Otherworld and Danny's Ghost Zone were two different places. If that was the case Danny would definitely be returning if for no other reason than he didn't have anywhere else to go. "I will," he nodded, slowing in his eating for the sake of the conversation. Frowning at the food Danny took a chance, "Do you think I could take some provisions with me? Food can be hard to find in the Ghost Zone at times."

"Of course, I will have some packed and sent up as soon as you're finished." Dumbledore gestured to the ghost floating on the other side of Danny's bed. "Sir Nicholas, has offered to take you as far into the Otherworld as he dares, but it will be up to you whether you continue or return." Sir Nicholas bowed his head, floating perfectly straight almost at attention with a beaming smile.

Dumbledore paused, looking Danny over with a knowing gleam. "If Sir Nicholas recommends that you turn back for some reason or another, I highly encourage you to listen to him. You can always try at some other point."

Danny waggled his head. "Look Mr. Dumbledore," he said.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Nicholas cut in with a correction.

Danny frowned in Nicholas's direction, he'd thought he was already being polite, but apparently these wizards were picky about their titles. "Headmaster Dumbledore," he said, "I know the Ghost Zone, and I can handle most of the things that live there. I might look young, but I can defend myself. You don't need to worry about me."

Dumbledore nodded, clearly wanting to say more, but merely offered a somber smile. "Then it seems there's little else we can do for you except wish you the very best." Dumbledore stood and Danny hastily copied the gesture, feeling he should. The old wizard extended a hand and shook Danny's. "Be careful, my boy, and remember you can always return here for refuge."

"Thank you, sir," Danny said, a little bemused at the cordial attitude so different from the shoot first reaction he got from ghost hunters or the run screaming approach civilians took. "I really appreciate all the help."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled one last time before departing. Danny finished off the last of his dinner, stomach happily full for the first time in too long. He pushed the plate away and it disappeared in wink, replaced by a bag. Looking inside, Danny found the promised supplies, a mixture of baked goods, fruit, and packaged food. He grinned, checking out the bubble turned out better than he thought it would. He stood up ready to go, only to stop as Madame Pomphrey appeared from her office again.

"Not so fast, young man," she said, bustling up with a tray floating behind her. "You still need to be medically cleared."

Danny bit back a groan as he dropped the bag back on the bed and moved the nightstand back to its place by the wall. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long.

"Stand up," the nurse gestured with her wand, waving it around Danny.

The gesture made him tense, aware that the thing could probably be used as a weapon, but her muttering reassured him that, magic or no, she was another school nurse like any school nurse.

"Really," she ranted under breath, "allowing a minor to leave with no known guardian or chaperone only to wander out to some other… _world_. Complete disregard for the boy's safety…"

"I'm going to be fine, I've been there before," Danny said, fairly certain she couldn't stop him leaving if the Headmaster said he could, but wanting to hedge his bets.

"Your current health suggests otherwise," Madame Pomphrey grumbled, reading over a series of floating numbers. "Your temperature's nearly ten degrees lower than average."

"That's 'cause I'm a halfa," Danny said, suddenly less sure of his escape. Nicholas's confirming nod bolstered Danny's confidence a little.

"You're a half stone under weight," the nurse shot back.

Danny didn't know how much a stone was, but hopefully it wasn't too much. "I get busy with school work at home."

"You need more vitamin C," she continued.

Really that was grasping at straws, Danny thought. He refused to answer that one on principle.

"You also have a disturbing amount of scar tissue for someone your age," Pomphrey said and this statement held real threat behind it.

Danny was good at hiding the injuries he sustained from ghost hunting. Those he couldn't hide he could blame on accidents or bullying, but he'd been very careful to keep his parents or the teachers at school from seeing the sheer number of scars. They'd raise eye brows if nothing else. Danny didn't know what the rules were here when it came to things like suspected child abuse but he really didn't want to find out.

"You don't know anything about my world, or my life, don't jump to conclusions," Danny tried to sound mature, like he had it all under control. The unimpressed look he got in return showed he had failed. "You can't keep me here, it would be kidnapping. I'm going home."

The nurse huffed in frustration. "Very well," she said, dropping the last instrument onto the tray and banishing the floating words and numbers with a wave of her wand. "Make sure you eat and rest and stop getting into so many fights."

Danny watched her return to her office with a flat stare. Good thing he wasn't attending this school. He'd hate having to deal with her every time he showed up with a new injury from a ghost fight. Smile flashing back on his face and he transformed into his ghost half, Danny picked up the bag of food and turned to Sir Nicholas. "Shall we?"

Nicholas led Danny out through the wall then down a wide lawn dark from the partial moon and limited stars shining through clouds. They entered a forest, the trees over head cutting the little light to plunge the world in blackness. Even with his enhanced night vision Danny had difficulty making out the world around him. The darkness however made finding the portal easier than it would be in daylight. Small flashes of bright ectoplasm leaked through illuminating the edges of the portal.

Nicholas flew through without hesitation and Danny followed, exiting out of a clump of glowing bushes on a small island. "The discreet location luckily prevents other ghosts from finding our portal and coming through," Nicholas said as he floated near the island. "Now, Danny, does anything look familiar?"

Danny looked around, initially relieved to find the gateway really did lead to the Ghost Zone and not some other place. Then he frowned, focusing more on the islands and doors in the area. He silently pleaded for them to look familiar. He'd take being near Skulker's hunting island if it meant he was close to home. Though with the hunter ghost dead, Danny supposed the island posed little threat now.

Minutes passed and Danny started getting desperate. He flew in a wide circled looking over island after island, door after door. Nicholas drifted next to him, gazing around them with wary eyes. The wizard's ghost was so weak it was understandable that he felt exposed in a Ghost Zone filled with stronger beings than him. There also seemed to be reluctance at being away from the school for too long, visible in the twitching movement for his hands, head and flight pattern.

"Perhaps we should head back," Nicholas said, glancing over his shoulder once more at the small island hiding the portal to the wizard's world.

Danny frowned. They hadn't even run into any dangerous ghosts. He couldn't just give up. He was about to reply when a distant island caught his attention. Squinting, Danny moved toward it. It was still a long way off, but the shape, color, and satellite islands suddenly came into sharp recognition: Dora's Castle.

"I know that place!" Danny gasped, nearly choking in relief. "That's Dora's castle! That's Dora's Castle!" He cried, so relieved he slammed to a halt and spun to Nicholas. "I know where I am!"

Nicholas smiled, strained relief filling his poster. "Wonderful! I'm happy for you and it's been an honor meeting you, but I really do need to get back. I'm too far away from my haunt as it is."

Danny only half heard him, taking another moment to fully understand the words. "Oh…OH! Yes, thank you, thank you so much!" Danny hugged the man, he couldn't help it. The relief at knowing where he was and knowing how to get home just filled him up. The impact of Danny's hug made Nicholas grunt, knocking hard enough it dislodged his head which he righted in a hurry before awkwardly patting Danny on the back.

"Yes, you're very welcome," Nicholas said, grin breaking through once his head was straight again.

Danny released him staring at the other ghost's neck in surprise.

"Botched beheading," Nicholas said by way of explanation. "Goodbye, young Phantom!" Then he was gone, heading back to the portal leading to his home.

Danny whirled around, finding Dora's castle once again. It had drifted a little but was still plainly visible. Hitching his sack of food higher on his back, Danny took off, eager to get home.

 **::The End::**


	21. Chapter 21

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 12**

 **Chapter 21: A Quest**

Going to bed that night in a room the villagers provided, Danny found himself torn. Part of him wanted to go back to the portal he came through, mainly because he knew what to expect there but that was also part of the problem. If he did manage to find that portal again and slip back into the Ghost Zone where would that leave him?

Still lost, still a long way from home.

This temple, though, and the portal inside it could send him directly home. He wouldn't have to wander for who knew how much longer through the uncharted areas of the Ghost Zone. He would be back and this whole mess would be over and done. Thinking about it as he lay in his bed, watching the shadows trail across the ceiling from the moonlight, Danny knew he couldn't pass up that chance no matter how slim it was.

So, when the sky was just lightening with the predawn, Danny slid out of his bed and made his way to the front gate. He didn't have to wait long before Jack appeared, carrying a bundled cloth tied with a rope over his shoulder and a blanket slung across his back. Several of the villagers followed him, some whom Danny just managed to recognize from the feast last night.

Jack smiled when he saw Danny there and bowed in greeting. Not sure what he should do, Danny gave a wave with an awkward bow back.

"So you will be coming with me on the quest?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Danny said running a hand over the back of his head. "If you don't mind, that is."

Jack smiled again, "I would be glad to have the company. The villagers have been kind enough to give us some supplies." He lifted the improvised bag slung over his shoulder. "There's no way to know how long our journey will be since no one has been to this sacred temple in many years."

Danny looked doubtfully at the sack over Jack's shoulder. He didn't think it would last more than a few days and hoped at least Jack would know how to get food, or that there would be another village along the way. Danny didn't know how he was going to stay in his ghost form the entire time either. An ancient portal that could send him straight home sounded great, but traveling for days on end constantly in his ghost form didn't sound fun at all.

Looking at the cat people, Danny wondered if he could switch back into his human form and play it off as ordinary. The standard for "normal" in this world seemed to be a bit different so it might work. Plus, he didn't expect Jack coming to his home world and telling everyone anytime soon.

"Here you are," the voice startled Danny from his thoughts and he turned to find one of the cat people holding out a sack and blanket similar to Jack's. "Food and a blanket for your journey, we made it up in case you decided to travel with the Samurai."

"Oh, thank you," Danny said taking the two items and slinging them over his back like Jack had. The warrior was standing nearby making final farewells to the villagers present.

"You're welcome," the cat-girl said smiling, "Anyone who's a friend of the Samurai's a friend of ours."

"Well, we're not _exactly_ friends. We only just …met" Danny started to say, but the cat-girl was already gone. "Ok, never mind," Danny muttered and shuffled closer to the gate, waiting to leave.

"Ready?" Jack asked after finally managing to send off the final villager. He looked up and saw the blanket and bundle of food Danny had. "They gave you some supplies, too? That was good of them."

Danny only shrugged. "They seem pretty grateful for what you did. I didn't really do anything."

Jack stepped out of the large wooden gate, pulling his straw hat over his eyes. "Aku has been terrorizing their village for some time now, through those robots you saw out on the field. Without the robots, there will be no one left to bother them, for now at least."

Following behind Jack, Danny stepped into the woods onto a narrow trail. "But what if Aku just sends more…robots to attack them?"

"That…will probably happen," Jack said, remorse in his voice, but it hardened again with resolve. "But it will take a while for any other army to make it out this far from civilization. By then they will have their defenses ready and be able to hold off the new attack on their own."

Listening to what Jack said, Danny could hear both hope and determination in his voice. Danny realized there wasn't anything more Jack could do to defend the town, shy of staying there his whole life, other than teach the people how to defend themselves. He thought of the line of villagers he'd seen with spears waiting for a chance to join the fight. It reminded him, in some ways, of Sam and Tucker, Jazz, his parents, even Val, learning to defend the town against ghosts as the need for them rose. It loosened some of the knot of worry in his chest for how much time he had been away and what would happen to the town. He was still determined as ever to get home and look after Amity, but maybe he wouldn't have to do it always.

The two of them fell into silence as they travelled down the narrow forest path. Jack wasn't very talkative, but Danny was grateful. The Samurai didn't ask questions and didn't make assumptions. Plus, the quiet allowed Danny time to think.

If this didn't work his best bet was returning to the cat-people's village and finding to the original portal that dropped him there in the first place. That would still leave him stranded in the Ghost Zone, but he wouldn't be any worse off than before, right? Danny hoped it didn't take too long to get to the temple. He'd lost track of how long he'd been gone from home, days? More than a week?

Had Jazz realized he was gone? Most definitely. He she told Sam and Tucker? Probably. Were his parents even aware? He honestly wasn't sure about that one. It was so easy to pull the wool over his parents' eyes, he could imagine Jazz, Sam, and Tucker coming up with a cover story that would explain his absence. For all he knew, his friends and sister could be canvassing the area for him alone or there could be a full Amber Alert issued with his name on it.

They travelled most of the day, stopping briefly for lunch. Danny remained in his ghost form the entire time and by the time the sun had started to set he was exhausted with the effort. He walked, instead of floating he was so tired and he couldn't imagine doing the same thing on the second day. Telling Jack about his two halves seemed like a necessity more than ever, at that point.

Jack had stopped at a partially open area of the forest, walking over the ground with a careful step, testing it for softness and looking for rocks and roots. Danny had to stop, sinking down at the base of a wide tree in exhaustion. He could feel his body want to change back, the rings were there, just waiting to form and put him in his human persona to give his ghost half a rest.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a large fly, or bird flitting toward them. It wasn't until it came near that Danny realized it was a miniature elephant with butterfly wings and in an old fashioned dressing coat. He stared in disbelief at the…thing as it flew around him then moved away toward Jack.

Jack didn't pay it any mind, though Danny knew he saw it. The elephant-fly landed on Jack's arm and started climbing up his sleeve. The samurai just looked at the creature and brushed it of his clothes, continuing his search for a good campsite. Thinking back, Danny remembered Jack's ease with the cat-people and their strange food, despite his obvious lack of familiarity. Apparently, even though Jack was from old Japan, he was more than accustomed to the oddities of this future world.

Taking the gamble, Danny let the rings form around his middle and transform him into Fenton. Jack noticed the light and glanced toward Danny, throwing only a slight double take toward the now human boy.

"Do you have many different forms?" Jack asked, turning back to bouncing slightly on a leaf covered patch of ground.

"No, just the two of them," Danny answered, doing his best to remain casual. _Pretend it's the most normal thing in the world_ , Danny told himself. He stood up, feeling better for giving his ghost half a rest, and moved by Jack.

Jack only hummed in mild interest before he pointed down at a spot. "We'll camp here tonight and move again at first light."

Danny gave an internal cheer at the lack of reaction. Still, he couldn't keep the huge smile off his face. "Sounds good to me."

They walked for days through the unending forest. The cat-people said the forest was filled with danger and they were right. The second day walking they ran into a group of robots that seemed to be slavers. The androids had various different creatures locked up and being led by a chain. The robots initially attacked Danny and Jack, firing nets and mechanized shackles to capture them. Danny simply phased through the chains while Jack sliced the nets with his sword.

In the end, the robots had no chance against Jack or Danny alone, much less the two of them together. Jack released the prisoners, a combination of other robots, alien-like creatures, and a couple humans.

"I've encountered these types of slavers before," Jack said as he examined the manacles when the last victim was freed and left for their home. "They kidnap people and force them to fight in gladiatorial combat. Thank you for your help in defeating them. You're quite an adept fighter."

Danny shrugged, embarrassed for the thanks. Most people just ran away screaming when they saw his ghost form. Of course, he never actually told Jack he was a ghost. "No problem, I have a little practice from home, my town's got a little of a problem with…unwanted trouble makers. Does that sword ever get dull?" He'd seen Jack cut straight through the robots, sometimes the full length of their bodies, and it didn't seem any worse for the wear.

"It is a magic sword," Jack explained after a moment's hesitation. "It was forged using righteousness. I inherited it from my father to fight Aku." Jack turned and proceeded to destroy the equipment the slavers had used, ensuring no others would be able to scavenge it.

"Magic sword?" Danny repeated to himself, impressed. Magic swords, time travel, robots, cat-people, no wonder Jack didn't find his unique abilities strange. For a moment, Danny looked around amazed at the fact that he had just fought a group of slave trading robots in a completely different time and place from his own world. It was surreal, almost to the point where Danny thought he might be dreaming. Then Jack called to him that they needed to continue moving and the impression shattered, proving to him that it was no dream.

As they travelled, Danny was thankful Jack clearly was familiar with that sort of traveling. The samurai never seemed lost. He always knew what direction to head in, where to camp, how to find food when their supply ran out, and how to find clean water. It made Danny nervous thinking of what he would do if there turned out not to be any temple or portal. He would never be able to find his way back to the village, not without Jack's help.

The thought nagged at Danny until he asked about it at one of their camp fires one night. "Jack," Danny began. He still felt a little awkward addressing the man. Jack was so naturally quiet, polite, but rarely one to start a conversation. "How do you know where to go? This temple could be anywhere in this forest."

"Well," Jack said, testing the bird they had caught and were roasting for dinner. "The old cat-man said the temple was directly north, by the largest bend in the river on the opposite bank. We've been traveling due north the last couple of days. When we hit the river we will try to determine which way the large bend is. If we can't tell, we'll pick a direction, try it, and then back track if it isn't right."

Danny felt his spirits sink. "So we're basically guessing?" he asked, a little disheartened. This sounded like it was going to take a while.

"It's not a guess that we're travelling north," Jack said with a brief smile, "but when we get to the river that may very well turn into a guess. You never know though, the temple may be visible from the riverside, then we can just head directly for it."

"This is going to take forever," Danny groaned. He had tried not to complain as they travelled. Jack never seemed to complain and Danny didn't want to be the only one whining all the way, but he couldn't help the grumbling tone.

His words and tone only made Jack chuckle, though. "Yes, it may take a little longer than we thought. The river seems to be farther away from the village than the old cat-man said. You need to have patience. We will get there…or we won't and we'll find another way home."

Danny looked at Jack. Sometimes he found the samurai's zen attitude calming, sometimes annoying and frustrating. Tonight it was a combination of the two. "How long have you been looking for a way home?" Danny asked, suddenly curious.

Jack looked at him with weary eyes, then directed his gaze into the fire between them. "I've lost track of the time," he said, "but it feels like years."

 _Years_ , Danny thought, he hoped he wasn't gone from home that long.

It was another two days before they reached the river. In that time, Jack showed Danny how to travel in a straight line in the woods, tell where north was even on cloudy days and at night, set traps and snares for food, find clean water or filter it yourself, and what local plants were eatable. It almost seemed like a twisted version of Boy Scout camp, something in which Danny had never been able to participate. The one year he'd tried to go, his parents had insisted on coming to investigate the ghost stories told about the camp and the area by the campers. They'd been told in no uncertain terms not to come back.

Still, Danny was pretty sure learning from Jack was much cooler than learning from some balding scout master. Who else could say they got survival lessons from a real samurai, after all?

Plus, Danny legitimately liked Jack. Once he got used to the man's quiet and calm nature he enjoyed having the steady presence with him. It helped when he felt like screaming in frustration at being so far away from home with no immediate path back and only an old legend to rely on for guidance.

When they reached the river Danny flew high above the trees and scanned the area, searching for anything that could be a temple. He almost gave up when he saw a slight bend in the river and a vine covered lump directly across from it. Excited, he dropped near Jack, not bothering to land as he started floating in the direction of the temple.

"It's over here!" Danny called, pointing the way. "The bend is hardly large, but there looks like there's a large building right on the other side."

Jack followed him, moving along the river's bank. "Rivers grow straight over time. The temple may be old enough for the river to wear away at the bend."

They reached the bend in the river and paused.

"I could carry you across," Danny suggested looking down at Jack.

The samurai looked at the distance and the deep muddy water before nodding. "Better than getting wet," he agreed, securing his blanket, bag, and sword. He held out his hands and Danny grabbed each of his wrists and lifted them both up, flying the wide span of water.

Landing on the other side, Jack was immediately wary. He scanned the area, hand close to his sword and checked for any threats. "We need to be careful now that we're close," Jack said, face set with concentration. "We don't know what sort of traps have been set to protect the temple."

Danny nodded, curbing his excitement at finally finding the temple. He scanned the area the same way Jack had, but he doubted he would see anything the samurai had missed. With slow, careful steps, Jack pressed forward into the trees. They didn't need to walk long before they came across a large stone building covered with vines. Danny edged near it, floating well above the ground in hopes of getting a better look without setting off any traps.

"There's writing on it," he called back to Jack, who was surveying the area from a safe distance. The symbols were carved deep into the rocks, preserving them through the wear of time and vegetation.

Jack slowly moved forward, eyes constantly moving and ready until he came up next to where Danny floated. When he reached the very edge of the temple he focused on the writing, one hand cupped on his chin the other hovering just an inch above the symbols.

"This is a warning," Jack said after a few moments, brow furrowed in thought. "It says only the pure of heart may use the passage. All those who are tainted must remain outside the temple. To enter will incur retribution."

Danny listened to the warning with growing dread. He knew his intentions were good, but a part of him couldn't help but think of Dark Dan, of the potential for evil that was buried inside him. He knew it was there, he'd seen a future where he'd destroyed the world. What sort of retribution would the temple enact? It couldn't really be that bad, could it? Thinking over everything he'd experienced the last couple of days or however long he'd been in that world, Danny decided he didn't know what sort of rules governed this place. Yes, it could be that bad.

Looking down at Jack, Danny saw the samurai didn't have any doubts. Jack knew he would pass this test and had already started to move around the base of the temple, looking for an entrance. Danny followed hesitantly behind him, eyeing the temple nervously. Jack was muttering to himself, tracing over more symbols as he searched for the entrance. Danny could tell the samurai was eager, despite his usually calm exterior he knew Jack felt deeply about getting to his own time and rescuing his family and kingdom.

Another thought struck Danny as they circled around the outside. Did he have the right to jeopardize Jack's chance of finding a way home? If the temple decided he wasn't pure of heart, would that prevent Jack from using the portal, too? Danny wasn't sure, but he was torn. Yes, he had good intentions, and no, he hadn't committed any of the crimes his future self had, but that potential was still there inside him. Clockwork was even his parole officer, according to the Observants. To top it off another person's chance of getting home could also depend on his decision.

Following after Jack, Danny knew he had to make the decision quickly, he had a feeling they were getting close to the entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If Danny should enter the temple with Jack: **GO TO CHAPTER 17**

If Danny should not enter the temple: **GO TO CHAPTER 23**

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 17**

 **Chapter 22: Square One**

Danny stared at the three portals in front of him. His initial reaction was to take the same one the Samurai had, but the more he thought about it the more he second guessed himself. There was no way to tell if Jack had actually made it home since there was no way to tell where Jack had landed.

Letting out a growl of frustration, Danny glared at the three portals. He had a one in three chance of picking the correct portal. Closing his eyes he threw himself toward the portals, opening them just in time to see himself fall into the right hand one.

There was a flash of white light and then he was spinning and tumbling through space. It was like riding the tilt-a-whirl at the pier but worse. Danny closed his eyes willing himself not to be sick and waiting for it to be over. The momentum suddenly stopped as he was spit out somewhere. Opening his eyes Danny looked around. He was back in the Ghost Zone.

Danny didn't know whether to cheer or groan. Sure, he was in a place where he could eventually get home, in theory, but he still had no idea where he was. Nothing around him looked familiar. He was back at square one.

"The world hates me," Danny moaned, dropping his head into his hands. He stayed like that a few moments before looking around again. There weren't any portals in this part of the Ghost Zone. So he could either stay and wait for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to find him with the boomerang or go and try to find his own way back. Neither one looked very promising, but there wasn't anything else to do.

XXXXXXXX

If Danny should stay there and wait: **GO TO CHAPTER 16**

If Danny should go on and look for a way home: **GO TO CHAPTER** **30**

Review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 21**

 **Chapter 23: Hesitation**

Danny followed along after Jack as the samurai searched for the entrance. Jack became more excited with each passing moment. He dropped much of the earlier caution he had when approaching the temple and his eyes lit up as he found some line of symbols that pointed him farther along the wall.

Watching him, Danny realized how much finding the portal meant to Jack. The man had been looking for _years_ to find a way to get home. Danny had only been gone for a few days, a week, tops. He couldn't see how he could put Jack's chance at risk by temping the warning on the side. He wasn't superstitious, but he didn't doubt the people in this world, if they had magic swords and autonomous robots, could rig something up that would make that warning plausible. He could always just go back to the portal near the cat-people and find his way through the Zone.

"Uh…Jack," Danny called, pausing, "Jack?"

The samurai looked up, still half distracted by his search. "Have you found anything, Danny?" he asked.

"Um, no... I'm going to check around the other side," Danny said, wimping out at the last moment before telling Jack his insecurities.

Jack nodded, turning back to the wall in front of him. "That's a good idea, we'll cover more ground that way."

"Yeah…" Danny agreed half-heartedly. He hoped Jack found the entrance before him and went inside first.

Turning, Danny flew back around the other way, only glancing at the time worn wall. He slowed down once he was out of sight, slumping a bit at the thought of coming all the way out here, finding the temple, and then discovering he couldn't even enter it because of some stupid alternate future that _could_ become a possibility. Life wasn't fair.

Of course, if life was fair, Danny wouldn't have gotten sent to an uncharted part of the Ghost Zone in the first place, he reasoned. He flew around the next corner, bringing him to the opposite side of the temple as Jack and slowed down. He should at least try to find a way in, for Jack's sake if nothing else. Danny had hardly begun to scan the walls when a call reached him from the other side of the temple.

"Danny!" Jack's voice floated from around the corner, "I think I found something!"

Danny hesitated, still nervous about the test he'd have to take. He opened his mouth to call back when Jack's voice came around the corner again.

"I'm going to go ahead. I'll leave it open for you!"

Danny floated around the corner, moving toward where Jack had been looking. He turned the last corner and caught sight of a thick stone slab edging closed. Suddenly realizing he was about to be left alone out there, Danny shot forward. He reached the doorway just as it closed, slamming into the stone face with a painful impact. Phasing through the stone didn't work, something was blocking him from getting through. Getting more nervous by the minute Danny searched the carving for anyway to open the door.

"Jack?" Danny called as he searched. He thought he could hear Jack's muffled voice from beyond the wall but it was faint, muffled by more than a foot of solid rock.

Danny dug his fingers into the crack and tried to pries the door open again. For all he tugged the stone wouldn't budge. He was putting another extra effort into it when a shadow fell over him. He froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and an icy chill running down his spine.

Slowly, Danny turned, looking over his shoulder. Towering about him was a black figure, entirely black except for the green face, flaming eyebrows and beard. Danny would have laughed if the figure didn't emit a menacing aura around him. Just looking at the person or whatever it was, being near it, Danny knew it was evil, more evil than Dark Dan or any other ghost he'd encountered.

"Who is this worm?" the figure asked, voice booming.

"Who are _you_?" Danny demanded in reply, drawing up his courage. It was easier to do in the face of a physical enemy. Behind him, Danny thought he could hear Jack's muffled cries but they were too faint to understand.

The figure's eyes went wide and his smile spread across his face, a malicious and cunning grin. "I am the master of this world, the Shogun of Sorrow, Deliverer of Darkness, the Immortal Aku!"

Danny had to admit, the introduction took away some of the natural menace Aku had. It reminded him too much of Technus or the Box Ghost, except while those ghosts talked big they didn't really have the power to back it up. From everything Danny could tell even though the figure before him hadn't done anything yet, Aku had the power to back up those claims.

"Where is the Samurai?" Aku demanded, suddenly close to Danny his face large and glaring. Danny found his back against the wall and felt his heart rate spike at being almost trapped.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Danny spat back, dodging to the side in an attempt to get out to more open ground.

Aku's hand snapped out like a snake and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "I think you _do_ know," he said, sounding more amused at the defiance than anything. "But it is no matter. I don't need you to answer. He's in the temple, continuing his foolish and ultimately useless quest to stop me."

Danny struggled, kicking his limbs and twisting where he hung in an attempt to get away. He didn't want to phase if he could help it. The less this Aku knew about him the better, especially his powers. He needn't have bothered, Aku tossed him aside and instead turned to look at the temple.

 _He's going to destroy it!_ Danny realized in a spike of fear. Jack was still inside, not to mention the portal that could possibly send both of them home! Growing desperate, Danny flew up and shot an ectoblast at Aku, hitting him square in the back. The blast didn't do any damage. Aku just absorbed the energy with no indication of pain or injury. The only thing the blast really did was draw his attention.

Aku turned his head almost a full 180 degrees to look directly at Danny. His expression was a mild frown, as though he thought he wouldn't have to bother himself with the teenage boy anymore. Danny flew around, dodge from his position a moment before and shot another, stronger ectoblast at the villain. Now, Aku laughed.

"Really, little worm? You think your pathetic attacks can hurt me?"

Aku's eyes glowed bright for a moment before they shot out a powerful blast in Danny's direction. Danny dodged, flying quickly out of the ray's paths, but he could feel the heat and a quick glance at the destruction on the ground showed just how powerful that attack was. Gulping a little, Danny flew in for another attack opting for throwing disks of charged ecto-energy instead of one straight blast. Aku morphed into the shape of an octopus, not even bothering to dodge the green disks as he shot out his tentacles after Danny.

Danny flew as fast as he could, turning one way then another as he tried to out maneuver the many arms reaching to trap him. There were too many, though. There seemed to be much more than eight and they moved with lightning speed. Danny's attacks were useless, ice blast only slowing Aku down, and soon he found himself completely surrounded with no room to move. One of Aku's yellow rays hit him and though it was only for a second, it was as painful as anything Danny had felt before it. He screamed, dropping out of the sky only to be caught by one of Aku's arms.

Aku didn't miss a beat as he spun around and hurled Danny toward the temple, slamming him into the stone face where Jack had disappeared. Danny barely had time to lift his arms in a feeble attempt to defend himself when he crashed into the stone wall. Aku followed a moment later with a large fist into Danny and the wall behind him, breaking open the hidden door and sending him careening into darkness.

Danny lay still for a moment, dazed and disoriented. The blackness surrounding him didn't help, especially when a part of his brain knew there was a gaping hole in the wall that should have been leaking daylight into the chamber. Yet, the area around him was as inky black as a cave, making vertigo twice as hard to dispel with no visual reference to check.

Then, a light did appear, but it wasn't daylight. It was white and pure like nothing else Danny had seen and seemed to shine from somewhere above him. He squinted into it, hoping his eyes would adjust quickly, but when he tried to look away he couldn't. He was frozen on the ground, propped up on his elbows. He was caught in some sort of trance, unable to move, unable to blink, unable to pay attention to anything other than the light shining on him even though part of him knew there was an enemy that had just threw him through a solid stone wall.

The light seeped inside of him rifling through his memories with incredible ease. Danny was powerless to stop it as it drew out memories from his life, moving back through the days, weeks, months, and years. He vaguely guessed this was the test Jack had mentioned, but he couldn't draw up the same concern he'd had when they'd first been searching for the entrance.

Then, suddenly, it was over. Danny collapsed against the floor, once again dazed and blinking, but this time he wasn't in a pitch dark chamber. Now the room was brighter, lit with torches and the sunlight that filtered through the hole in the wall.

"Danny," Jack said. He stepped next to Danny and glanced down before looking up at the hole in the wall. He had his sword drawn and stood in a ready position. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Danny breathed bringing a hand to his head and shaking away the remains of the dizziness. "I think so. Did I pass the test?"

"Yes, I would say you did," Jack said, gaze still steady on the hole. "What happened?"

Danny knew he wasn't talking about the strange light. "Aku showed up. I tried to fight him, but he's too strong." He pushed himself to his feet.

"You can't harm him," Jack said, grip on his sword tightening a moment. "The only thing that can harm him is powerful magic, like this sword."

A low laugh interrupted their conversation and made both of them tense. "Come out little samurai," Aku's voice called through the hole, low and mocking. His silhouette appeared in the hole, the strange, branch like protrusions from his head and sharp shoulders unmistakable.

Danny stepped back into a fighting stance, his hands curled into fists. Aku stepped into the room, but stopped after a few steps. He frowned, seeing something to the side. Danny glanced and didn't see anything himself, he could only guess it was the light he saw moments ago. Seconds went by when the whole room dimmed and began to shake. Heavy stone slabs dropped down blocking the tunnel that led behind them, further into the temple, and the torches that lit the room took on a menacing red tint.

Aku must have failed the test.

"Jack…" Danny said as pieces of the ceiling started to drop down around them. He glanced over at the samurai to find the same worried look on his face.

The torches around the room started glowing brighter and emitting a high pitched humming noise. The light grew smaller and brighter until it was a series of concentrated points atop the torches along the wall.

"I think we should run…" Jack said, just as the lights burst out in concentrated lasers, scorching the stones and room around them.

Danny and Jack took off toward the hole in the wall, trying to dodge stones and mortar raining down as well as the red beams swinging wildly around the room. Aku was growling at the room, rubbing his eyes from the light he must have seen and cursing the lasers that seemed to be causing him at least a little pain. He looked up just as Danny and Jack were passing by, reaching out a clawed hand to swipe at them. Jack jumped forward, slicing down with the sword. The sword cut into Aku's arms, leaving a burning and smoldering gouge in its wake. Aku gasped and drew back his arm making room for Danny and Jack to slip by and out of the temple.

They escaped from the room just as it collapsed, dropping down and burying the only way into the temple and the magic portal beyond. A moment later, Aku slithered out like some vile thing crawling out from under the rock it called home. He was worse for wear, though Danny could still see he had power left as he turned into a black birdlike creature.

"We'll meet again, Samurai!" Aku declared flapping well out of reach of Jack's sword. Then he disappeared, flying over the trees and out of view.

Jack watched him go, face turned down in a frown, sword held with its point down. "I know we will," he murmured. He looked back to the temple. It still stood in one piece, but the entrance was destroyed. There was a moment of grave disappointment before it smoothed out again. "The quest continues, I suppose."

Danny nodded, his own disappointment threatening to overwhelm him. "What are you going to do now?"

Jack shrugged, sheathing his sword with a smooth motion. "Continue on, that's all I can do. If you wish to accompany me, I would not be opposed to it."

Danny thought about it. He had two options that were more likely to get him home, as far he could tell. He could go back to the Cat people village and try to find the original portal that dumped him in this world. Or he could go with Jack and try to find a different portal. The chances of finding the portal that brought him there seemed a little better, even though he didn't know the exact location, but that would only take him back to the Ghost Zone where he would still be lost. If he traveled with Jack he might be able to find a portal that would take him directly home. It seemed like Jack ran into a lot of strange things, both magical and technological. Either way, it was a long shot, but which was longer than the other?

XXXXXXXXX

Go back to village: **GO TO CHAPTER 35**

Stay with Jack: **GO TO CHAPTER 39**


	24. Chapter 24

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 8**

 **Chapter 24: Right Place, Wrong Time**

The next morning Danny woke up with a head ache. He moaned as he pushed himself up to a sitting position only to drop himself back down again, immediately regretting the action as it sent a painful jolt through his injured shoulder.

"Ow…" Danny moaned again and slowly brought the other hand up to his shoulder. He lay still for a moment, letting the painful throb die down before gently lifting himself and shuffling back so he leaned against the wall.

Looking around, Danny found he was alone in the tunnel. It was impossible to tell what time it was underground without sunlight or a clock nearby. He glanced down at his watch only to realize he didn't know if it would be accurate in this place. Checking anyway, Danny blinked as he found the watch wasn't there on his wrist. It had to have fallen off at some point during the numerous adventures he'd had since coming to the Ghost Zone.

"Great another one gone. That's two this month," Danny grumbled, putting his good hand up to shield his eyes from the artificial light that filtered into the small room. Between waking up in pain, the wrong time period, and finding his new watch missing, his day was shaping up to put him in a permanent bad mood.

Danny didn't know how long he slept but one thing he did know was he needed to decide whether he would try for the portal he fell through. Lying there with the damp and unfamiliar scent of the tunnels under a POW camp run by Nazi Germany, Danny couldn't imagine staying in this time line any longer than he needed. He might not remember much about history, but he did know this part of it stunk. There was no way to tell how much longer the war would go on, considering he didn't even know exactly what year it was. He might have been able to guess, if he knew more details about the war, but he didn't remember that much and asking seemed a little conspicuous.

Either way, Danny didn't relish the idea of sticking around for the rest of the war hoping he would find another portal. He'd have to try for the one he knew about and that meant figuring out where he landed in relation to the camp. Once he knew the general area, Danny would have to fly around and hope to recognize the right spot. It was a long shot but it was the best he had at the moment.

Step one firmly in his mind, Danny eased himself out of the cot. He was still woozy and his injury still hurt. Normally he would have been more healed than this, but the lack of food and rest was affecting him. Danny didn't know how a wound this bad would affect his ghost half. He was going to have to be careful if he didn't want to get caught.

Standing in the middle of the dimly lit room, Danny listened for anyone moving around. Everything seemed quiet enough and there didn't seem to be anyone nearby. He wasn't sure if the tunnels were more active during the day or night, but he decided it was worth it to try a quick transformation. Reaching inside himself, Danny felt for the ball of cold he could constantly sense, pulling it out to engulf his being.

White light flashed in the room and Danny gasped in a moment of pain as he settled into his ghost form. He allowed himself to hover a few inches above the ground as he tested out his powers. Thankfully, the pain from his shoulder wasn't nearly as bad for Danny in his ghost form as his human side. His arm was still bandaged to his side so he wouldn't be able to see how well it moved, but he didn't want to have to explain why he'd pulled off the bandage to the medic so he left it in place.

Danny flew a slow lap around the room, small though it was, then tried it again invisible and tried to gauge if he had the strength to sneak out of camp and travel to the portal site. There was no way to really tell, since he didn't know how far it would be and going in circles around the ten by ten foot room wasn't exactly a mile. Still, he figured he had enough energy to sneak a peek at any maps left around if he had a chance to look at one.

A sound in the outer tunnel caught Danny's attention and he quickly morphed back into himself. He landed on his feet with a gasp and dropped back on to the cot just and footsteps neared and the medic appeared around the corner carrying a lamp.

"Awake again?" Joe asked, moving into the room. "You didn't see a flash just now did you?"

"N-no, why?" Danny said with a quick shake of his head.

"Oh, must be Carter playing around with those flash charges of his again," Joe muttered as he pulled a chair over to Danny. "He gets a little over enthusiastic sometimes," the medic confided as he lit a few other lamps and brightened the room.

Danny honestly didn't know how that made him feel, knowing there was an over-enthusiastic bomb maker working somewhere close by in the series of seemingly unstable tunnels where he was currently staying. Joe didn't seemed fazed, though, and set out his military-green medical bag as though everything was normal. He glanced at Danny and paused, then laughed shaking his head.

"We all probably seem completely mad to you, don't we?" Joe said, another chuckle following at the look Danny gave him.

"Well, maybe a little," Danny admitted, but shrugged. He guessed the guys here would find his life fighting ghosts pretty insane, too. "This is a pretty crazy situation you have so I guess that's the only way to get through it."

Joe smiled at him, though this time the smile was a little sad. Danny wasn't sure if was the fact that they all though he was an orphan, the prison camp, or anything else he wasn't aware of that caused it. "You're a pretty smart kid, Danny," Joe said, "I guess you know something about crazy situations, considering everything you've been through. Open your mouth and say 'Ah.'"

Danny obliged, opening his mouth as Joe looked inside with a small flashlight. It felt just as awkward as when he'd last gone to the doctor, but thankfully didn't take too long. "I guess you can say that, considering," Danny said when he had his mouth free again.

"No sign of any oncoming fever, illness, or infection," Joe muttered before removing the borrowed shirt Danny had on, an old green uniform shirt with moth holes and patches, and looking at the wound under the bandages. "Yup, no infection, which is good. We're low on penicillin as it is and it's always better to avoid getting sick in this place."

"Well, that's good," Danny muttered unsure how to act. He was watching Joe pull out new bandages when inspiration hit him. "I don't even know how far I've come," Danny said, bringing the waned conversation back to his "ordeal," "Do you think you could show me where we are?"

Joe paused in his re-bandaging to look Danny in the eye. Danny forced himself not to squirm at the steady and measuring gaze. "I don't see why there would be a problem, but I'll have to run it by the Colonel. There's a lot of people out there who would love to know where our operation is located and who'd be only too pleased to give us all an introduction to a firing squad."

Danny gulped a little at the thought, and nodded his understanding. "I just want to see a map, try and figure out where I am from where I started, you know…" He shrugged only to receive a gentle smack on his other arm.

"Don't move that shoulder," Joe admonished, finishing up his dressing and repositioning Danny's arm in a sling. "You probably want to figure out where your parents might be, too."

Danny leapt on the added cover story. "Yeah, sorta…"

"Right, follow me, kid, we'll talk to the Colonel," Joe got up, blowing out the added lamps and taking up his original in one hand with the medical bag in the other.

Danny followed him out of the room, eager to see something other than the four bland walls and even more eager to get a look at a map. The tunnels were narrow and lined with wood or improvised cement, but Danny could see the packed dirt just behind the boards. As they moved out into a wider tunnel electric light appeared strung along the ceiling with a mish mash of wires and flickering light bulbs. As soon as they left the unlighted section, Joe blew out the lamp he was carrying and set it on a rickety desk pressed to the side of the tunnel.

Danny's head swiveled back and forth taking everything in around him. Really, when looked at on the surface it wasn't much. The tunnels were just small walkways through the ground. The few rooms he saw were thrown together with old and beat up or homemade furniture. Even when they got to the radio room, a central hub for activity Joe said, it was nothing more than a larger space of excavated tunnel with an old desk, chair, and radio equipment stacked around in a mess of wires. One of the prisoners, Kinch, sat at the radio equipment, head phones on and listening to something over the humming station. He smiled at Danny a moment but turned back to his equipment in the next instance, focused on the transmission.

No, Danny decided as he inspected the radio equipment and the man operating it, it was the atmosphere that made the difference. Spies, saboteurs, literally an underground resistance, this was the real thing against one of the worst enemies the world knew, the Nazis. These people were the real thing. They were heroes.

"So…" Danny said, "Everybody involved in this are already prisoners?" It was almost too fantastic to be true. He'd never found a use for history, always thought it was boring and dead. Now, however, Danny was getting a better appreciation for it.

"Yep," Joe shrugged, "Most of them are fliers, got shot down and taken prisoner, but they decided to keep fighting so they started the Operation." He had stopped at a spot near the radio room.

Looking around, Danny didn't see anything important about this room in particular. Then Joe banged on one of the support struts a few times. Danny flinched, wondering if the thrown together tunnels could really take that kind of abuse but to his surprise a ladder fell from the ceiling and sudden light filtered down from above, sunlight.

"Wait here," Joe said, gesturing for Danny to stay before climbing up the ladder. It was a few minutes with muffled voices overhead before Joe stuck his head over the entrance again. "Alright, you can come up now, careful of that shoulder."

Danny climbed up the ladder, moving slow with only one hand functional and half wondering if the thing would break underneath him. It, like everything else, seemed to be made with spare wood, but Joe and apparently everyone else used it and they were full grown men. Up top was a bunk house, with several bunk beds scattered around the room, a wood stove in the center, and a wooden table next to that. There were several large windows, but they were shuttered from the outside.

The ladder came up through the bottom bed on one of the bunks. Joe reached down to give Danny a hand up the last few rungs and climbing over the bed frame. The men in the barracks lounged around the room, some paying cards at the table, others sitting watching them, and others laying on their bunk with books open before them. All of the men had stopped to stare at Danny a few moments.

Colonel Hogan was there as well, standing at the table with one foot proper up on the bench. He held a mug in his hand filled with coffee by the smell of it.

"What happened to no climbing around on ladders?" Hogan asked looking at the medic.

"Kid's healing faster than I expected," Joe said, hand at Danny's elbow for an extra moment more before letting go when he knew Danny had his balance.

"I'm a fast healer," Danny replied, nose immediately picking up on the scent of food. He looked around, searching for the origin of the scent.

"Just as well," Hogan said and gestured with his coffee cup, "LeBeau was about to bring you some food anyway. Have a seat." He turned to one of the men nearby, "watch the door."

Danny settled down, mouth watering and mission to find out where he was suddenly forgotten in his overwhelming hunger. As promised, the Frenchman appeared a moment later with a plate, setting the meal down with the flourish of an accomplished waiter. He ruffled Danny's hair with a grin, but Danny was too devoted to filling his stomach to notice or care.

"See," LeBeau said, stepping over to Nellis sitting on a bunk, " _Danny_ likes my food."

"Doesn't count," Nellis grumbled, "He's half starved. He'll eat anything."

Joe settled down next to Danny and hitched a thumb in Danny's direction. "He was curious how far he's come. He's not quite sure where he is and wanted to see a map or something."

Hogan considered the question, leaned over with one arm propped on his raised knee. "I can't give you an exact location," he said after a moment, "You can't tell the Germans what you don't know, after all. But I will say we're a couple miles from Hammelburg. Starting from Poland you've come a pretty good distance. How long have you been traveling?"

Danny had to gulp down his full mouth to reply, but it gave him time to think. They weren't going to tell him details, or show him a map, apparently. He already knew the name Hammelburg, Nellis had mentioned it that first night. Plus this seemed like an additional questioning session, if more informal and a little sneakier. "I don't know," Danny said, when his mouth was free. "It feels like forever, though," and boy, wasn't that the truth.

Kinch launch himself up through the tunnel entrance just then, piece of blue paper in hand. "Message from the Underground, Colonel," he said, handing over the paper. "The Hammelburg munitions factory wasn't completely destroyed during the raid last night."

Hogan took the paper reading it over with a snort. "Of course they want us to finish the job," he muttered.

"I don't know, Guv'nor," Newkirk shook his head, shuffling cards around before dealing them out again. "Those boys back home must be getting lazy. We can't keep covering for them this way."

"We'll go tonight," Hogan said in reply and stood straight heading for a back room Danny had missed earlier. Several men got up and followed him, closing the door behind them.

Danny watched, mention of the munitions factory grabbing his attention. They were going back to Hammelburg tonight. All Danny had to do was follow them and he'd have a chance to find the portal again. This was exactly the break he'd been looking for, he just hoped it worked.

XXXXXX

Waiting for the group of saboteurs to leave was torture. Danny had fallen asleep on two separate occasions, waking each time with a flash of panic that he'd missed them. Eventually, though, he heard them preparing to leave. Thankfully, Joe had checked on Danny mere minutes before and Danny didn't expect the medic back for some time. That would give Danny a chance to slip away, look for the portal, and if he couldn't find it return before anyone noticed. At least, that's what Danny hoped.

It was easy to follow Hogan and his men, just a matter of turning invisible and intangible and flying behind them. The men were dressed entirely in black, with grease smeared over their faces. They filed out of a tunnel leading to the surface through a hollowed out tree stump. It was actually pretty clever. Danny never would have spotted it if he didn't know what it was. They made their way through the woods to the road where a truck picked them up and took off at thankfully a sedate pace. Danny was already tiring and didn't think he could manage anything faster.

Going back along the road meant Danny had no chance to recognize the woods he'd travelled through with Nellis, but to be honest he didn't think he'd recognize anything even if they took the exact path he'd walked. Instead, Danny planned to follow the truck all the way to its destination, then head west. He vaguely remembered Nellis saying they were west of the factory.

Danny peeled off from the truck as soon as it parked. In the distance, he could make out the jagged ruin of a building, presumably the factory. The smell of burnt wood, rubber, and plastic still hung in the air, even as far away as they were. Danny glanced up to the night sky complete with brilliant stars, gathering his bearings.

Flying over field after field, Danny was certain he could find the correct one easily. The fragile confidence waned though as the hour passed. He kept the factory generally to the west and tried flying near and far to check all possible locations, but every field looked the same. He just hadn't realized how rural the area was when he first landed.

Out of desperation, Danny flew higher, gaining a bird's eye view of the whole countryside. He scanned the area for any telltale sign of a ghost portal. In theory, the darkness would help him find the portal if any luminescence from the Ghost Zone filtered through. There was no guarantee that would happen, though.

Danny had just about given up hope and almost turned back to the truck when he spotted a glint of shocking green coming from mid air. He dove, eagerness at finding a possible portal pushing out all caution. The spot was close to the remains of the factory, not the location he'd landed at, but portals could and did move.

As Danny came down, picking up speed toward what he was positive was a portal the factory directly below him bloomed in a ball of flame. Danny had taken too long. Hogan and his men had the time they needed to plant the explosives to finish the job the bombers had started. Now, the explosions stood between Danny and his way back to the Ghost Zone.

There wasn't time to make a conscious decision. Danny increased his speed, barreling toward the faint glow of ghostly green. His intangibility would protect him most of the way. He only had to become tangible when he actually entered the portal. The timing was off, though, and as soon as Danny dropped his intangibility, another bigger explosion rocketed into the night. Shrapnel spewed into the air carried on a wave of heat and fire and Danny felt a hot thud in his just as he passed from the real world into the Ghost Zone.

Danny dropped out of the portal like a stone. He fell, spinning in a confused ball of pain until he luckily landed on an island. He didn't know what lay at the bottom of the Ghost Zone, but he wasn't in any mood or condition to find out. He wasn't even in any condition to properly wonder what would have happened to him if he hadn't landed on the island. He barely had the chance to register the sharp pain in his side and shoulder upon impact before he blacked out entirely.

When Danny woke next he was in human form, feeling weak and lethargic. The pain was still there but it had diminished to a point he could cope. It felt as bad if not worse than when he got shot in the shoulder but not as bad as when the Ghost Portal shocked half his life out of him.

Very carefully, and with slow, deliberate movements, Danny glanced down at his side and winced at the blood soaked shirt that greeted him. He couldn't see clearly through all of the sticky red blood but he thought he could see the tip of something metallic jutting out of his side. He grimaced as he looked down at the injury then around the island. It seemed to be a large island. He couldn't see the edge and the entire surface was covered in trees, bushes, and grass. It looked as though an entire forest sat on the island.

Still, there wasn't anything that looked like it would help with the wound in his side. What Danny wouldn't have given to have Joe the medic appear right then with a few supplies. Danny certainly didn't know how to take care of an injury this bad and there weren't any obvious remedies on the rock in the middle of the ghost-forest. Thinking a moment, Danny realized he could probably phase the piece of metal out of himself, but that would increase the bleeding. Danny wasn't even sure if he had the strength to try.

With a deep sigh, Danny carefully moved himself to a nearby rock. The movement jarred his side but he took his time and made it without losing consciousness. He couldn't afford to become unconscious again. The portal had taken him to a different place than the field of doors he'd used to get to 1943. He couldn't even see the door field anymore and the trees blocked any chance to see where he was in the Ghost Zone.

Within a few minutes of sitting there, deciding on what to do next and examining his surroundings, Danny heard a sound. He froze, listening with all his might. It was footsteps, not too far away, either, but on the other side of some luminescent bushes. A second set of footsteps soon joined the first and a voice followed.

"Look Papa! Here's a really good patch!" the voice was the high pitch of an excited little girl.

The footsteps sped up, heading vaguely in Danny's direction. Danny tensed but they stopped and were quickly replaced by a rustling sound.

Danny gritted his teeth and shuffled himself over to peer through the bushes. Several yards away was a young ghost girl. She was wearing a simple blue dress and bent over a bush filled with glowing berries. Next to her sat a basket half full of the same type of berries. Though, it looked as if as many berries were going into her mouth as into the basket.

"Don't eat all of them, Poppet," and older voice said, drawing Danny's attention.

It was the ghost of a man, dressed in plain brown pants and a button down flannel shirt. He had a pipe clenched in his teeth and strolled along with his hands in his pockets, shoulders relaxed in a casual slump.

Danny watched as the man, clearly the girl's father, came along the path after her, bending down to pop the odd berry into his mouth. If they continued on the way they had been moving they'd be on Danny's position soon. Danny tried to think. He could just ask them for help. They looked nice enough, or at least none too threatening. They might actually give him a hand. Maybe they could even help him take the chunk of metal out of his side. All he had to do was step out of the bushes and ask for it.

Still, Danny hesitated. He'd met so many dangerous ghosts that initially appeared harmless, it seemed as though the majority of ghosts he met were like that. For all he knew, they would eat him rather than help him, like the bird-people eating Skulker. With the way his luck was going that was exactly what they would do. He glanced around. There was a relatively clear escape route that he could use. He could hide somewhere and wait for them to pass. After that he'd figure out what to do with the wound in his side.

Danny glanced down at the injury. It throbbed with every heart beat and burned with pain. Hiding would still leave him in a serious situation with his injury. It wasn't something he could ignore for long and he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it on his own. The girl's footsteps came closer, if he wanted to move he had to act in that moment.

XXXXXXXX

If Danny should go and ask for help: **GO TO CHAPTER 29**

If Danny should hide from the ghosts: **GO** **TO CHAPTER 34**

 **Feel free to leave me a review at any point in the story! ;)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 17**

 **Chapter 25: Go With the Gut**

Danny looked at the three portals. He had to choose one, and wherever he ended up couldn't be worse than where he currently was, right? No, there were much worse places out there, Danny was sure of it, but he was trying to force his feet to move. He couldn't stand there forever.

Taking in a deep breath, Danny blew it out slowly. Jack had taken the middle portal and Danny thought his gut was telling him to do the same. Quickly, before he could change his mind, Danny threw himself into the center portal.

There was bright light all around and Danny could feel himself being tossed and spun like he was in a drying machine. The vertigo from the whiteout around him didn't help at all and soon he was utterly confused on which way was up and where he was going. He felt himself change into his human form at the rough handling and the disorientation got worse. He closed his eyes and tried not to be sick praying the ride would end soon and he would be home.

Then, suddenly it did.

Danny felt himself land, flat on his back, bouncing on impact with a tired squeak accompanying his landing. His heart froze a moment as he recognized that sound. He recognized the surface beneath him, the spring poking up just slightly into his back and the complaining groan as he shifted his position. He was in his own bed!

Danny opened his eyes, blinking in amazement at the old glow in the dark star stickers plastered to his ceiling. He was staring at his own ceiling! Looking around he confirmed what he already knew. He was in his own room! He was home!

Shooting out of bed, Danny didn't notice if it was day or night. It really didn't matter. He ran to the door and flew out into the hall. Reaching the top of the stairs, he froze when he saw Jazz. She was halfway up the stairs herself, eyes wide and half formed tears in her eyes.

"Danny?" she said, her voice wavering only slightly from emotion.

"Jazz!" Danny called, happier than he had ever been to see her.

Jazz shot up the stairs barreling into him at high speed. "Where have you been!" she cried, barely contained tears evident in her voice. "We were so worried about you!"

"I was lost," Danny said, hugging his sister more relieved than he could say.

Jazz sniffed, pulling back and looking at him. "Mom told me about shooting you with the Portable Fenton Ghost Portal, but we looked in the Ghost Zone! We looked everywhere we could!"

"It was an uncharted area. I'll tell you all about it later," Danny said, smiling so wide it hurt. "Do mom and dad know?"

Jazz shook her head. "No we told them you were other places. To be honest we had run out of excuses and were getting ready to admit that you were missing. It's been _days_ , Danny, almost a week."

Danny grimaced. "Sorry, I got home as soon as I could, really."

"We need to tell Sam and Tucker you're back," Jazz said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs. She paused a moment, looking back at him with a wrinkled nose. "And then you need to take a shower."

Danny laughed as Jazz dragged him out the door, uncontrollable giddiness bubbling up through him. If she was making fun at his expense or telling the straight truth, he didn't care. He was home!

 **THE END**

A/N: Always trust Samurai Jack….and your gut I guess. Anyway, you got Danny home! Yay! Now go back and see if you can do it again. And don't forget to review! :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 8**

 **Chapter 26: In it for the Duration**

Danny woke with a strong ache in his shoulder. It took a moment for him to realize he'd rolled over in his sleep and had been resting on his injury. Biting back a groan, he pushed himself onto his back and squeezed his eyes closed as he rode out the sharper pain from the move. After a moment, the dull ache took its place again and Danny opened his eyes to look around.

The room was much darker than before, though that didn't really tell him much. The time of day was difficult to tell in the tunnels with no natural light source. Carefully, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, arm still cradled against his side with bandages. He glanced to the tunnel entrance, only just noticing the dark blanket that had been strung up across the opening. Cracks of light flickered around the edges giving him the impression of daytime, though the light was clearly artificial.

As gingerly as he sat up, Danny pushed himself to his feet. Beyond the curtain he could hear voices, the colonel and his men. He stumbled over, pushing back the curtain and blinking in the light. The men were gathered in a widened section of the tunnel a little way down from Danny's room. Hogan and several of his men were dressed in black, spreading dark grease over the faces.

Newkirk glanced toward Danny then Nudged Hogan in the arm with a chin lift in Danny's direction. "Well, someone's up and on their feet," Hogan said. "Somebody go get Joe."

The younger one, Carter, hurried down another tunnel. The rest of Hogan's men continued with their preparations. Their movements carried the easy coordination of a group that's worked together for countless missions.

"Are you going out?" Danny asked, taking a guess from their dark clothes and face camouflage.

"Duty calls," Hogan said, not really answering Danny's question. The others remained silent, though shot several glances toward their commanding officer.

"But aren't there patrols out there and what about the guards from the camp?" Danny asked, looking around the group. Thinking of going outside, with armed guards and patrols sent a thrill through Danny like he'd gotten when he'd first started going on ghost patrols. It was a mixture of excitement and dread that knotted his stomach.

"You worry about keeping out of trouble, leave the war to the adults," Hogan said, as he checked over his pistol.

Danny scowled, moving to fold his arms, but remembering at last minute that one arm was immobile. Instead, he hooked his working hand round his elbow. He'd been in war, not like the one raging outside, but the one against Pariah Dark. Plus, he'd been through plenty of fights. Of course he couldn't be specific about any of it. "I've been in some tough spots, before," Danny grumbled.

"I'm sure you have," Hogan said, dismissive as he leafed through some maps. "But you won't be getting into any while you're here, not if we can help it."

Joe appeared at that moment, followed by Carter. The medic nodded upon seeing Danny on his feet. "I need to check you injury." He gestured toward a rickety chair standing in the corner.

Danny hesitated, unsure how he would explain his injury being healed faster than the normal rate. Then there were also the scars…Looking down at his torso, Danny found he was wearing a faded green shirt, big on him and probably from one of the prisoners. So they'd already seen the scars.

"Don't be shy," Joe said, pulling the chair farther into the light.

Danny shuffled over to the chair, shoulder slumped. Joe helped him pull off the shirt and then carefully unwound the bandages. A few moments of poking and prodding followed along with a close examination of the stitches. All of the men stopped their preparations and watched the examination, Nellis standing off at the entrance of the tunnel.

"You're healing faster than I would have expected," Joe said, approving of the infection-free stitches and only mild curiosity.

"Yeah, well, I've always been a fast healer," Danny said, silently thanking the exhaustion and lack of food for slowing his healing down, something he never thought he'd do. His stomach rumbled at that moment, audible to everyone in the room and inciting a few chuckles. In an instant, Danny realized just how hungry he was.

"Just as well," Hogan said as he returned to his maps and papers, "The Underground contact will be here at any time to take you and Nellis off to the route out of Germany."

Danny's head spun round at that, jostling his shoulder as Joe bandaged it. The medic hissed a reprimand but continued wrapping the limb. "I thought it was going to be a couple more days," Danny said, alarmed at having the time line cut so drastically.

Hogan shook his head. "Rendezvous's been pushed up. You'll have to go tonight or wait a few weeks."

"And trust me, you don't want to be stuck down in these tunnels for a few weeks," Carter said, with a knowing nod.

Nellis stepped forward and handed off a dented metal plate with some cold food. It looked like a valiant attempt at some French cuisine with only the school's lunch menu as ingredients. "LeBeau made up some food earlier, but we weren't going to wake you. Eat up, we'll be leaving as soon as they get here."

Danny gaped at them, and then stared down at the plate of food with fork stuck in the center. Maybe he could sneak away, to use the bathroom or something and try to find the portal that brought him here in the first place. The only problem was he didn't even know where it was. There was no way _to_ know with the darkness of the previous night and all the running they did in the forest. Danny was certain there'd be portals in England. With all the ghost stories from that place there had to be. He'd have to just take his chances.

Two more people came into view, one another prisoner Danny didn't know and the other a short man with a beard in civilian clothes. He plopped a bag from over his shoulder onto the ground. "I have brought clothes for the boy," the man said in a thick German accent. "But we must hurry. Our ride will only wait for so long."

Danny's eyes went wide. Time had already run out. Looking at Nellis, he realized the man was already dressed in an ill fitting suit complete with fedora hat. Danny shook his head and scarfed down the food before pulling on the clothes with Joe's help. Going to London would probably be the better choice. It would be easier to find portals into the Ghost Zone without having to worry about dodging a war zone. He'd find a way back to his own time, hopefully it just wouldn't be the slow way round.

 **::The End::**


	27. Chapter 27

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 15**

 **Chapter 27: Confidence and Caution**

The pink bubble was fascinating, alluring even, and that's what really put Danny on edge. He'd seen enough of the influence a ghost could exert on people in the past year to know it was a common power. Most of the time in the real world, Danny's ghost half protected him, but he seemed more vulnerable here in the Ghost Zone. Those bird people had been able to do something similar with the way they projected their emotions on Danny.

It freaked Danny out then and it freaked Danny out now. He'd better just move on before he did something stupid under the influence of a giant soap bubble.

Danny deliberately moved to the other side of the island and leapt off, transforming, and flying away. He'd run into something familiar that would lead him home if he just kept going, he knew it.

XXXXXX

 **GO TO CHAPTER 43**


	28. Chapter 28

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 17**

 **Chapter 28: Help from Nowhere**

Danny glared at the three portals in front of him. He didn't want to pick the wrong one but there was no way to tell where the portals went. After debating with himself and several false starts toward each of the portals, he did the most logical thing he could think of to choose. He covered his eyes with one hand and with the other he point at one of the portals.

"Eeny, meeny, miney, moe-" Danny muttered ticking off the portals with each word. He ran through the rhyme once and then did it again just to be sure.

Opening his eyes, Danny scowled as he saw his finger was pointing somewhere between the middle and left hand portal. Glaring down his arm, he decided his finger was more toward the left hand portal than the middle. He moved before he could change his mind, charging like Jack had straight into the swirling light and hoping that luck was on his side.

There were several minutes of whirling confusion as Danny was tossed about, like being caught in a wave crashing into shore. He tumbled out of the portal landing in a heap on the dusty ground. Several moments went by as he coughed out the dust he had inhaled on impact. Then, he spent another minute regaining his equilibrium and rediscovering which way was up and down.

Finally, Danny managed to push himself to his feet, look around, and figure out where he was. Hands on his knees and the occasional cough still coming out of his dusty throat he peered at the landscape around him and felt his heart sink as despair filled his chest. He was in the middle of nowhere, smack dab in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around him as Danny scanned the landscape, not a fence, tree, or building that he could see. It looked like the most desolate place he'd ever been to in his life.

Hand shielding his eyes from the sun, Danny turned himself slowly conducting another scan of the horizon praying he had missed something in his first look. He felt a spark of hope as he saw a bump on the landscape. It was a distant blemish on the otherwise unbroken ground. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it looked vaguely like a house.

With nowhere else to go, Danny forced himself to float up and travel toward the distant speck. He was exhausted from making his way through the temple, but it would take longer to walk and he could rest whenever he got to where he was going. The flying took a lot out of him too, but he was glad he had shortened the travel time when he finally reached his destination.

It was a house, a small, crooked farm house with a rickety porch and equally crooked barn. Despite the dilapidated appearance, Danny could tell someone lived there thanks to the lights and flicker of a television in the living room. He turned back into his human form and trudged up the front steps. Only hesitating a moment, he knocked on the door and stepped back waiting for an answer.

The door opened and for a moment it didn't look like anyone was there to open it. Then, Danny looked down and a saw a small dog standing in the frame looking up at him with a doubtful expression. He had opened his mouth to ask for help or directions or something, but the dog threw him off and he ended up just standing there with his mouth open.

"Courage?" an elderly lady's voice came from inside, "Who's at the door?"

The dog whimpered, pushing the door open a little more to show a full view of the room. It was a comfortable but simple living room with a television, a rug, two chairs, and two people sitting in the two chairs. One was obscured by a large paper opened in front of them and held up by two spidery hands. The other was a matronly woman with gray hair and a kind face. She was turned around in her seat looking at the door with open curiosity.

"Um, hi," Danny said stepping a little closer to the threshold. "I'm a little lost. I was wondering if I could get some help."

"No!" the other figure in the room snapped, bringing the paper down and revealing an old and rail thin man with a sour face. "Go away!" He snapped the paper back into place waving the front page to regain its shape. The paper name said "Nowhere News," making Danny blink. He really was in the middle of nowhere.

"Of course you can," the old lady said, pushing herself out of her chair, "Eustace, don't be so rude!"

Eustace only slouched farther behind his paper, muttering in angry tones.

"Come in, dear," the lady invited moving to the door and guiding Danny into the room. "You look like you've been through a terrible ordeal. My name's Muriel. You're welcome to stay for however long you need."

"I'm Danny," Danny said peering around the room as he stepped in, "and thank you but I'm really just looking for directions." He wanted to find out where he was and, more importantly, if he was in the right world as soon as possible.

"Don't be silly, dear," Muriel said, patting Danny's hand. "It's almost sunset outside. It'll be dark before you get anywhere and you don't look in any condition to be going off alone right now. What you need is a good meal and a long rest." Muriel was firm in the tender way only a grandmother could be, steering Danny through the living room, past a grumbling Eustace, and through a door that led to the kitchen. The dog followed behind them with a bouncing trot the entire way.

"Now you sit right there, Danny, and I'll get you some of my famous rhubarb pie." Muriel pulled out a chair from the small kitchen table.

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but the thought of food made his stomach grumble against his intentions. Sitting down, he realized he was starving and exhausted, the two sensations catching up to him in that very moment. It couldn't hurt to have some pie and a nap, could it?

Danny glanced down at his hands resting on the table. They were filthy, he realized, from days spent traveling through the wilderness and then traversing the many obstacles in the temple to get to the portals. Looking at his shirt, he confirmed that the rest of him was as filthy as his hands. He must have smelled as well, but couldn't tell since he'd been living with it for days already. He could use a bath in addition to the food and nap, he though blearily to himself, vaguely wondering that Muriel would let him sit in her nice clean kitchen and serve him food when he was in such a state. Rubbing his eyes with one filthy hand, Danny's stomach growled again, loud enough he was sure everyone else in the room could hear. Bath and nap after the food, Danny thought, mouth watering.

The chair across from Danny moved and the dog popped into view with a hopeful look on his face. The dog whined, front paws on the table.

"Why of course you can have a slice of pie, Courage," Muriel said as she pulled two plates down from a cupboard.

Courage the dog jumped in excitement, tongue lolling out in a happy doggy grin. Danny smiled, fighting back a hysterical laugh. The situation was so normal, the ordinary kitchen, the quintessential kindly grandma, and the enthusiastic dog he almost couldn't believe it was happening. Everything suddenly struck him as surreal considering less than an hour before he had been inside a temple straight out of Indiana Jones complete with death traps, magic, and advanced technology. For a brief second, he wasn't sure if this was a dream or if the Temple and Jack had been the dream. It was like he was standing next to himself looking on everything from outside his own body, but then Muriel placed two plates with two large pieces of pie down on the table, one in front of Danny and one in front of Courage, and reality snapped back into place.

 _I will never think Amity is strange ever again_ , Danny promised himself as he breathed deeply inhaling the delicious aroma of pie. He barely remembered to grab the fork Muriel placed down before he dug in, devouring the slice before he even tasted it. From the few crumbs left over he could tell it was delicious. He stared down at his plate, wishing it were full again, but hesitating to ask.

"Done already?" Muriel asked, chuckling as Danny gave a sheepish nod. "Well, I'm not surprised. You look like you're half starved."

Danny frowned looking down at his clothes. They hung a little looser than they had a week ago, but he didn't look _that_ bad! "I've been traveling," he said, wanting to slap himself for the non-sequitor reply. He really wasn't thinking very straight. He probably should avoid talking altogether.

"That's alright, dear," Muriel said, patting his hand. "Why don't you go upstairs and get yourself cleaned up. If you're still hungry, I'll make something a little more substantial for you."

"You don't have to," Danny objected automatically, though the sound of a meal, even after the pie made his stomach rumble again.

"Nonsense, it'll be no trouble a'tall," Muriel assured him as she pushed him to the door. "Courage, would you should Danny where the bath is? And get some of Eustace's old pajamas."

The dog yipped in answer and headed out the door, walking around to the stair case. Danny followed, slightly dazed about how quickly everything was happening. The dog led him to a small bathroom with shower, sink, and toilet. He didn't know how long he was in the shower, but thought he heard the old man yelling about using too much water. Danny quickly turned off the water just in case he was imposing, the rivers falling off him had gone from brown to relatively clear anyway. He dried himself off with a towel hanging from a rack and, answering a knock at the door, found the dog standing there with a pair of old pajamas. They were too big for but Danny didn't care as long as he didn't have to climb back into the filthy clothes he'd been wearing any time soon. Muriel had taken his clothes away to the laundry and he could hear it running with noisy bangs down below the stairs, probably in the basement.

Hesitantly, Danny walked down the upstairs hall, feeling awkward in the strangers' house. He paused at the top of the stairs hearing the two old people talking amongst themselves unsure if he should go down or not. Courage the dog came up from behind him and Danny quietly crouched down, patting the dog on the head.

"Such a sweet boy," Muriel was saying, making Danny blush. She didn't even really know him! "If we had ever managed to have children I would have liked to have a boy like that."

"Bah!" the old man, Eustace, huffed in angry tones. "Who needs kids? Dirty little brats, all they do is whine and cry and demand things. Me! Me! Me! That's all they think about. What'd happen to _me_ if we'da had kids?" he demanded, the snap of news paper finishing the tirade.

"What a creep," Danny muttered through a yawn, wondering what such a nice lady as Muriel was doing with a guy like that.

Courage whined in agreement before grabbing hold of Danny's sleeve and pulling him back down the hall. Danny followed too tired to fight even the small dog. They came into a small bed room, Danny dimly assumed it was a spare thanks to the lack of furniture barring the old brass bed standing in one corner and a plain desk with an out of date computer and chair. The mattress on the bed was a little sunken in the middle and not very thick, but after a week of sleeping on a forest floor looked heavenly.

Danny didn't think twice before he shuffled over to the bed and collapsed onto it in a squeak of old springs. He was asleep almost instantly. The only thing that disturbed his rest was a brief moment when he thought he heard someone come into his room.

"Oh, look at the poor dear," Muriel's whispered voice floated in the darkness. "He must have been tuckered out after the long day. We'd best let him sleep, Courage."

Danny had the impression of someone drawing a blanket up over him and cutting out the small evening chill before he tumbled back into sleep. The next thing he knew, he blinked his eyes open feeling like a day had passed, but judging from the darkness inside the room and outside the window it was probably only a few hours. Pushing the blanket off of himself, Danny climbed out of bed and went to the window.

The stars stretched across the sky in a brilliant display of lights, the Milky Way spilling along with a brilliancy that Danny never got to see in the light pollution of Amity Park. He took a moment to marvel at them, reveling in their beauty and familiarity as he easily picked out constellations he knew. From everything he remembered the stars looked right for his world, giving him hope that he was at least on the right planet and maybe the right version of Earth. From the position of the stars it looked like it was about halfway through the night. Venus hadn't risen yet which meant he had several hours till dawn.

Turning around Danny paused as he saw the little dog, Courage looking at him from the door. He smiled at the dog, going over to pet it before turning back to the window. Using his newly rested brain, Danny tried to piece together where he could possibly be. He knew he was on Earth, in the northern hemisphere, and in a place called Nowhere. Thinking back to the newspaper Eustace had been reading, Danny grinned. That should tell him exactly where he was, on the planet at least.

Danny flashed to his ghost form, making Courage the dog started with panic. The dog was staring at him with the largest eyes Danny had ever seen on an animal that big, but he ignored the pets fear and dove through the floor. Searching the living room, he quickly found the paper folded up on a side table.

Floating back up to the spare room, Danny shuffled the paper around looking for the front page. He found it after rifling through half of the out of order pages and read off the town and state for the paper business. "Nowhere, Kansas," he muttered to himself with a faint frown. Kansas wasn't so bad. It wasn't exactly close to home, but if this was the right version of Kansas he could fly home in a couple of days, maybe less if he didn't get too lost.

It was then Danny noticed a glow about the room that hadn't been there before he fetched the paper. He turned around and found the dog frantically typing away at the keys of the computer. The monitor glowing with the slightly green light those old computers sometimes had. Danny looked on with surprise at the dog competently using the computer and his eye brows rose as the computer seemed to be talking back to it. Danny had to be dreaming, or hallucinating, or he was in completely the wrong dimension.

Floating over, Danny peered over Courage's shoulder looking at the screen. The dog was searching ways to exorcise ghosts from a house which only made Danny more surprised.

"You're a pretty smart dog," Danny said looking down at the small animal with a deep frown. He'd settle for dreaming at the moment, yeah this had to be a dream.

The dog seemed both terrified at him and glad of the compliment.

Danny thought over the idea of exorcising himself. For the most part he didn't think it would work, after all, he was only half ghost and he wasn't exactly haunting the place, just staying there for the night. Still, he was desperate enough to try anything. So floating where he was he looked down at Courage and asked, "I'm trying to get back to my home town, do you think you could find something about that in there? I don't want to get sent just anywhere."

Courage seemed to think that over before modifying the search on the computer to include sending Danny home. The results were much less than before, and the computer didn't seem to think much of the idea.

"What does it matter where the spirit goes so long as it's not here, nitwit?" the computer complained to Courage, sounding bored and tiresome.

Courage growled at the machine, but selected the best recommended exorcism ritual the computer suggested. The dog hopped of the chair and patted his way out the door and down the hall. Danny stayed behind reading over the ritual the machine recommended with more than a little skepticism. It looked like it wouldn't work, and he doubted it would send him anywhere, much less home to Amity, but he hadn't had much luck with any of his other attempts to get home.

Sighing, Danny leaned back in the chair, rubbing suddenly tired eyes. Only a little while ago he'd felt refreshed from his nap, now he felt just as tired as before he went to sleep. Courage returned with the scrabble of claws and the padding of dog feet on the wood floor. He was carrying a box filled with miscellaneous things. Danny could pick out candles, string, chalk, and matches in the dim light.

Courage set the box down, pulling out a stick of white chalk. Running to the computer again, Courage looked at the diagram on the screen before going to the center of the room. He drew out a circle, marking off the four points at the half and quarter marks. He motioned for Danny to get into the circle and Danny, still extremely unsure of the entire endeavor complied, floating into the center of the circle a few inches above the ground. Courage went back to the box, pulling out a box of salt. Danny only cocked an eye brow as Courage poured a thin solid line over the chalk drawing.

When the salt circle was done, Courage ran back to the computer, scrolling down and reading as he went. Danny waited a few moments, but getting bored and curious, he floated over to look at what the dog was reading, or tried to at least. He got to the salt line on the floor and found he couldn't cross it, like there was some sort of invisible barrier there preventing him from moving past that point. He frowned, moving along the salt line and finding it the same all the way around. He was trapped.

Danny wanted to shoot himself. Almost a year of evading ghost hunters and ghosts, even while living in the same house as them and he lets himself get captured by a dog. It was humiliating, the only redeeming point about the situation being that Danny was firmly convinced this was a dream. His attention was drawn away from self recrimination as Courage once again moved to the box.

The dog pulled out the candles, placing them at even points around the circle. Then retrieved a crucifix from the box and placed that at the top of the circle. Lighting all the candles, Courage took his place at the top of the circle by the crucifix and started making howling noises that sounded disturbingly like words, though too garbled to make out entirely.

Danny watched with raised brows, too exhausted and disbelieving of what was happening to be very concerned about the fact that he was trapped in a salt circle watching a dog attempt an exorcism.

Suddenly, Danny felt a tug at his middle. It was a jerking sensation like something or someone was pulling at him with a rope for a moment before it eased. Courage continued his unintelligible woofing and the sensation happened again. Danny didn't know whether to be worried or hopeful that something was happening. If it worked the way Courage seemed to think it would, this would send him to Amity.

"I can feel something," Danny said, amazed and looking at Courage.

The dog only got louder. Then, all at once, there was an almighty pull around Danny's middle in the same place he had felt it earlier and suddenly he was floating in the middle of his living room. He looked around wildly, unable to believe it had actually worked, but everything was the way it should be.

Shooting up the stairs, Danny flew down the hall, looking in his room and grinning as he saw it exactly as he'd left it. Then, changing to his human form, he hurried across the hall to Jazz's room, not bothering to knock even though it was dark and clearly the middle of the night. He opened the door and peered in at his sister, asleep on her bed a worried frown on her face.

Jazz stirred at the sound of her door opening and she peered in the dark for a moment, looking to see what had woken her. Danny grinned broadly when her eyes finally adjusted and widened at finding him there in her doorway.

"Danny!" Jazz cried in a strangled, half-yell, quieting her voice in time to avoid waking their parents. She shot out of bed, grabbing him up in a hug that pointed out all the sore spots Danny had ignored up till that point. "Where have you been! I've been worried sick!"

"It's a long story," Danny said, not wanting to go into everything at that moment. "I'll tell you in the morning. I just wanted you to know I was home."

Jazz pulled back, the frown clearly showing that she wasn't happy about waiting to find out what had happened. "Well, I guess…" she said, "but you're telling me everything in the morning. Mom and Dad think you've been gone between Sam and Tucker's houses all week, so make sure you play along, alright?"

Danny nodded, not even worried about the cover story they had made for him. It all seemed a little less important in the light of just making it home. He gave Jazz one more, tight hug then turned for his own room. He didn't think he'd be able to get to sleep but if that proved to be the case he'd just go around to Sam's and Tuck's and let them know he was back. Sam would yell at him for making them worry and Tuck would demand to know where he had been, but Danny didn't care. Seeing them and being home would put him in a permanent good mood for the rest of the month.

 **::THE END::**

A/N: Probably one of the least sensical chapters in this project, but to be fair the show Courage the Cowardly Dog doesn't make a lot of sense, either. Anyway, You got Danny home, good job! Now leave me a review. :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 24**

 **Chapter 29: Hospitable Hosts**

Danny glanced down at his side again. Fresh blood stained the army green shirt brown and causing the worn fabric to cling to his side. More blood seeped through from his shoulder, the rough landing splitting the stitches. He wouldn't get far, even if he could get away from these two ghosts he didn't trust himself to competently look after an injury that still had metal poking out of it. He'd learned a lot about first aid and tending his own injuries over the past year. He'd even figured out how to do simple stitches thanks to the internet, but this was a whole new level for him. His best bet was really to get help, any kind of help.

Swallowing his nerves and shoving aside his doubt, Danny pushed through the bushes out to the section where the father and daughter were collecting berries. The sound immediately drew their attention and the father placed himself in front of his young daughter with dizzying speed. His eyes darkened and his entire countenance lost the casual, relaxed posture he'd had only moments earlier.

Danny suddenly doubted whether going to the two ghosts was the best idea, but he only had a moment to think that before he fell through the bushes, tripping over a root, and landed at their feet. He gasped in pain, curling into a ball as the world stained black for a moment and he threatened to fall unconscious. He pushed it back, focusing on his breath. He couldn't afford to pass out right then, not with two unknown ghosts close by. He first had to find out their intentions and try to explain his situation.

A hand landed on Danny's shoulder, gently and almost hesitant. Danny pushed himself up, uncurling from the protective position around his injury. He looked up and thankfully the face he saw wasn't darkened by anger or aggression but only clouded with worry.

"My boy," the older ghost said, brow furrowed and frown turning his lips, "You're hurt."

"Help," Danny said, trying to push himself off the ground with a blood soaked hand. The other hand was pressed into his side, trying to apply pressure without causing too much pain. "I've been lost here, I'm trying to get home and I got injured in one of the portals. I need help."

"No, no. Don't get up," the ghost said putting a hand on Danny's shoulder to keep him on the ground. "Let me look at it. I know a thing or two about humans, you know." The ghost pulled back Danny's shirt, looking at the bleeding hole in his side, mostly plugged by the chunk of metal poking out of it.

"I study them, in fact," the ghost continued through teeth clenching his pipe as both hands were busy with Danny's side.

The girl ghost came out from behind her father and stared at Danny with wide eyes. Her basket sat forgotten by the bushes where she had been picking berries. She watched on as her father examined the wound with a furrowed brow.

"Well, my lad," the adult ghost said, "You seem to have done quite a number on yourself. We'll need to go back to our cottage if we want to fix this up properly." He turned to the girl, "Amelie, would you run ahead and put out some of the other world bandages I have as well as some of the medicine?"

"Yes Papa!" the girl, Amelie, said with a vigorous nod of her head. She ran back to her basket, scooping it off the ground and spilling half the berries in the process, before taking off at a run.

"Do you think you can walk? Our cottage is not far," the remaining ghost said. At Danny's nod he helped Danny to his feet, but kept a grip on Danny's arm on the uninjured side. "I'm Fennick, by the way," he said as they started their way following after the girl at a slower pace, "That was my daughter, Amelie."

Danny had to concentrate on his reply as it was difficult to keep himself walking through the dizziness and talk at the same time. "Danny. It's nice to meet some friendly ghosts, for once."

"Not all ghosts are evil, you know, some of us just want to be left alone," Fennick said, echoing the words of the Dairy King from Vlad's castle. "Amelie and I are simply waiting for her mother. Then, we're going to head to the Wall together."

"The Wall?" Danny asked. He'd never heard of that before, not from any of the other ghosts he'd met.

Fennick nodded and smiled a little wistfully. "Oh yes, everybody goes to the Wall eventually. Some can take millennia, even eons to do it, but they all go there in the end." Fennick didn't elaborate after that. He merely helped Danny hobble along, taking more and more of Danny weight as Danny's strength left him. "Don't worry, almost there," he said in a reassuring voice.

They passed through a forest, never once coming near the edge of the island. The trees grew up around them, arching over and glowing so the entire wood seemed like it was in perpetual twilight. Danny didn't pay too much attention to the path they traveled. It seemed well used, clear of roots and debris and he glimpsed several turnoffs framed by bushes and trees.

Then the path widened and they came upon a grove. The trees surrounded it bending in toward the center. Above them was the Ghost Zone extending out like the night sky. In the center was a cottage. It was a small one story building, like something out of a fairy tale or a European countryside with whitewashed walls and a bright red trim. The door facing them was halved with the top section swung open. The bottom opened and the girl appeared a moment later.

"I started making some tea, Papa," she said, holding the door open as Danny limped past supported by Fennick.

"Thank you, Poppet," Fennick said. He maneuvered Danny through a kitchen and down into a seat at the square table in the center of the room.

Danny slumped in the chair and against the table, blood loss and pain spinning the room around him. He fought not to lose consciousness and to stay off the floor. There was a rummaging sound somewhere nearby, metal clinking and scraping. Then, Fennick was back with a large pair of scissors. The ghost cut up along Danny's sleeves and down the front of his shirt before carefully pulling away the fabric.

"Oh my," Fennick said, tsking from in front of Danny, "You are very injured. We'd better get you on top of the table. I won't be able to work with you sitting this way."

Danny didn't want to move. Sitting in the chair was painful but the thought of moving was worse. Plus, being stretched out on a hard table made him think of being laid out on a dissection table, something he hoped never to experience.

"Papa, the tea is ready," the little girl's voice piped in from the side. Danny knew he'd heard her name before, but he could think of it through the painful haze that was descending on him.

"Thank you, dear," Fennick said. Then a gentle hand grasped Danny's chin and tilted his head back. "Come now, drink this. It will help with the pain. You have a piece of metal in you and I don't think you're going to want to feel me taking it out."

Warm liquid dribbled into Danny's mouth and down his chin as the older ghost pressed a hot china cup to Danny's lips. Danny swallowed, first from pure reaction to having a drink poured in his mouth. He coughed after the initial mouthful, distantly realizing he didn't know what they were giving him. He didn't even really know who they were, he'd only asked for help because they seemed friendly and harmless enough.

Then, the most delicious lassitude flew through Danny's limbs. The pain immediately started to recede and he felt his worries fade and disappear as calm flooded through him.

"That's right, just relax now," a voice said above him as Danny drank a second larger gulp. He knew that he knew the voice, sort of, but couldn't summon who it belonged to in his mind.

"Drink it all up and we'll get you fixed up as quickly as we can."

Danny drank another gulp and then a fourth. He couldn't tell if he was holding himself up anymore but he didn't really care. The last dregs of the tea slid into his mouth and down his throat, carrying the bits of leaf along with it before the cup disappeared from his lips. Danny's eyes had already slid close and he was half way asleep, but he vaguely felt someone shifting him around and lifting him up onto a hard surface.

"Poppet, fetch me the pliers as well as the thread and needles," the voice said. It was the last thing Danny heard before he dipped below the waves and slid into unconsciousness.

XXXXX

When Danny awoke he knew something was off but couldn't decide if it was right or wrong, bad or good. He felt a little disconnected with himself, like he was still in a dream but he knew he was awake. He lay where he was, in a comfortable bed, for several minutes and blinked at the ceiling as the sensation passed.

With the sense of solidity came a dull pain that radiated up through his side and his shoulder. It brought Danny's memory back and cemented his belief that he wasn't actually dreaming. He'd been injured and found by two ghosts. They brought him back to their house and apparently had treated him. Danny honestly didn't remember past entering the ghosts' kitchen and a part of him bemoaned his own trusting naiveté. Willingly walking into a ghost's lair and then letting them drug you with some unknown substance was not a smart move in the Ghost Zone. However, he hadn't had much of a choice, considering the shape he was in at the time.

Slowly, Danny pushed himself into a sitting position, grimacing in anticipation for a wall of pain. It never came. His side still hurt, but it was nowhere near the burning, stabbing pain that had affected him before encountering the ghosts. He glanced down and found bandages wrapped around his middle. Eyebrows rising to his hairline, Danny decided he must have made the right move. It seemed these ghosts really were as friendly as they appeared to be when he first saw them in the woods.

The wooziness was still there at the edge of Danny's perception, but it faded almost to the point where he didn't notice it. Moving made it a little more prevalent as Danny noticed when he swung his legs over the side of the bed and swayed as his balance tilted a moment, but sitting still he hardly noticed it at all.

Looking around, Danny realized he was in a bed room filled with real-world items. All the furniture and pictures were from the real world, a mishmash of styles, colors, and time periods that was so patched together it was impossible to clash. Then, sitting on everything was an equally hectic collection of things. Everything from a dented old trumpet in one corner to a series of dolls in the next, toys, tools, gimmicks of all sorts sat around the room. A mirror hung on the wall and books sat on the book shelf. Danny would have thought he'd landed in the house of some burgeoning hoarder back in the human world if he couldn't see the Ghost Zone drifting by just outside the two windows in the room.

Danny was still wondering at the strange decorations when the door to his room opened and Fennick entered.

"You're awake, very good, very good," the ghost said. He pulled out some spectacles and peered through them at Danny's face. "It's been so long since I've seen a living human, I wasn't sure…" He trailed off as he tipped Danny's face up toward him, looking from one eye to the other. "But no matter. You seem to be doing well and that's all there is to it. How did you get here? Where did you come from?"

"I'm from Amity Park. I was…sent here by accident and have been lost for who knows how long. You wouldn't happen to know of any portals to Amity, would you?" Danny looked up hopefully at Fennick. He'd helped so far, maybe he would help again.

Fennick crossed one arm over his chest while the other came up to rub at his chin. "Amity Park…Amity Park…no, can't say as I know that particular place…"

Danny fought against his sinking hope. "Do you know Skulker? I can get back to my home portal if I'm near his place."

Fennick shook his head. "Sorry, lad. I don't think I've run into him before." Behind him Amelie crept out from around the door and to her father's side.

"Well…what about Ember's island? A giant floating football? Walker's Prison? Klemper's Door?"

Fennick perked up. "I know Walker's prison, have to know where that place is to avoid it." He swept a hand across the room, "I have enough contraband in here to get me ten thousand years."

A wide smile cracked across Danny's face. "If you tell me how to get to that area I'll be able to get home. I don't need to go to the prison itself, just the area and I'll know where I'm going."

Fennick looked at him skeptically, eyes running up and down Danny. "Well," he said after a moment, "If you think you'll be able to make it…I suppose you had to get through to land here so you should be able to get back..."

Danny nodded emphatically, sending his tenuous balance spinning. He swayed and Fennick reached out a hand to hold him up then guided him back to the bed.

"Looks like those pain killers are still affecting you. You should sleep a little more and let them wear off before we get moving. The sooner you get out of this world, the better off you'll be." Fennick pressed Danny down into the bed and pulled up a blanket to cover him. "When you're feeling up to it we'll go out and find the area."

Danny could have cheered. He was going home, not immediately but soon. He smiled and he lay back on the pillow. He hoped it wasn't far. It would be nice to come back and visit with Fennick and Amelie. Most of the ghosts he met seemed to become enemies in the Ghost Zone, he wanted to keep the few friends he did have.

 **::THE END::**


	30. Chapter 30

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 22**

 **Chapter 30: Villainous Schemes**

Not liking the idea of just waiting, Danny set off confident the boomerang would find him if he was moving or stationary. He was exhausted, but the thought of finding a bigger island with more cover to rest kept him going.

There wasn't any way to really tell where Danny was going or even if he was going in a straight line, but thinking he was on some kind of path was better than admitting what he was actually doing: wandering aimlessly. Instead, Danny picked a point in the distance, what looked like a large island that hopefully wasn't moving too much, and headed for it. That was how people navigated by the stars, wasn't it? He hoped it worked just as well in the Ghost Zone, though how useful the strategy was when he still didn't know his location was debatable.

Danny was so focused on the distant point his vision tunneled and he didn't see the portal appear before him until it was too late. He slammed on the brakes, desperately trying to stop or at least slow down but couldn't in time. Swerving didn't help either with so little distance and he found himself careening into the newly formed portal.

The trip was short and soon Danny spun out of the portal, somersaulting through the air and dropping half a dozen feet after the unexpected ride before he managed to regain his equilibrium. He took several deep breaths and looked around his surroundings trying to figure out where the new portal had dumped him.

It was a large warehouse, by the looks of it. Danny could tell from the wide and high walls reaching up to a beam-crossed ceiling. He glanced down to scan the crates wondering if there would be any clues as to where he was specifically, stopping for a moment at the sight that greeted him. Besides the expected crates, there was a battle apparently raging in the center of the warehouse.

It seemed to be a group of five teens fighting an odd assortment of machines and other worldly creatures with one man laughing maniacally as he watched. On the far side of the warehouse, there was a raised platform with the makings of a slapped together workshop and a large machine in the center, hooked to the computers, generators, and monitors with a web of cables. The machine, some kind of ray by the looks of it seemed to be going haywire, shooting off in random directions, opening portals whenever it went off. Watching the ray open a quick portal which brought a large, alien creature into the room, Danny guessed that same machine was what had brought him to the warehouse. The alien creature looked around in confusion, then anger and fear as it failed to recognize its surroundings. Letting out a mighty roar and showing off several rows of dangerous looking teeth, the alien lunged at the first thing it saw, a half machine half human from the group of five teens.

Already tired from navigating the temple of doom with Jack, Danny really didn't feel like dealing with whatever was happening down below him. Being thrown into the situation with a fight already in progress sent adrenaline coursing through him and banished the edge of his exhaustion, but it was a fragile energy. It made Danny feel more shaky and on edge than up to another fight so soon. The stress of suddenly finding himself in another probably different dimension from his own wasn't helping, either. The machine on the platform might be able to send him back, though. If it was designed to open portals into other dimensions then maybe it could open a portal directly into Danny's home dimension. The thought brought a small light of hope to Danny's darkening mood. He first had to stop it from shooting off random portals in every which way, though.

Just then, Danny's appearance which had until that moment gone unnoticed was brought to the attention of the others in the room. "Minion!" the lunatic standing on the platform and overlooking the teen's fight called out. It took a moment for Danny to realize the man was talking to him. "I've have called you into existence to serve me! Serve your master and destroy the Titans!" The man pointed theatrically toward the group of teens who were slowly gaining the upper hand in the fight.

Danny stared at the man, disbelief covering his face. The lunatic, because he had to be insane, was dressed in an overdone costume reminiscent to comic book and videogame villains. It was more ridiculous than anything Danny had ever seen on a ghost and this was a still living person. _Great_ , Danny thought to himself, _another Fruit loop. I do not have the time or energy for this_.

"Who are you calling minion?" Danny growled, glaring at the second fruit loop he had met in his life time.

The question only angered the lunatic, though. "I am The Architect!" the lunatic yelled, throwing his arms wide, "I have created you from nothing! You owe your allegiance to me!"

"Created nothing!" Danny yelled in frustration, "You're just opening portals into other dimensions and pulling things through at random!" As if to prove his point, the ray opened another portal in the space between Danny and the lunatic. A chair appeared in a flash of light and clattered to the floor. "See?" Danny cried gesturing with both hands. His exasperation was quickly getting the better of him. "A CHAIR! How is a _chair_ going to be an effective evil minion!?"

"SILENCE!" The Architect screamed.

Danny stopped talking but more from the distraction of having a girl thrown toward him than from the lunatic's order. One of the teens from below had been thrown aside by an impressive piece of advanced machinery. She hurtled through the air, apparently winded, her dark blue cloak flapping around her like raven's wings. Danny dove to the side, positioning himself to catch her before she fell to the ground. If the lunatic was the bad guy, and Danny was pretty sure he could make that assumption, the group of teens fighting him below were probably the good guys. Of course, considering how convoluted things could get between bad guys and good guys with the ghost hunters back home, there was a chance it wasn't as simple as that here, he reasoned. Still, he was too tired to work out a situation more complicated than the basic black and white.

The girl groaned as Danny held her under her arms. She shook her head, slowly coming round from her dazed state. "You all right?" Danny asked making her look up at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Yes," she replied simply, her voice a low monotone.

Her weight lifted from Danny's arms and he realized as she took her own weight that this girl could fly. He slowly let go, hovering nearby incase she had any more difficulties, but turned his glare back to the lunatic on the platform.

"We have to turn that machine off," Danny said half to himself and half to the girl floating next to him. Another portal opened and closed leaving behind a dazed and blinking giant sloth in its wake.

The girl gave him a sidelong, calculating stare. "But we have to do it without destroying the thing," she said in the same measured tone. Her gaze was measuring him, weighing his reactions.

Danny was too tired to care, though. He snorted. "Yeah, that would help."

Narrowing his eyes, Danny tried to focus his wandering attention and regroup his flagging stamina. Really, the best way to shut the ray down was to go over there and do it. He didn't know what sort of abilities or technology they had in this dimension, but he highly doubted it was geared toward fighting ghosts. Pulling his legs up into an almost crouching position, he fixed his eyes on the machine and shot forward.

The Architect roared in anger as Danny barreled toward him, then squawked in surprise as Danny passed right through him and aimed for the machine. He pulled to a stop just before the controls eyes darting over the many switches, lights, and buttons that covered the display. He knew how to run a computer and could work with his parents' inventions well enough, but he was no technical wizard like Tucker. Even his parents' inventions were of…unique designs, completely unlike any other piece of technology made by conventional means or purpose.

As he searched the controls, hoping to find a switch that clearly said "off", Danny tried to maintain his intangibility. The Architect screamed in rage and indignation at being attacked by one of his "creations" and whirled to attack Danny, passing through with each attempt to strike the halfa. Danny was tiring though, he could feel himself slipping in and out of the tangible realm at irregular intervals. He had to find the off switch soon otherwise he was going to be distracted by trying to dodge the lunatic as well as look for the right control.

Danny desperately slammed down on a large red button. It looked like a stop button, or a self destruct button, but who would put a self destruct button on their own invention? Danny tried not to think of his dad, but the image of his father putting the on button inside a portal that would electrocute whoever pushed it came to mind unbidden. He really hoped that red button wasn't the self destruct.

Thankfully, the ray didn't explode. Instead, the glowing faded and the swiveling arms whirling in every direction slowed. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. Now, he just had to rework the thing to send him home and everything would be alright. Just as soon as he dealt with the lunatic sputtering in rage near him, that is.

Danny turned ready to knock the Fruit loop into next week for only causing more problems to his already problematic situation. The moment of relief at turning off the ray caused him to drop his intangibility, though, and allowed him to be caught him off guard. Danny turned to find himself staring down the barrel of a large and impressive gun, vaguely reminiscent of the ecto-weaponry his parents were always making.

The Architect shot his hand held cannon, and before Danny could turn intangible again he was struck full force in the chest by a large brick wall that materialized out of the energy ray emitted from the gun. Danny flew a dozen yards before slamming into the ground dazed and hurting from the impact.

"Wasn't expecting that," Danny groaned, pushing himself onto his elbows. He tried to force himself up to a standing or even sitting position but faltered as his strength failed him. The white rings flickered to life around his middle and he turned back into an even more exhausted human self. "Or _that_."

"You'll never capture The Architect!" the lunatic screamed from his position on the platform before striking a few keys on the controls. The platform shuddered, and then rose on hover jets before the lunatic blasted a hole through the wall. As the Architect made his escape, green bolts of energy chased after him. Most of them exploded harmlessly into the wall but a couple hit one of the thrusters under the platform. The engine flashed and died, jolting the platform to the right before the lunatic was able to make the correction and limp through the hole he'd created.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Danny groaned, letting his head fall back and his arms slide out to the side so he rested flat on the cool concrete. "You have to be _freakin'_ kidding me."

"Are you unharmed, friend?" a girl's face with orange tinged skin and red hair loomed into view.

Danny glowered at the cheerful voice before pushing back his knee jerk annoyance. Whoever the girl was, she was only trying to be nice. Snapping at her for stupid questions wouldn't help anyone. Closing his eyes and heaving a sigh, Danny nodded rocking his head against the ground. The motion only made the pounding in his head increase so maybe the question wasn't as stupid as he originally thought.

"I'm fine," Danny said, his voice a little hoarse.

Shifting his eyes from the girl's face, Danny fixed his gaze on the hole in the wall where The Architect had disappeared. The villain was getting farther away with each passing moment and taking the only thing that Danny knew of that could send him home. Groaning, Danny somehow summoned the effort to push himself in a sitting position then up to his feet. The girl helped him stand and keep his balance with a steadying hand on his arm. The room still spun a little after the hit, but he managed to keep his feet under him with the help. After the kind gesture, Danny was glad he'd held back on any sarcastic comments to her question.

"You do not seem fine to me," the girl said. She had a strange accent and Danny vaguely wondered where she was from.

"Yeah, you look like a train wreck," another voice piped up. Danny turned to find a short, green boy standing next to him and looking him over in slight awe. The boy wrinkled his nose. "And you smell."

Danny rolled his eyes. That's what happened when you spent a week or more traveling through the woods with nothing but what you carried on your back, he thought. He was too tired to care, anyway, so he focused his attention on the hole in the wall. "He's getting away," Danny said, saying it as much for himself as everyone else.

"We'll catch him," another boy assured Danny. "We just need to regroup. He won't get away for long, don't worry. Now who are you?"

Danny turned to the new voice. This boy had a mask covering his eyes and a costume almost but not quite as ridiculous as the lunatic that had just left. Looking over the others Danny saw the girl in the cloak he'd saved earlier in the fight and the half robot boy who'd been attack by the alien creature, the same creature that lay unconscious behind them on the floor.

"I'm going to assume you're super heroes," Danny said, ignoring the question and glancing over the whole group before his eyes rested on the masked boy. "You're wearing primary colors…all of them, in fact."

"And you're a metahuman," the masked boy said, a slightly accusing tone to his voice.

Danny knew he wasn't up to his normal standards of deduction, which even at his best weren't very good, but he was sure he detected a fair amount of suspicion in the boy's voice. Plus, he had no idea what the boy was talking about. Danny stared at the masked boy, tired brain desperately trying to make sense of everything. The long pause in conversation and his clueless look was enough to put a flicker of doubt in the stranger's face.

Standing there when the lunatic was getting away wasn't helping though. "I don't know what you're talking about," Danny said, "But that guy is getting away with the one chance I have to get home. I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going after him."

"Wait," The masked boy said stepping between Danny and the hole in the wall. "You're in no condition to go after him and get into another fight. We need to stop and form a plan."

Danny paused, debating what the other teen said. True, he didn't feel up for another fight. He was exhausted after his week of traveling with Jack and their journey through the many challenges in the Temple. He still hadn't rested from the Temple since he had continued on through the Ghost Zone immediately. He'd involuntarily transformed back into his human self, for Pete's sake. That only happened when he was on the very last of his energy. He needed to stop, sleep, eat a good meal, _rest_ before he would be up to any serious fighting.

Still, the self-proclaimed "Architect" was hardly serious fighting. The man reminded him more of the Box Ghost than any other villain. The hit Danny had taken earlier was a lucky break for the villain, nothing more. Danny was sure he could take on the lunatic if he focused and kept it simple. Plus, it was his best chance of getting home, a ray gun that could open up portals into different dimensions. All he needed to do was figure out how to pinpoint his home dimension and he could be back, but in order to do that he first had to get the machine which was getting farther away with every passing moment.

Danny growled to himself as he looked from the teen super hero to the hole in the wall. The hero was watching him with expectation and the hole was an invitation to follow the lunatic. Danny needed to decide as soon as possible what he was going to do, trust a group of strangers or trust himself.

XXXXX

If Danny should go with the Titans: **GO TO CHAPTER** **32**

If Danny should go after The Architect right now: **GO TO CHAPTER 36**

Thanks for reading so far! Leave a review! ^_^


	31. Chapter 31

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 34**

 **Chapter 31: Dig Deep**

A footstep snapped a twig, nearer to Danny than moments before and Danny threw himself into the cave. The bushes were too exposed. He'd get caught, so he pushed through the vegetation blocking the dark cave entrance and staggered into the shadows.

None too soon either, by the sound of soft voices approaching. The ghosts were already into the clearing outside, the little girl happily flitting from berry patch to berry patch. Danny paused, resting against the cave wall to catch his breath. His free hand pressed against the injury in a vain attempt to staunch the blood. It had seeped through his shirt and now soaked down to his pants. These clothes were basically destroyed. Danny knew how difficult it was to get blood stains out of jeans.

For a brief, blessed moment, Danny thought he was in the clear. The ghosts' voices drew away after coming alarmingly close to the cave entrance. Danny sagged, knees shaking and breathe coming in short pants. His relief almost outweighed the pain in his side. The icy fingers squelched that relief as he heard the little ghost girl call to her father.

"Look, Papa! What's this?"

"What have you found, poppet?" The father asked, voice indulgent. "Why…that's blood, human blood. Bless me! There must be a human around here somewhere, injured."

"We should find him, Papa!" the little girl cried.

"Tracks seem to lead toward the cave…" The father said voice and sounds from his shoes growing louder as he neared.

Danny forced himself mostly upright, pushing past pain and fatigue as he moved farther into the cave. This time he kept going even when the scant light from the entrance faded and the sounds from the two ghost became a distant memory. Luminescent mushrooms, moss, and miniature ferns softened the darkness.

The passage of time was unclear, but Danny thought he must have been traveling for perhaps fifteen minutes. Before he came across a brighter source of light. It was a portal, swirling a multi-colored glow in the darkness. Danny had a brief moment to wonder how portals in the Ghost Zone appeared everywhere, before he thought he heard another sound echoing off the walls of the cave. He frowned trying to tell where the noise came from, but it was impossible with the amount of echo in the cavern. Even the steady drip of water echoed off the walls.

Danny looked back at the tunnel he'd been traveling down, then at the portal. As far as he could see, there were three choices. He could take the portal, but he ran the risk of winding up somewhere worse than the cave or WW2 for that matter. He could continue down the cave. It had to let out somewhere, right? He'd been traveling steadily downward for a while and this was an island. Eventually he'd have to come out of the bottom. Or he could go back up to the surface. The two ghosts had to be gone by now, right? He couldn't stay in the tunnel forever.

XXXXXXXXX

If Danny should take the portal: **GO TO CHAPTER 40**

If Danny should go farther down the tunnel: **GO TO CHAPTER 33**

If Danny should go back up to the surface: **GO TO CHAPTER 41**


	32. Chapter 32

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 30**

 **Chapter 32: Team Up**

Danny glared at the hole in the wall. He really wanted to go after the Architect, especially when he was so close to getting a way home, but as much as he hated to admit it, the masked boy was right. He was exhausted, sore, and in no condition to run off into another fight. By all rights, he should never have let the Architect get away the first time. The villain was hardly skilled or powerful, but he still got away.

The group of teen super heroes watched Danny, waiting.

Heaving a sigh, Danny shook his head. Giving up this way made him feel even more tired. "Fine, I'll wait."

The masked boy nodded. "We'll head back to the Tower and regroup there. He can't hide for long. I'm Robin, by the way."

"Danny," Danny said, not sure what the tower was but too tired to really care.

"It is glorious to meet you!" The orange skinned girl picked Danny up in a bone crushing hug. In Danny's exhausted state the action made him see stars again and sent the room spinning a second time. "I am called Starfire. And these are my friends Beast boy and Raven," Starfire flew around and latched on the green boy and cloaked girl with a tight half hug. "And Cyborg!" she finished with a flourish, grabbing the half robot boy into the group hug.

"Uh…nice to meet you," Danny said, he was pretty sure his exhaustion was having an influence on his lack of reaction. He was developing the detached feeling that came right before he crashed completely and a faint buzzing was building in his ears. He'd had more experience with the sensation than Danny cared to admit.

Before Danny registered what was happening, he was in some sort of race car, blankly staring at the streets passing by. He blinked, a long slow movement, the motion of the car was putting him to sleep despite the speed they traveled. A part of Danny wanted to stay awake, to know where he was going, keep his wits about him, but he couldn't stop the slow, languid blinks getting longer and heavier with each sway of the car.

A hand shook Danny awake, startling him from his position resting against the car window. He blinked up at the half robot kid, uncomprehending of what they wanted from him. Couldn't they let him sleep? Then, Danny looked around and realized the car had stopped in a garage.

"Oh," Danny muttered, pushing himself upright only to over compensate and start to flop over in the other direction. The robot kid reached out and stopped Danny from falling out of the car. "Thanks Mr. Roboto," Danny muttered, rubbing a hand over his face. The action did nothing to wake him up, if anything, it made his eyelids feel heavier.

"I don't think this kid is even going to make it up the stairs," a voice said above Danny, probably belonging to the hands holding Danny off the floor at the moment.

"I c'n walk," Danny slurred, but couldn't find the strength to take a step and prove it.

There was more voices around him, but they were lost in that same buzzing noise that came with extreme sleep deprivation. Moving up the stairs was a blur. It almost seemed to happen to another person and passed by like a dream. Then, Danny was laying down on a couch something warm and heavy settling over him and all else was lost to darkness.

XXXXX

Danny woke in stages. His hearing came first, before his brain even registered the fact that he was waking up. He could hear voices talking nearby, hushed, and some part of his slowly waking brain registered that they were talking about him.

"He's still asleep? Man, this guy sleeps more than me!" one squeaky voice announced only to be shushed by another.

"It's not that surprising, really," the robot-kid said, in a quieter tone. I ran a medical scan on him while he was out, just a basic one. The kid's suffering from exhaustion and malnourishment, plus the fact that he's still filthy…I don't where he was before he got pulled here by the Architect's machine, but I'd be willing to bet it wasn't a nice place."

There was a grunt in response to that. "We'll need to keep an eye on him, though. We don't know anything about him, after all. I want at least one person with him at all times. I know the guard shifts from this past night has everyone tired, but we'll be better if we play it safe with him. Considering what he was able to do before in the state he was in, I don't want to take any risks when he wakes up and is completely refreshed."

There was a series of "Yes, Robin's."

Then the same voice, Robin, continued. "Did you find anything more about the Architect's new location or trail?"

Something about that name stirred a memory in Danny. He shifted in his half awake state, huffing out a breath. The voices around him fell quiet and Danny forced his mind toward the waking world. It came back in a half dream, the Architect ripping open a portal to the Ghost Zone, pulling Danny through, and then escaping with his machine. Danny shot up, almost fully awake as comprehension came to him.

"The machine!" he gasped to a startled group of super teens, staring at him with wide eyes. "What's happening to it?"

"Whoa, talk about obsession," the squeaky voice belonging to the short green kid said, as the boy looked over the back of the couch at Danny. "It's the first thing he thinks about when he wakes up."

"What?" Danny said, rubbing his eyes as he tried to dispel the remaining muzziness from his thoughts. It was difficult to distinguish dream from reality. "The…the Architect, he got away didn't he?"

"Yes, for the moment," Robin spoke up. The young black-haired leader stepped around till he was standing next to Danny. "But we'll catch him, don't worry."

"We have to get that machine intact," Danny said, pushing his legs around so his feet rested on the floor. "It's my only chance to get home." He stretched his shoulders, then his arms and torso, feeling the snapping and popping as well as the aching soreness that came from sleeping too long after being awake for equally too long as well as injuries. The exhaustion was gone though, and already Danny was feeling better than he had in days. "How long was I asleep?"

"You've been asleep the whole day!" the green skinned kid said. Danny knew he'd been introduced, but couldn't for the life of him remember the kid's name. It was something to do with animals, animal boy maybe? But really, what kinda of name was that?

"Nearly nineteen hours," the cyborg kid elaborated. Actually, if Danny remembered correctly Cyborg really was that kid's name. "We were starting to get worried."

"But now you're awake you can answer some questions," Robin said moving to stand in front of Danny.

The green kid waved a hand catching everyone's attention. "Actually, Robin? Can't he go take a shower first? He really reeks."

Danny would have been offended if it hadn't been true. Traveling through the forest with Jack for a week camping the whole way didn't give many opportunities for proper hygiene. Then, there was the fight through the temple which hadn't been a neat and tidy place to begin with, so yeah, Danny needed a shower. Then another nap he thought after yawning into his hand.

Robin seemed to agree, subtly sniffing at the air around Danny. "Alright, Beast boy will show you where the bathroom is and give you some extra towels. You'll probably fit into some of my clothes while we get yours clean."

"Or just throw them away," the dark haired girl said, eyeing Danny's torn and stained t-shirt and jeans with a blank expression.

Danny looked down at his favorite outfit, now almost reduced to rags and unrecognizable after the wear and tear of the forest and temple combined. Yeah, he needed new clothes, unless he planned on pretending to be a hobo while he was in this dimension.

"If friend Danny will need new clothes, Raven and I may do the shopping!" the orange skinned girl, Starfire Danny remembered, said with entirely too much enthusiasm. She grabbed Raven and dragged the other girl out of the room.

"No!" Raven cried, the first real expression of emotion coming into her voice, "That's not what I meant!"

Danny watched them go in frank bewilderment before pushing himself to his feet. "A shower would be amazing," he said, bring them back on track. "And then food. After those two things, I'll answer whatever questions you might have." Really, he wasn't sure what questions he wanted or would be able to answer, but it was better to appear cooperative and stay on these people's good side than give them cause to lock him up. He'd deal with what questions to answer and how in-depth to go when he was clean and fed.

The shower was glorious. Danny spent easily twice as long as he normally did in the hot water and then spent three times as long brushing his teeth with a brand new spare toothbrush Beast Boy had given him. He hadn't even thought about how much his tongue tasted like bad morning breath until he started brushing his teeth.

By the time Danny finished, he hesitated at putting his filthy old clothes back on when he'd finally gotten clean for the first time in over a week. Danny cracked the door open wondering if he could borrow some clothes, like Robin suggested or if the two girls had returned from their shopping trip. Sure enough there was a small pile of brand new t-shirts, jeans, and a package of underwear right outside the bathroom door. Not only that, the hallway outside smelled of fresh pizza that sent Danny's mouth watering. He threw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt, barely remembering to pull off the tags and easily dismissing the embarrassment of two strange girls buying him underwear in the light of ravenous hunger.

The pants were a little too big around the waist and pooled around his feet but that was fine. Danny shuffled out into the hall and into the living room where he found a stack of pizza boxes sitting on the table. Mouth watering, Danny moved straight to the pizza grabbing a slice of the closest available pie he could get.

"Ha! Veggie pizza all the way!" Beast Boy's voice cried out behind him. Danny turned and found the green boy grinning triumphantly behind him on the couch. "Vegetarians for the win!"

"He's just grabbing the first eatable thing in reach," Cyborg said sitting on the other side of the wrap-around couch. "Did you see how fast he inhaled that pizza?"

Raven and Starfire were also sitting around the table watching Danny inhale pizza. The only one missing was Robin, but he appeared a moment later from the same hallway Danny had come from, probably keeping an eye on the bathroom door to make sure Danny didn't sneak off, not that Robin could stop him if Danny had really wanted to disappear. First piece of pizza down, Danny was a little more choosey about his next slice, grabbing a BBQ chicken piece.

"Sorry," Danny said at Beast Boy's crestfallen expression. "I'm a devoted omnivore. I've got a friend who's an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, though, if that makes you feel better."

"Actually, it does," Beast Boy said, biting into his own slice, momentary disappointment forgotten.

The sudden wave of homesickness that struck Danny made him regret saying anything. He focused instead on polishing off his third slice. The subject had been brought up, though, and now that Danny seemed to be slowing down, Robin apparently decided to begin the line of questioning.

"So, just where are you from?" Robin asked.

As far as opening questions went that was fairly harmless and Danny didn't see any problem with answering it. These people didn't want to dissect Danny or arbitrarily attack him, so he figured it would be far better to answer as many questions they asked as possible.

"I'm from another dimension as far as I can tell," Danny said, trying to figure out the best way of explaining it. "My home town's a place called Amity Park."

"So that's where you were when The Architect pulled you into our world?" Robin asked to clarify.

Danny grimaced, this was the complicated part. "Not really. I was in a pocket dimension called the Ghost Zone. It's like a mirror of my home dimension, except it has portals that lead to multiple other times and places, including other dimensions. I was trying to find my way back to Amity Park when a portal just randomly appeared in front of me. I couldn't avoid it, got sucked in, and landed here in this world."

"So when you say you were trying to find your way back to Amity you mean you were already lost to beginning with?" Beast Boy asked, face scrunching in confusion.

"Yup," Danny sighed, nibbling on a fourth slice of pizza. "I had accidently gotten pulled into the Ghost Zone about a week ago, I've been trying to find my way home ever since."

Robin nodded. "So that's why you're so desperate to get a hold of the Architects machine. It's not just that it was the thing that initially brought you here in the first place, but that it could potentially send you back to your original dimension."

"Right in one," Danny nodded. Really these questions weren't all that hard. Most of the time inquisitions ran along the lines of "what is your evil, diabolical plan, ghost?" but these guys didn't even seem to realize that Danny was part ghost. After all, what had they called him earlier? A meta-human? Well if they wanted to think of Danny as a meta-human, he was not going to dissuade them of that impression.

"Man, and I though complicated stuff happened to us!" Beast Boy said, staring at Danny with a look simultaneously impressed and a little freaked out. "Traveling between three different dimensions in one week."

"Four," Danny corrected, thinking about Jack and his quest to defeat an evil shapeshifter. "I spent some time in another dimension that was mostly forest from what I saw. Traveled a bit with a samurai."

Beast Boy's gaze had turned from impressed to almost worshipping. "That is so awesome!"

"But do you not have any family and friends who are missing you?" Starfire asked from where she floated behind the couch, looking more sympathetic than anything.

Danny cringed. "My friends and my sister will definitely be worried about me. I don't know if my parents have noticed yet. They can be a little distracted at times and my friends are good at covering for me, but eventually they'll realize I'm not home. That's partly why I have to get back as soon as possible. Do you have any leads on where the Architect is now?" Danny looked over to Robin, praying that there was something.

Robin didn't answer right away. Instead, he stared at Danny, face impassive and measuring. Without being able to see the eyes, it was difficult for Danny to tell if the judgement was going in or against his favor.

"All I want to do is get home!" Danny burst when he couldn't take the silence anymore. "I've spent the last week roaming wilderness and through the emptiness of the Ghost Zone and getting pulled through portals and not having a clue where I was. I'm tired of it and if you're not going to help me find this guy then I'll do it myself. I initially thought you were heroes but I guess I was wrong!"

Danny knew it was embarrassing, exploding like that in front of complete strangers and the moisture threatening to spill from his eyes didn't help either, but he was tired and homesick and right now he didn't care. He'd track down that lunatic with the dimensional machine alone if he had to and make the fruit loop send him back to Amity. Turning, Danny marched toward the door scowl written on his face. He stopped though when Robin spoke up.

"We don't know where he is precisely, but his hovercraft was damaged so it limits the radius of where he could have gone."

Strolling over to a computer, Robin hit a few keys and pulled up a map. It showed a city, presumably the area they were in, with a red circle centered on what Danny guessed was the warehouse. There were several other buildings highlighted on the map all within or just beyond the red circle. "Those buildings are the ones where the Architect could possibly be hiding. They're unused and the only ones people have not been using for the past couple of days. He hasn't been seen flying anywhere else and that equipment he had was too heavy to carry on his own. We also haven't heard any reports about unusual truck activity in the area over the past twenty-four hours so he's got to be in one of these warehouses." Robin turned back to Danny and smirked. "Want to go hunting?"

Danny was fairly certain the irony of that statement was lost on the masked boy. Danny grinned back. "Like you wouldn't believe."

XXXXXX

The Architect was holed up in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. Danny and the Teen Titans found him after several hours of systematically checking the possible locations Robin had mapped. They lined up at the window peering in at the mad scientist while he worked on his machine. The flashes from a welding torch lit up the room in fits and spurts.

Eyes fixed on the Architect, Robin issued orders to each of their group. "Starfire, Raven, go in through those windows near the roof. Keep him from escaping on the hovercraft. Beast Boy, Cyborg go around back. Danny and I will go in from the front. Our best bet is to get to him before he can activate his machine. On my signal."

Danny normally did not take orders from people when it came to his exploits as Danny Phantom, except for Sam and Jazz of course. Working with a team was a new experience. True, Danny had Sam and Tucker, but as they reminded him time and again, they were more like back-up than equal parts of the team. Without powers, there was simply less they could do against a rampaging ghost. When Danny was out at two in the morning because his ghost sense went off, Tucker and Sam were in bed, and rightly so. Danny wouldn't want the problems he had coming down on his friends as well.

The Teen Titans, though, were super heroes. They had powers and training, could take the hits that came with fighting super powered opponents. From what Danny could tell by the short time he had stayed with the Titans, they didn't have to balance their superhero lives with a normal one. Danny was incredibly jealous.

Danny floated behind Robin, coming around to the front of the building. Robin tried the door, but found it locked. He backed up and looked like he was going to break down the door when Danny stopped him.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Danny asked, eyeing the door and Robin respectively.

Robin looked at Danny for a long minute, weighing him. Then he relaxed his stance and gestured for Danny to go ahead.

"Ok," Danny said, moving to the door. He turned invisible and slipped through the door, checking the lock on the inside. He eased it back and open before slipping through to where Robin waited, slack jawed. Danny inched open the door and flashed a grin at Robin. "There, easy," Danny said.

Robin pursed his lips before moving to the door and peering through at the mad scientist, still none the wiser inside the warehouse. "On my mark. Titans, Go!"

As one, the team and Danny burst into the warehouse from all sides. The Architect jerked upright, crying aloud in surprise. He didn't have time to do anything else as a green cheetah appeared, tearing across the warehouse at speed. Danny shot forward and formed a green shield separating the architect from the control panel as soon as he was in range.

"You think you have me beat!" The Architect cried striking a pose before jamming a button on his watch.

A portal open and a large pile of crowbars fell out with a clang on the ground. Everyone paused to stare at them for a brief second. When nothing more happened Danny rolled his eyes.

"Like I said, you're just opening random portals into other dimensions," Danny said as Robin tied the scientist up in restraints, taking the watch away from him. "Not exactly a solid defense plan."

Cyborg stepped up on to the platform. He bent down to examine the machine as the others made sure the Architect was secure. Danny stepped next to him, eyes running over the machine controls. Danny couldn't remember too much from his first encounter with the mad scientist and what he did remember had the strange other-worldly filter that usually came with remembered dreams. He had been just too tired at the time to fully process what was happening around him.

"What do you think?" Danny asked, itching to push some buttons but knowing the danger in just randomly hitting controls from the numerous bad experiences he'd had with his parents' inventions.

"I don't know yet," Cyborg said, gently prying open a panel and glancing at the mess of wires and circuitry underneath. "I'll have to take it back to the lab to be sure of what it's capable of and how to control it. We don't want to send you back to the wrong world, after all." Cyborg sent a grin Danny's way.

"No arguments here," Danny said. He wondered vaguely if the fruit loop had written a manual to go with the machine. Probably not, Danny wasn't that lucky.

"Right," Robin said hearing the brief exchange. "Beast Boy and Starfire will escort the Architect to the police station. The rest of us will get this machine back to the Tower."

Getting the machine back to the tower was nerve wracking enough since none of their group had flown the hovercraft before that moment, but they got it there in one piece. Cyborg tackled the machine and its programming with the enthusiasm of a true techno-geek. Tucker would have been proud, Danny thought, as he watched.

It took Cyborg the rest of the day and into the night. Danny had prepared himself to sleep on the couch again when the half robotic teen finally appeared in the living room with a huge smile on his face.

"I think I might have it," Cyborg said, poking his head through the door and gesturing for Danny to follow. "I need to try something, though. Danny come with me."

Danny sprang out of his seat and nearly ran to the door. The rest of the team followed them into the large garage where they had parked the hover craft. They gathered round the machine, half of the device was pulled out with circuit boards and wires laying extended out on tables and the floor. All of the lights were on, though, and the control panel was intact.

"Now I think this," Cyborg indicated a section of the board that was raised with a glass panel facing out to the front of the hovercraft, "Is supposed to scan objects to determine their place of origin. If that's the case then we should be able to reverse open a portal to Danny's home dimension."

"And I could go home!" Danny finished, grinning broadly. "Let's try it!" Danny, in human form, was already stepping in position to be scanned when Robin spoke up with a frown on his face.

"You said you think that's what it does," Robin said, arms crossed. "What's the chance that you're wrong and it's dangerous?"

Cyborg hesitated, grimace crossing his face. "There is a small chance that it doesn't scan so much as destroy. I won't know till I turn it on."

Danny hesitated, but then he squared his shoulders and stepped fully into position. He looked at Cyborg. "I'm willing to try it if you are."

Cyborg hesitated looking to Robin for direction. Danny looked to Robin as well, realizing that the masked team leader was the one who had the final decision.

Robin grimaced, but nodded. "Alright, try it. But be ready to shut it down if it seems to be doing anything harmful."

Cyborg nodded and turned back to the panel. He hit a few keys and looked at Danny. "Ready?"

Danny nodded and Cyborg struck on last key. A bright light burst from the sensor array and enveloped Danny, pulsing in focused lines of light up and down his body. Danny grit his teeth. The scan wasn't the most painful thing he'd experienced, but it was hardly comfortable. It went on for several minutes then cut off as soon as it began, leaving Danny gasping and weak-kneed.

"Alright?" Cyborg asked, eyeing Danny in concern.

"Fine," Danny nodded, sounding mostly normal.

"Did it work?" Beast Boy asked, creeping closer to the machine only to be gently pushed back and away by Cyborg.

"Looks like it." Cyborg nodded before tapping another series of keys. "Now the trick will be opening a portal to the right dimension."

"If it does not work, may Danny stay with us at the Tower?" Starfire asked. She looked to Robin with hands clasped and floating a foot above the floor.

The team seemed to hold their breath as they watched a silent and deliberative Robin. Danny didn't quite understand what was going on, but from the serious and watchful expressions, especially the way Beast Boy stiffened at the suggestion, there had to be a story here that Danny didn't know about. Robin didn't look at his team, staring instead at Danny with that solemn measuring gaze Danny was fairly certain he practiced for effect.

Then Robin gave a slow nod. "Yeah if it doesn't work, Danny can stay here, if he wants to that is."

"Joyous day!" Starfire cried and slammed into Danny with a crushing hug. The other Titans were grinning broadly, even serious Robin was smiling a little. And Danny was still uncertain what had just happened, some kind of barrier had been broken it seemed, but he couldn't imagine what it was.

"Thanks," Danny said half crushed by the hug and also a little overwhelmed at the easy acceptance they gave to his powers. "I really appreciate it, but I'm still kinda hoping the portal thing will work, no offense."

Starfire finally let go, floating back a little to give Danny some room again. "To go home would be better," she said, glancing back at her still grinning friends, "But now, if it turns out not possible, you may perhaps build a new home here."

Danny didn't have anything to say to that so instead he looked at Cyborg with raised brows. Cyborg nodded, tapping away at the console. Nearly twenty minutes passed with Cyborg working away at the machine a look of intense concentration on his face. Danny hovered behind him and the other Titans stayed nearby, no one willing to leave the room.

"I think that's got it," Cyborg said with a last few strokes on the keyboard. A portal opened up in front of them, like a fluctuating window hovering in midair. "Does that look familiar?"

Danny stepped closer to the portal. It was a street, but not just any. Danny knew this street like the back of his hand. If he walked fifty yards back down that street he'd be home. "That's it!" he said, beaming smile turning to the Titans, and resting specifically on Cyborg. "That's my home street."

"But can we be sure?" Robin said, moving closer to the portal to stand next to Danny. "If this thing can open portals into different dimensions, isn't it possible that it could open a portal into a world that is similar to yours, but not exact?"

Cyborg stepped up with them, arms crossed. "This world has the same reading that Danny does, so it should be his home dimension."

"I just wish there was a way to be sure," Robin said, serious frown on his face.

"Well, Danny says that's his home street," Beast Boy countered, lining up with Danny, Robin, and Cyborg in front of the portal.

Danny waggled his head, a seed of doubt placed there by Robin's caution. "Yeah, but I've been to alternate versions of my home before, so it's not completely out of the question." Danny really didn't want to end up in the wrong world without any way to get home again.

"You get around, don't you?" Cyborg raised one eyebrow at Danny torn between impressed and skeptical. By now all of the Titans had lined up staring at the portal with curiosity and caution.

"I've been cursed with an interesting life," Danny dead panned. "Though a lot of it was from my own mistakes."

"Is there any way we can verify it?" Robin asked, looking to Cyborg.

Cyborg pursed his lips. "Maybe Danny could step through, try and verify from something he sees. We could try and hold the portal open for several minutes after he goes through incase it turns out to be the wrong place, but I'm still pretty sure this is the right one." He shrugged, no other ideas to offer.

That was all the suggestion Danny needed. He stepped closer to the portal. "Ok, I'm just going to step through to the other side and look around. If it's not right, I'll come back and we can try again."

Danny stepped up to the portal, pushed against it experimentally with one hand, and when that slid through with ease walked through the rest of the way. He stumbled out onto the street. It looked like it was late afternoon, and the street was almost deserted. Only a couple cars moved past the intersection further up the street, the drivers unaware of the inter-dimensional portal sitting open less than a hundred yards away. Though, considering this was Amity, Danny was unsure if they would be surprised or not.

Danny looked around him with glee and an overpowering sense of relief. This was home. He could feel it. Everything was the same. It even smelled the same, the faint whiff of Nasty Burger lilting on the breeze. Danny turned and froze when he saw the figures of his two best friends staring at him from down the street near his house.

"Sam, Tuck," Danny breathed, voice catching in his throat. "Sam! Tucker!" he called louder as a blinding smile exploded on his face.

"Danny!" his friends exclaimed already sprinting to him. Sam reached him first, easily out running Tucker and collided into Danny sending him to the ground in heap.

Danny could only laugh, returning the fierce hug with equal enthusiasm. When Sam sat up she was crying and punched Danny in the shoulder. "Where have you been!?" she nearly shrieked before throwing her arms around him again.

"It's a long story," Danny said. He looked up when Tucker drew his attention back to the portal.

"Who are they?" Tuck asked, eyeing the portal with both wariness and interest.

"Those are my friends," Danny said, grinning broadly at the Titans as they watched the reunion with their own shining expressions. "They helped me get home. Thanks guys," he said directing the words to the Titans. "This is the right one."

"Wouldn't have guessed," Robin smirked, but there was a genuine smile lurking behind the expression. "Glad we could help."

"I owe you one," Danny said waving from where he sat on the pavement.

"Don't worry about it, that's our job," Robin waved followed by the rest of the Titans and the portal winked out of existence.

A moment of silence passed before Sam punched Danny in the arm again and Tucker helped him to his feet. "You have a lot of explaining to do and not just to us."

Danny just grinned. Whatever came out of this, be it the truth or another pack of lies to his parents or the more likely the bouquet of half-truths he'd become familiar with, Danny was just happy for one thing. He was home.

 **::The End::**


	33. Chapter 33

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 31**

 **Chapter 33: The Lair**

Danny didn't know how long he had been traveling in the tunnel. It certainly seemed like it had been a long time, but his sense of time was hardly trustworthy with the injury he'd sustained. The pain alone made seconds feel like minutes, minutes feel like hours, and hours like days. There was no telling how long he'd really been in the cave, just as there was no telling how long the two ghosts would hang around outside.

Looking down, Danny thought he saw the faintest outline of a blood trail following him through the cave system. It would be useful when he decided to return to the surface, but it could also lead those two ghosts directly to him.

Danny knelt down and through much twisting and several pain-filled grunts pulled and ripped his shirt to form a crud bandage. The darkness made it impossible t tell if it worked to stop the blood trail and Danny couldn't risk discovery in the shape he was in, so he moved farther into the tunnel. There had to be a side passage he could wait in for a bit until he knew no one had followed him.

The tunnel grew darker as the glowing plants, moss, and fungus disappeared. Between the darkness and his own disorientation, Danny found walking in a straight line impossible. He bumped into the walls and tripped over rocks multiples times. Each time he fell it was harder to get back up.

After one particularly hard fall, Danny just lay still for a moment. If he laid still the world would stop spinning and he'd have an easier time walking. Really he was lucky he'd been able to sleep as much as he had back at Hogan's camp. Otherwise he would have collapsed long ago.

In the silence, Danny realized he wasn't quite along. There was something breathing near him, something large.

Danny pushed himself up to his elbows. He squinted in the gloom, but saw nothing. He tried to flash to Phantom, but was too weak. He was almost ready to call out and ask who it was when a large, dark shadow slid into view. Two white eyes, glinting what little light still existed in the cave moved around the space. The breaths turned into sniffs and Danny suddenly realized in horror, this thing was sniffing out dinner.

The tunnel was two dark to get an accurate view of the creature, but Danny was sure he saw the hint of several large teeth reflecting in the dim light. Danny held still, praying the thing wouldn't notice him. It continued to creep closer though. It was almost on top of him when Danny's nerve broke and he rolled over to try and run.

The movements were clumsy and ill-coordinated. Danny took much too long to get up than he should. By the time he was on his feet and had gone several steps, the creature was on him. It grabbed hold of Danny from behind with powerful jaws that made the injury in Danny's side seem like a paper-cut.

Danny tried to fight off the creature as best he could. Those other two ghost had to better than this thing. He was weak, though, and in no condition to fight off a monster more than three times his size. Mercifully, Danny lost consciousness long before the creature started eating him in earnest, just another victim to this particular ghost's lair.

XXXXXXXX

 **::THE END::**


	34. Chapter 34

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 24**

 **Chapter 34: Hide and Seek**

Danny decided he couldn't take the risk of the two ghosts being hostile. He was in no shape to fight anyone, much less two ghosts. Apparent size counted for very little in the Ghost Zone and there was just no telling how powerful the two ghosts really were. For all he knew, the little girl was the dangerous one!

Danny shook his head, pulling his wandering thoughts back to the situation at hand. He turned from the bush and headed in the opposite direction, vaguely wondering if his time in the Ghost Zone and the connected dimensions hadn't made him paranoid, as if he wasn't paranoid enough living with two ghost hunters. Still, he continued to limp away picking a route between bushes and shrubs that would afford the least amount of resistance and noise.

Brushing past several trees and bushes, Danny found himself standing in front of a large cave entrance. The front had several bushes growing around it but the entrance tunnel yawned above them like a wide and gaping mouth. To the side there were more bushes and a few young trees, thicker and denser than those growing before the cave.

Danny hesitated. He wasn't going to be able to go much further. The world was swaying around him and his head felt light and dizzy. Glancing down he saw a fresh patch of wetness around the wound in his side and more spotting on his injured shoulder. The borrowed shirt he'd received from the prisoners was stained and clinging to the site of the injury. His best bet was to hide and let them pass him by, hopefully without notice. Then, he could take the time to bind up the wound and rest.

The real question was the bushes or the cave?

The cave would provide more cover, but there could be something living in there and that would defeat the purpose of avoiding potentially dangerous creatures all together. Plus, it would be an obvious place to hide. The bushes, on the other hand, would give cover without the danger of large cave-dwelling creatures. Of course, they wouldn't hide him as well as the cave and if these ghosts were specifically poking around bushes then they might just look in the bushes on their own quest for those berries.

A twig snapped close behind Danny and he'd run out of time. Making his choice, Danny hurried to his hiding place.

XXXXXXXX

If Danny should hide in the cave: **GO TO CHAPTER 31**

If Danny should hide in the bushes: **GO TO CHAPTER 42**

 **FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW AT ANY TIME DURING THE STORY! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 23**

 **Chapter 35: Back to Square One**

Danny shook his head. "Sorry, Jack," he said, already dreading setting out alone again, "I'm going to head back to the village. I know there's a portal near there, I just need to catch it when it opens."

Jack nodded, "I understand. You have a better chance that way. If I were in the same position I would do the same. It has been a pleasure traveling with you." Jack bowed low.

Danny returned the gesture, his early awkwardness at the action had disappeared sometime in the last week. He wasn't sure when it had happened. "I'm sure you'll find your way home, too." Danny briefly thought about suggesting Jack return with him, perhaps the Samurai could find a way back in time through the Ghost Zone, but there was the equal likelihood that it would only make the journey more difficult finding the correct portal.

Jack turned and left, pausing one last time for a final wave before he disappeared into the forest.

"Goodbye! Thank you!" Danny yelled, waving even after the samurai was gone from sight.

Sighing, Danny turned and glared at the temple. So close but so far. He jumped up off the ground, lifting high in the air to get his bearings. At least his week with Jack had shown him the skills he needed to get by alone for a while. Picking out the river and the direction of the village, Danny shot off. Flying should get him there twice as fast, then it was just a matter of waiting for the portal…however long that took.

 **::The End::**


	36. Chapter 36

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 30**

 **Chapter 36: Impetuous Courage**

Danny growled, glaring at the hole where the Architect had disappeared. He was so close! He couldn't let this chance get away from him. He had enough left in him for one more fight. He had to.

Gritting his teeth, Danny forced himself back into Phantom. It took a couple of tries and exhausted him more than he was willing to admit, but he was so close he could taste it. He could practically smell the machine oil and fudge scent that lingered in his house back home.

"Wait!" Robin called but Danny was already up in the air and shooting through the hole in the wall.

Danny climbed above the city's sky line, getting a good view of the buildings and streets below. Just that short climb had him heaving gasps of air from fatigue. It probably wouldn't be smart to stay that high up for too long in case he passed out and turned back into his human self. He scanned the area, looking for the Architect, half thinking he'd lost the lunatic when he spotted him.

There, at the three o'clock position, the Architect's flying platform limping over the lower buildings. Thanks to the damage to the craft, the villain couldn't go much higher than the older buildings in the town. The disadvantage forced him to swerve through a circuitous route to get away, avoiding taller buildings he couldn't clear.

Eyes narrowed and gaze fixed Danny sped toward the craft. It disappeared behind a building for a moment but the column of smoke rising from one engine marked where it was. He dodged around the building, coming out into a hail of fire from the Architect. The sudden attack caught Danny by surprise and he dropped a dozen feet as several lasers hit their mark. He was too tired and too slow to really dodge them.

But he was so close…

Danny dove down and around, trying to find a good place to disable the flying platform, not so it fell out of the sky but to force it to land. Behind him he could hear shouts and he knew at least the flying members of the super hero team were coming after him.

The Architect apparently heard them too, because he looked back past Danny's dodging form, shot a few more lasers off and ran to the controls. The villain jerked the wheel of his platform, trying to maneuver into a narrow alleyway, but the turn was too sharp and the platform was too damaged. It tilted with the strain of the turn, the already smoking engine bursting in another flash of light and smoke before dying entirely.

"Gah!" The Architect cried, as his platform twisted into a spin and listed sharply from one side to the other. The dimensional ray that brought Danny into that world along with all the other equipment on the platform shifted and jolted around, ramming into the lowered railing.

Danny watched in horror as the added weight to the already damaged side tipped the entire platform farther, spilling the machines and computers down over the railing and into the air. "NO!" he screamed, diving for the ray as it dropped with the rest of the machinery.

Despite his best effort, Danny was simply too slow, too tired, too far away to make it. The ray and everything else crashed in the street with a shattering crunch. The delicate machinery splintered apart into a thousand pieces scattering across the pavement and sidewalk. A dozen yards above the ground, Danny felt the rings form around his body. He didn't fight them as they travelled over his form and transformed him into plain Danny Fenton again.

With the loss of flight, Danny careened into the ground, rolling along the pavement till he came to a rest in the middle of destroyed machinery. He hurt everywhere, but he'd had worse crashes and he was too tired to really feel the pain. Laying there, Danny could only feel a sudden emptiness. His mind was blank and had seemed to stop working. Somewhere above him he could hear The Architect still screaming as he spun out of control on his platform. The teen super heroes were also yelling, probably trying to get the lunatic down and arrest him.

Eventually, Danny pushed himself over, slowly moving into a kneeling position. He stared down at the bits of machinery around him, distantly wondering which one belonged to the machine that was going to send him home. It didn't matter now, really. The street was covered in the debris from one side to the other, up and down. He couldn't imagine sorting out all the different pieces and then putting it back together again.

People were slowly coming out of their hiding places, cautiously poking their heads out of doors and alleyways. Half a block away, the teen heroes were arresting The Architect. The cloaked girl set the platform gently to the ground, the craft surrounded by dark power. The other flying girl had the Architect in hand and was snapping restraints on to his wrists but Danny ignored them all. He scooped up some of the loose electronics and stared down at it. There was wetness on his face and he reached up to wipe at it only to stare when his hand came away bloody. He couldn't even summon the energy to care about that.

A roar of engines filled the air and a second later a motor cycle with the primary-colored-kid on it raced into view. A high tech car appeared after it, pulling over as the cyborg guy stepped out and looked around the street. The leader, the primary-colored-kid, hopped off his bike and stormed toward Danny with a narrow glare. Danny saw him coming from the corner of his eye, but didn't bother raising his gaze.

"Do you know how reckless that was?" the kid stormed stopping before Danny. "You could have gotten someone hurt or killed! You were in no shape to run off-"

"Robin," another voice cut in, Danny recognized it as belonging to the cyborg kid, "Maybe now's not the right time. I mean look at him. I don't think he's listening."

Danny was listening, or rather Danny was hearing, but he wasn't taking anything in even though he understood the words flying around him. His mind seemed to have just stopped at the point of understanding that his chance to get home was gone.

"He's in pretty rough shape," another, softer voice said. The green kid appeared in Danny's periphery.

"It's gone," Danny whispered. He was talking to himself, but the words caught the other teen's attentions. "My _one chance_ to get home…"

"Is he unharmed?"

"No, Star, I don't think so…what I mean is yes, he's hurt. What did you do with the Architect?"

"He is with the police to do the carting away."

Danny only half registered the conversation taking place over his head. The two girls from the group had arrived and stood an arm's length from him. It didn't matter, though, nothing did except the broken pieces of technology fanned out around him. After everything he'd gone through, only to end like this. Danny was so tired, he felt like just laying down where he knelt and never opening his eyes again.

"So what are we going to do with him?"

Do. The word caught Danny's attention. What was he going to do?

"I don't know. He needs help and he's a meta human so he'll need protection if he can't protect himself. We don't want the Hive or anyone else getting their hands on him."

Danny tried to think what Sam would do and it struck him like ice water. She wouldn't give up.

"Can we take him back to the tower? We could look after him there and he did technically help us catch The Architect."

Sam wouldn't give up, so Danny couldn't either. "There's gotta be somethin'," Danny said, words slurring slightly. He struggled to his feet ending all conversation around him. "There's gotta be a natural portal. They're everywhere…there's gotta be a way back."

"Whoa dude," the green kid stepped up palms out in a calming gesture, "Do you think you should be standing right now?"

Danny ignored him and stumbled forward. "Been through too much to stop here… robots …diff'ren dimensions… magic temples …" He was rambling but it didn't matter. His head hurt, eyes burned, body ached, but he couldn't stop. He had to keep going.

"I really think you should just rest."

Danny couldn't tell who said that but he shook his head. "Ya don und'rstan…" Shaking his head proved too much for his sense of balance, though, and Danny toppled over. Hands grabbed him before he could make more painful contact with the ground.

"…needs help…"

"…get him back…care of him there…"

Now Danny could only pick up part of the words said around him he blinked as the voices of the teens descended into a garbled mess. He felt disconnected from everything, like he was in a dream watching himself. At least, the pain didn't register at all.

Danny didn't know what happened. It seemed like one moment he was looking at a crooked view of the street with the destroyed machinery everywhere and the teen heroes gathered around. Then, he blinked and found himself staring at a metal ceiling, the electronic beeps of medical monitors sounding in the background. He blinked again and the scene didn't change.

Taking quick stock of the situation, the first thing Danny registered was that the ceiling was not the same one as in his basement. It was an immense relief to know. The last place he wanted to wake up was strapped to a dissection table with his parents looming over him. The second to last place, was strapped to a table in Vlad's lab and the third to last was a table in a facility run by the GIW.

Danny quickly ruled out the other two, as well. It wasn't Vlad's ceiling either, though he hated the thought that he actually knew what Vlad's ceiling looked like. His hands weren't restrained as they would be with the GIW. Plus, he felt entirely too healthy to be in the hands of the government. That wasn't to say he felt good. He felt like crud, but he felt better than he would if he had just been captured by someone.

Turning his head, Danny saw he was in some kind of infirmary. Thankfully not the kind where they cut you open, but where they patched you back up again. Groaning, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He was in a medical gown, but something told him he wasn't in a hospital. The room looked too high-tech for a regular hospital.

As Danny sat puzzling over his location, the door slid open revealing the orange haired girl from the fight. "Ah, you are no longer sleeping. I will tell the others." Then she disappeared in a swish of long hair.

Danny blinked at her exit. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made sure the gown covered him as much as possible. A moment later, the door slid open again and the entire group trooped in beginning with the primary-colored leader.

"How are you feeling?" the kid asked. He didn't sound as hostile as the last time he and Danny had spoken, but he wasn't exactly warm and friendly either.

"Ah, better," Danny said, stomach squirming with awkwardness. One hand reached the back of his head. "Sorry if I caused any trouble earlier, I guess I was a little tired. Not thinking too clearly."

"You can say that again," the green kid muttered from his position near the door.

"Well, you seemed pretty desperate," the leader said, half conciliatory.

"Yeah," Danny said, looking down at his lap. Remembering the broken machine on the ground still hurt. He didn't want to think about it, but now that the memory had come to the fore he couldn't help _but_ think on it.

The leader frowned quiet for a few minutes before he asked, "What happened?"

Danny sighed. "That's a long story." He paused a moment, wondering how much to tell these strangers, he didn't even know their names.

As if reading his mind, the orange haired girl spoke up. "But Robin, should we not do the introducing before the questioning?"

The masked boy huffed but it was a muted gesture. "Fine. What's your name?"

"Danny," Danny said, stopping himself before he said his last name. It probably didn't matter, not now that he was in an entirely new world, but old habits died hard and these people had seen him change. "What's all of yours."

"Glorious to meet you new friend!" the orange haired girl burst leaping forward. "I am called Starfire. From where do you come? What is your favorite color? Do you like it here? And will you be my friend?"

Danny blinked at the girl, taken aback by the barrage of questions. "Uh…" he said, unsure how to answer. He realized he was leaning back and away as she had moved in much closer than he was used to from people.

"Geeze, Star," the green boy spoke up. "You're the one who said names first and questions after. I'm Beast Boy by the way."

"I'm Cyborg," the half robotic boy waved his hand to signal himself.

The cloaked girl Danny had saved before spoke next in a flat monotone. "Raven."

"And I'm Robin," the masked kid said, "We're the Teen Titans. We protect this city from threats."

The words themselves weren't a challenge, but Danny heard something in the tone. Robin didn't trust him. Danny just nodded.

"You were pretty banged up when you first got here, what happened to you before The Architect pulled you here?" Robin asked again.

This is a different dimension, Danny reminded himself, one where people with powers seemed to be relatively normal. There was no reason not to tell them the truth. "I…was accidently sucked into a pocket dimension called the Ghost Zone. I've been lost for at least a week, maybe more…I don't know the days kinda run together..."

"You have been lost for a week already?" Star asked with wide eyes, "That is most unfortunate. Robin we must help him."

"That stinks," Beast Boy said at the same time.

Danny huffed a humorless chuckle. "You have no idea. I'd just gotten done with another chance to get home that didn't pan out when a portal opened and sucked me in, landing me here. The rest you guys know already."

Robin frowned, but he didn't look quite so hostile as before. Maybe he understood Danny had been a little desperate. "This pocket dimension you were in, you say it's called the Ghost Zone?"

Danny nodded. "That's what we call it since it's where ghosts come from, you guys don't know of any places with unusually high ghost activity in them, do you?"

The group stared at him with wide eyes, glancing at each other with bewildered expressions.

"I'll take that as a no," Danny sighed, slumping a little more. What if this dimension didn't have many portals connecting it to the Ghost Zone? What if it didn't have _any_?

"We picked up the remains of the machines The Architect had with him," Cyborg said, "It'll take a while, but maybe I'll be able to reconstruct the dimensional ray he had. I mean we still have to send those other creatures he brought over to their home dimensions, too." He didn't sound too optimistic, but Danny would take whatever string of hope he could get.

"Could you?" Danny asked, sounding a little desperate even to his own ears. "My family's probably worried sick about me and who knows what the ghosts are doing back home."

"I'll go check my books," Raven said, turning and walking out of the room.

Danny didn't know if that would help him any or not but the others seemed to think it would.

"Hey yeah!" Beast Boy cried, "If anyone can figure out a way into a creepy pocket dimension with ghosts and stuff it'll be Raven. She's good with stuff like that," he added smiling at Danny.

"You can stay here for the mean time," Robin said.

"Thanks," Danny said. These people seemed alright and at least he could take a rest for a little bit after the past week or two. Danny sighed. It was going to take a while to get home, if it ever happened at all.

 **::THE END::**


	37. Chapter 37

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 42**

 **Chapter 37: Nap Time**

When Danny blinked his eyes open again he was still lying down, though much more comfortably than he had been a moment before. It took him a second to remember where he was and then it took him another second to realize he didn't know where he was, or how he'd gotten there.

His heart spiked with a brief shot of adrenaline and Danny lay completely still, trying to gauge his surroundings. He was still confused and his brain still a little light headed, but he could tell he was alone wherever he was so the wild beating against his ribcage gradually died until it returned to its slow and steady pace. Now that he knew he was out of danger for the moment, Danny took in what facts he could.

He was lying in a bed. There was a light blanket pulled up over him and his ripped and stained shirt and pants had been replaced by a real world, white button down pajamas. He looked down at his side, pulling up the half buttoned shirt to find a white bandage wrapped tightly around his middle and thick pad of gauze smelling of antiseptic pressed against the wound in his side. The injury still hurt, but not with the burning severity from earlier and by cautious movement, Danny could tell the metal shrapnel had been taken out of it. He could feel another bandage wrapped around his shoulder, tighter than the old one.

For a moment, Danny had to wonder if he was still in the Ghost Zone. There were so many real world items sitting around him. The bed, clothes, and bandages were all from the real world, though possibly not his world, as was much of the rest of the room. Looking around Danny could see the furniture was all of real world origin. The shelves had real world books, toys, and keepsakes, including a clock that ticked quietly in the background. On the wall, hung a real world mirror yet next to it was a window with the distinctive glowing trees of the Ghost Zone beyond. The walls and ceiling themselves glowed with a yellowish light that almost resembled sunlight from a real world summer day.

Danny pulled the blanket back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His side and shoulder protested and he could feel the pull of stitches tugging at his skin underneath the bandages. The pain was muted, though, blanketed by something, probably some form of pain killer, Danny guessed. His fingers did feel a little tingly, Danny thought as he rubbed his fingers together, and his thoughts seemed slow in coming.

It wasn't until he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck in confusion that Danny noticed the collar. He froze when his fingers brushed against the leather surface, an eerie chill running down his spine. He jumped out of the bed, stopping when pain shot through the slightly muffled feeling and zipped up from his side. Moving a little slower but with no less agitation, Danny went to the round mirror hanging on the wall. There, sure enough, was a collar running around his neck. Danny fingered it twisting it around looking for an end, a buckle, a clasp, or something that would let him take it off. The entire thing was one piece of leather, a never-ending loop, its surface carved and decorated with symbols. The entire thing glowed with the unearthly, though muted light of the Ghost Zone.

Danny tried to pull it off but the collar held fast. After a moment of tugging, his heart speeding up and his breathing growing ragged as he couldn't get the collar off, the thing started to glow brighter. It warmed against his skin and the warmth spread through his body. His muscles slowly relaxed and his heart slowed, his breathing evening out. It permeated his head making the fear and panic disappear in a moment and almost making him forget what he was doing. Danny had to blink, confused on what had just happened.

Thinking of another approach, Danny tried to phase the collar off, but it wouldn't work in human form, so he tried to flash to Phantom. The collar glowed brightly and suddenly Danny was on the floor, dizzy with weakness and still human. His side spiked with pain and he clamped a hand over the injury.

It was then that one of the two doors in his room open and the girl from the forest poked her head inside. "Oh, you're awake!" she said in that same bright voice as she'd used to point out the berries to her father, though for the first time Danny noticed the slightest hint of an accent. "I'll go tell Papa. He's been ever so excited, a real human!"

Her head disappeared in a swish of pigtails and Danny was left alone blinking at the door from where he sat on the floor of his cottage room. It didn't last for long, as a moment later the father appeared, a bright smile on his face as he pulled a pair of spectacles out from the breast pocket of his flannel shirt. He didn't approach immediately though, merely gazed at Danny from his place by the door.

"Well," the adult ghost said his voice soft and calm as though he were speaking to a frightened child. "You're awake I see. That's very gratifying to know. I wasn't entirely sure I treated the wound exactly right. It's been so long since I studied the human anatomy in person and you were asleep for so long, you see. Though that might have been due to the pain killers I administered," he added in a soft voice to himself, folding one arm across his chest and taking a hold of his chin with the other.

"Oh," Danny faltered, unsure how to take that piece of information. These ghosts had healed him, but it also seemed they had drugged him and put the collar around his neck. He didn't know whether to thank them or jump up railing against them. He decided to wait and find out a bit more about his hosts. He still couldn't go ghost and the dizzy wave of weakness that had dumped him on the floor made him wary to try again. Slowly, Danny climbed to his feet. "Um…who are you exactly?"

"My name is Fennick," the ghost said with a benign smile, he had the same slight accent as the girl, "and this is my daughter Amelie. May I ask your name?" he returned the question, peering over the rims of his spectacles seated on the tip of his nose. He hooked both thumbs into the pockets of his trousers.

"Danny Fenton," Danny said, wondering if it were safe to tell the ghost about the whole Halfa thing. It seemed to be hit or miss with most ghosts when discussing his state of existence. They either hated Danny Phantom or they loved him for various reasons Danny never cared to examine.

"Well, I'm most glad to meet you!" Fennick said, crossing the floor, seizing Danny's good arms and pumping it up and down in an enthusiastic handshake.

Danny's heart rate spiked for a moment at the sudden movement but the collar around his neck warmed and the unease bled out of him before he could really realize it. Fennick let go of his hand and made a calming gesture.

"Now, now, no need to get upset," the ghost said in a calming voice, "You have nothing to worry about. No one's going to harm you here, quite the opposite, in fact."

"Papa loves humans," Amelie said in her innocent voice, twisting back and forth at the knees, her pigtails swinging to either side of her head.

"You're all really quite fascinating," Fennick agreed with a nod of his head and an enthusiastic smile. "Though, humans rarely ever come into our world and they never last long when they do. One of our kind is always there to devour them it seems. That or they find a way back or other humans come and take them back to their own world. You were really quite lucky we found you when we did, otherwise your injury would have finished you off or the blood would have attracted something that would." He beamed at the averted calamity.

Danny blinked at the ghost, his brain still a little slow in turning over all the information. It seemed this ghost was the polar opposite of his parents. Fennick certainly had his obsession, but it was with humans and not ghosts, learning about them and not hunting them or dissecting them "molecule by molecule". Danny had to admit it was a nice change, but the collar thing still made him nervous.

"Well…I guess I should thank you for helping me," Danny said, putting a hand up to rub his neck. He ended up fingering the collar instead.

"Not to worry, not to worry," Fennick said, "I was most concerned about the levels of ectoplasm I found in you. It can be dangerous to humans, you know, according to my research. Too high levels of ectoplasm can be toxic to the human constitution, but I think I found the answer."

Danny shook his head. One thing this ghost did have in common with his parents was a poor understanding of those on the other side, ghosts for his parents, humans for this ghost. It suddenly occurred to Danny that he was having a difficult time feeling his ghost half. It was there, but weak and faint as though drained from using it too much in a short span of time. He hadn't been able to shift to Phantom earlier. What had this ghost done to him?!

Both Danny's hands went up to the collar again, faintly tugging on it. His heart started to speed up again and his breath caught in his throat, but his anger and anxiety at not being able to access his ghost powers was cut off before it could peak. The collar warmed under his fingers and against his neck, spreading the warmth through him again seeping into his muscles and his brain. It left him almost giddy with a relief he couldn't place or explain. All the tension drained his muscles and he stood there light headed and frowning in confusion.

"Feeling better now?" Fennick asked, keen eyes fixed on Danny. "You were quite distressed when we first tried to help you, wouldn't calm down enough for us to treat your injuries. So I used the collar. I developed it for violent ghosts, you know, but could never get close enough to put it on them. I modified it to help with your anxiety." He pulled out a pipe from his front pocket and lit it, blowing out a few puffs of white smoke.

Danny stared at the ghost with wide eyes. He didn't know how to respond so he just stared, mouth gaping open.

Fennick continued, glancing down into his pipe and tapping it against one hand as he spoke. "I know how dangerous stress can be for the human condition. So it'll help keep you nice and relaxed until we can figure out exactly what to do with you. I also adjusted it to help with the case of ectoplasm-poisoning you had. I don't know how well it will work or long it will take to filter out the ectoplasm in your system, but it seems to be bringing it down to a safe level at the very least!" He clamped his teeth on his pipe, stuffing his hands back in his trouser pockets. He rocked up on his toes a few times and smiled a proud and boyish grin.

Danny could feel the frustration and outrage building up inside of him. This ghost not only collared him with something that would stifle his negative emotions, he'd also suppressed his ghost powers! The frustration and outrage never got far, though. The collar warmed again calming the negative reactions. The result left him once again light headed and a little confused. He knew he should be mad. He understood what the ghost had done, but the emotions filling him up didn't match the thoughts in his head. He took a step back from Fennick and Amelie, a frown on his face and a hand going to his head.

"There, isn't that better than getting upset?" Fennick asked in the same slightly clueless tone his parents used when they discussed the Ghost Gabber. He pulled the spectacles off his face and folded them into his pocket.

Danny shook his head, taking another step back. He didn't entirely know if it was or not. He did know he didn't like it at all, but the feeling never progressed past a mild dislike which made him frustrated. That, in turn, made the collar warm which only made him more frustrated and angry. It was like a war was being waged inside of him, a never ending cycle. The frustration, fear, and anger at the ghost and the situation would rise, but the warmth of the collar would soothe it away, leaving behind calm and a vague giddiness. The stronger the feelings were the stronger the reaction from the collar they elicited.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and when we find your home portal and can get you away from these high amounts of ectoplasm we'll take it off," Fennick said with a satisfied nod, "Now can you tell me where you're from? I know many of you humans put importance on home and family, like some of us ghosts," at this he gave his daughter a quick one armed hug while she beamed up at him, "so I imagine you'd rather be sent back to your home than just anywhere. If you tell me I'll try to get you back there."

Now Danny's heart skipped with hope, but this time the collar didn't try to bleed it away and it grew, even if he knew getting his hopes up was dangerous. "Amity Park!" he said, "I'm from Amity Park." He paused a moment fingering the collar, most ghosts knew about his half ghost status anyway and if he could convince them the ectoplasm levels in his system were normal then maybe they would take the collar off. "And you don't need to worry about the levels of ectoplasm in my system, that's normal for me. I'm a Halfa."

At this Fennick frowned. He stepped closer, pulling out his spectacles once again. He peered closely at Danny tutting to himself the whole time. "Now, now, see what I mean?" He reached out to Danny's face.

Danny stepped back half a pace, his initial reaction to having anyone reach for his face. The collar was warm before he could fully jerk away, though and in the end he only twitched. He vaguely noted that the collar seemed to be reacting faster to his moods than it had when he'd first woken up, but the thought was cut off as the ghost stepped even closer.

"There, see?" Fennick said peering into each of Danny's eyes with the practiced movements of a doctor. It took Danny a moment to realize Fennick wasn't talking to him but Amelie who was also staring at him with wide-eyed fascination. "The ectoplasm has already affected his thinking. The poor boy's delusional. It's lucky we got to him in time."

"What?" Danny exclaimed, though it didn't come out in the indignant tone he wanted but more vaguely surprised, "No! That's not it at all!" The collar was warm against his skin but Danny fought against it.

"Oh dear," Fennick sighed as he watched Danny's internal battle. "Now you really do need to just calm down. Here, why don't you sit down?"

Danny shook his head, hands gripping at his hair. The collar was warm, almost vibrating against his skin. It felt different from the other times, stronger, more intrusive. It pushed back against his initial reactions and left him so distracted he didn't feel the gentle hands pulling him back to the bed. He only vaguely caught Fennick pulling his daughter out of the room with a quiet, "Let him rest." Then, Danny was alone.

The room spun dizzily around Danny and he lay still in the bed waiting, praying for it to stop. He knew he was angry about what was happening but the ghost's restraining collar repressed it so he only felt dazed, light headed, and slightly euphoric. He dimly thought it would be terrible if Vlad got a hold of an object like this, but the dread that should have come with the notion didn't have a chance to surface leaving the impression only half felt.

At some point, Danny must have fallen asleep. When he blinked his eyes open he felt completely calm. The dizziness and disorientation were gone and he tried to keep his emotions in check so it would stay that way. He shifted, then looked down as he realized there was something clutched to his chest. Someone had come in and put a teddy bear in his arms while he slept. Danny rolled his eyes, imagining the girl, Amelie, doing just that and pushed the offending stuffed toy away even if all he felt was mild exasperation. He was too old for teddy bears!

Someone had pulled a blanket over him, as well, effectively tucking Danny in for his nap. The annoyance he wanted to feel wouldn't come, but another part of him was a little relieved and that seemed to be magnified tenfold, filling in the places where the annoyance should have been. These two ghosts were so much like his parents with their obsession it was scary. Everything from the fascination and research down to the blatant misunderstanding of what they were dealing with and cluelessness to recognize their mistakes was like a mirror image. When considering how his parents usually handled their encounters with ghosts, though, Danny could only thank his lucky stars that these two didn't take the tear-apart-molecule-by-molecule approach.

At least, Danny didn't feel he was actively in danger from these ghosts. They might baby him to death, but they wouldn't try to dissect him. He hoped that meant he'd have a better chance to explain things or escape.

That thought in mind, Danny pushed himself out of bed, careful of his injury and moved to the door. It was unlocked, leading into a short hallway. The hall was filled with almost as many real world items as his room, but the ghostly items were more apparent as well. The long running table had a mish mash of human pictures that looked like they came from complete strangers as well as some hand drawn images of Fennick and Amelie. The mirror hanging on the wall seemed to have a frame made of wood from the Ghost Zone, but glass was from the real world, and the carpet he couldn't tell where it came from, real world or not. Danny wondered if the two ghosts had specifically filled his room with human objects to make him feel more comfortable.

Looking either way down the short hall, Danny saw doors in both directions. He wasn't sure which would lead outside and didn't want to accidentally walk in on the two ghosts, letting them know he was up already. Pausing a moment, Danny heard voices from one of the nearby doors. He tip toed over, listening to the conversation.

"It's just so difficult to determine which portal to send him through," Fennick said, mild frustration in his voice. A tapping sound beat a steady rhythm in the back ground, like he was tapping away with a pencil against some paper.

"What if we asked him?" Amelie suggested in wondering tone. "He seemed like he knew where he had come from."

"I'm afraid simply knowing the town's name won't help. I've never heard of Amity Park. Plus, there's no way to be certain we have the right Amity Park if we did find it. It doesn't help that the boy is so addled by the ectoplasm, either…" Fennick explained, his voice growing thoughtful by the end.

"Well…" Amelie started, Danny recognized the leading tone of a kid about to ask for something, "If we can't send him back right away…can I keep him?"

Danny felt an icy hand grab his heart before it melted away with warmth from the collar. The effect left him dizzy again and he put out a hand to steady himself, meanwhile leaning closer to the door to try and catch the answer.

Fennick chuckled. "Oh Poppet, he's a human! You can't just pick up any old human you find and keep him like a pet!"

"But Papaaa!" Amelie cried, pleading, "You said yourself we don't know where to send him and we can't just let him loose here, he'll get killed!"

There was a thoughtful silence that did not bode well to Danny. "That's very true," Fennick said in a slow considering tone. "He will have to stay here until we can deduce the correct portal. In truth, I don't know how long that will take. The boy's already got so much ectoplasm that's leached into his system, I don't dare trust anything he thinks might be true. It's probably the delusions talking!"

"So we can keep him until he goes home!"Amelie cried in excitement, clapping her hands. Danny could hear her jumping up and down on the spot.

"We'll have to for his own protection," Fennick said, "I will say I'm looking forward to having a real specimen here to question. But Poppet, you have to promise me not to get attached. If we find the right portal we'll need to send him back."

It didn't escape Danny's notice that Fennick had gone from "when" they found the portal to "if". He forced down a nervous gulp, the collar warming even more against his neck. He fought to keep rational thought in his head and push down the more negative nervousness and fear that were triggering the collar. It seemed explaining anything to these ghosts was out, that left escaping.

"I won't, Papa!" Amelie promised, but Danny didn't believe her for a second. As if confirming his suspicions, the ghost girl spoke up a moment later. "But…if I _did_ get attached… _would_ you let me keep him?"

Fennick just chuckled again. There was a scraping sound from a chair pushed across the floor. "We'll see, Poppet, we'll see."

Danny had heard enough. He had to get out of there now! He turned from the door, trying to make his way as quietly as possible down the hall. There was a door at the very end that looked like it might lead to the outside, he'd try that one first.

The collar was warming against his skin sending down the dizzy euphoria again and Danny pushed against the fear that was fighting to exist. He had to concentrate on more positive things. He thought about getting home and seeing his family. That thought and feeling seemed to reflect off the collar and magnified within himself, giving him added strength. He also thought of the more neutral fact of simply finding a way out of the house and away from its two residents. That thought, while easy to hold onto also provoked the fear he'd felt before which triggered the collar. It was a delicate balancing act.

Finally, Danny made it to the door. He eased it open relieved to find it both unlocked and leading outside. Immediately outside the door was a brick path that wound its way through a glowing green lawn that circled around the house and into a chaotic flower garden that circled the lawn. Danny hurried down the path, heading for the trees he could see growing just beyond the garden. It seemed the cottage was buried in the forest he'd landed in and if he could get away he'd be able to hide somewhere, gather his strength, and most importantly remove the collar.

Danny had just gotten to the edge of the flower garden when he came to a row of white stones glowing with the same ghostly aura as everything around him. The stones, however, had symbols painted over top. He hesitated only a moment, afraid the rocks set up some sort of barrier, before stepping over the line and into the forest beyond the garden.

Pausing, Danny couldn't feel any adverse side effects from leaving the enclosed area so he quickened his pace into the woods, joy surging through him at his success and magnified by the collar. He didn't make it ten feet before the collar warmed again, making Danny's steps stutter. He hadn't been feeling anything negative, he'd been happy at successfully getting away! Still the collar became progressively warmer until it was almost hot, stopping just shy of burning him.

It pulsed, sending those same intrusive waves through Danny's mind. The sensation was so distracting Danny didn't notice he'd stopped walking for several minutes. The next thing he realized he was laying down, his body moving on its own as dizziness, fatigue, and that artificial euphoria slammed into him. He couldn't make sense of what was happening. All he knew was he was so incredibly tired, but comfortable, comfortable enough to go to sleep right there and then even. In fact, that was all he wanted to do.

As Danny nestled into his place on the leafy forest floor he dimly heard a voice above him reassure him, or was it talking to someone else?

"You see, Poppet? He won't be going anywhere, he's safe and sound. Let's just get him back inside."

Danny dimly felt himself lifted up before he sank completely into the warm sleep that pulsed through him.

 **::THE END::**


	38. Chapter 38

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 3**

 **Chapter 38: Twisting and Turning**

"Double portal by the ruins…Double portal by the ruins…" Danny repeated to himself as he sat on the T-bone shaped island. He'd decided to try and follow the directions. Having a place to go to seemed better than just wandering aimlessly. Plus, they might actually get him to Dora's castle.

Of course, as soon as he had started looking for the T-bone island he'd had problems finding it. Just finding the island had taken what seemed like hours. Now he was sitting on it, like the Ghost had said, repeating the next step in case he forgot it.

"Find the double portal by the ruins fly around the ruins three times until the arches appear." After that, Danny didn't remember what he was supposed to do, but he hoped it would come to him when he got to that point. First he had to find these ruins.

Of course, what the ghost hadn't told Danny and what Danny hadn't noticed till now, was that this section of the Ghost Zone was filled with ruins. He'd almost gone after two separate ruins so far, only to realize they didn't have a double portal. Now, he'd been waiting on the floating island for what felt an additional several hours and still no sign of the ruins he wanted.

Danny's eyes were growing heavy as he sat, waiting for the right spot to show up. He head nodded and his eyes shot open, realizing he'd dozed. He looked around frantically and realized nothing looked familiar, even more so than normal. He'd missed an entire section of the floating rock trip! What if he missed the right ruins?

Shooting to his feet, adrenaline chasing away the fatigue, Danny spun on the island, peering into the void he had just passed through. There, not too far away was a set of ruins he hadn't seen before and next to them was a double portal!

Danny jumped into the air and sped toward the ruins. "Three times," he reminded himself as he raced around, one, two…On the third time arches appeared over the three tallest columns in the ruins. "Right hand arch?" Danny said, not quite sure, but speed carrying him forward whether he like it or not. He came out the other side in a completely different part of the Zone.

"Fly straight!" Danny called, remembering the next bit of direction with a sort of hyperactive glee. This was going better than he thought it would. It almost made him question it all.

Danny glanced to the side, just a quick check to make sure he wasn't being followed. The sight distracted him enough that he nearly plowed into an island. It was Clockwork's Tower, floating in the near distance. Danny stared for a full minute before letting out a whoop of joy and shooting off toward the clock tower. He knew his way home.

 **::THE END::**


	39. Chapter 39

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 23**

 **Chapter 39: A Distant Land Far in the Future**

Stay with Jack or go back to the village? Danny tried to think of all the times he knew of a portal that reappeared in the exact same place. The answer was not a lot. Jack seemed to run across a fair bit of magic and technology, though. Maybe if they didn't find a portal Danny could build a machine to create one from the robots they destroyed?

Danny was no expert on his parents' inventions, but he was familiar with them. He had to be to get by in their house. It was a long shot, an Olympian-length long shot, but it might be possible and it would give him something to do between searching.

Danny nodded to Jack, "I'll stick with you for a bit. Maybe we'll have better luck together."

Jack bowed again a small smile on his face. "I would be honored for your company."

"So where are we going to now?" Danny asked phasing back to human and collecting the remnants of their equipment, scattered during the battle with Aku.

Jack did the same, glancing briefly up to the sun for the time of day. "We're headed north, I believe there is a large city in that direct. We may find information there that will be useful."

Danny nodded, curiosity rising at the thought of a city in this strange version of earth. "That sounds as good a plan as any." They'd find their way home. Danny was sure of it.

 **::THE END::**


	40. Chapter 40

**Previous Chapter:**

 **Chapter 40: The Doctor Will See You Now**

Danny stood in the tunnel. Going back was out of the question, and heading downward was probably a good way to get lost in the cave. So Danny took as deep a breath as he could and stepped into the portal.

When Danny came out the other side he landed in nothing, just the glowing expanse of the Ghost Zone. The portal had taken him to nowhere except another section of the Zone. Two steps forward, one step back, story of Danny's life. With another sign, Danny forced himself to change to Phantom and flew on through the now familiar expanse of uncharted Ghost Zone.

Danny was in trouble. He knew he was, could feel it in the wobbly flight pattern he took. He'd long since given up the attempt to fly in a straight line and could only hope he wasn't going in circles. The injury he'd sustained from his short detour into World War II hadn't killed him and that was about as good as he could say about his situation. His advanced healing had kept him alive but he was incredibly weak and the injury was still leaking at a slow sluggish pace. If Danny had to fight to defend himself from some hostile ghost he didn't have any illusions that he would win.

It was surprising Danny had managed to get away at all. He never would have believed himself capable of pushing himself that much, but fight or flight reflexes and adrenaline could do wonders. For a moment, Danny wondered if he should have let the ghosts find him. Perhaps they could have helped him and he wouldn't be limping along in the middle of nowhere, doing everything he could not to pass out. Still, there had been something off about the two, especially the older ghost. If there was one thing Danny had learned in the Ghost Zone it was to follow his instincts and his instincts had said get away from them.

"Hello!"

The voice jerked Danny to a stop, pulling him out of the mindless forward motion he'd sunk into on his journey and the numbing pain. Danny looked around, praying that it was a friendly ghost, perhaps someone who knew how to get back to a familiar landmark, or even better, someone who could fix him up. He'd take someone who would let him pass without trying to kill him, though.

However, when Danny finally found the person who'd called out to him he could only blink, uncomprehending.

"Hello there!" the man called, because it was a man, a living, still had a body, flesh and bone, LIVING person leaning out of a blue door and waving at Danny with a sort of manic energy.

Danny hung there, floating in the Ghost Zone and looked around him. He couldn't be hallucinating, could he? Perhaps he had passed out and was dreaming, or the man wasn't alive at all and was just a ghost pretending to be living to lure other ghosts into its lair. Except…Danny's ghost sense never went off, at least not that he remembered.

Cautious, Danny moved a little closer, eyeing the man with tired skepticism. The man was wearing a trench coat, a pinstripe suit underneath with red sneakers, glasses, and all too much gel in his spiky hair. He waved at Danny again, motioning for Danny to come closer.

Danny hesitated, looking behind him, just to be sure the man wasn't gesturing to someone else.

"Yes, you there!" the man called in a distinctly British accent. "I'm looking at you, boy with the white hair!"

Danny drifted closer until he was just beyond arm length and looked at the man, too baffled, tired, and hurt to really react to the situation beyond mild curiosity and suspicion. "Who are you? How'd you get here?" Danny asked, the confusion driving out everything else.

"Me? I'm the Doctor," the man said with a shrug, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He glanced around with childish delight at the glowing green Ghost Zone around them then turned his focus on Danny, grin beaming from his face and eyes alight with excitement as he looked Danny up and down. "As to how I got here…I'm really not very sure. I was on my way to New York, the fourth New York, so the New New-New-New-New York, to see the annual extreme dance competition and when I opened the door, I was here instead…You wouldn't happen to know where here is, would you?" The tone was leading as the Doctor lead forward a bit and looked at Danny with knowing eyes. Danny wasn't thinking clearly, but this man clearly knew Danny knew where they were.

"You're in the Ghost Zone," Danny said, wobbling a bit where he floated. Really, the sudden effort of thinking, engaging in conversation instead of just moving forward in a slow, persistent motion was more tiring than he thought it would be. Danny pointed to the inside of the Doctor's lair and asked, "Think I could rest here a bit?"

"Of course!" the Doctor beamed, moving aside to give Danny room to come into the lair. "Take as much time as you like. Maybe you can tell me a bit about yourself, and this Ghost Zone." The Doctor watched, eyes bright, as Danny floated in and settled on the floor.

Danny nodded his thanks as he eased himself down on the edge of the doorway with one hand over his injury, letting his feet dangle over the edge. He glanced back into the room behind the door. There was a center console on a raised platform, altogether it looked like the inside of a spaceship. "Nice lair," Danny said, leaning against the doorway and running his other hand down his face.

The Doctor's face fell as he looked from Danny to the room inside, but he brightened again with a shrug. "What's your name?" he asked, sitting down next to Danny, letting his feet hang over the edge as well. His eyes lingered on the spot on Danny's side where Danny's hand pressed and the splatter of green blood some of it fresh, the smile faltered a moment as concern bled into his gaze.

"Danny," Danny sighed. He was tired, so tired. He didn't even think he would be able to maintain his ghost form for much longer and he simply didn't care anymore. He sagged, resting his head against the door frame and closing his eyes. The transition from ghost to human went almost unnoticed if not for the increase of pain in his side. Danny grimaced, pulling his hand away to peek down at the injury. He'd managed to fashion something of a bandage with his shirt but it did little good. The olive drab green was soaked brown and touching it transferred the bright red onto his hand as the blood flow changed from ectoplasm to regular human blood.

"Well, Danny," the Doctor said in a measured voice, "You look like you're a bit worse for wear."

Danny huffed a laugh then gritted his teeth as the breath awakened fire in his side. "You're very observant," he murmured, "You wouldn't happen to be a medical Doctor, would you?"

"Not as such," the Doctor said, tilting his head, "but I think we can find a way to patch you up. C'mon." The Doctor stood, reaching down and helping Danny to his feet before leading him inside the lair.

The irrationality was not lost on Danny. How long ago was it that Danny had refused to ask for help from a couple of ghosts but now he was taking it from this man, another complete stranger? An hour or two? Danny would say he was being hypocritical, except he was in worse shape now than he had been then. True, he hadn't been doing well, but he'd been able to shift, to escape, all because he didn't quite trust a father and daughter ghost. Now, he was willing walking into a stranger's lair without so much as a questioning glance.

It all came back to the fact that Danny was in a bad way. He couldn't move on without looking after this injury. So, when the Doctor told him to lie down, Danny did. There was a high pitched sound and a blue light, but Danny didn't have strength to do much beside close his eyes.

"You're human?" the Doctor's voice came from somewhere above him, baffled and intrigued. "No not quite…"

Anything else was lost to Danny.

XXXXX

When Danny opened his eyes next, he was surprised to find the pain gone, replaced by fatigue and a slightly numb sensation. There was no memory for falling asleep or passing out. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing as the movement awoke a twinge in his side and shoulder. Overall, though, he felt much better, far better than he expected to be doing right now, worlds better even.

Danny looked around, down at the bandages wrapped around his chest to the sparse room and bed he where he sat. He swung his legs over the side and pushed himself to the edge of the bed, pausing a moment to gauge his strength before standing. He wandered out into the hall, slowly making his way toward the faint noises of someone moving around.

He came out into the main console room that he vaguely remembered from before, however long ago that had been. The Doctor was there, fiddling with wires in an open panel but looked up as Danny hovered in the passage entrance.

"Welcome back to the world of the waking," the Doctor said with a smile. He climbed to his feet and leaned back against the console, hands going to his pockets as he regarded Danny.

"Thanks," Danny said, suddenly awkward.

"You were in pretty bad shape," the Doctor said eyeing him with interest and a little pity, "What happened?" There wasn't any accusation in his tone, just honest curiosity and maybe a little concern.

Danny huffed a laugh. What a loaded question that was, he thought. He couldn't think of a good way to explain it without telling the Doctor everything which might end up happening anyway. So instead he just shrugged, winced at the movement, brought a hand up to the back of his head, and settled for the most honest and shortest answer he had. "World War Two."

The Doctor's eyebrows shot up almost to his hair line. His eyes brightened and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Dangerous place to be."

"You're telling me," Danny said. He shuffled into the room and settled down into the seat facing the console to take the strain off of his shaking legs. "Though in my defense, I didn't mean to end up there. I was just trying to figure out how to get back home."

The Doctor cocked his head, following Danny's progress to the chair. "And where's home?"

"Amity Park, Ohio," Danny said, stifling a yawn as he took a better look at his surroundings. It really did look like a spaceship. After thinking that comparison, it occurred to him he might have to be a little more specific. "That's in America on the planet Earth."

The addition of continent and planet made the Doctor's smile stretch wide as he beamed at Danny. "The good ol' US of A. So how did you get here and, more importantly…what exactly are you, Danny?"

Danny blinked at the question. His eyes shifted away, not sure how to answer. If this person, this Doctor, had patched him up and if Danny's spotty memory from it was right, then the Doctor already knew Danny wasn't normal. That didn't tell Danny how much he should reveal to the Doctor, though.

"You're human," the Doctor continued when Danny failed to respond. "You're definitely human, but there's something else to you, another part. Not a contamination, per say, but something's been added or changed about your DNA." He wandered over to the door of the lair and opened it to reveal the hazy green Ghost Zone beyond. "It's connected with this place. The essence that makes it up has been added to your DNA, making you something different than just a normal human."

"I'm…I'm a halfa, or at least that's what the other ghosts call me," Danny said shrugging again, but this time he was careful to keep the gesture small.

"Ghosts?" the Doctor asked, bafflement tilting his expression.

Danny could hear the curiosity and confusion in the Doctor's voice. He wasn't interested in using Danny or taking advantage, he was honestly just curious. "You know, ghosts. Though to be fair, it's a lot more complicated than just the spirits of the dead. Basically, ghosts are anything that is an ectoplasm-based life. My parents are ghost hunters and they built a portal into this world," Danny pointed out to the Ghost Zone.

The Doctor stared at Danny, mouth partly open before he closed it and the gaze shifted to the side, eyes narrowing. "What year are you from?"

Danny didn't let the question faze him. Once you'd travelled through the Ghost Zone on a regular basis, it became a normal question to ask. "Well, it's 2015 back home, but I don't think the year counts in the Ghost Zone, since there's so many natural portals that open into different time periods. That's how I got into World War II. Then, there's always the portals into various lairs which could be stuck on a particular time or into different timelines or different eventualities-"

As Danny talked, the Doctor's eyes grew wider and wider until he shook his head, waving his hands for Danny to stop. "Wait, wait, wait, hold on a moment. Are you telling me that your parents built and inter-dimensional portal and that this dimension we're in has regular natural doorways into other dimensions and time periods?"

Danny nodded. He watched as the Doctor flew back to the center console, flipping switches and smashing buttons while peering into a sensor display. "They're inventors, too. It goes along with the ghost hunting. They create ecto-based technology in their basement."

"But in 2015?" the Doctor said, seemingly to himself since he continued a moment later. "Humans aren't supposed to have that sort of technology for centuries to come! They invent an _inter-dimensional portal_ in their _basement_ in the year _2015_?"

Danny nodded. "It took them a few tries, and to be honest I was the one to get it working but…yeah."

The doctor froze, turning to look at Danny with the same narrow eyed concentration that hid turning gears and question marks. "How did you get the portal to work?"

Shifting in his seat, Danny grimaced. The story had begun to go from tragic to embarrassing the more he thought about it. It still made his hands shake if he dwelled on it too much, especially thinking about how painful it was, but the sheer stupidity of walking into the portal in the first place? That was embarrassing. "They tried turning it on but it didn't work. So I went inside it to take a look. The on switch was inside the thing. I accidently hit it while I was stumbling around in the dark and turned the whole thing on. It…sort of killed me half way. That's why they call me a halfa: half a ghost, half a human."

For the second time over the course of the conversation, Danny thought he had broken the poor man's brain. The Doctor froze where he stood, hand half way to flicking another switch and stared at Danny. For a moment his mouth worked up and down, like a fish gasping for air, before he straightened. "You stepped inside and got caught in the formation vortex for an inter-dimensional portal."

"Well, I've never heard it put quite that way before, but yeah." Danny started when the Doctor jumped forward pulling out a long thin device with a glowing blue light on the end.

The Doctor ran the blue light over Danny, shining it in Danny's eyes, scanning it around Danny's head and down his torso. He looked at the side of the device before running back to the console, muttering a stream of words Danny didn't have a hope of understanding. "Ah!" the Doctor cried as he stared at the display on the console. "Can't believe I missed it! I was so busy focusing on the shrapnel in your side I didn't see what was staring me right in the face!"

Curiosity drove Danny to his feet moving over to peer at the display screen. "What?" The screen didn't make any sense to him, displaying circles and formulas. "What is it?"

"It's you, Danny. You're the reason why the portal turned on, you're the stabilizer for the door way between your dimension and this one!" The Doctor beamed at him, then pulled Danny over to a spot near the console and gestured for him to stand there as more lights ran over Danny's body.

The Doctor gushed over the readings, seeming to speed up the more he put everything together. "Oh you are fantastic! This is incredible! Normally, dimensions aren't supposed to touch. You shouldn't be able to travel back and forth between two separate dimensions because they can't survive cracks between them for long, trust me I know." For a moment, the enthusiasm dimmed but then it bounced back brighter than before as he bounced around Danny and the console.

"Well, the Ghost Zone is more like a pocket dimension," Danny said, voice faltering as he twisted his head around to keep the Doctor in view and tried to wrap his mind around exactly what it all meant.

"Even better," the Doctor said with a wave of his hand, "Shortens the distance between it and different dimensions to begin with."

As he finally put the pieces together Danny shook his head, not liking the conclusion at all. "You mean, if I hadn't been standing inside the portal then it wouldn't have turned on at all? No matter what?"

"Not only that," the Doctor said as he finally stopped long enough to look at Danny properly. "You're the reason ALL of the portals exist between the Ghost Zone and everywhere else."

Danny's mouth dropped open as he stared at the grinning Doctor. Then he shook his head, "That's not possible, it can't be possible! There were portals open long before I got zapped."

"Ah!" the Doctor held up a finger, glasses and suit making him look more like a professor than anything, "That's because you're thinking of time as a strict linear cause and effect sequence. In reality, it's never that simple. Since the Ghost Zone touches multiple points in time, when you created the portals some of them appeared in all different time periods so seen from your perspective they occurred in the past or future. When in actuality, you caused their existence when you opened the main portal in your parents' basement."

Danny frowned at the explanation. He guessed it made sense, his experience with Clockwork definitely showed that time was a little more complicated than just moving from present to future. "I guess that makes sense," Danny said, "But I don't know how I feel about being the reason all the portals are even here…" That was really a concept he didn't want to look into. He already felt a little guilty about opening the main portal and letting the ghosts into Amity in the first place, but if what the Doctor said was true then that meant he was responsible for opening all the portals. Ever. That was definitely not a happy thought.

The Doctor shifted a little, glancing at Danny then away again and back out into the Ghost Zone. "Do you think I could see it?" he eventually asked like a six year old wanting to see a new toy, "The portal your parents built."

"I'd love to show you," Danny said with a twist of his lip, "But I've been lost for I don't know how many days. I've been trying to find my way back, that's why I ended up in World War II."

"Well then, we'll just have to bring you home!" the Doctor cried, turning to the console and started to flicking switches and levers. "In return you can give me free reign in your parents' laboratory for an hour."

Danny didn't even try to stop the beaming smile from breaking out over his face. This was too good to be true. "Deal!"

 **::THE END::**


	41. Chapter 41

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 31**

 **Chapter 41: Back to the Light**

Danny shook his head, gaze sliding over both the darkness ahead of him and the portal off to the side. He'd had enough of portals and he'd had enough of this cave, nothing good would come from either. The two ghosts were probably gone by this time. He didn't hear them come into the tunnel, and the cave magnified even the faintest of sounds. He'd go back to the surface, find a way to tend his wound, and then head out to the Ghost Zone.

Decision made, Danny turned and moved back up the sandy trail. Walking out of the cave with his back to the darkest parts only increased his uneasiness and sense of exposure. He looked over his shoulder several times, feeling as though something were following him, but the only noise was the steady drip of water and Danny's own harsh panting.

Eventually, Danny gave up looking behind him at all. He devoted all of his focus to moving one foot in front of the other, one hand alternatively tracing and bracing against the moss covered rock wall. He had to stop several times, never able to fully stretch himself upright and dimly he wondered if going into the cave in the first place was a fatal mistake. He hadn't realized how far down the passage he'd gone.

Finally, Danny turned a corner and come in view of the cave entrance. The light dazzled his eyes, accustomed to the gloom of the cavern. He had to squint shuffling forward with faltering steps. Mere yards from the opening, Danny succumbed to his leaden body and lowered himself to the ground. He only needed a few moments of rest, just enough to get some strength back. The blood stain had spread, now leaking down his leg and leaving a trail behind him.

This was bad, Danny knew. Probably as bad a situation he'd ever been in before and he should not stop without binding the injury. His eyes were heavy, though, and as soon as he settled against the wall, Danny nodded into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXX

 **GO TO CHAPTER 37**


	42. Chapter 42

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 34**

 **Chapter 42: The Limits of Strength**

Danny moved to the bushes as quickly as he could. His head was spinning more by the moment and he stumbled as he pushed his way through the branches, his feet catching over roots. It was a relief to lie down on the grassy ground and take the weight of his shaking legs. He squirmed along his uninjured side until he was halfway under the bushes before pain and weakness forced him to stop. The world spun around him and Danny gritted his teeth against the fire in his side and shoulder, trying to keep his short panting breaths quiet. He was strongly tempted to look down and check the injury, but resisted the urge as he heard rustling nearby and the murmur of approaching voices.

Holding his breath, Danny tried to listen to what the voices were saying, but they were pitched low and he couldn't concentrate on deciphering them. The dizziness hadn't gone away with lying down and now a sense of nausea rose up to join it, making him swallow a lump in his throat. He blinked heavy lidded eyes, forcing them back open as the footsteps came closer.

Through the underbrush, Danny could just see two pairs of glowing feet shuffling around on the other side of his cover. He was so concentrated on keeping track of the two feet he didn't notice his limbs relaxing against the ground and his eyes slowly sliding shut. Before he could realize what had happened his body was slack and his eyes were closed in a faint.

XXXXXXXX

 **GO TO CHAPTER 37**


	43. Chapter 43

**Previous Chapter: Chapter 27**

 **Chapter 43: A Final Rest**

Danny continued on. It seemed like he had been traveling for days, maybe weeks, though he doubted he would have any energy left if that were the case. He'd taken naps and rest stops along the way, but food, human food that is, was scarce and he didn't trust a lot of the plants around him to try eating them. What if eating too much of them made him more of a ghost than he was already? Still, the Ghost Zone was strange, and time didn't always seem to pass the way it was supposed to. He'd been tempted to turn back many times, with no sign of familiar territory. Now, however, he felt as though he were approaching something… something familiar.

Danny increased his speed ever so slightly, despite the fatigue that seeped into his very core. He was close, he could feel it. The anticipation grew like a bubble in his chest, the excitement fighting the fatigue, making him increase his speed even more. The area didn't look any more familiar than it had since he'd first got in the Zone. There wasn't anything _to_ look familiar. There weren't any doors to swerve around in this area. There weren't bits of rock floating free in the green void. It was just an empty expanse that continued on and on. He hadn't even seen the hint of another ghost for hours or maybe longer. Still, Danny couldn't shake the feeling that he was nearing his destination.

Suddenly, it rose up in front of him, a deep black wall that spread out, up, and down. The Ghost Zone ended at that wall. There was no way around it. Danny didn't have to look, he knew somehow. He wasn't going to get around this barrier.

Danny pulled almost to a complete stop, slowly edging closer as he stared at the blackness with rapt fascination. It was deeper than normal black, the kind of black that had endlessness behind it. The feeling to continue on, that there was something familiar and safe ahead of him almost overwhelming as he drifted right up to the wall and placed a hand against it. His hand passed through the outer surface, the blackness quickly covering over it like a dense fog. It felt good on his hand, warm but cool.

Danny swept his hand back and forth through the dense black. The gaseous substance swirled like smoke in its wake. Danny smiled as he watched it, only stopping when he realized he'd sunk his arm to its elbow into the black wall. Squinting, he tried to see through to the other side but there was no way to pierce the thick barrier. The more he looked, the more curious he became, but at the same time the more certain he was that this was what he was flying towards. It was like a hook placed at the center of his being, a gentle draw pulling him closer every minute.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Danny put both hands up along the barrier and pushed through. The blackness didn't resist at all as it closed in around him, cutting off all light and plunging the world into the deepest silence Danny had ever heard. He thought the Ghost Zone had been silent, especially in those last few hours of flying. He didn't realize there had been a subtle shifting sound throughout the whole of the Zone, like wind through short grass that faded to white noise as he flew. Here, in the blackness, that noise was gone with nothing to replace it in its wake. It was as though nothing existed, not even his body, the ever-present ghostly glow suppressed by the darkness.

It wasn't long before Danny became completely disorientated. He couldn't tell which direction he was flying in anymore and for a moment he was afraid he would be trapped in the endless nothing forever. If he needed to get out of it, he couldn't tell what direction to fly in. Or if he was heading for danger he wouldn't know until it was too late. The thought of the unknown had him tense and shrink into himself slightly, his speed faltering. Only the pull at his core kept him going forward. Stronger here in the blackness, it was like an invisible fishing line was attached to his center, drawing him. Then, something seemed to pass over him, soothing the fear and uncertainty and leaving only a calm peace behind.

Eventually, Danny saw a light ahead. Its appearance grounded and centered him, dispelling the vertigo he'd felt moments before. Eager to get out of the darkness and more eager to reach the Light, Danny sped up heading straight for his destination. It wasn't until he had just about to reach it that he realized what it was. It was the Otherside, the Afterlife, but it was too late to turn back. He'd passed on already.

 **::THE END::**

XXXXXXXX

Well, that's what you get for not being decisive. Go back and try taking some risks. Leave a review before you do, though. ^_^


End file.
